Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches
by Toa Solaric
Summary: Instead of becoming Kamen Rider Eternal, the former leader of the Digidestined somehow ends in a new world where he caught in a nasty ritual where humans become creatures of despair, Phantom and... witches with no pants that fought in a war? Now he been enlisted to fight against the nightmarish creatures known as Phantom and Neuroi. Saa, Showtime daa! full summary inside.
1. Prologue: The courage against the world

**Toa Solaric: This will be a crossover of Kamen Rider Wizard X-over, Digimon, and Strike Witches. I don't own any of them! ****I own the idea for the crossover in the story including new Wizard forms that aren't seen in the Kamen Rider Wizard series. ****This will be Taixharem!**** Merry Christmas, my fellow readers!**

**Summary:**** Tai was left forgotten by the rest of the digidestined, and leaves, but not before he was transported to the Strike Witches World. The former bearer of the Courage becomes the ****Wizard of hope as he**** ha****s**** a new purpose and new allies. Tai was given a second chance to redeem himself to becoming a hero again as he and the Strike Witches unit fights against the mysterious Neuroi and nightmarish creatures known as Phantom.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Prologue: The courage against the world; night of the Phantom rising!

Taichi Kamiya, or better known as Tai Kamiya, is someone who would stand by his friends and family no matter what anyone says or does. Most people would say he was just arrogant and didn't care about others, just about himself. He was the kid no one wanted to hang out with, to play with. He is the kind of person that will take the blame for a bank robbing, and live with it. He puts others before himself, only caring for them. He is by no means perfect though, and he never tries to act like he is.

It has been around a year since the new and old digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon; Tai had been feeling pretty depressed for a few weeks now. His sister Hikari does not seem to need him anymore; instead, she hangs out with her friends she made in the new digidestined, and her Digimon partner Gatomon. Hikari enjoying being among other new Digitdestined in the world and she told him to leave her alone which breaking him on the inside that his little sister says that she no longer wants him to watch over her anymore.

Davis who used to need his advice with either soccer or being the leader of his group of digidestined, he told Tai to let him solve his own problems, and never talk to him again. Sora and Matt just want to be left alone together even since they have gone out.

Everyone else just seems to be too busy with their own lives, to want to be with their old friend and first leader. Even his parents seemed to want nothing to do with him. They just want to dote on his little sister. They often yell at him for been late for his curfews when they forget to pick him after practices. They do not even have time to go to his soccer games, or award presentations. In fact, none of his friends did anymore.

_Maybe I should go since no one seems to notice as if I ever existed anymore_, Tai thought sadly to himself as he checked everything one last time before stuffing it all into a dark blue sports bag.

He isn't sure where he will go now since he wants to get away from them and the Digital world isn't an optional either since they could found him there and drag him back to the real world to see Matt and Sora being happy which really make him quite sick to the stomach. Even though he have already accept the fact that Sora didn't mean anything to him when he think it over and come to realization that he isn't wanted here anymore.

Tai almost felt tear coming out of his eyes before looking at the picture of him and the other members of the Digidestined and their Digimon along with Gennai, Ogremon Centarumon, Meramon, Elecmon and Frigimon. This had been taken after they had beaten Apocalypsemon. '_Have we really gone on our separate ways so soon? Just because there isn't any more trouble in the Digital world, couldn't we still stay connected as friends? Why they have to leave me like this?_'

Tai took both his digivice and his crest of courage with him as his tears coming. But the worst part when Myotismon returns, both Agumon and Blackwargreymon team up to buy the secondary generation enough time to gather enough power to defeated MaloMyotismon. Agumon sacrificed himself to protect Tai from a sneak attack by Myotismon.

(**Flashback**)

"_Agumon!" shout Tai._

_As he ran to his partner's side as he grasp his claw while the other Digidestineds ran to help the second generation of Digidestined. _

"_Tai…" said Agumon, weakly. _

"_Why did you do that?" cried Tai. His partner was one true friend that means everything to him and refused to lose him again!_

"_Because I didn't want you to die…The times that we spend together were the best and worse. You're my best friend, Tai…Farwell, Tai" said Agumon as his body begins to dissolve into dust._

(**Flashback end**)

Losing his best friend and partner hurt him the mostly as his heart was already broken by the betrayal of everyone have already left him behind. While everyone thought the second generation saved the Digital world, Agumon was the real hero who fought against MaloMyotismon head on to make sure that the new Digidestined have time to channel their power.

_Agumon, if I have been stronger enough... Then this won't happen! I'm sorry that I failed you as a partner!_ Tai thought as a single tear drop to the ground.

When all of a sudden a bright white light flashes around the former chosen of Courage in his room as the former leader disappears from the world. But what he's about to find is that fate has a bigger plan for him as the former leader of Digidestined facing a new destiny and leaving the world that forgotten about him behind.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Tai begin to awaken and notice that it already night. As he got up he saw many others also wondering where they are right now. Tai looked up and saw a violet eclipse shining down on the group.

_Well, this can't be good_, he thought. Now that was an understatement.

Without warning, giant red cracks went through the ground beneath them. The same cracks went through the people and all hell broke loose. People were screaming and falling to the ground as purple cracks appears their skin.

Tai felt his entire body falling apart and purple cracks were setting in. The pain of it was unbelievable as he went on his knees. Suddenly giant wings have come out of Tai's shoulder as he screams in pains.

_I guess this is it for me_, Tai thought sourly as he closed his eyes to accept his own fate. Until a certain memory crept into his mind as he remember that day.

(**Flashback**)

_He was about five when he and his grandfather were on the grass field in the middle of the night. His grandpa was trying to teach him how to capture fireflies._

"_It got away" __said Tai__, pout__. He flanks his net too late when the glowing bugs got away._

"_Always keep trying, don't give up" said his grandfather with encourage smile._

"_I can do it!" said Tai, smile._

(**Flashback end**)

Tai opened his eyes with new found determination. He didn't notice that his crest of courage suddenly begins to glow on the ground next to him.

_This isn't the end!_ He thought furiously as he reached his hand out into the sky. _I… I won't give up!_

A bright light sudden covered the entire area as orange glowing aura of gigantic dragon with three horns over his body.

* * *

Tai woke up, he found himself normal with a few scratches on his blue leather jacket. "Well, I know for a fact it wasn't a dream," he stated pondering what that was all about.

Then out of nowhere a creature that looked like a humanoid lizard jumped on the rock, shocking Tai with a heart attack.

"What the…A Digimon? No it's something else…"

After the mysterious monster stop looking at its hand, it targets Tai. Just when Tai thought it was the end, a yellow circle destroyed the monster.

Tai turn the face of his savior. The man wore a set of white robes and a weird belt on his waist with a young girl who could be close to his age with long black hair and wore a white gown.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

"You've held on to hope at the face of despair and survived with through power of your own that hadn't been seen in this world for a long time. You have gained the potential to become a Wizard." said the man. The white wizard put the girl down next to Tai.

"A Wizard? Some kind of magic user who perform tricks in front of people?" Tai asked.

"No something more than performing shows to cheer crowds" said the white wizard as he made a new seal and got out a belt similar to his own. "The only way to fight the Phantoms that were release into this realm since ancient times that witches have already forgotten, but warriors like us shouldn't forget the feeling of despair" He informed while giving Tai the belt and a red ring.

He then opened a portal. "Please look after this child and seek out a ring maker for answers about this world. Good luck and always hold on to hope, Kamen Rider Wizard until we meet again" That was when he disappeared through the gate.

"Wait!" said Tai. He still doesn't know where in the world is he and still have more questions. But Tai suddenly stop when he notices the girl wake up.

She got up and looked at her surroundings. "Hello, do you know where I am?" she asked, innocently. "My name is Koyomi. What's your name?"

"Tai," Tai asked, curiously. "So Koyomi, how did you get here?"

She began to open her mouth but instead tears began to build up. She then began to run away for some reason.

Tai followed her.

"Koyomi, wait!" he shout and grasped her arm.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted angrily. She then went to the ocean.

She began to take off a ring that Tai did not noticed before and tried to throw it. Acting quick than before in his life, the chosen of Courage grabbed the ring out of her hand. "Let go of me!" she shout once again.

But this time, Tai shook his head.

Koyomi then just sat on the ocean floor. "Just leave me alone! Look at me, my skin is so cold and I don't remember who I am... I may look human but I'm a monster!" she stated and began to cry.

Tai just stood there; he thought about his life that he has gone through the years. But then he looked at his red ring on his finger and knowing what to say.

Tai went and sat down next to Koyomi. "Whatever happens two of us in the past, we must live in the present to face the future."

Koyomi then looked straight at him in the eye.

"The present?" she asked.

Tai then took her white, damp hand from the water and put the ring back on her finger. He wasn't sure when he going to meet the guy again but this girl is his responsible now. "I promise, I'll be the hope you need to face the tomorrow, Koyomi"

He then stood up and smiled at her. "C'mon, we have stuff to do and so little time"

Koyomi looked down and took his hand then smiled back.

"Hai!"

_Maybe I will find the answer__s of what is this world_, Tai thought. He got this feeling that he isn't in his old world anymore but the name 'Kamen Rider' that the man give him have rings something forgotten in his heart from long time ago as it means something to him.

The former Leader of Digidestined's life in his old world and the Digital World are over. But it wasn't over but his new life in this world have begins. As becoming a new hero of a world that could fall into despair and the one who brought hope.

He isn't the leader of the Digidestined anymore.

He is Kamen Rider Wizard.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Just for you guys know that I didn't make Tai really Emo in this one since he isn't the type of person getting depress about Sora choosing someone else and giving up on life, Tai is looking for answer to where he belong.**** I'm sorry about writing Agumon's death! But remember Digimon couldn't die, they reborn again.**

**The coming of the first chapter~**

**Few years since the fateful day, Phantoms returns again but this time to target innocent people into despair. Tai and Koyomi settle down in their new establishment as their ****neighbor**** Yoshika got into trouble and needs help. ****But someone is interested in both Tai and Yoshika's powers as she tries to get them to join.**

**Ch1: Saa, the magic begins!**** Wizard and the magical girl!**

**Please read and review! Tell me if you want me to continued this story?**


	2. Spell 1: Saa, the magic begin!

**Toa Solaric: This will be a crossover of Kamen Rider Wizard X-over, Digimon, and Strike Witches. I don't own any of them! This will be Taixharem!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Ch1: Saa, the magic begin! Wizard and the magical girl! Part 1

"The year is 1939. They appeared before humankind without any warning whatsoever. We named them "Neurois." No one knew from where the Neurois came or why, but it was a fact that their attacks drove people from their home cities and countries. Humankind developed new weapons for use against the Neurois and began all-out resistance. These "Strike Units" are a new breed of magic brooms that amplify magic power, the only thing that can harm the Neurois, and this power, in turn, makes flight possible. Magicians—or "witches"—who could fight while wearing these were gathered from around the world. Thus, an elite anti-Neurois unit was formed: the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, more commonly known as the Strike Witches!" said the first announces.

"While the Strike Witches fighting the Neuroi in the sky, a dark force that exist since ancient time have been reawaken once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess…he is known as the Wizard" said the second announcement.

* * *

Tai is now wearing black jacket over a red shirt and black pants as he was sitting on a big tree branch, enjoying the view of Fuso Empire and eating some donuts that he just purchased.

_Even if its name is Fuso Empire_,_ it still Japan_, Tai thought. Even though he enjoys his new life in this world, however his attitude in battle has not changed at all.

Suddenly Tai heard a familiar ring tone from not afar.

_How is Yoshika doing?_ Tai thought.

He had just taken a bite of the doughnut when a red and silver plastic bird flew up behind him and started tweeting, he taking notice of the bird.

Tai asked, "You found something, Garuda?"

The bird nodded, and the young man set the bag aside. Placing his right hand over his belt buckle, the gem of the ring glowed as a voice that seemed to come from the buckle called out, "**Connect, Please!**"

Holding up his right hand, a large, red spell circle appeared.

He then put his hand into the circle and pulled out a full sized Motorcycle he let fall to the ground below. And it landed perfectly.

"I will finish my lunch later" said Tai, sigh. He jumps off the tree and land on top of his motorcycle without getting hurt.

* * *

Announcement voice: "School is dismissed. All students still on school ground please return home quickly."

It seems to be a normal day in Fuso Empire: Yokosuka Girls Middle School. Where girls are getting out of the school due to possible chance of Neuroi attack and parents want their little girl home safely.

"She really scolded you there, Yoshika-chan" Michiko said.

"But I really want to save that kitty!" said Yoshika, pout.

Today, Yoshika was on her most difficult task ever. She notice there was a black kitty on the tree when it was time to leave school and before anyone know it, Yoshika ends up climbing the tree to a daring and possible rescue that her teacher scolded her for getting stuck on a broken tree.

"The one area where you hold your own is enthusiasm…" said Michiko. "But I guess that is one of the best things about you, too"

"Umm…" Yoshika look away when her best friend compliments her talent as her face is flush.

"Michiko!" shouts a voice.

Michiko turns as coming from afar was an elderly man with gray hair on a wagon led by a machine. Michiko suddenly smiles and begins to waving high.

"Ojisan!" said Michiko, smile as the driver comes to greet the two girls.

* * *

As both Michiko and Yoshika were talking during the countryside about many things and talking about old times, Yoshika is unaware that her normal life is going change by two unlikely forces.

"That's amazing!" said Michiko.

"Yeah! And then…!" said Yoshika.

As Michiko's grandfather continued driving, Michiko notice something interesting enters the Fuso's main duck and getting her friend Yoshika to see as well.

"Wow! What a big boat over there!" exclaims Michiko.

"Amazing…" said Yoshika.

"Is that the warship that just arrived?" asked Michiko.

"Warship?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly Yoshika look sad as she doesn't like the sound of warship and slowly turn her glance away from the large warship. "It's a ship for fighting? I don't like it." She said.

"Because of your father?" asked Michiko.

"Yeah…" Yoshika nodded before continued. "My dad left when I was six."

Her father left on the day before her school entrance ceremony begins due to his own work. But he promised that he will come back to be with her again. But she also remembers her promise with her father before he left for his work.

(**Flashback**)

"_Yoshika. You have a power just as great as your mother's and grandmother's. Grow up to be a wonderful girl who can protect everyone with it." Her father said._

"_I will! I promise!" 6 year old Yoshika said._

(**Flashback end**)

"That was the last time I saw my dad like that. What returned three years later, was a briefcase of his belongings and a notice of his death." Yoshika said.

Michiko looks down as she remembers how lonely Yoshika was on that day when her father has gone from her life.

"They never told us how or where he died, because of military secrets. But one thing that I know is that he wouldn't have died if it wasn't for this war." Yoshika said. She really wished that she know what happens to her father.

Both Yoshika and Michiko were unaware that they were been watched by two unlikely people from a soldier truck.

"Is that her?" asked a male voice.

"Yes. That's Miyafuji Yoshika." A voice that belongs to a black hair girl has her hair style in a single pony tail, she wears only a white major uniform that cover her well develop areas and….what is this? No pants? Ok, what is going on here from anyone's point of view of this seems to be a weird girl who isn't wearing any pants.

"She seems like an ordinary schoolgirl, if you ask me." Soldier said.

"She's very average in terms of academic achievements and fitness. Her best skill is cooking…" said the girl.

"Is she really a potential candidate?" asked the soldier before taking off his binoculars. "What shall we do, Major Sakamoto?"

"Good question…" said the brown eye girl with what look like an eye patch on her right side.

* * *

As Michiko's grandfather continues driving his wagon, he suddenly becomes started by the appearance of creatures that were made out of living stones as they sprang out of the forests as they were scaring many animals away. Coming behind the strange stone monsters was monstrosity Minotaur as he given off a growl into the air.

"Ummm…Look like we have some nice gates…" growl the Minotaur.

Suddenly both Yoshika and Michiko saw the same things as Michiko's grandfather saw what's up ahead as they become scarily by the appearance of them looked like they were made of gray stone with lava veins and black cracks running over their bodies. Their faces were flat with faces that were hard to distinguish between the cracks on their bodies. The only real facial features they had were the bright orange horns emerging from their heads.

"WAAAAAAAAUGH!" They screamed.

Michiko's grandfather tries to turn his wheel away when the strange monsters notice them already. As the batch of Watermelon begins to falling off the wagon as they speak.

"Michiko!" shout Yoshika as she tries to reach for her friend's hand. But she couldn't reach her hands in time as Michiko falling off the wagon as the monsters were getting closer.

But the damage of the wagon suddenly cause Yoshika falls off the carts to the ground. She struggle with the focus of getting up as she remember her friend Michiko was hurt and the strange monsters were getting closer as she rushed to Michiko's side.

"Michiko!" shouts Yoshika but not before the monsters grabs both of her arms.

"Let go of me!" yelled Yoshika as she tries to struggle of them letting her loss.

* * *

"Hijikata!" shout Major Sakamoto.

"Right!" said the soldier.

Suddenly the motor of the truck begins to roar out loud as the truck begins to pick up speed.

_Please! We need to be hurry!_ Sakamoto thought. This was supposed to be an easy mission of learn if the daughter of Dr. Miyafuji have a magical potential, but it becomes a worst nightmare with strange monsters that she never seen before in her life.

* * *

"Soon…you will fall into despair with ease" said the Minotaur as it get close to Yoshika.

Michiko's grandfather was corner by the strange monsters pinning him down to prevent him from reaching to his granddaughter and her friend.

Further actions by the Phantom's part were suddenly cut off by the roar of energy. All eyes turned to the street where a motorcycle had jumped the curb that mainstream traffic went on and roared down the cobblestone path towards the small gathering. The rider, seeing the group, roared onwards, racing past the group, knocking the Phantom and several Ghouls back but leaving the stunned Yoshika where she was. Hitting the brakes, the rider skidded to a halt but not before twisting his machine around. Stepping off of his ride, the Rider stepped into the light of the newly activated streetlights.

"Taichi-kun?" asked Yoshika, surprised. She was surprise to actually seen her neighbor on the most strange vehicle.

Tai nod as he got off his bike and deliver a round house kick against the monsters were getting closer to him then blow them away.

Tai touched the ring on his right hand to his buckle.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

A glowing red circle appeared by his head, which he reached into as he pulled out a large, awkward-looking gun that had a black fist on its left side. Doing another spin, he fired around five shots, which, due to the motion of the gun all curved on their path around Michiko's head and hit the left ear of the Minotaur Phantom, blasting it off and forcing the creature to moving back.

"Lowly Phantoms…Ganging up on children like that is unfair, let's even the odds." He states calmly. He then puts his hand with a ring on it over his belt.

"_**Driver on, Please!**_"

The stone flashed before light engulfed the belt, transforming it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the center much bigger than before with switches on either side of it. Tai then reached to the belt itself and pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to his left side to pointing to his right side. A magic circle lit up in the center before the belt began to sing.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"That driver…It can't be-!" the Minotaur Phantom gasped, for once losing it's cool. "Is that-?-! Are you?-!"

Tai didn't respond as he held up his left hand with the ruby circular gem on it. Pressing a hidden mechanism on it, he pushed a metal siding forward over the stone, making it look like a face with large eyes on it, saying only one word as he brought it to his changed belt.

"Henshin!" said Tai.

"_**FLAME, PLEASE! HII**__**!**__** HII**__**!**__** HII**__**!**__** HII**__**!**__** HII!**_"

Swiping the ring, Tai held his left arm out to the side. In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges. The circle then moved once fully manifested, passing over Tai's form. As his body passed through it, it emerged the new changed.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armour which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

"You're a Wizard?" asked the Minotaur Phantom incredulously.

"Saa... Showtime daa!" said Wizard as he holding up his left hand to show the ring on it.

(**Play: Life is Showtime!**)

He started walking confidently towards the creatures.

"Taichi-kun…is a wizard?" asked Yoshika, shocked. But how could that be? She never was aware that Taichi was capable of using magic.

"Michiko!" Yoshika was snapped out of her thought when she heard the voice of Michiko's grandfather yelling as she almost forgot about her friend.

"Michiko!" shout Yoshika.

"Get him, Ghouls!" growl the Minotaur Phantom.

Wizard took out his gun and begins to shots the Ghouls troops with silver bullets and leaves no Ghouls alive, then started mixing with some spin kick attacks and dodges.

When a Ghoul tries to it spear behind Wizard, he shift change his gun into its sword form and break the spears as he begins slashing his way through the incoming of Ghouls.

The Minotaur rejoined the fight for a moment, but then decided to leave, letting the stone creatures surround Wizard as he made his escape.

_I will track that jerk later!_ Wizard thought.

Major Sakamoto arrived to found a mysterious figure fighting the strange monsters.

"What is that?" asked Hijikata.

"But where is Miyafuji?" asked Mio.

Without any waste of time, Wizard pulled the thumb which opened up the hand.

"_**C'MON AND SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS!**_"

He put his left hand on the open hand-like ornament.

"_**FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

Wizard pointed with his weapon at the recovering Ghouls before pulling the trigger once again. Rather than silver bullets emerging from its barrel, magical bullets made of fire did. Streaming through the air, leaving trails of cinders in their wake; the fireballs collided with their Ghoul targets, one for each of them. After the last shot was fired, the group of Ghouls exploded into rubble.

(**Song ends**)

Walk toward where he thought the Minotaur Phantom have gone, Wizard shook his head. He took out his red cell phone as he knows who is on the other end of the Phone right now.

"Hello Koyomi" said Wizard onto the phone.

"Taichi! You have lost a Phantom again" said the girl who on a cell phone while looking at the rider through a magic orb.

"Trying to run against a mob of Ghouls that how that Phantom used the chance to escape. Can you understand how I feel?" asked Wizard.

"Taichi, there is huge amount of mana coming off where you are" said Koyomi.

He turn around as he saw a blue glowing coming out of the area and sense a large of amount of mana coming off the place.

"I will call you back later, Koyomi" said Wizard.

* * *

"Michiko! Hang on!" shout Yoshika as she gone to her friend's side. Once she saw blood from Michiko's shirt, she tear Michiko's shirt as she begins to using her family magic.

_Please…Hang on, Michiko!_ Yoshika thought as she pressed more mana into Michiko's body. Suddenly small Shiba Inu ears and tail grow out of her body.

As more mana leaving her body, Yoshika feeling weaker than before as her body begins to struggles from falling down.

_I'm losing—strength_, Yoshika thought.

"Don't lose focus! Yoshika," said a familiar voice.

Yoshika turns to see Tai was beside her as he was standing beside and change one of his rings again then swiped it across his belt buckle.

"_**Recover, Please!**_"

Suddenly Tai point his ring hand toward Michiko as his strength to aids Yoshika's magic when he already sense it going weaker soon.

Yoshika sense encourage coming from Tai's words as both of them tried their hardest. But not before Yoshika suddenly faint from overusing her magic.

"Yoshika!" said Tai as he caught her in his arms. He put his hand across her forehead as he felt the temperature is rising.

"Will she be alright?" asked Michiko's grandfather, concern.

"She is burn from overusing healing magic," said Tai.

"It seems that you're an expert in this type of thing" said a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Tai. He turns around to saw Sakamoto coming down on the grassy hills toward them. This girl has long black hair that is tie into a single pony tail and wores a white major uniform. But not before his face suddenly turn bright red as the wizard rider notice the eye patch girl isn't wearing any pants except panties then turning his face away.

_Doesn't she have any shame of not wearing any pants?_ Tai thought. He still isn't used to the rules of this world where something like this would happen.

"I will make my introduction later since these girls are endangered by those strange monsters that you just destroyed moments ago and I want an explanation to what is going on here" said Sakamoto.

Tai felt that he doesn't have a choice either as Garuda was watching him from afar if anything happens to its master.

* * *

(Miyafuji Residence: Miyafuji Medical Clinic)

"Michiko!" said Yoshika as she got out of her bed.

"She'll be fine now." A voice said.

"Kaa-san?" asked Yoshika.

Her mom was using her magic to heal the wound on Michiko.

"Her wound has closed, and I doubt she'll even have a scar." Her mom said.

"Thank goodness…" said Yoshika, relaxed.

"As always, you have no sense of how to use your power. You let your emotions get ahead of you…" Yoshika's grandma said.

Suddenly her grandma and mom were done healing Michiko as their Inu Shiba ears sink back into their body as they turn their attention toward Yoshika.

"I understand your desire to help others somehow, but if you don't learn how to control our power, you could end up losing your own life, Yoshika" said grandmother.

"It's just…It's just that I want to help everyone like you and Mom do!" yelled Yoshika. Before she looking at her pinky finger as it reminds her of her promise.

"Don't fall down" said a voice.

"Thanks…" said Yoshika. She suddenly realized that they aren't the only ones in the room as Tai and a girl who seems to be older in the room.

"Ehh?" asked Yoshika.

"It's nice to see you're awake, Yoshika" said Tai with a friendly smile.

"Your talent is in a class all its own." The girl said. "If you can just learn how to use it, you can be a top-notch witch!"

"Witch?" asked Yoshika.

"Umm…Miss…who are you anyway?" asked Yoshika.

"Oh, sorry. Where are my manners? I am Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the Strike Witches." said the girl.

"Strike Witches?" asked Yoshika.

"Both her and Kagami-san brought you and Michiko here" said her mother.

"Brought?" asked Yoshika.

"We're looking for promising witches with tremendous magic power. I witness both you and Kagami-san's power firsthand." Mio said. She still amazed by the fact that Tai is capable of using magic that she never seen before. "It's a little rough around the edges, but you possess greatness!"

"Thanks!" said Yoshika.

"So you want to join Yoshika into the army?" asked Tai, eyes widen.

Yoshika suddenly look shocked at Sakamoto's intention.

"Not just Miyafuji-san, you also possess a magic that no men have ever discovered…so let's put those powers like that we can have an edge against the Neuroi" said Mio to Tai with amazing.

"Ehh?!" said both Yoshika and Tai in unions.

"Are you saying…?" said Yoshika's mother.

"You intend to have my granddaughter join the army?!" said Yoshika's grandmother.

"The army? I'm sorry, I can't! I have to take over this clinic after I graduate!" said Yoshika.

"Sorry but I'm not interested in your war since I preferred to work solo and don't getting any innocents involved" said Tai.

"Yes, your desires for your personal duties are indeed marvelous. But there are others who need your powers even more." Mio said.

"You really shouldn't pressures innocent life into war when soldiers shouldn't do something like that, Sakamoto-san" said Tai.

Yoshika never saw Tai been this serious before but she suddenly remember something from early.

"Taichi-kun…is it true that monster say before….you a Wizard?" asked Yoshika.

Tai rolls his eyes and sigh. "I suppose, but I'm different than you witches on different level but I'm known as Kamen Rider" said Tai shrugged.

"Kamen Rider?" asked Yoshika.

"What were those monsters appeared early?" asked Mio.

"Phantoms," Tai said. "There evil monsters that seek to spread doubt, fear, and to destroy the hope of people. They're known as the Phantoms"

"How did you know this?" asked Yoshika.

"Yoshika, are you sure that you want to continue this subject?" asked Tai as he took out his bag of donuts.

"I know that we're neighbor and friends for almost two years, Taichi-kun. Please don't just tell me to forget about them! They nearly harm Michiko! But I want to know what is going on?" asked Yoshika.

"Because I have one within me, a lot of people do. Phantoms seek to destroy the hope of people who have on known as gates." Tai explained before eating one donut.

"What is a Gate?" asked Yoshika's grandmother.

"A Gate is a person who has magic potential without having magic run in their family. And Even then a person with strong Magic background is even greater targets by them." Tai explained. "When a Gate loses all hope they lose control of their Phantom and are devoured by it allowing them to roam free in the world."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Minotaur entered an abandoned office building. Looking up, he spotted one of the leaders of the Phantoms.

"Phoenix-sama," stated the Minotaur.

The red, bird-like being gave a huff, and jumped over the railing on the balcony from above then landing on his feet.

"How could you be fled after using all those Ghouls?" asked Phoenix.

Phoenix then shifted back into his human form, as he have black spike hair and grown beard and wore a gangster clothes, and asked, "Well?"

"A Wizard had gotten in my way, sir," said the Minotaur in a flat voice.

"That guy is still around after bothering us for nearly 2 year?" asked Phoenix, angry.

"The very same" said the Minotaur.

"Wizard, you say?" asked a female voice from behind the Minotaur.

Turning around, the bull-man spotted a purple-colored Phantom with a hair that is full of snakes.

"Medusa-sama," said the Minotaur as he bowed to her.

"Our jobs as Phantoms is to drive the Gates to the Depths of Despair, thus causing new Phantoms to be born," said Medusa as she walked forwards to stand next to Phoenix. Shifting back into her human form, which looked like a beautiful super model with long black hair, she continued. "This is all so that Wiseman can open another Sabbath once again."

"I understand," said the bull Phantom as he bowed to his leaders.

"Then forget about that magic clown and bring that Gate to despair already!" commanded Phoenix.

"Yes, sir!" said the Minotaur.

"This one will work! Or I will have to break the Wizard's shiny head myself!" Phoenix said. Not before Medusa smack him in the head.

"Baka." Medusa sighed as she left.

* * *

"I see…Can we see your Phantom beast?" asked Mio.

"I'm afraid not since I will be dead already if I unleashed him into reality world" said Tai.

Yoshika look scare about such monsters existed in the world but she never thought Tai have one as well because he never meant any harm to her.

"So the Phantom was after Miyafuji-san due to her family's magic background…which makes her a gate" said Mio, slowly. This isn't really her day at since she has a debt to pay Miyafuji's father by keeping tab on his daughter.

"It's a possibility that could be why Minotaur Phantom was so interested in Yoshika or looking for someone close to her with magic potential" said Tai as he gets up. "We won't know until the Phantom coming back again"

"Can you give us a demonstration of your magic, Kagami-san? Cause it's a little hard to believe you're a…Wizard" said Yoshika's mother.

"I know this will be a little hard to believe without a little proof" said Tai before swipe a ring over his belt.

"_**Unicorn, Please!**_"

A blue rectangle came to form out of thin air as Tai put a ring in it as it turned into a unicorn. It went on the ground and began to dance around the floor before the guests.

"It's adorable!" said Yoshika as she plays with the miniature unicorn before it gone to its master.

"There is still one thing that I don't get, how in the world you can use magic?" asked Mio. She thought it was impossible to find a male magic user since they're rare in the world.

The former Chosen of Courage thought back to the day when he got involved with the ritual that reawakened the Phantom.

(**Flashback**)

_Everyone around him given into despair as their skins crackles into pieces and becoming Phantoms, even him as well. But he somehow found the strength to overcome the despair for the eclipse to past._

"_I….I won't give up!" said Tai._

(**Flashback end**)

"I have magic _because_ I held on against the face of despair" said Tai. He changes his ring again before swipe across his belt.

_What does he mean by face of despair?_ Mio thought.

"_**Kraken, Please!**_"

A yellow and silver rectangle came to form an octopus-type creature before Tai place a ring in front of it.

"I need you two help me search for the Phantom that gone loss already? Good luck!" Tai asked his familiars. The duos familiars nod after getting the instruction from their master as they gone through the opened window.

"What is your next plan?" asked Mio.

"For now I will continue hunting that Phantom now" said Tai.

"I see, Kagami-san. Well, I didn't expect either you or Miyafuji-san join right now. However if you thinking about joining the Strike Witches, then I _will_ be expecting you" said Mio with a determine look. She won't let a chance of crushing the Neuroi get passed her.

"Fair enough…If you ever in trouble with Phantom, I will be there to help you found hope," said Tai, smile. "I better be off"

_Is he tries to flatter with me?_ Mio thought, flush.

* * *

(Next day)

"Thank you!" said Yoshika to the mailman who passed by.

But when she saw the address of the letter, her eyes suddenly become widen with shocked.

"Kaa-san! Baa-san!" shout Yoshika.

* * *

(In the office of the Commander of the Military)

Mio had heard some distressing news, and asked the chief, "What is the meaning of this? We're dropping the investigation?! We're just supposed to ignore the case?"

"Unfortunately, yes. The military just can't handle such a case," said the chief.

"While it's true, these are monsters beyond our wildest imaginations, but still..." started Mio. When Tai told her about the Phantom, she decides to have a head start to look for any possible information.

"But nothing. Stay away from this case," said the chief sternly.

"Why? How you are okay with letting those things just do what they want?" questioned Mio. "They could be targeting other Witches?"

"I know, and I'm not, however, these are orders from above, and they are irrefutable!" said the chief with a note of finality in his voice. "The Strike Witches force serves to fight the Neuroi not these monsters!"

"Say what? From above?" asked Mio with an incredulous look on her face.

* * *

(Outside of the Antique Shop)

Tai walk out of the Antique Shop today as he continued his usual patrol across the town right now.

"Where could that ugly Bull be right now?" asked Tai as he took his jacket and a bag of plain sugar donuts with him to support him today.

"Taichi-kun" said a familiar voice.

Tai turn around to see his friend Yoshika who look surprised to see him as she ran over to him.

"Hey, Yoshika" said Tai, giving a small smile.

"You looked tired…Were you up late?" asked Yoshika.

"Been looking for that bull guy" said Tai.

Yoshika never thought Tai will be looking for the Phantom all night for her sake when he took this job seriously.

"So what are you up to?" asked Tai.

Yoshika suddenly decide to tell Tai about recently a letter from her father already and the picture.

"So Mio-san has a connection to your tou-san? So what are you going to do?" asked Tai, curiosity. He was wonder why the Major girl is so interested in Yoshika. Maybe this will be a chance to know why.

"I need to know why she and my tou-san are connected. Since there is a chance that my father is… alive" said Yoshika.

"I'm coming along" said Tai.

"Eh?" asked Yoshika, confused.

"There could be a chance that the Phantom might appear and come after you and I know how stubborn you're which let you will get in trouble" said Tai, smile.

"Thank, Taichi-kun!" Yoshika said.

* * *

Both Tai and Yoshika look across the street before they reach the military station where Mio Sakamoto is waiting in front of the gate without opening her eyes.

"I was expecting both of you to show up, so you guys decided!" said Mio, grin.

"No exactly, Mio-san" said Tai. "We here about a letter from Yoshika's tou-san"

"How do you know my tou-san?" asked Yoshika.

Suddenly Mio look confused at both of them.

"A letter from Dr. Miyafuji-san?" asked Mio, confused.

**End of Chapter 1!**

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard- Courage of the Witches!**

**Tai volunteer to accompany Yoshika when learn about her father's letter and connection with Mio Sakamoto for answers. Their journey took them to Britannia while the Neuroi planned an unexpected attack while the Phantom from before was after Yoshika. Can Kamen Rider Wizard perform a miracle for both the ship and Yoshika in time?**

**Ch2: Saa, the magic begin! Wizard and the magical girl! Part 2**


	3. Spell 2: Saa, the magic begin! part 2

**Toa Solaric: This will be a crossover of Kamen Rider Wizard X-over, Digimon, and Strike Witches. I don't own any of them! This will be Taixharem! Here is the opening for my Kamen Rider Wizard story! Hey do you guys notice that Yoshika's father look identical to Sosuke Aizen from Bleach? If you compare their looks… How creepy?! I will be expecting my fellow fanfic writers to make some story in Kamen Rider X Strike Witches crossover since I don't want to be lonely here?! Don't you know how crude that sound like?! As for how old Tai is in this story, he is able 18 years since he came here when he was 16 but people have already forgotten about his birthday. **

**Review response~**

**Kyogami- Thanks.**

**99- Thank you, I will thinking about how to change it around.**

**Sekishiki- Well the Phantom can be almost anywhere since despair could happen anywhere. Tai will have to come back to Fuso sometime. **

**Ken lim- I will thinking about it.**

**Eternal: Yes, I wonder how come no one ever think about this idea of Tai become a Kamen Rider beside Naruto in his multiply crossover stories? I will still continue Tai's adventure as Kamen Rider Eternal. Also I had been wondering why there aren't any man do such idea of putting a man into a fanfic with the Strike Witches?!**

**Unicorn 359: Thanks man. I will be expecting more people do Strike Witches crossover Kamen Rider since I don't want to be the only one doing it. **

**HouRaiSan: Well, I believe Tai deserve most of the credit of saving the Digital world and human world twice since that Internet war movie. Remember that the White Wizard is also a male magic user as well. About return to his former world, I still have a little hard time to think of what is a perfect situation.**

**Fuji92- HOHOHOHO! I'm flatter! If you were thinking about doing something?**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Ch2: Saa, the magic begin! Wizard and the Magical girl part2

Tai and Yoshika followed Major to further into the military docks to where they could see the large warship that arrived from yesterday.

"Umm…do you know my tou-san?" asked Yoshika.

"I do. I owe him my life" said Mio, finally. "It's only his research, that I'm alive to this day."

"So that is how you know a lot about Yoshika, Mio-san" said Tai.

"Since when we're only first name bases?" asked Mio.

"Is my tou-san alive?" asked Yoshika.

"That, I don't know. But I check-"

"Please take me with you to Britannia!" Yoshika blur out.

Both Tai and Mio look shocked by Yoshika's response that interrupted Mio. Tai originally thought Yoshika want to found out what Mio knows about connection to her father.

"I want to go there and found out about my tou-san!" Yoshika burst out.

"So why are you here, Kagami?" asked Mio.

"To make sure that Yoshika isn't facing this alone" said Tai.

Mio suddenly put both arms on both Tai and Yoshika's shoulders before pinch them before laughing out.

"What was that for?" asked Tai. He never like the idea of someone pinches him right now.

"That there are good eyes in both of you. All right, then! We set sail the day after tomorrow!" said Mio, smile.

"T-Thank you, Major!" said Yoshika.

"So are you both interested in enlistment?" asked Mio.

"Nice try but I'm not falling that again" said Tai, grin. He have already saw her plan of recruit both him and Yoshika already.

"Nope! I refuse to fight in a war!" said Yoshika, angry tone. She turns her glance away from Mio.

"Is she always likes this?" asked Mio, sigh.

"Well is true, since you read the reports about her, didn't you?" asked Tai, flat tone.

"How did you know that?" Mio asked with shocked. There is no way someone will know about her reading Yoshika's files.

"Sorry but I'm not telling you" said Tai, smile. Rule number one about been a magician that you shouldn't reveal the secret of your trick like his grandfather says. "I better be ready for the trip"

But what they didn't notice that there was a man with bandage on his head watching them from the warship.

"How interesting" he said.

* * *

"Wizard rings contain magical powers." Announce said.

(_The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it_.)

"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future" Announce said.

(_Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

(**Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!**)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! **

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around the giant castle while Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores before both of them stopped looking at the eclipse in the sky.

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**

Mio was sparring with Tai across the beach in the morning as either of them isn't holding back against each. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having a sword showdown.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no**

Passing through among the military soldiers was Koyomi as she held her ring less hand.

**ENAJII kokoro tame**

Tai and Koyomi were trying to reach out for each other's hands. Suddenly the scene behind them changes with members of the Strike Witches who going through their daily life. But the scene suddenly shattered like glass.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time trick janai**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**mahou hero hanpa janee ze**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

**kioku no roots mogurikonde**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units.

**kibou wo tsukuidasou**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. Koyomi extend her hand as Tai place her ring in her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard continued riding his bike along the road while Yoshika and Lynnette were trying to catch up with him.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou kyou ashita mirai**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantom arrived. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai saw Agumon ran to him before he disappears into his arm. Before felt a hug by Koyomi who tries to console him as he looks up into the sky.

**Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

Yoshika look out from the warship by herself after the Warship have left Fuso Empire already and begins to miss her family.

"Are you alright, Yoshika?" asked voice.

Yoshika turns as Tai coming out of the door with a bag of plain sugar donut in his hand. Also Garuda was hanging his shoulder.

"Kaa-san…Baa-san…I promised them that I will found out about what happens to Tou-san" said Yoshika as she clench her fist.

"That is good to know," Tai said smile at his friend. Since this world is alternative version of his own and the year was supposed to be when the World War II supposed to happens.

"Taichi-kun…thanks you for coming with me. It really means a lot to me" said Yoshika, flush.

"Don't mention it, I decide to help you anyway" said Tai as he bend over to look watch the view of the sunset.

_I can't believe that I'm on the same Akagi that my ojisan have told me about during his youth time but except in this world, the World War II didn't happens which I consider a good thing_, Tai thought. But like Yoshika, he doesn't like the war with Neuroi either since a lot of life were lost already.

"So how do you like your stay on the Akagi?" asked a voice.

"Not bad, Mio-san" said Tai.

"It's very nice" said Yoshika.

"That's good. But this is the only thing you'll find pleasant." Mio said.

"The frontline is in Britannia, isn't it?" asked Tai. It doesn't take him how he knows about where the Strike Witches' base been fighting and what he having learned from old man Shigure and the White Wizard about the state of the war.

Mio nods. "I'm sure you know what's happening in Britannia as we speak." She said. "It's on the very front lines of our battle with the Neurois, who've conquered the continent."

"Are you sure your only reason for going there is to check on your father?" asked Mio.

_She is desperate about wanting Yoshika_, Tai thought. Also his powers as Wizard as well but he vowed to not let his power into the wrong hands.

"There are people in needed in Britannia. Right?" asked Yoshika.

"So many." Mio said.

"I want my power to help lots of people, like people who are hurt or sick! I promised my tou-san!" said Yoshika.

"What about you, Kagami?" asked Mio.

"Well, I won't mind if I give a look around Britannia and help… but my main duties are fighting the Phantoms rested only my shoulder" said Tai.

Mio could relate to Tai about personal duties as well before decide give him the info.

"I understand that but you must know that most of our Witches possessed strong magic background because of their family" said Mio. She still don't understand why she couldn't getting any intellect from the army about the Phantom and wonder what exactly monsters that Kagami been fighting against.

"That is right! They could be in more trouble than me" said Yoshika, surprised.

"I see" said Tai.

"I wonder if you want a job being the bodyguard against the Phantoms for the Strike Witches, Kagami" said Mio. She is going to have a _long_ talk with Minna about accepting a male magic user and a person who is also from the Fuso Empire into the Strike Witches.

"I still fight them if you give me the job and I fight the Phantoms wherever they go" said Tai. "But there is one thing that I still needs"

"What is it?" asked Mio.

"Donuts" said Tai, smile.

This suddenly just caused both girls fall to the ground when they originally thought he needs something important.

"Taichi-kun! I thought you going to say something important!" said Yoshika. She has a bit trouble understand how he could still eat Donuts.

"What hell is about you and Donuts?" asked Mio. She originally thought he will take it serious but she notice that this guy really could get along well with people she knew with the same personality.

Meanwhile on some island, several girls suddenly sneezed as they were going on the daily route while been ready for the Neuroi to attack.

* * *

**A month later…**

It nearly a month has gone passed when Tai and Yoshika were abroad the Akagi. Yoshika been busy like her usually self as she helped with the chores on the Akagi, but Tai make sure that she doesn't go overboard with her job. Tai was sure that Phantom were appeared but he wasn't sure how could a Phantom not show up and he decide disappeared into magic portal where he gone visit old man Shigure Wajama and Koyomi at the Antique shop since there won't any Phantom right now.

"How strange…I wonder if the Phantom left Yoshika-chan alone already?" asked the jolly old shopkeeper Shigure.

"That is why I came back here to check with Koyomi" said Tai. "I got a feeling that Phantom tries to let my guard down."

That was when Koyomi's magic ball begins to glow very bright as she came over to check on it.

"Taichi! The Phantom is back and have Ghouls with him!" said Koyomi.

"That is a lot" said Tai.

"So he was bidding his time, huh" said Shigure.

"I'm on it!" said Tai. He took out his Connect Ring and swipe across his belt.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

A portal suddenly opened as Tai gone in as he vanished out of the shop.

"You are worry about him?" asked Shigure.

"This war with the Neuroi worries me….that if Taichi comes back alive" said Koyomi, sigh. She learned about Taichi's past as the former leader of Digidestined and his life in his former world when she still to getting to know him better.

Shigure Wajama knows how much Koyomi cares about her partner even since he knows they came from his oldest friend who took the name of White Wizard.

_How long have it been since we last seen each other?_ Shigure thought.

* * *

(On the dock of Akagi)

"But it already a month now!" said Yoshika.

Mio know how impatient Yoshika is worry about the address of her father's letter before giving her a small smile.

"When we arrive, the first thing we'll do is visit the address on the letter. I'm sure that we'll find-" said Mio but she suddenly stop. She gone passed Yoshika as she took of her left lens to revealed her magic eye.

_What is it doing here?!_ Mio thought.

"What's wrong, Sakamoto-san?" asked Yoshika.

"Enemy attack!" shout Mio.

"**12 o'clock! Distance of 4,000!**"

Yoshika tries to look around to found the Neuroi before she turns toward the direction to the sound of the cannon firing from another warship.

_From over there?_ Yoshika thought.

Suddenly there was a massive laser coming down from above as the Warship been cut into half.

"No…way!" said Yoshika.

"It's the enemy! This isn't a drill!" shout Mio's voice that could be heard almost anywhere.

Coming from above the cloud reveal a black ship fly through the sky as it fires multiple lasers beams at the war ships below it.

"T-that is a Neuroi?" asked Yoshika, disbelief. She never expects the Neuroi is that destructive as she already saw war ships fighting against it already.

"Miyafuji! You're a non-combatant! Take refuge in sick bay!" said Mio.

"Hai…" said Yoshika. She couldn't stop shaking from what she just saw early.

"Where is Kagami at the time like this?" growl Mio. Since she never saw the guy for a month when he gone to explore the ship for Phantoms.

Mio was about to help Yoshika into the sick bay….when they saw a bunch of Ghouls appeared in front of them as they already beaten up half the amount of soldiers on line of duty already.

"How didn't we detect any of them on our ship?" asked Mio.

"No way" said Yoshika.

Before the Ghouls attacked them, a sound of bullets out of nowhere and hits them.

"Wow. I never thought you will be mad at me right now, Mio-san" said Tai with Wizarsword Gun in his hand.

"Taichi-kun!" said Yoshika. She thought the Phantom would get him but she was glad to see him alive.

"Where have you been?" asked Mio, curiosity.

"You know that the Phantom must bid his time when he followed us onto the ship" said Tai.

"That is the reason you vanished?" asked Mio.

"We can talk later" said Tai. He perform a mid-air kick on a Ghoul that is coming at him before firing more bullets at the other Ghouls that tries to attacked the wounded soldiers.

"I let you handle this mess while I get Miyafuji out of the way" said Mio.

"I guess it time to suit up then" Tai said as he placed the Driver ring on his right hand.

"_**Driver on, Please!**_"

Tai dodge another Phantom as he took out his Flame Ring and shifted the levers, the right going down, and the left going up.

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

Tai held up his left hand with his right hand over the ring.

"Henshin!" said Tai.

Swiping the ring, Tai held his left arm out to the side. In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges.

"_**Flame, Please! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!"**_"

Tai moving his hand to the side, where a spell circle appeared, the ring then moved, with him passing through it as he changing him into the armor of Kamen Rider Wizard.

Holding his hand up like he had before the transformation, Wizard said, "Saa... Showtime daa!" then started walking towards the Ghouls.

Wizard was going through the ship on the monsters, weaving around their attacks and kicking back, as well as using their own weapons against them.

"Hurry and get out of here" said Wizard to the first wounded soldier he have come across.

_Where is the Phantom behind the Ghouls? _He thought.

Suddenly a group of Ghoul comes out as they aim massive fireballs at the freeze soldiers by the sight of the Ghouls.

Wizard jump in front of them as he use his trench coat, he held it up in front of soldiers, which shielded them from the blasts.

Letting the tail go, Wizard just said, "Hey! Didn't I tell you to get any men out of here? You don't have the weapons to face them!"

The soldiers suddenly notice Wizard before follow his orders to getting the wounded ones out of Wizard's way.

"I guess…I will take this personal!" said Wizard, angry. Suddenly his Flame Ring begins to glow as he in stance as he charged up with attacks from his fire magic.

Once charged, Wizards then unleashed fiery kicks on the Ghouls before follow with fiery punches, knocking each one down as the burning energy flowed through them.

Wizard begins to run through the ship as he was unaware that Mio is already fighting the Neuroi already.

"Taichi!" said a voice.

Wizard turn to see Koyomi appeared out a magic circle as she rushed up to the magic rider.

"Koyomi…" said Wizard.

"The Phantom is getting closer to Yoshika-san!" said Koyomi.

* * *

Suddenly we have a scene where Yoshika collapse to the ground as the medical bag that she carry begins to explode to the ground when the ship begins to shaking that caused her to fall down.

_No….It can't be!_ Yoshika thought.

"Well, it took a long waiting for that magic user and the major to left you alone when you aren't supposed to belong on the battleground where your true despair lies…" said a voice.

Yoshika look up to see a man with bandage on his head before her as he suddenly change into the Minotaur Phantom already as he stomp on the remain medical kits.

She then watched helplessly as the medical kit was smashed to pieces before there were left with nothing.

"No…!" cried Yoshika.

Yoshika froze and felt something go thump inside of her as she fell onto her knees.

"That's it," the Minotaur Phantom cooed mockingly. "Just let the despair of the battlefield fill you as you never have a place here, so that a new Phantom may arise!" "

Suddenly coming out from the thin air, the three PlaMonsters came out of nowhere as they tackle the Minotaur Phantom back before getting hit by multiply bullet shots that knock him off balance for a moment. When he regained his footing, he looked over from where the shot came from and saw that it was Tai, holding his gun and a girl dressed in white gown.

"Yoshika!" shout Tai.

"Taichi-kun…I'm glad you're ok" said Yoshika.

"Damn it you again!" Minotaur shouted angry. "I thought I had more time to visit the other Strike Witches later after I'm done with you!"

"Sorry I don't want to deal with you either but harming my friends…. crosses the line" said Tai, who then turned to Koyomi and asked, "Look after her, please?"

Koyomi nodded and moved towards Yoshika.

Tai holding the ring with the hand symbol to active his driver.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

Placing a red ring that had a band of silver flipped up on his left hand, he said, "Which is why I'm going to finish this quickly." Then he shifted the levers, the right going down, and the left going up.

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

Tai held up his left hand with his right hand over the ring.

"Henshin!" he said as he scanned the flame ring.

"_**Flame, Please! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_" His belt said as he ran through the Magic circle.

"Saa... Showtime daa!" said Wizard as he holding up his left hand to show the ring on it.

Wizard then came in and kicked Minotaur upside his face making him back pedal away.

"_**Connect Please!**_"

Pulling out from his magic circle, Wizard pulled out his Wizarsword as it already in gun mode. He then fired of hell of shots to move the Phantom back.

Getting up, the Minotaur was steamed. Angrily, he stomped the ground and charged with his horn lowered at Wizard, who blocked with the sword. However, the power of the charge was stronger than his stance and was pushed back before being tossed over the Phantom's head.

Landing on his feet with a few yards between them, Wizard took off the Flame Ring, and from a bandolier hanging from his waist, took a yellow gem ring known as Land Ring.

Placing it on his left hand, Wizard said, "What a brawler child you are." Switching the driver to the left hand side, Wizard placed the new ring over the plate.

"_**Land, Please!**_" said the driver, and a yellow spell ring appeared on the ground after Wizard moved his hand out in front of him.

Some conjured rocks rose up around Wizard as his armor changes.

"_**DoDoDon! DoDoDon! DonDoDoDon!**_"

The gems on his suit change suddenly from red to yellow, as well as a different cut than the red gems were.

"Damn it, you can change elements, too?!" exclaimed the Minotaur as he started another charge.

"I supposed," said Wizard as he changed to a new ring on his right hand. Setting the driver to the right, he placed his palm over the plate of his driver.

"_**BIG, PLEASE!**_"

A magic circle appeared in front of Wizard and he drove his fist forward. His fist exited from the other side as a gigantic version of itself and it knocked the Minotaur Phantom flat onto its back. Bringing his arm up, he slammed his gigantic palm upon the Phantom and drove it further into the floor. When the impact struck, a cracking noise could be heard as deep cracks began spreading up from the arm which Yoshika had struck.

_This is still a ship_, Wizard thought.

As the creature was still rising, Wizard pulled out a different ring. "I also have this element for you to face," he said, as he placed the new ring over the driver.

"_**Hurricane, Please!**_"

A green spell ring appeared above him. Jumping into it, Wizard was changed yet again into his Wind Style form.

"_**Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!**_"

The gems on his body, this time were now green and triangular in shape. Surrounding himself with wind, Wizard used the sword to rapidly slash at the Minotaur while still in the air, before striking him back down to the ground.

While the Phantom was dizzy, Wizard switched back to his Flame Ring and he place swipe on his driver.

"_**Flame, Please! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

Wizard gone into the magic circle as he changes back into his Flame Style form before taking out another ring.

"Time for the finale" said Wizard.

This ring looked like a foot that was kicking and had a flame shaped like a dragon surrounding it.

Wizard begins to reset his driver before placing it over the hand plate of the driver.

"_**Le Patch Magic Touch Go!**_"

"_**Very Nice, Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Wizard spun around on the balls of his feet as powerful flames covered his right foot. He then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. He aligned himself as he aimed at Minotaur as he was picking himself up.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he shot forward as a Magic circles surrounded him he then hit and went through Minotaur leaving his magic circle as the Phantom exploded. The flames then put themselves out as if they were never there.

Just as Wizard gave a sigh, he heard Koyomi call, "Taichi!"

Dashing over to them, Koyomi said to him, "At this rate, a new Phantom will be born."

Looking at Yoshika, Koyomi was right, as cracks made of purple magical energy appeared over her body. Yoshika was down on her hands and knees, her entire body breaking apart. Cracks were spreading all over her body, glowing purple. It was a deadly sign that a person had already created a Phantom within their subconscious Underworld and it was fighting to escape.

Wizard knelt before her and said, "Yoshika"

"Ta...ic…hi?" Yoshika pondered looking at Wizard. "Looks like it's...over for me… I'm so sorry that I gotten in you and Sakamoto's way. I'm couldn't help… anyone"

"No! Don't give into despair! Remember you help Michiko! You help save her in time! I'm the one who should been sorry to keep you away…Yoshika. I never want you get involved in my fight. I will give you Hope to fight that you need," said Wizard as he pulled out another ring. This one was like his spell rings, this one look like his helmet with amber color.

"Just leave it to me."

Yoshika looked at the ring, and look at the Wizard with awe.

Returning her gaze to Wizard, she said, "Taichi-kun…."

"I promise you, I'll be the hope you need," replied Wizard. Holding up her right hand, the Kamen Rider placed the ring on. After resetting the driver twice, he held the ring to the plate.

"_**Engage, Please!**_"

Yoshika fell unconscious as a magic circle appeared over her. Levitating, Wizard hovered over the circle and dove into it feet first. He traveled down a tunnel of magic circles with a purple background which would bring him into Yoshika's Underworld.

_Taichi, good luck_, Koyomi thought as she watches as the purple scars on Yoshika gets worst.

* * *

Inside the mindscape, Wizard viewed the memory of Yoshika when she saying her farewell to her father.

"So, this is her Underworld," said Wizard to himself.

"Yoshika. You have a power just as great as your mother's and grandmother's. Grow up to be a wonderful girl who can protect everyone with it." Her father said.

"I will! I… pro-"

Just as Yoshika making a pinky swore with her father, a crack appeared. More cracks formed, and then a giant wolf like phantom with two battle axes burst through. Wizard dodged as the wolf Phantom ran past.

"How come they are always this big in this realm" he frowned. "Why do the Phantoms in the Underworld have to be so big?"

The Wolf Phantom started creating more cracks in the mindscape, which appeared on Yoshika's body.

"Taichi, please hurry," said Koyomi as she watched Yoshika in her disturbed sleep.

As the creature continued its rampage, Wizard resetting his driver and look for a ring.

Wizard pulled out a new ring and said, "Well, this time I will atone for my mistake, and I will see it through."

Placing the ring on, which just had the image of a dragon, the Kamen Rider swipe his ring against his driver.

"_**Le Patch Magic Touch Go!**_"

"_**Dragorise, Please!**_"

A magic circle appeared above and a dragon burst out of it. The beast looked more mechanical than flesh, covered in white armor with gold claws and horns, small wings, and a gemstone on its chest. The dragon let out a roar and attacked the Wolf Phantom. However, Wizardragon then slammed its tail into Wizard, seemingly interested in killing both the other Phantom and him.

"Dragon! Obey Me!" yelled Wizard. He took out his connect Ring and swipe across his belt.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard pulled his Machine Winger bike out of the magic circle and rode on it towards the Wizardragon. A burst of magic from Wizard's body allowed it to leap into the air above the fight between the Wizardragon and Wolf Phantom. Coming down on the Dragon Phantom's back, the Machine Winger split into a pair of wings with only the handlebars and seat remaining. The machine came down and attached perfectly to the WizarDragon's back, becoming more docile as Wizard's magic allowed him complete control.

"Now, let's end this!" Wizard shouted. Re-engaging the assault, the pair fought viciously, doing more damage to the mindscape.

_Yoshika! Please hang on much longer!_ Wizard thought.

Separating in the air, the creature and the dragon charged at each other as Wizard stood on the dragon's back with his sword. Raising the thumb, Wizard opened the fist into its grip form, and the sword started its jingle.

"_**Come On A Slash Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard then scanned his Flame Ring.

"_**Flame! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

His sword was coated in flaming magic. Dragon then charged at Wolf Phantom as Wizard slashed it destroying its tail as it begins to cry.

"Time for the finale!" Wizard said as he put his Kick Strike Ring on.

"_**Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Wizardragon bellowed before the Machine Winger detached and became a bike again. Wizardragon likewise shifted and transformed into what looked like a massive foot with its horns and claws taking the forms of the talon toes with the rest forming the rest of the foot. Wizard came down and connected his own foot with the end, attaching himself to it while the Machine Winger connected behind him to help keep him in pace. Once the transformation was complete, the massive foot became engulfed in magic power, projecting the image of a giant Wizard wielding the construct.

The Wolf Phantom scream before the impact smashed against its head, it tries to fight back but its claws were bound by the talons. The impact struck the road hard, making more purple cracks but the Wolf Phantom was crushed beneath the magically enhanced attack, causing it to explode in a fiery haze.

Rather than cause damage, the explosion actually caused all of the purple cracks in the area to close up. All around, the people began moving again as Yoshika's Underworld was restored.

Wizard leaped off his Phantom, allowing it to vanish into a magic ring back into his own Underworld where it was imprisoned.

"That was a close one" said Wizard.

* * *

Yoshika sat there for what felt like forever, very sure that she was on the brink of death. It felt like she was drowning in despair and losing all sensation in her body while something was trying to break its way out of her skin. As soon as the event began though, it suddenly ended with the purple cracks in her body sealing themselves back up again. Beside her, another red magic ring appeared before Wizard drove out on top of his motorcycle. Coming to a stop, he turned to see Yoshika before his armor was stripped off by yet another magic circle, as he reversed back into his original form as Taichi Kagami.

"Will she be alright?" asked Koyomi as she came toward Tai.

"She'll be fine," he replied. "She's no longer a Gate, and is now safe from the Phantoms."

"Taichi-kun, thank you" said Yoshika, smile.

"It was nothing" said Tai, grin.

Yoshika suddenly notice a girl by Tai's side.

"Umm…Taichi-kun, who is she?" asked Yoshika. She never actually seen someone like her before but also notice she was wearing a white dress.

"Oh. I forgot to mention but this is my magic assistant Koyomi" said Tai.

"Magic assistant?" asked Yoshika.

Suddenly they all felt a shake from above the ship as both Tai and Yoshika know what was the cause of it.

"They seem to be fighting" said Koyomi.

"I better help Mio-san out with the Neuroi" said Tai. He was about to rushed out there before Yoshika come in front of him.

"Taichi-kun, I still want to help both you and Sakamoto-san" said Yoshika.

"It will be dangerous out there, Yoshika-san" said Koyomi. She still amazed that this girl having passed out yet.

"But at least let me try" said Yoshika.

"Umm…Fine. I will let her come since she knows for end up doing something reckless, Koyomi" said Tai as he finally decides it. "And I also found something _interesting_ while I was exploring the Akagi that might help Yoshika"

"Eh?" asked Yoshika and Koyomi at the same time.

* * *

_I hope Miyafuji is alright_, Mio thought as she fly around the Neuroi. She was worry about the new recruit when she hears no more scream for her.

"Captain, unidentified object approaching into the battle. Signal matched neither Strike Witch nor Neuroi." The Bridge Officer yelled.

"What now?"

The Captain growled as a loud wail of a scream sounded through the air as a green blur coming passed by.

"Sir how did she get a Strike Unit?" asked another office.

"Major Sakamoto-san!" shouts a familiar voice.

Mio suddenly turn around as she look disbelieve at what she was seen.

"Kagami?!" she asked. She couldn't believe that Kagami was flying but this time his armor color was green like emeralds. But behind him was a small girl with what looked like engines on her legs and a machine gun almost as long as she was strapped to her back. However she wasn't so much behind him as around, to the side, above and below him. It was clear that she had little understanding of how to fly properly.

Wizard in his Hurricane Style form grabs Yoshika's hand to make sure that she didn't fly off again.

"Mmajor Ssakkammotoo," she said in high pitched voice as she tried and failed to keep a steady path, "I'm so gllad tooo seeee youoo!"

"Miyafuji, how'd you get a Striker Unit!" said Sakamoto in a slightly harsh voice tinged with worry, "You're not even trained yet!"

"I actually found it and you don't know how reckless she is if I left her from my side!" said Wizard, sigh.

"What happen abroad the ship?" asked Mio. She wasn't sure who exactly to be blamed since both of them are reckless on their own.

"Wwell," she started and then released in a torrent, "Yyou told me to stay put and then you went off after that thing with the pilots and then there were some explosions and then I heard you over the radio saying you were going down and then you cut off and I was scared and people were running around and Taichi-kun shown up to take down the Phantom and save my life..."

"Calm down Miyafuji," Sakamoto said in a firm yet soft voice, realizing the girl was almost out of her mind from nerves, "Take a deep breath and just tell me how you got in the Striker."

Miyafuji took a deep breath and then proceeded in a calmer manner, "Wwell after you said you were going down a bunch of men were all saying how they were doomed without a Witch aand I remembered how you told me you wanted me to fight with you aand you showed me the Striker and I was just ssso sscared, bbutt I couldn't just let them down and and," she took a deep breath at that point and seemingly summoned up her courage. "I HAD TO PROTECT EVERYONE!" she said with tears in her eyes as her face scrunched up like she was afraid she was going to be scolded.

"I see," said Sakamoto's voice softly and Miyafuji looked up to see an almost motherly smile on it, "So you decided to use your powers to fight and protect everyone did you?"

"Yyes," Yoshika said almost shyly. But then her voice returned to an almost excited level. "Taichi-kun and Koyomi-chan helps me out!"

"I see," said Sakamoto's voice softly and Miyafuji looked up to see an almost motherly smile on it. "So you decided to use your powers to fight and protect everyone did you?"

"Yyes," Miyafuji said, almost shyly.

"Then let's take this show on the road!" said Wizard as he shown his ring in his hand.

The Neuroi begins to target Wizard and others but Wizard has already seen it coming, he swipes the Defend ring.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

Before them was a green magic circle in front of them as it blocking the laser beams.

"Amazing…" said Mio. "Kagami, try to draw its attention. I will try to destroyed the core"

The shield disappears as Wizard fly off to the other area as the Neuroi blast their lasers at him.

"Let's make this more interesting" said Wizard as he took out his connect ring.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard took out his Wizarsword and change into its gun mode before counter against the laser that target him.

"Sakamoto-san! You can use this!" said Yoshika as she tries to give her the rifle.

"No! You say that you want to be a protector like me and Kagami, don't you?" asked Mio.

Yoshika suddenly look surprise to what Mio just say.

"Yes!" said Yoshika.

"Listen carefully, the core is somehow in the middle" said Mio as she point her sword closely at the area where she cut on the Neuroi.

"I will do it" said Yoshika.

"I will help Kagami to keep it busy, do you think you can do it?" asked Yoshika.

* * *

"Kagami!" shout a familiar voice.

"Oh, Mio-san?" asked Wizard. He turns to see Mio flying by his right side now.

"We need to make sure that Yoshika have a good shot at the core" said Mio.

"Let's go!" said Wizard as he and Mio fly to the Neuroi as they dodge the laser and begins to make some destruction on the Neuroi.

(Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Blessed Wind!)

Wizard took out his sword and lift up the thumb of his blade.

"_**Come On A Slash Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard then scanned his Wind ring against the thumb.

"_**Hurricane, Please! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!"**_

His sword becomes enchanted with the power of his Wind ring as he unleashed a cyclone attack on the Neuroi before deliver a powerful slash across the Neuroi as it counter against the Neuroi's lasers attack.

"I won't let him have all it!" said Mio as she slashes another part of the Neuroi with her trusted blade.

"Did Miyafuji get it?" asked Mio.

Yoshika fly underneath of the Neuroi as she activate her magic shield to protect herself as she blast the spot where Wizard and Mio blast off as the core- the heart of the Neuroi revealed itself- glowing violently.

"That it is!" said Yoshika as she reach for her gun to blast it again.

But not before she fly too fast, where she ends up missing the Heart of the Neuroi before she is too far to for her aim.

"I missed" said Yoshika. But suddenly she felt weakly before falling into the ocean below her as her Strike Units begin to fail.

"Miyafuji! Hang on!" shout Mio as she fly after her.

"I will end this!" said Wizard as he took out his finisher Ring and turn his driver.

"_**Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Wizard's leg begins to charge with the power of the wind as he deliver a dive kick as the Neuroi tries to channeling their lasers but not before his foot broken the entire core of the Neuroi as the entire ship blow up as the body of the Neuroi vanished as their particles goes into the air.

Wizard flies aboard the Akagi where Koyomi was waiting for him aboard.

(Song end)

"That was a close one" said Wizard. But not before his transformation was undo as he reversed back into his original form.

"You have already used a lot of mana today, Taichi" said Koyomi, sigh. She notice Tai was lumping before he falls into her arms.

"Sorry to worry you, Koyomi" said Tai, smile. As he fall asleep in her arms before he know it.

* * *

"Did he just a single kick on it?" asked Mio as her widen eyes as her jaw nearly drops. She saw what the magic rider did but she couldn't believe her own eyes as if this is a miracle. But there is something different about this Neuroi from the countless, she face in the past as she never recall their particle suddenly vanished into thin air.

_Something tells me that the Neuroi is adapting_, Mio thought. She needs to let Minna and others know about this soon.

"Sakamoto-san…?" asked Yoshika, sleepy.

"Miyafuji, are you alright?" asked Mio.

"I think so…Koyomi-chan told me that I still hadn't recovered yet. Where is Taichi-kun?" Yoshika yawned as she tries to look around. But she suddenly realize that Mio was bride carry her which caused her face to become red.

"He is alright" said Mio, smile. She doesn't know who exactly Koyomi person and notice there is a ring on her left hand but she decides to found more answers.

_I can't believe that I'm saying this but I owe Kagami and you thanks that many lives were saved today_, Mio thought.

"**Incoming squadron, 501st back up has arrived.**" The intercom sounded.

* * *

The black haired girl looked on as the long haired blond raced towards the carrier.

"That Perrine, she plans to hug the Major during the confusion. Still, who was that early?" The Black haired girl asked.

"Whatever happened, the Neuroi is gone and the ship is still floating." An orange haired girl answered.

Soon enough the four girls landed on the flight deck.

"What? The fighting is over? Did you take it out on your own Major Sakamoto?" The black haired girl asked.

"Hm, No, as much as I would have preferred, I couldn't. Luckily, I got an unexpected ally who could help us out." Mio said, smirk.

The black haired girl then started looking around. "But I don't see it anywhere when we arrived."

"I think he is on the ship" said Mio. She did remember seen Wizard flying to the ship.

"He? What are you talking about?" asked the black hair girl.

"You guys might not believe this….but I somehow found an actually male magic user and I decide to recruit him as our Bodyguard" said Mio, proudly.

"Did you say a wizard?" asked Perrine, eyes widen.

"Eh?!" said the other girls. They thought there aren't any male magic users in the world, but how could Sakamoto be happy right now. Secondly since when do they need a bodyguard for?

"Sakamoto-san, how are you sure about this so-called Wizard?" asked the brown hair girl, skeptical.

"He isn't actually that bad, he also took out a mob of monsters that somehow gets onto the Akagi" said Mio.

This suddenly ends up giving the girls wrong reactions.

"This is bad!" said a black hair girl.

"Eh?! Wait did you say that Neuroi somehow create their own monsters?" asked an orange hair girl.

"This is going to be hard to explain…" said Mio, sigh.

* * *

Medusa and Phoenix where walking down the street in their humans forms and walked into a restaurant.

"What are we doing here this place reeks of human." Phoenix complained.

"Oh quiet you…" Medusa hissed, she then walked up to the manager, "I apologies but I'm looking for a friend of mine she works here as your singer."

"A yes she is in my office." he said pointing the way.

They then walked into the places office.

"Medusa-sama, Phoenix-sama greetings." a girl said she had long brown hair and was wearing a white dress, her eyes where pale indicating she was blind.

"Shadow I see you are doing well," Medusa greeted back.

"So that's why we're here!" Phoenix shouted, "I thought we just came here for one of your fru-fru reason." Before he knows it, Medusa then stomped his toe.

"Ow-ow-ow!" he said as he hopped around on his good foot.

"I heard from Wiseman as well that Britannia is going to be target place for potential Gates popping including the so-called Strike Witches due to the war against the Neuroi" said Shadow, smile.

"You heard it corrected, my dear" said Medusa, smile.

"Those bastards! They're stealing our business of making people fall into despair! They're killing good Gates before we can put them into despair! And what's up with those half-naked chicks!" said Phoenix. He was wondering what in the world have come into and why Medusa still wearing a full dress.

"You're right about that," said Medusa.

Suddenly Phoenix looks surprise at Medusa who never agrees with him.

"You do? Who are you and what have you done with the real Medusa?" asked Phoenix.

But Medusa suddenly stomps on Phoenix's toes again.

"Ow-ow-ow! Why do you agree with me?" asked Phoenix. He took his feet a distance away from Medusa in case of the crazy snake woman tries to murder his feet off of him.

"These Neuroi pests….Wiseman want them to be removed. Reawaken the forbidden ones from their ancient sleeps…after all he did trust you with the instruction, Shadow" said Medusa, smile.

Phoenix and Shadow look surprised at Medusa as the grins on their faces become widen.

"That is why I respect the Boss man! He always steps up on the cause" said Phoenix as he laughs.

"As you wished, Medusa-sama" said Shadow grins. "I know where they're and willing to obey Wiseman's will"

* * *

Tai woken up as he found out that he was in his bed on the Akagi as he remember of sleeping after use up a lot of mana.

"I see you are awaken, Taichi" said a voice.

Tai turn to see Koyomi watching over him in his sleep as she looks like she was washing his towel already before place it on top of his head.

"Koyomi, how long I was asleep?" asked Tai.

"I believe 5 hours, both your friend Yoshika-san and Sakamoto-san have come check on you when I told them you were sleep from using a lot of mana…" said Koyomi.

"I still have to explain how you got onto the ship" said Tai, chuckled.

"No I already told them that I was sending to watch over you since you're mine partner" said Koyomi, smile.

Tai still don't get how she give him…this odd feeling of happiness but he accepted the responsible as Kamen Rider Wizard and the amnesic girl Koyomi into his new life to fulfill the promises of Agumon and his grandparents.

"Thank you, Koyomi" said Tai.

Suddenly door opened as both Mio and Yoshika come into the room as they saw Tai was awaken.

"Well, I see you're awakening and look well, Kagami" said Mio.

Tai got up from his bed as Koyomi give him his jacket.

"Are you sure that you sure be up right now?" asked Yoshika, worry.

"Hey, nothing I can't handle, besides, resting in that bed was more than enough for me." Tai said as Mio nod in agree with him.

"Your partner told us what happened on the ship. I never thought the Phantom were able to infiltrated the ship and waiting for our guard down" said Mio. This is a shame that she can't forgive herself for let Yoshika and countless soldiers been harmed by the Phantom.

_What exactly is your relationship with each other?_ Mio thought. First she has deal with Kagami now another person who seems to know him long than Yoshika.

"Taichi-kun what is this ring you give me?" asked Yoshika as she show him the ring that he put on her finger.

"That's an Engage Wizard Stone ring," Tai answered, making Yoshika squawk and Mio look shocked at the word 'engage' which made both witches turned bright red. "I don't mean like that! It's a ring that allows me to enter a person's Underworld or subconscious where the memories connected to their hopes are stored. Phantoms are born there and try to destroy it so they can be born in the real world. I went in and destroyed your Wolf Phantom there which repaired the damage it did. By wearing that ring, it suppresses your magical energies and prevents Phantoms from using you as a Gate."

"Does that mean…I can't use my healing magic anymore?" asked Yoshika, sadly. She never thought of her own power getting seal away.

"Um…I'm not sure," Tai admitted. "During my travel, the Phantoms only attacked mundane people who the potential to use magic but I never actually had seen them attack those with magic background. They never bothered to learn afterwards so I don't know if it suppresses magical potential or just the signs of it."

"That was close" said Yoshika, sigh. She thought that she won't be able to use her magic again.

"Well, Miyafuji was able to form her own shield when using the Strike Units which means that a good sign of her power aren't seal." said Mio. What she didn't mention that the other Strike Witches will freaky out if they ends up wearing the engage 'ring' which she will think to be funny and couldn't wait to see their reaction.

"I will advise you to hold on the ring from this day since the fight with inner Phantoms is usually trouble for Taichi than fighting normal Phantoms" said Koyomi to Yoshika.

"I will…thank you for watching over Taichi-kun, Koyomi-chan" said Yoshika.

"How did you appear on the Akagi?" asked Mio.

Both Tai and Koyomi giving each other odd look before giving the Major answer.

"Magic" said Tai.

"I need to go back to the shop now, Taichi. But I will be coming to check on you often" said Koyomi.

"Tell Jisan, I say hi" said Tai. He took out his Connect Ring and swipe across his driver.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Suddenly a large magic circle appears to their right.

"I will" said Koyomi, smile. She walks into the magic circle as the circle itself disappeared from their sight and Koyomi return to Wajama's shop.

"Taidma" said Koyomi.

"Welcome back Koyomi-chan. How was he doing?" asked Shigure.

"He seems to doing well" said Koyomi.

"This place will get sort of lonely when he gone" said Shigure.

"Don't worry, Wajama. Taichi always treat this place as a home to him and often coming visit" said Koyomi.

Shigure smile before going back to his table and working on the new ring he was making.

"Well that is good. Now it time for me to get back to work" said the old ring maker.

"How did you do that?" asked Mio, shocked.

"That is amazing" said Yoshika.

"A magician has to keep secrets about his tricks, you know? So did we reach Britannia already?" asked Tai.

Suddenly Mio and Yoshika remember their destination to check on the address on Yoshika's letter from her father.

"I almost forgot about that!" said Yoshika, realization.

"Now you mention it that we will be in Britannia soon after an hour" said Mio. "Also other witches are onboard the Akagi right now. So what do you want to do?"

"I will meet them later since I don't want to look sloop in front of them," Tai shrugged. "We should check on the letter of the address first that is the reason why we are traveling here the first place"

* * *

(**Britannia**)

"I see so this is where…" Tai stop speaking as he watch Yoshika and Mio looking at the ruin of the once laboratory where the Strike Witches begins.

"Yes. Dr. Miyafuji developed the Strikers here until five years ago. He was here the day of the accident, too." Mio said.

_So she knows it the whole time_, Tai thought. He felt a slight angry toward Yoshika's father for leave her at a young age but already know it won't do nothing.

"Sakamoto-san…You knew all along?" asked Yoshika.

Tai know that he can't conform her right now but been here for will probably help her.

"I'm sorry" said Mio.

"No, please don't apologize!" said Yoshika as she wasn't crying at all but look happy. "I'm the one who was selfish, but you brought me all this way anyway. I'm very grateful for it!"

Mio suddenly look surprise that Yoshika wasn't mad before she notices Tai comes up to her.

"You better get used to how forgiving Yoshika is since she was always like this" said Tai, smile.

"Thanks, we better go now" said Mio as she turns other way around than looking at Tai's face before continued walking.

"What's up with her?" asked Tai. He really doesn't understand girls in this time period.

"I think that she is grateful to you but not good at showing, Taichi-kun" said Yoshika.

"Hmm…"

"Kagami! Miyafuji! Are you guys coming or not?" asked Mio.

"We're coming!" said Yoshika. She and Tai ran to catch up with Mio who was already ahead of them.

* * *

On their way back to the road, Mio told them about how she used to live here with Yoshika's father and offer an idea how his letter came later.

"I can only assume that your letter was sent way back then." She said.

As they continue walking, Mio lead them to where she knows where Yoshika's father's was buried.

"My dad always had bad timing" said Yoshika. "He left on my first day of grade school, and the notice of his death arrived on my tenth birthday. I did have a little bit of hope when this letter suddenly arrived…But I guess we're not meant to be together, even though we're family…"

When Yoshika come to her father's tome stones, she notice there was words below his names.

"Always use your power to protect all" read Yoshika. She always remember that her father have told her that.

"It was from that sentiment that the Strike Units were born, too" said Mio.

"Tou-san…" said Yoshika as she begins to cried on the tomb stone.

_Yoshika, your father may be gone but you were his hope help start this_, Tai thought as he know she have to do this alone.

**Few Hours later….**

Yoshika, Tai, and Mio were watching the sunset by Dr. Miyafuji's grave.

"So should we go now?" asked Mio.

"It getting later" said Tai.

"Umm…Sakamoto-san, please let me join the Strike Witches!" said Yoshika.

This got both Tai and Mio into shocked by what Yoshika was saying.

"I want to stay here and use my power! To protect more people like my tou-san have told me" said Yoshika.

"So you reach your conclusion" said Tai, smile.

"Miyafuji…" said Mio.

"That what my tou-san wants me to do and Taichi-kun will be here to help bring Hope! So I want to help bring Hope too!" said Yoshika.

"She does want you to stay, Kagami. Yosh! Leave everything to me! I'm going to train you to become a full-fledge Strike Witch, Miyafuji!" said Mio, proudly.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard- Courage of the Strike Witches!**

**Tai and Yoshika joins the Strike Witches but some have problem with Tai been a male magic user and Yoshika as their new recruits while others don't mind. The Strike Witches ends up learning more about the mysterious monsters known as Phantom from Tai. Meanwhile Yoshika's new friend doesn't believe herself when the Neuroi arrived but in surprising time.**

**Chapter 3: Where Wizard meets Strike Witches! Make it showy! **

**Read and Review! If you have a Phantom situations ideas to put into the story because the Strike Witch is a little hard to do, Please PM me since I'm low on ideas.**


	4. Spell 3: Where Wizard meets Witches!

**Toa Solaric: This will be a crossover of Kamen Rider Wizard X-over, Digimon, and Strike Witches. I don't own any of them! As for when Tai will return to his world to confront his past will be in the later chapters. As for Yoshika's relationship with Tai, they're friends but Yoshika is worry about him sometime. As for Kamen Rider Beast won't be showing up until season 2 because this is focus on Wizard and the Strike Witches. No yaoi pairing!**

**Updates: Gertrude Barkhorn into the harem since both of them have similar guilty as they both want strength to protect. I guess that I'm tried to put Lynne-chan as well. As for Fuji92's request for Minna, she isn't going to be in Tai's harem yet since you're aware of her past but Tai will try his best to help her.**

**Review response:**

**99- Thanks but I don't have any inspiration opening for the Strike witches yet. For now I will stuck with Wizard ops. **

**Ken lim- I almost didn't notice that early. I will fix it already.**

**Sekishiki- Good point there, Tai have need of fly training due to his armor are for fighting Phantoms.**

**Fuji92- I will think about and also I like your idea of getting the Kamen Riders together for one event since I want the Strike Witches meet them.**

**Kyogami- Tai won't be going back to his world yet.**

**Wodan Hartmann- There is no way I making that guy Beast! **

**HouRaiSan: I might try that out later. **

**Eternal- thank you for giving me a head up.**

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Chapter 3: Where Wizard meets Strike Witches! Make it showy!

Previously on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

_After two years later, the former Digidestined of Courage make a big transition to becomes Kamen Rider Wizard as he save his friend Yoshika Miyafuji's life from despair and save the Akagi from the Neuroi._

* * *

In the main command office of the base, an auburn haired woman with ruby red eyes in a brown uniform sat at a desk going about her work.

Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke was a patient young woman, calm and collected but still had her scary streak when the need for it arose. Right now, she is filing out few forms and paperwork until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Minna answered kindly.

The door opened and Mio entered the office.

"Ah, Mio how went your trip to Fuso?" Minna asked, smiling.

"Better than we expected, we might have Yoshika Miyafuji join the ranks and I also discovered another promising warrior in Fuso with surprising abilities, actually help sort of saved Miyafuji, the Akagi and her crew and myself included from a Neuroi." Mio replied smiling.

"Well I'll be glad to hear Miyafuji's answer no matter what it is. And what of this other possible recruit, you say she fought the Neuroi and even defeated it?" Minna asked in wonder.

"Yes well, here is where it's off track, it wasn't a girl but actually a young man, he is capable of using magic that are unheard among the witches and took down the Neuroi. This is something I hoped to talk with you about" Mio replied nervously.

"Let me get this straight. He can use…magic?" Minna asked.

"Yes, even though we originally believe aren't any more male users of magic in our world anymore. But it seem, we're made a slight mistake of not check if it was true" said Mio.

"I believe what you say but you know how I feel." Minna replied flatly.

"Be that as it may, I know you suffered a tragedy, but we must face facts, we're not getting anywhere in this war, we destroy a few Neuroi but we didn't gain an inch of the lands we lost to them. I fought that Neuroi for over half an hour without laying any scratch on it, he manage to did what I thought was impossible" Mio replied calmly.

"Is that so...can he be trusted?" Minna asked, eye narrowed at her major for bring a male.

"Without question" Mio answered.

"How are you so sure, I trust you Mio, but you must understand; this is a base where the entire main squadron is all female, he is the only male working directly with us?" Minna replied.

"Out of respect for him, I already warn him about the consequences ahead. But I happen to hired him as our bodyguard as well. He happens to be a friend of Miyafuji and she happens to trust him well. He already shown that he won't allow anyone get in harm's way when he fight to protect her" Mio respond confidently.

"Bodyguard? Since when did we need one?" asked Minna, with a confused look. She wasn't please about having a man on their team until Mio told her that he will be their bodyguard.

"Because there been strange things occurring in Fuso…but I could hope it doesn't happen here as well" said Mio. She quick gives Minna the sums about the strange monsters known as Phantom that appear during her trip to see Miyafuji when they try to target her and what Kagami have told her about them.

"That is impossible…" Minna stammered. She especially shocked that they're after people with magic background meaning… witches themselves.

"I saw them with my own eyes for myself. But when I check with the local military for any possible information on these monsters, the office told me to butt-out which they been ordered by the higher up. They're hiding something" said Mio, annoyed tone.

"But why?" asked Minna.

"I don't know but I want to found out" said Mio.

"So we going to trust him?" asked Minna.

"We have no choice; we can't fight against the Neuroi while those monsters are after our lives behind our back, Kagami is our key against them." Mio said.

"Very well, I'll give him a chance, where is he now?" Minna asked.

"He happens to be waiting outside of the door. Kagami, you're allowed to enter" said Mio.

Minna watches as a young man about 18 with short brown hair wearing red shirt and black jacket and black pants coming into the room.

_So this is him_, Minna thought.

"Kagami, this is our Wing commander of the Strike Witches, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke. Minna, this is Taichi Sohma Kagami, mage of Fuso" Mio introduce each other.

"Hello" said Tai, slight bow.

Minna give Tai a serious glance. "Ok, Taichi," she said. "I'm found it hard to believe that you're a magic user despite being male and I give you a chance after saving the Akagi to work as our bodyguard. But first, I want to know how you're capable of using magic since according to Mio, your magic is way different from ours"

"Very well, I have a feeling that I can trust both of you but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Tai said.

"How come?" asked Minna.

"Because my power isn't something that no one can achieve if they survive _ritual_" Tai said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mio.

"Because for my magic there is a price needed to be paid which relate to an incident that happen 2 years ago, someone kidnaps many Gates including me for a ritual to release massive numbers of Phantoms into the world and here I'm stay alive" said Tai.

Both Mio and Minna look shock at Tai.

"How did someone do something like that?" asked Mio. She never heard any report of massive kidnap in Fuso or she will hound down the one who would be responsible for it.

"I was probably the only person who survived that outcome." he said.

Minna wonder if she has the wrong judgment about him but she didn't ask since she might go into his personal scar.

"I may survive but not before what I encounter change my life" said Tai. He remembers his experience of meeting the White Wizard.

"That was also the day I was saved by a man known as White Wizard who told me the Phantoms were unleashed into the world again and given me the ability to become Wizard to fight against them when I was able to survived the ritual" said Tai. He wasn't sure if he was up to being a hero again after losing Agumon but after meet Koyomi, he knows that he have to do something.

"So there is another male magic user," said Mio. "What do you mean the Phantoms were release again?"

"I don't know much but the Phantoms were once created by witches during the era of dark time and the methods I won't say… it since it sick" said Tai.

This cause both Mio and Minna look with disbelief at Tai as they heard of era of dark time as well but records of that time were so little.

"Did you say the Era of Dark Time? But no one know if that time really exist" Minna said. Many people weren't sure if that era exists at all but many witches at that time were capable of powerful magic but the knowledge of those witches was forgotten.

"But things with magic are usually impossible, Minna-san" said Tai.

Mio recover from her shock and focus on Tai right now. "I have to agree with you. I never would thought of hearing that time era exist, but someone is creating them now isn't a good sight" said Mio, sigh. She isn't exactly proud of the witches of that era were responsible for creating Phantoms. "Tell me where the White Wizard is now?"

"Sorry but I have no idea where my master is right now after he been training for 2 years to get ready for them" said Tai.

"I see," Mio muttered to herself.

"You say that someone kidnap a lot of people, do you have any idea who?" asked Minna.

"I'm afraid…I don't" said Tai.

"Thank you, Kagami for letting us knows ahead of what you're dealing with. Reassured that your secrets is safe with us" Mio replies, smile.

"It was nothing, Mio-san. I only warn you don't ever try to seek the same power." said Tai.

"I understand" said Mio.

"Alright….but there is something I got to say. I'm not going wear those Strike Units since I prefer to keep my pants on, Minna-san" said Tai.

This caught both Mio and Minna's attention as they look at each other before burst laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You don't need to worry about wearing Strike Units since I know you are capable of flying. But we still need to checking on how good you're at the air" said Mio.

"You can stay in this base as long as you help us against the Neuroi." Minna said. "But no harassing toward the girls"

"Very well, I will hold my words as a man but I have my own conditions….First: Don't let people try my magic rings or lay hands on them since they only work for me. Second: Leave the Phantom fighting to me since I'm the only one who can destroy them." Tai said. He has no choices but to abide to her rules and he know about the rules of bodyguard.

"Very well, I agreed to your conditions" said Minna, sigh. She knows this person won't be like him.

Tai wonder why Minna is strict when it comes to guys but he will found out when the times come and earn her respect. Tai sigh before letting out a smile.

"If we're done here, then I will be going now since I want to get some sleep" said Tai, cheerfully smile as he left the office.

"Wait! Don't you need a room to stay?" asked Minna.

Mio gone outside as she look around to see Tai wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He isn't there?" asked Minna.

"He has this bizarre way of disappearing as I recall on the Akagi" said Mio.

_Who exactly are you Taichi Sohma Kagami?_ Minna thought. Even though, they know his magic but why does she felt there is still more mysteries about their new bodyguard recruit?

* * *

"Wizard rings contain magical powers." Announce said.

(_The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it._)

"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future" Announce said.

(_Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! **

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around the giant castle while Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores before both of them stop as they looking at the eclipse in the sky.

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**

Mio was sparring with Tai across the beach in the morning as either of them isn't holding back against each. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having a sword showdown.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no**

Passing through among the military soldiers was Koyomi as she held her ring less hand.

**ENAJII kokoro tame**

Tai and Koyomi were trying to reach out for each other's hands. Suddenly the scene behind them changes with members of the Strike Witches who going through their daily life. But the scene suddenly shattered like glass.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time trick janai**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hero hanpa janee ze**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units.

**kibou wo tsukuidasou**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. Koyomi extend her hand as Tai place her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard continued riding his bike along the road while Yoshika and Lynnette were trying to catch up with him.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou kyou ashita mirai**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantom arrived. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai saw Agumon ran to him before he disappears into his arm. Before felt a hug by Koyomi who tries to console him as he looks up into the sky.

**Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

Phantom Bar

"Hmm…he should be around here somewhere? Here he is" said Phoenix, grin.

Coming up to them was a military commander but except the difference is that he seem happier when he saw him and Medusa before bow before them.

"It a rare honor to be in your presence, Phoenix-sama and Medusa-sama" said the soldier.

"HellFang, it been a long time, man. How is the war?" asked Phoenix.

"Well, Phoenix-sama it bloody mess when it comes to those bloody aliens" said HellFang.

"Then you should be aware Wiseman have a plan of taking care of those pests before they laid their beams on our business" said Phoenix.

"HellFang, you brought me the list of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing- Strike Witches after that mission we have discussed with you and HellHound" said Medusa, smile.

The soldier smile as he took out what look like a brown letter opener and took out bunch of papers as they contain images of the Strike Witches members. "It was difficult to reach the info but Hellhound has helped getting them without anyone noticing" he said.

"Very good, HellFang" Medusa smile, she took the papers from him and take a look at them. She smiles. "They look all adorable, it will be nice to see them in despair and I believe we have our first victim" she said.

She is looking at the picture of—

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"I'm sorry, madam but we lost track of him again" said a voice.

Their faces couldn't be seen due to the shadow were covering their faces but one is kneeing before another woman in business suit.

"Damn it!" The woman said as she delivers a single punch the wall as she nearly made a dent. "That bastard! I thought we have him on the ropes"

"But there is a rumor been spread that he was seen in on the Akagi going to Britannia" said the messenger.

"Britannia, huh? That is where the frontline of the war" said the woman. "Kizaki, tell the agents there to keep their eyes out for the wizard and get him"

* * *

**Next morning**

**Outside of briefing room**

Tai follows both Mio and Yoshika as they were greeted by Minna.

"Good morning, Kagami" said Minna, polite.

"Morning, Minna-san" said Tai, smile.

"Morning, Commander Wilcke-san" said Yoshika as she bow.

"Good morning, Miyafuji. I hope both of you enjoyed your stay here. Now let's get to meet others" said Minna, smile.

They enter the room as Minna clapped her hands getting everyone's attention and Mio gone to her sit in the back. Tai also notice this room remind him how a classroom looks like.

"Good morning, everyone. Quick announcement, in case you haven't gotten to meet them yet, this beside me is our newest Strike Witch recruit, Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and here is our recently new bodyguard Taichi Sohma Kagami. Both Sergeant Miyafuji and Kagami are from the Fuso Empire." Minna said smilingly.

Yoshika bowed. "Thank you for having me." Yoshika said politely.

"Hello, I'm Taichi Sohma Kagami," Tai said, smile.

"Wait a minute! Why is there a man doing here?" demand long haired blond girl, shocked in an outburst.

_What is up with her?_ Tai thought. He nearly jump when he hear that screech coming from the blond hair girl as he learn that he is going to be on thin ice here.

Some of the girls were curiosity as well but they sense something strange about him.

"Well, Perrine. Some of you probably hear from Major Sakamoto already that Kagami happens to be the one who assist Yoshika and Sakamoto to rescue the Akagi from the Neuroi due to his capability using of magic" Minna said.

"Eh?!" said the girls in union. Almost of every girl nearly have their jaw drop as this day getting weirder except couple of them were asleep from night shift duties.

"He can use magic?" asked orange hair girl, surprised.

"It true for those saw Kagami capable of using magic as he was the one smash the Neuroi with a kick" said Mio.

Some of them remember seen a green armor figure crashed the Neuroi but they didn't realize that Mio was right about him joining them as they almost fall of their chairs.

"Wow! A real male magic user?" asked Erica.

"There is no way that could be him? Is it?" asked Gertrude.

"That was him?" asked Francesca Lucchini. She and others thought there is no way he could be a magic user, could he?

Tai suddenly glares at Mio.

"Been polite doesn't seems suit you, boy" Charlotte said, smiling.

"I don't believe you. You're a boy and thus you're a pervert!" Perrine said coldly.

"Hey! There is no need to be so grouchy, you know? You'll turn into an old hag quicker that way, _young lady_" Tai said with a little chuckle.

This cause responds the girl's jaws to drop as they notice Perrine's face begin to turn red.

"Kagami, you behave." Mio said.

"I still think you're a pervert!" growl Perrine, flushed.

"Then don't call someone you just met a pervert, _young lady_." Tai said.

This caused a twitch mark on Perrine's eyebrow.

"Well, he might entertainment us" said Charlotte.

"Ok, that is enough both of you" said Mio. "I'm getting him help us or do you want the war with the Neuroi to drag on forever?"

The witches didn't respond as they couldn't disagree with their Major. Perrine groan before slop back at her seat as her face become more frustration.

"Commander Wilcke, when did we need a bodyguard for?" asked Elisa, as she cast a concern glance at Tai.

"Kagami here is on addition mission by Major Sakamoto after he agreed to assistance us with the Neuroi. He is here to fight the Phantoms" Minna replied.

This caught their attention immediately.

"What is a Phantom?" Francesca questioned.

"Alright, some of you already know that Neuroi weren't the only one who happens to attack the Akagi but some of the soldiers on her were brutally assault by monster known as Phantom." Mio replied.

This caught most of the girls speechless when they learned from their major of what have been going on the Akagi but they thought were enemies developed by the Neuroi. But this caught them on a different direction.

"They got attacked?" asked Lynette as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"No way…" said Elisa.

"They're monsters that seek to send special humans known as Gates into Despair" said Tai.

"What exactly are Gates?" asked Gertrude.

"They're people, you see Gates have potential to use magic, because within themselves are Phantoms, if the Gate falls into Despair then they would become Phantoms and lost their individual-self. But those with magic background are bigger targets by them" Tai went on.

"How do you know this?" asked Erica.

"Because I am a Gate, and it my job to protect Gates and magic users from the Phantom," said Tai. "And make sure they keep their hopes. Any question?"

"How come we never heard about them before?" Francesca asked curiosity.

"It seems to me that someone in the higher up knows about them already but refused inform us since the Neuroi is main mess in the world. We pretty much on our own" Mio said. She is going to found out who refused to not telling them to possible risk the death of many Mirage witches.

"Why would they do that?" asked Gertrude. She concern this an outrage as why higher official hiding this from them.

"Can we see your armor?" asked Charlotte.

"No because I only use it for battles against Phantoms, but I can show you them since I'm supposed to bring them out here" said Tai.

"_Them?_" Charlotte blinks. She and others watched with curiosity as Tai took off the ring on his right hand and replaced it with another before waving it across his belt buckle.

"_**Garuda, Please!**_"

He then did the same with two other rings.

"_**Unicorn, Please!**_"

"_**Kraken, Please!**_"

Suddenly the witches were surprise in for their life when the PlaMonsters manifested from what looked like plastic models, assembling to resemble a bird, a unicorn and an octopus.

Tai put the rings he used to summon them into slots on the PlaMonsters. In a flash, all three of the constructs came to life, letting out little cries in appreciation for their master.

"What in the world are those things?" asked Francesca. She never sees cute little animals coming to life in plastic with magic before.

"My familiars," said Tai, smile.

"You can summon familiars? I never seen familiars like them before" said Erica.

"Miyafuji's and Kagami's ranks are Sergeant as I said before. Same as you Lyn, would you mind getting them settled in Lyn?" Minna asked kindly.

Tai turn and saw the girl held a strongly European image with her hair in a braided pony tail. She had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and black and tan colored dress clothes.

"Okay." the girl said quietly.

_Is she alright?_ Tai thought.

"Well then, all the documents, clothing, rank insignia and identification, you need are in here." Minna said to Yoshika who looked over to the podium and saw something that disturbed her.

Yoshika frowned. "Excuse me." Yoshika said frowning.

"Yes?" Minna asked kindly.

Yoshika walked over and picked up the firearm by the barrel, handing it to Minna, handle first.

"I um, I won't be need a gun." Yoshika said nervously.

"Sorry about that, Minna-san. Yoshika always get nervous when it comes to weapons that killed people." said Tai.

"Well, I see, but you should keep it on you just in case." Minna said reassuringly.

"Sorry. No Thanks." Yoshika said looking away from Minna.

"Alright." Minna said, accepting the gun and put it away.

Mio chuckled amused at Yoshika's innocence.

"She fascinates me." Mio said smiling.

"That isn't very nice, Mio-san" said Tai, annoyed.

"Well, I could understand how overprotective you are toward Miyafuji." said Mio, grin.

"I blame you for this" said Tai.

"Then bring it on" said Mio, still grin. She knows that he will make a good soldier when she first saw him.

Perrine behind her growls at the attention that Mio been given to these two newbies when one of them was a male and gets enrages.

_How could he be allowed to call Major Sakamoto by her first name?! I never have the guts to be friendly term with her yet!_ She thought.

"That's it!" Perrine yelled leaving.

"What's wrong?" asked Tai, curiosity.

"Shut up! It's not of your business!" shout Perrine.

Before they know it, Perrine has just left the door with a loud slam.

"Enough, you're all dismissed." Minna said smiling, awkwardly.

Something tells him that he shouldn't bother with what just happen when he remember his PlaMonsters were waiting for his order.

"Alright, you three, do your job, and see if you can find any Phantoms wandering around." Tai said.

The three familiars nodded affirmatively and floated off into the roof and began doing recon for Tai as they explore the fortress of the Strike Witches.

Tai was going to think about his next plan until he heard Yoshika gasp. He turned to look back at her when his face becomes bright red at seeing Francesca groping Yoshika, giggling.

"So?" Charlotte asked.

"Consolation prize." Francesca said smiling.

"Lyn's are much bigger." Eila said evenly before smirking down at Lynette who blushed and looked down to the ground.

_I think Shigure-jisan will want to be in my place right now!_ Tai thought, blush maddened. But Koyomi will call this very indecent if she was here. And he need to end this fast since he promised Yoshika's mom that he will look after her.

"What the hell are you doing to Yoshika?!" demand Tai, angry tone.

Francesca suddenly jump onto Charlotte when Tai yell as everyone notice that Tai was still here and his face is red at what they were doing. He needs to be careful of where he is looking since he isn't in Fuso anymore.

"Oh my…it looks like you made him pretty mad, Francesca" said Charlotte, laughed before turning toward Tai.

"I'm Charlotte Yeager. I'm a Flight Lieutenant from the United States of Liberian." Charlotte replied.

"I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainan, Suomus Air Force Ensign." Eila said as she holding a sleeping Sanya.

"This is Sanya Litvyak, an Orussia army Lieutenant." Eila introduced Sanya.

"Francesca Lucchini, Romagna Air Force Ensign." Francesca introduced herself while clench on Charlotte.

"It's nice to meet you all" said Yoshika bowed.

"I agree as well" said Tai.

"So your magic is based on what Rings you wear?" asked Francesca as she notice strange rings that he was using.

"Pretty much" said Tai.

"I been meaning to ask but how fast you can fly with your magic?" asked Charlotte, curiosity. She was so it wasn't that fast.

"I'm not telling since it a secret" said Tai, smile.

"Eh? That is not fair!" said Charlotte.

"Sorry, but you should cheer up. Since I'm not interesting of been fast unless if I have a reason" said Tai.

Charlotte sighs before giving Tai a smile.

"I can't wait to see how our bodyguard and recruit in action. Call me Shirley" said Charlotte extending her hand for a shake.

"I'm only serious when it comes to saving lives and kicking butt" said Tai as he give her a hand shake in return. "I prefer keeping me feet on the ground when I do my works and practicing magic, Shirley-san"

"Hey! There is no need for format between us since we're going to be teammates" said Shirley.

"All right, that's enough of the introductions. Time to get ready for duty." Mio said.

"Lyn and Miyafuji will begin training this afternoon. Kagami will be tag along beside the fact he is a warrior as well and offered assistance" Mio said.

"Ma-am." Yoshika yelled standing at attention.

"Sure" said Tai as he folded his arms.

"Excellent response." Mio said smiling.

"Lynne. Begin by showing Miyafuji and Kagami around the base." Mio ordered.

"Ah, Yes Ma-am, Okay." Lynette replied awkwardly.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji. It's nice to meet you!" said Yoshika.

"I'm Taichi Kagami." said Tai, smile.

Lynette turns her glance away from Tai as her face becomes red.

"I'm Lynette Bishop." Lynette said, quietly.

Suddenly both Tai and Yoshika notice how quiet Lynette is as they give each odd looks on their faces when they notice something is wrong.

Then three left the room.

* * *

**5 minutes later…**

Lynette begins by showing Tai and Yoshika around the base as they gone from exploring the giant castle of the Strike Witches to kitchen but Tai have to stay out during the tour of the bathhouse when it alright been occupied by few Strike Witches.

He looks for another route around the Bathhouse since he has respect for the girls' privates.

Tai wasn't the only one with the similar reaction about the bathhouse, Yoshika's face nearly become redder but Lynette didn't seems to notice it.

"Are you alright, Yoshika?" asked Tai.

"I….um fine, Taichi-kun" Yoshika stuttered. But Tai already guess what Yoshika saw.

"Just don't let them getting them to your head or it will haunt you for the rest of your life" Tai said.

"Thank you, Taichi-kun" said Yoshika, quietly.

As they follow Lynette outside of the courtyard, they notice a group of news reporters and camera men were snap pictures of two Strike Witches girls from the meeting room.

"Who is she?" asked Tai. He remembers the short blond hair girl who ask him question.

"That's Lieutenant Hartmann. She shot down her 200th aircraft just the other day." Lynette said.

"200th?! She fought that many Neuroi?" asked Yoshika.

"Wow, that is a lot" said Tai, impress.

"Captain Barkhorn next to her has shot down 250. Commander Mina has racked up over 160, too." Lynette said. "I think the Neuroi would've taken over this region too by now had it not been for them."

"That's amazing…" said Yoshika, awe.

"All the others have incredible magic skills, too, that they use to protect many people's homelands." Lynette said. "The Witches really are amazing!"

Tai notice that Lynette's glance at the witches were down and wonder what wrong.

"All I can do is healing magic!" said Yoshika.

"Even that is incredible. I'm just a burden that can't do anything at all…" said Lynette, sad tone.

"That can't be true…" said Yoshika.

"Even if that is true, there must be something you're good at" said Tai.

Lynette and Yoshika turn toward Tai who was looking at them.

"But how can you be sure?" asked Yoshika.

"I don't know but something tells me that you shouldn't give up just like that, Lynette-san" said Tai.

"That is true" said Yoshika. Even though she have large amount of mana, she isn't giving up on protecting people.

Lynette looks at Tai's face before she suddenly turns away from him but she accidently hit the wall.

"Ow" said Lynette.

"Are you alright?" asked Yoshika.

"It nothing, let's get going" said Lynette.

* * *

**Later**

Tai was eaten his bag of chocolate cover donuts as he watch both Yoshika and Lynette doing training from Mio.

_I wonder what will happen if she was my gym teacher?_ Tai thought. He was actually surprised that Mio was capable of doing something like this as this wasn't like how his master has taught him when he have serious temper problem.

_Shisho, where are you right now?_ Tai thought.

"You can run faster than that!" Mio yelled as Yoshika and Lynette ran up and down the runway.

"Miyafuji! Tell me what you see in front of you!" Mio ordered.

"The sea!" Yoshika replied.

"Lynette, tell me what's beyond the sea!" Mio ordered.

"Europe is, Ma-am!" Lynette replied.

"And what is the situation in Europe?" Mio asked.

"It's being occupied by the enemy, Ma-am!" Yoshika replied.

"That's right! It's up to you to regain that territory! The only way you're going to do that is by training! Got it? Training Training! Move! What you need more than magical strength is physical strength!" Mio yelled.

"Yes Ma-am!" The pair of Sergeants replied.

Tai look at Yoshika and Lynette training as he couldn't help smile. He could swear that he saw Yoshika was stares at Lynette's chest.

_Ok….where did that come from?_ Tai thought as he focuses on his delicious Donuts in peace. He was actually surprised that Donuts are quite good in this era and capable of helping regeneration his magic.

"Yoshika! Lynette! Keep going!" Tai shout as he cheers for them.

They turn around as they notice Tai was eating Donuts with a smile on his face.

"Kagami! Just for eating sweets while watching them training so hard, you coming training with them! This instant!" Mio ordered.

"No fair!" Tai said. As he let his donut bag down until he was able to join them until Garuda shows up in front of him as it make some noise.

"Phantom?" asked Tai.

"Say what?" asked Mio, shock.

Garuda nod as it flying off another direction.

"Sorry but I have a job to do, Mio-san" said Tai as he follow after his familiar.

"Where is he going?" asked Lynette.

Yoshika notice Tai's familiar as she immediately know where is he going.

"Taichi-kun is fighting Phantom again!" said Yoshika as she ran after Tai.

"Miyafuji-san!" shout Lynette.

"Miyafuji! Where are you going?" asked Mio.

* * *

"I hope that is all you need" said Erica, cheerfully.

"Thank very much" said the last reporter as he left.

"*****Yawn***** Now I can finally get some sleep, Trudy" said Erica to her friend.

"You shouldn't be sleep at time like this, Erica" said Gertrude.

As they were able to walk back into the building as nothing was going to happen but until not before they heard screaming from out of nowhere as they seen reporters are been scared off by strange rock like monsters.

"Monsters?" asked Erica.

"What are those things?" asked Gertrude.

But not before the Ghouls suddenly turn their attention on the two Strike Witches as they get out their spears at them.

Before the Ghouls could move any further, Tai jump as he kick one of the Ghouls in the face before punches the other Ghouls in the stomach to force them back.

"It nice to see you, Kagami-kun!" said Erica, smiles.

"Are you two alright?" asked Tai.

"Then I take these are the enemies you're fighting?" asked Gertrude. She wonders what her major see in this man and wants to see it for herself.

"Then you girls are in for a show," said Tai as he dodge another Ghoul's spear and took out his Drive-On Ring.

"_**Driver on, Please!**_"

Mio, Yoshika, and Lynette show up as they were watching Tai was able to transform while he was fighting against the mob of Ghouls.

"What in the world are they?" asked Lynette.

"Ghouls" said Mio.

Tai knock another Ghoul down before running up against the wall as he pulled the lever of his driver.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin!" said Tai as he scans his Flame Ring on his Driver.

"_**Flame, Please! HII! HII! HII! HII! HII!**_"

The Ghouls were pushed back by his magic circle as Tai dove into it as the circle getting closer and coming out of the other side as Wizard appears.

Wizard stands up, he wave the tail of his black jacket away as he stand facing against the Phantoms.

"Saa…Showtime daa!" said Wizard as he show his Flame Ring in his hand.

His transformation caused three different Strike witches shocked beyond disbelieve and different reactions.

"Mein Gott…I never seen that magic before" Gertrude stammered by Tai's appearance as Wizard in front of them. This isn't a magic that she never seen anyone have possessed.

"Wow! He looks pretty" said Erica, surprised. She never saw someone with many jewels on their clothes before.

"No way…that his magic?" asked Lynette, amazed.

Mio hurry to both Gertrude and Erica's side.

"Are you two alright?" asked Mio.

"Major! Kagami-kun shows up in time when those things scared the news reporter away" said Erica.

"This isn't unlike any magic I have seen" said Gertrude.

Mio couldn't help agree with Gertrude as well but wished Tai good luck as this is his fight. "Yeah, this will take some time getting used to" she said.

Then the battle between Wizard and a mob of Ghouls begins, as Wizard dodge their spear assaults and took two of their own weapons against them as he broken down the numbers of the Ghouls there were. Wizard hurry as he used his Connect Ring.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Pulling out his Wizarsword in gun mode, Wizard fired with rapid shots at the incoming Ghouls before deliver hell of slashes as they all blown up into pieces.

Suddenly Wizard got hit by a blast from out of nowhere as he was sends flying back a few feet.

"Taichi-kun!" shout Yoshika, worries.

"I will be fine, Yoshika" said Wizard as he got up and block the next attack.

Coming out of nowhere was a Phantom the vaguely resembled an ogre, but had red skin, black fur covering his chest and shoulders, and wind designs on his body, his head even being covered in a helmet resemble a skull with his viewing portal having a green jewel on the forehead while hanging around his neck were lines of teeth.

"The ring-bearer Wizard? I thought you were in Fuso?!" growl the HellOgre Phantom.

"Well, sometime I'm but I'm not here to sight seen, baka" said Wizard at the Phantom.

"Why you!?" growl the HellOgre Phantom enrage as he grab a nearby tree as he pull it from the ground.

"Eat this!"

HellOgre throw the tree at Wizard.

Wizard hurries as he took out one of his magic ring and swipe across his belt.

"_**BIG, Please!**_"

As two transmutation circle form on both side Wizard put his hand inside one, giant hand emerge from the other side of the circle. The flying tree was heading towards him but Wizard just claps his hands together as he stops the tree.

"Here is something from your neighbor magician!" said Wizard, cheerfully. He throws the tree back at the HellOgre as the Phantom felt a lot of pain right now after been slam by a tree.

HellOgre begins to steam up as he throws multiply fireballs at Wizard. Wizard dodges most of the fireballs and cutting down most of them.

But the HellOgre manage to stand up as it growl with angry as it jump as the Phantom grabs onto the near building before bounce onto another building and leaving craters on the wall.

"Oh dear, Minna is going to hate this" Mio muttered.

"Getting away, huh? I don't think so" said Wizard as he took off his Flame ring and put on his Hurricane ring.

"_**Hurricane, Please!**_"

A green spell ring appeared above him. Jumping into it, Wizard was changed yet again into his Hurricane Style form.

"_**Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!**_"

"Damn it!" growl the HellOgre as he jumps to another building as Wizard coming after him.

He flew at the Phantom at high speeds, slashing him with his blade with ease. This was enough to even launch the Phantom into the air with no problem, and the rider continued his strike raiding before stabbing the Phantom towards the ground, making it land with a thud.

However, the Phantom quickly emerged from the rubble before throwing a fireball at Wizard with a roar, forcing the rider to dodge roll out of harm's way. Then he readied himself to strike when…

"Huh?" the rider gawked seeing that something was up as he walked over to make sure. "What? …He tricked me."

Sure enough, the Phantom escaped, much to Wizard's dismay. Well, he couldn't focus on him right now, so the magic circle returned, removing Wizard's armor and reverse him to his normal form of Tai.

"Kagami, are you're right?" asked Mio.

Tai turn his attention toward Mio who caught up with him.

"I'm fine but the Phantom got away" said Tai.

"You right about that" Mio respond as she took off her eye patch to see where the Phantom has gone. But no luck

* * *

(Phantom Bar)

"Eh? The Ring- bearer Wizard is there as well?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes, Phoenix-sama." said HellOgre.

"It look like our presence is already been known by them soon than I expect" said Medusa as she look at her glass in her hand.

"We should have taken him out when we have the chance" growl Phoenix, he change into his human form as he punches the wall.

"Why does Wiseman-sama see use for you?" asked Medusa. She is ashamed of his stupidly nature as a fellow Phantom general.

"Next time, I will make sure to burn that Wizard up" said Phoenix as he change back to his original form.

"HellOgre, I take you located the witch right that I was look for?" asked Medusa. "Remember we need Wiseman-sama to be able to opened the Sabbath again"

"Yes" said HellOgre.

"Then you will need these and make sure the Wizard fall this time" said Medusa as she give the HellOgre a couple of what look like coals stones.

"Thank you, I will not allow Wiseman-sama's plan fail" said HellOgre, bowed.

"Good" said Medusa, sinister smile.

* * *

(Minna's office)

"And that how there is craters on the buildings" Mio respond.

"I see…But I couldn't believe the Phantom will use a tree" said Minna. She was angry that Phantom for damaged property.

"So no one is target?" asked Minna, hopefully.

"Kagami still looking into it right now" said Mio.

"Mio, I will be expecting you to watch over Kagami to make sure he gets training like other witches for I couldn't allow someone running around damage our buildings" said Minna.

* * *

**Later in night**

Antique Shop

A magic circle appears in the shop as Tai walk out of there.

"Taidma!" said Tai.

"Oh Taichi, welcome back" said Wajima at his working table.

"Hey, Wajima-jisan" said Tai, smile.

"You must see bunch of cute girls" chuckle Shigure.

"You're too old to have those thoughts" said Koyomi at Shigure.

"Hey! Koyomi" said Tai.

"How was your day?" asked Koyomi.

"It was tiring…I don't understand how they could allow this in this world" said Tai as he lies on the coach as he took out his bag of donuts. "And I want to enjoy my donuts in peace"

"How is Yoshika-chan doing?" asked Shigure.

"She doing good but still struggle getting into the air" said Tai as he remember watching Yoshika's training.

"That is good to know, since her mother Sayaka came here as she wonder how long we been hiding your existence as mage" said Shigure.

"Yeah, I know Michiko might be worry about not seen Yoshika for been far away from her" said Tai, sigh.

He know that he will have to talk with Michiko about been a wizard after her life was nearly endangered by the Phantom.

* * *

**Brief Room**

Minna pointed to a spot on the map.

"We just got a report from the observation post; it seems the enemy has entered the east grid sector 114. Altitude is higher than usual, to compensate, we'll be changing formation." Minna said.

"Where is Taichi-kun?" asked Yoshika. She was wonder where could he be right now but he wonders if he still recharge.

Mio was wonder as well but Tai still doesn't have enough flight experience to help them with the Neuroi yet.

Most of the Strike Witches launched from the hanger.

"Barkhorn and Hartman will be up front, Shirley and Lucchini will take the rear, Perrine, and you're with me. Mio ordered.

"The rest of you will stay at the base with me." Minna ordered.

"Roger." Lynette, Eila, and Yoshika acknowledged.

Yoshika stared up at the offence squad flew off to face the Neuroi.

"Wow look at em go." Yoshika cheered.

"Yeah it's great." Lynette said quietly.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Yoshika asked.

"Maybe you might be able to but I'm useless." Lynette said sadly before running back into the hanger.

"Lynette-san!" Yoshika said.

"Yoshika!" shout a familiar voice.

Yoshika turn to see Tai arriving into the room.

"Taichi-kun?" asked Yoshika.

"Where is Lynette-san?" asked Tai.

Minna walked up to Yoshika. "Miyafuji? May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Britannia is Sergeant Bishop's homeland so she's sensitive. You are aware that Europe has recently fallen into the hand of the enemy aren't you?" Minna explained.

"Yes Ma-am." Yoshika replied.

"That's why this is so hard for her." Minna said.

"So Britannia is Europe's only hope…" Tai said.

"Kagami. Miyafuji. I been meaning to ask but what made you two join the Witches?" asked Minna.

"I wanna help people who need it and defend them against the Neuroi." said Yoshika.

"Honestly I fight because it's what I feel is right, I don't want to see people become monster for giving into sorrow or because of those stupid Neuroi! So I will fight tooth and nail to give people hope. Even when they run out of hope, I'll be their new hope." Tai smiled. "I fight to protect other people's hope and their smiles."

"Lyn said the same thing as you Yoshika when she first enlisted. Never let go of those feelings, I'm sure your desire to help others will give you the strength you'll need." Minna said smiling before walking into the hanger.

"Yoshika, we need to check on if Lynette-san is alright" said Tai.

"Yes, I want her to know that she isn't alone" said Yoshika.

The two friends ran off to where Lynette has been last seen.

* * *

Lynette was crying as she walked away and accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," she apologized and looked up to see the face of HellOgre.

"Aaahhh!" Lynette cried.

"Well, it didn't take long to weed out the weakest of the Strike Witches, isn't it?" HellOgre chuckles as he snap his finger.

Lynette tries to run away but she found the other route been block by a group of Ghouls.

'_Someone…anyone! Please help me…_'

Suddenly there was sound of bullets coming out of nowhere as they hit the Ghouls dead on.

"Lynette-san!" shouts a voice.

* * *

Tai hurry as he continues running and find Lynette but he saw Ghouls have corners her and saw HellOgre here as well. He took out his Wizarsword gun as the shots directly at the Ghouls to cause them to crump into the ground.

"Lynette-san!" shouts Tai.

"Kagami-san?" asked Lynette, surprised. She couldn't believe it was Tai as he came to save her.

"Are you hurt?" asked Tai.

"Damn you, Ring-bearer Wizard! I thought you won't be aware of my presence here!" said the HellOgre.

"I won't any harm comes to Lynette-san" said Tai as he stands in front of Lynette to protect her from the Phantom.

"Taichi-kun! Lynette-san!" shout Yoshika as she make to the scene.

"Miyafuji-san…" Lynette stammered as she didn't expect her to come as well.

Tai begins to fight against the Ghouls as them coming at him. But not before HellOgre pinned the rider to the wall as he punch him in the stomach.

"Taichi-kun!" said Yoshika.

Lynette look disbelief at how Tai was hurt when he protected her.

"You give your life for these brats and for what!" HellOgre shouted as he kept punching him. "What do you get out of this huh!?" he said as he slammed him into the wall as he started to punch him even more. "What a sense of pride for helping weaklings, or wait do you feel like it will change what you are!" he said as he punched him across his face. "Face it the end of the day your just one step away from being just like us! A monster not fit to live with these pathetic humans! So just give in and let that Phantom out!" he said as he punched him in the gut making Tai spit up some blood. "How can there be someone so stupid as to fight their own inner demon!"

"Shut…the HELL UP!" shout Tai as his eyes were glowing red as he kicked the HellOgre back with brutal force. "I won't allow any harm comes to these girls!"

(Play **Fairy Tail- Dragon Force Extended**)

One of the Ghouls launch a fireball at both Lynette and Yoshika as it was going to end their lives. But only when Tai intervene as he protects both of the girls from the blast as he was engulf in flame.

"Well, that is one way of getting rid of the Ring-Bearer Wizard" HellOgre laughed.

Suddenly all of them hear a sound as they notice something different happen with the flame as they're being swallowed up by another of those magical circle used by Wizard.

"That was a close call to the curtain" said Wizard.

"Why did you do that?" asked Lynette, tearfully. She couldn't believe that he just jump in to save someone as worthless as her.

Wizard turns his glance at Lynette. "Because you're my friend and friends watch out for each other. Also it is my job to protect people. Remember this you won't be facing the Neuroi alone anymore as I and Yoshika will be your friends" He said.

"Friends…?" asked Lynette.

"You and Yoshika better leave this to me after all you have to show your worth to Strike Witches" said Wizard.

"Come on, Lynette-san" said Yoshika as she help Lynette up.

Lynette takes a last look at Wizard before following her friend.

"Now then…Saa Showtime daa!" said Wizard as he show his ring to the HellOgre.

"Get him!" HellOgre ordered as he throws more Ghouls stones to the ground.

Suddenly rising from these stones is more Ghouls begin to join their comrades' numbers.

"Now let's try to even the odd" said Wizard as he took out another ring as he scans over his Driver.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

Suddenly there is another magic circle appear beside him as another Wizard appear as well.

"Let's do it again" said both Wizards as they scan the Copy Rings again.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

Now this time there are four Kamen Rider Wizards.

"Let make it flashy!" said the Wizard as they all charged at the monsters.

Suddenly all four Wizards begin to battle their way against the mob of Phantom as they uses sword, gun, hands-to-hands combat, and elemental powers as they broke down the mob of Ghouls. The Wizard clones vanished as Wizard pose.

"Don't forget about me!" shout HellOgre as he fired of fireballs at Wizard.

"I need to put out the fires!" Wizard said. He then replaced his left ring with a blue Sapphire one. He then flipped his belt back to the transformation side.

"_**Water, Please!**_"

"_**Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

Suddenly a blue symbol appeared above his hand and went down as water splashed all over him. With a splash, and the moving of this magic circle, Wizard's armor was as sapphire blue as his ring in place of the ruby red with diamond shapes on his armor from the chest to the helmet.

HellOgre charged up more fireballs as Wizard scanned his ring.

"_**Defend Please!**_"

He then made a magic symbol with water pouring out of it in large amounts. The fireballs hit and where all snuffed out. He then made the symbol move forward and floods HellOgre with water.

He then took his sword and swiped his left hand across the blade. He then slashed as he sent a crescent of water at him that hit HellOgre and sent him back.

"Now for the finale," Wizard smirked, opening the hand on his weapon, ready for a finisher.

"_**C'mon Slash! Shake Hands!**_"

"_**Water! Slash Strike!**_"

"_**Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

Just as the Phantom stood, Wizard made one more slash, sending water sharp enough to cut through the toughest metal through the Phantom, making the Kaijin fall once more with a blue magic circle before Wizard.

"That was a close call…" said Wizard.

(**Song end**)

* * *

Meanwhile Lynette and Yoshika were have hard time of their own as they're dealing with a very fast Neuroi.

"It's no good, I can't hit it." Lynette said frightened as the Neuroi sped towards them.

"Yes you can, it's just like when you were in training." Yoshika tried.

Lynette was worry but she remembers something that she asks Yoshika about Tai when they left the Phantom with him.

(Flashback)

"_That was a close one," said Yoshika as she was tired from running right now._

"_Miyafuji-san! Do you think Kagami-san… will be alright?" asked Lynette._

"_If I know him, he will be alright, Lynette-san" said Yoshika._

"_But why does he fight so hard?" asked Lynette._

_Yoshika look surprised at her before smile._

"_He fight to protect people's hope from despair" said Yoshika, smiles._

"_Hope?" asked Lynette. _

"_I encounter one of those thing on the Akagi…it destroy the medical bag that I was going to use to help people and I feel that I couldn't doing anything as sadness and pain overcome me as something within me is going to break out when the monster say that I don't belong here. But Taichi-kun shows up and make things better, he fight to become people's hope against despair," said Yoshika as she looks down at her Engage Ring. "I never want to lose hope to help people ever again."_

_Lynette look surprised at Yoshika as it remind her reason of joining the Strike Witches._

"_I want to fight…but I'm scared" said Lynette. She looks down ashamed if Yoshika wasn't going to like her as well._

"_It alright, Lynne-chan, I'm scared as well but we shouldn't give up" said Yoshika as she took Lynette's hand. "Let go, Lynne-chan!" _

(**Flashback end**)

"That's the thing; it's taking all I have just to fly. I can't steady my cannon." Lynette explained.

"Then I'll support you so you can focus on firing." Yoshika said as she flew under Lynette and supported Lynette on her shoulders.

"Feeling more stable?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes, thanks." Lynette said as she took aim.

"Bishop, Miyafuji, Kagami hadn't shown and we can't keep up with the Neuroi. You're the only chance we have left at this point. This is your moment." Minna said over the comm.

"West North, West Wind. Velocity, 3, and speed, position... Got it." Lynette said.

"When I give you the signal, I'm gonna need you to shot with me." Lynette instructed.

"Got it." Yoshika replied and readied her machine gun.

"Shoot now!" Lynette yelled and Yoshika fired.

Lynette then followed up with four shots from her sniper cannon.

The Neuroi dodged Yoshika's shot, going upwards but got clipped by Lynette's first just, getting forced up then got hit by another, forcing the nose up, a third forced the nose up further and the last blew through the core destroying the core.

They all watched as the Neuroi was destroyed and Eila and Minna smiled.

"Lyn… you did it." Minna said, smile.

* * *

The following day Lynette came to apology to Tai about what happened yesterday after Yoshika help healed him. Minna was a bit mad about the fight in the base but don't held against Tai after seen his injury and gone off to make sure the repair is done.

"It alright, Lynette-san," said Tai as he put his donut down. "It's not your fault or anything beside it my job to protect you girls from the Phantoms."

"But…are you alright?" asked Lynette.

"I'm fine, Lynette-san." Tai said.

"Kagami, if you're done talking then you better come with me. I'm going to sharpen up your sword skill! I refused to allow another Fuso magic user to be weak!" Mio ordered as she grabs Tai's shoulder.

Tai sense this is going to be a long day.

_Why did I sign up for this?_ The former Bearer of Courage thought.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard- Courage of the Strike Witches**

**Another day with Strike Witches as Tai and Yoshika fitting but they both have to deal with Perrine's jealousy at them. Tai have to unravel the mysterious of what going on with Gertrude Barkhorn's apathy behavior as he found someone with similar guilt. Meanwhile the Phantoms are up to their plan to make Gertrude to fall deeper into despair. Can Tai protect Gertrude's hope?**

**Ch5: Protect and Guilt! **

**Read and Review!**


	5. Spell 4: Protect and Guilt

**Toa Solaric: This will be a crossover of Kamen Rider Wizard X-over, Digimon, and Strike Witches. I don't own any of them! Some of you already notice that this follows the Strike Witches anime lines which is true but remember this also follow both Kamen Rider Wizard and Digimon plot lines due to Tai been Kamen Rider Wizard. People please stop bugging me about who is going to be Kamen Rider Beast!? He won't show up in the first season!**

**Review response:**

**Wkrish57: Thank you. Wizard is always keeping it stylish!**

**Fuji92: Why thank you!**

**Kyogami: Well I was thinking about creating some original Rings like Recover for Tai to use and I like your idea of Striker Style but we have to wait and see.**

**Ken lim: I still watching the series since I was curiosity about what is with the series.**

**HouRaiSan: Hmm…well I was thinking using some of the Phantoms from the series especially the Cait sith Phantom. You have some pervert thoughts that are worse than mine! But I want Tai to meet Sanya as well.**

**Eternal: Indeed…how will Tai affected the Strike Witches' timeline with his and Phantom's existence? No one will know for sure. **

**Wolzard: I'm surprise that there are people agreed with me as well.**

**Harem Update: I will be adding Francesca, Sanya and Eila into the harem. (Yes, I'm doing something new and I know how people were fans of the canon pairs….but SCREWED THE RULES! THIS IS MY STORY!)**

**Let see how our favorite Wizard is deal with Phantom, aliens firing lasers, stuck in the 1940s, and witches' affection toward him?**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Ch4: Protect and Guilt!

"_Phantom, creatures born from human's despair since ancient time. They target humanity to increase their numbers and opposing them is a single Wizard with the powers of the Rings._"

* * *

_Burning down buildings everywhere around her. Neuroi's body shattered into pieces over the town. A brown hair girl in burning town._

"_No…" she said._

Gertrude Barkhorn woke up as she begins to scream as she was awakening from her nightmare before she remembers that was long time ago.

"Chris!" shout Gertrude, panting.

"Why? Why do I have that dream now?" she asked herself in a worry tone.

* * *

**Morning**

It was a normal day in the Antique Shop. Before going to work, Tai is looking at the new ring that Shigure have made for him.

"Hey, Wajima-jisan? Why is this one not working?" asked Tai. He looks at the recently new ring which have a dragon breathing flame on it but when he try with his driver and find nothing happened.

"I'm not exactly sure, after all I just listen to what the magic stone want me to make. It might active when you need it the most" said Shigure, smile.

"Yeah, I know the usual. I will keep this one safe in the meantime, jisan" said Tai, smile.

Just when their day in the shop isn't getting normal, a white bird like Garuda enters the store and leaves a white box on the table.

"Taichi?" asked Shigure, curiosity.

"A White Garuda?" questioned Koyomi.

"Well, I didn't summon it." Tai stated curiosity. He only has one Garuda, one Unicorn, and one Kraken as he recalls but don't recall this familiar before.

Tai, Koyomi, and Shigure look at each other as they try to catch the white Garuda.

The white Garuda then began to fly around the place while the others try to catch it.

After flying under Koyomi's dress it began a showdown with the regular Garuda.

Tai then got a net out of nowhere and tried to get the intruder. But he caught the regular Garuda by mistake and result him getting pecked on.

"Sorry about that" said Tai until Garuda fly and land on Koyomi's shoulder.

The strange familiar left though the door and then closed it.

"Well, at least it has manners." Tai stated.

The others nodded as well.

"So what is in the box?" asked Tai.

Koyomi looked in the small box and showed it to the others. "It's a new magic stone!" she answered. Inside the white box is a red ruby stone. She and Tai have seen Shigure handle these stones before but they couldn't tell what they're going to do.

Tai suddenly notice that the dull ring began to react it as it glowed.

"It is reacting to the magic stone…" Tai said. He also sense heat coming from the large ruby stone in Koyomi's hands.

"I'll have this stone set in a jiffy." Shigure said took the stone and left to his workshop.

"What could this mean, Koyomi?" asked Tai.

Tai noticed the strange look on Koyomi's face.

"What's wrong Koyomi?" asked Tai, concern.

The girl turned around to look at Tai.

"Something about that stone bothers me. It how it feels" Koyomi answered.

Tai turned to where Wajima, with a lot of questions in his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Phantom bar, Medusa is looking over the list of the Strike Witches members. Now she know that the Ring-bearer wizard is protecting them, it will be a little harder.

"Who should be the next target?" asked Medusa to herself.

She re-flips back to the previous page as she found the witch that she is looking for.

"This one looks interesting." Medusa said, smile.

What she didn't notice that Phoenix was watching her from nearby as he have plan of his own.

_It time to see the big man if he will like my request_, Phoenix thought as he grin before drinking his wine.

* * *

"Wizard rings contain magical powers." Announce said.

(_The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it._)

"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future" Announce said.

(_Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! **

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around the giant castle while Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores before both of them stop as they looking at the eclipse in the sky.

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**

Mio was sparring with Tai across the beach in the morning as either of them isn't holding back against each. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having a sword showdown.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no**

Passing through among the military soldiers was Koyomi as she held her ring less hand.

**ENAJII kokoro tame**

Tai and Koyomi were trying to reach out for each other's hands. Suddenly the scene behind them changes with members of the Strike Witches who going through their daily life. But the scene suddenly shattered like glass.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time trick janai**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hero hanpa janee ze**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units.

**kibou wo tsukuidasou**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. Koyomi extend her hand as Tai place her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard continued riding his bike along the road while Yoshika and Lynnette were trying to catch up with him.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou kyou ashita mirai**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantom arrived. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai saw Agumon ran to him before he disappears into his arm. Before felt a hug by Koyomi who tries to console him as he looks up into the sky.

**Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

As Tai walking into the dining hall, he notices Gertrude who carry her food away as she gone passed him as she didn't notice him walking.

_What is going on her mind?_ Tai thought.

"Honestly I don't blame her, I mean you're serving rotten beans, I mean really, are you trying to poison us?" Perrine shot at Yoshika.

"But if she is poison you, then you will be dead already, Perrine-san" said Tai as he join in on the talk. "You should really respect someone's cooking since both Yoshika and Lynette were working really hard to make everyone's meals."

"Morning, Taichi-san" said Lynette, smile.

"Morning, Lynne-san" said Tai.

"You…" growl Perrine. This one person who been getting her beloved major's attentions when she been trying so hard to get her affection.

"Beside Sakamoto says this is her favorite" said Yoshika.

"Hold it! You should be calling her by her title Major! I'm- not even on the frien-dly terms to call her by her name" Perrine spurted as her face was flushing.

_How come she is nervous when it comes to Mio-san? _Tai thought. He been wonder about this since Perrine seems to have a dislike for him and Yoshika.

"Sakamoto says that I could call her by her name" said Yoshika.

"Why not? How exactly close you're to her, Perrine-san?" Tai asked with curiosity.

Suddenly his question bomb onto Perrine's mind as her face becoming bright red as others notice this interaction.

"Tha-t…That is not your business! But I refused to eat this!" Perrine said as she pushed her plate of bean away from her.

* * *

Standing in the forest were both Mio and Tai as they're standing on opposite side of each and only using kendo swords.

"Let's get this over with, Mio-san" said Tai. He knows this won't be easy since Mio would have more experience with swords than him.

"Very well, Kagami" said Mio.

*Clang!*

Tai and Mio clash each other again as they passed each other. But not before they come at each with full blow.

*Clang!*

*Pang!*

*Pang!*

*Clang!*

_She is tough!_ Tai thought. He tries to find a different opening while avoid getting another hit by her swing. Tai swings his kendo sword with fast speed as he coming after Mio.

"Shit" muttered Mio to herself. She bring up her sword to blocks Tai's blow.

*Clang!*

"Well, I can't say that I'm impressed you were able to block all of my moves…But this ends here, Kagami" said Mio, as she deliver a dark chuckle which could scared anyone right now.

_What is up with her maniac laugh?_ Tai thought.

Tai nearly become scared when Mio just chuckle very evil since she been spars him since he is the first male magic user that she ever met.

She swings her sword up as she knock Tai's kendo sword into the air as she was able to deliver a blow on him. But what she didn't count was Tai jump aside to avoid the blow from Mio's swing by using his sword to block her blow that was aiming for his face.

"Damn…" Mio couldn't believe that he dive for his sword which she never saw anyone have done that before. But not before Tai got up as he use his sword to flank Mio's sword into the air as it land in the sand and point his sword at her.

"Concede or I will have to humiliate you" said Tai, smile.

"Fine, but don't think that this will be over, Kagami" grumble Mio. She wasn't expecting he will be that strong but she isn't going to give up the next time.

Tai drop his kendo sword to the ground as well and look at the view of the ocean. "Very well, I will fight you anytime, Mio-san." he said.

"Your sword style is something I haven't seen in any swordsmen I have met in the past or come across. I'm actually surprise you pulled a stunt to get you sword" Mio said, impressive.

"Well I did tell you that I don't need training but you didn't believe me," said Tai as he patted the dusts off his clothes.

"Many people say they claim to know the ways of the sword but end up losing their life before they realize" said Mio with sarcasm.

"It sound like you have some experience" said Tai.

"Well, it long time ago but I got over my issues" Mio said.

Tai couldn't help but curiosity about what Mio's past as a witch like beside her knowing Yoshika's father. But not before he and Mio notice Garuda appear in front of them. The only reason Garuda would come at this time was because there was a Phantom on the attack.

"I think we're going to have to cut the match short, Mio-san" Tai frowned.

"I would agree," Mio nodded.

Both Tai and Mio nod to each other as they hurry after Garuda back to the fort.

* * *

**The Hanger**

"Hey Trudy, are you feeling ok?" asked Erica as she watched her walking away. She know it not her place to ask but she been a little worry about her after Tai and Yoshika join the Strike Witches.

"Oh…it nothing, Hartmann" said Gertrude as she hide the sadness in her with stoic. She continued walking without the care of what others thinks.

_Why does she have to remind me my mistake?_ Gertrude thought sadly.

But not before she got heard a growl and she saw a bunch of Ghouls coming out of thin air in front of her with their staffs pointed at her.

"Trudy!" shout Erica as she saw the Ghouls appeared as well and tries to get her friend out of there.

"Get out of here, Hartmann!" shout Gertrude.

Erica look stuns as she never seen her like this before. Gertrude focus as she activates her strengthens magic and begins to fight back against the Ghouls group but they keep coming back up.

_How strong are these monsters?_ Gertrude thought frustration. She wonders how Tai able to take them down with ease could.

Suddenly both Gertrude and Erica heard bullet sounds from out of nowhere as they forced the Ghouls back further.

"Gertrude-san! Erica-san! Are you girls alright?" asked Tai.

"Kagami?" Gertrude stammered as Tai shows up but she didn't move away.

"Hey, Gertrude-san! Erica-san!"

"_**Driver on, Please!**_"

"Get out of here" said Tai as he took out his Flame Ring.

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

"_**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**_"

This time, Tai charged through the ring, transforming into Wizard as he went through before going at the Ghouls, kicking and punching with ease. As he was doing this, Gertrude was stares at him.

"Why couldn't you let that thing finish me off?" asked Gertrude to him.

"What?" Wizard gawked at Gertrude's question before returning to the fight. "Quick, Run!"

Gertrude was about to ask another question, she was unaware a Ghoul is getting close to her from her behind.

Suddenly a rapid gun firing from out of nowhere have forced the Ghouls to go back as the firing weren't from Wizard but both Mio and Erica as they got spare rifles out; this allowed Wizard a sigh of relief before he continued his duel.

"Trudy, what the hell is going?" Mio asked Gertrude. "Why did you let your guard down like that?"

"Trudy, are you alright?" asked Erica.

"Major and Hartmann?" Gertrude was stunt that Mio and Erica come to help her as she suddenly recalls where she is right now.

Erica activates her magic as she cast out gusts to blow the Ghouls' fireballs aside and disrupt some of the Ghouls' balance. However, one Ghoul got too close, forcing Wizard to save her.

"Erica-san, how many times do we see each other?" Wizard asked calmly as he posed himself to protect the girls.

"That is easy, Kagami-kun after all we're comrades" Erica answered, smile.

"She does have a point, Kagami" said Mio.

"Hmph. I see," Wizard noted before charging in once more. It has been a long time since he thought of using the word comrade again.

Wizard spinning around as he slashing then shots the Ghouls down to the ground, they exploded into ashes then he poses as he finish them.

"So it just Ghouls, huh?" he asked and dehenshin his armor.

* * *

**Minna's office**

"It's only Ghouls this time?" asked Minna, surprised. She was doing her paperwork until Mio brought in Tai and Gertrude into her office.

"Yes, Minna-san" said Tai.

"And their target this time is Trudy" said Mio.

Minna nearly become shock that one of her longtime friend was almost got hurt if it wasn't for Tai.

"Trudy, are you alright?" asked Minna, worry tone.

"I'm fine, Commander" said Gertrude, stoic.

_Trudy…what been going with you?_ Minna thought. She and Mio were noticing that Gertrude was failing her perfectionist and worry if there is something wrong.

"Very well, you can leave but Kagami, I would like to have a word with you for moments" said Minna.

Gertrude nod as she left the door as Tai is alone with both Minna and Mio.

"So what do you need?" asked Tai.

"I need to watch you over Trudy because I don't like the idea what the Phantoms could be doing right now and making she is alright" said Minna.

"I see…but I'm a little worry about her behaviors lately" said Tai.

"You notice it as well?" asked Mio.

"Yes, a genius doesn't take hard time to realize something like that" said Tai.

"I'm surprised that you notice it" said Minna, as her eyes become sad. "Lately, something seems to bothering her even since you and Miyafuji arrived."

"Don't worry, I will keep Gertrude-san safe" said the magician rider, smile as he leave the office, leaving the two girls alone in the office.

* * *

**Afternoon**

Everyone was sitting outside at table eating deserts while Tai looked at his cupcake before taking a bite out of it.

"Hmm…this is actually good" said Tai, smile.

"I'm glad you like it, Taichi-san" said Lynette.

"Hey Kagami, I been meaning to ask but where do you get materials to make those rings you have?" asked Shirley.

"Well…."

Tai was thinking about how did he got his first three element rings beside his Flame Ring but he couldn't recall how exactly since he and Koyomi found them after leaving the site where the former Phantom ritual.

"I don't know." Tai respond.

"You're telling me that you don't know how the materials for them come from?!" Shirley exclaim with shock.

"Well, they must come from somewhere, Kagami. They couldn't just appear out of thin air" Mio added.

"Magic stones are usually rare in the world…but only my mentor knows" said Tai.

"Your mentor…oh" Minna confirm.

"Anyway, according to the operations room, we will attack the day after tomorrow, please use today to rest as much as you can." Minna instructed.

"Lynette and Yoshika, you two has training after this as well." Mio countered.

"Yes, ma'am!" said both Lynette and Yoshika in unison.

* * *

"Oh? I'm surprised you want this honor of taking out the Ring-bearer Wizard, Phoenix?" asked a voice.

Both Medusa and Phoenix were in the presence of a being that couldn't be seen due to a blind cover his appearance but the figure is bed ridden.

"Allowed me to take out the Ring-bearer Wizard for he been the thorn on our back for too long, I will be sure to smashed him to pieces." said Phoenix, clench his fist. "Beside we don't need the Forbidden Ones for this messed, I will assured you, Wiseman-sama"

"Yes, the Ring-bearer Wizard…I will allow your request." Wiseman said. "Also if you want a way to put that girl into despair and the Wizard out of the picture then I have a plan will took both of them out, Phoenix"

Medusa's eyes were widen with surprised that their leader Wiseman would allow Phoenix on a job due to his extreme temper but was curiosity about her master's plan.

"Understand. I won't let you down, Wiseman-sama" said Phoenix in his cocky tone.

Wiseman's human form shimmers as he changed into his Phantom form as he came out of his resting place. "Very well, Phoenix…but listen well" he said.

* * *

**Gertrude's room**

Gertrude was alone in her room as she looks at the picture frame that seems to be lying on her dressing table.

"Why does it have to come back?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Gertrude-san, its ok with you if I come in?" asked Tai.

"No….Very well, you can come in" Gertrude replied.

Tai opened the door as he allows himself into the room as he notice Gertrude was staring at a picture frame lying on her dressing table.

"What do you want?" asked Gertrude.

"Umm…Gertrude-san, I was worry about you after try to take on a group of Ghouls on your own" said Tai as he scratches the back of his hair.

"Forgive me for involved in, Kagami" Gertrude responded, calmly.

Tai shake his head and sat on the edge of her bed. "This is a duty that I decide to take myself on, I don't have any regret." He said.

"I see, this is the second time you help me" Gertrude said, smile.

"But I want to know why did you want the Ghoul to finished you off?" asked Tai.

"Because it my fault…If I only was faster enough to prevent it from happens…" Gertrude stated as her eyes begins to becoming wet.

"Does it have anything to do with that picture frame?" asked Tai as he pointed to the one that Gertrude was looking at.

"Yes, it's my sister Chris. A few months back… A Neuroi attacked our home town, we tried defending it, we destroyed the Neuroi, but my sister wasn't in a shelter and the debris..." Tears began to stream down Gertrude's face as she talked.

Tai's eyes become widen but he didn't respond as he continued listens to Gertrude's story.

"She survived but she's been in a coma ever since the day of the invasion. I... it's all my fault, if I'd been stronger or faster, or I'd—" Gertrude said but she begins to cry but not before Tai put a hand on her shoulder.

Gertrude looked at him with tears in her eyes as he have sad look on his face as well.

"It's not your fault, Gertrude-san. Your sister is alive because you were able to get to her in time and she doesn't want you to blame yourself." Tai said.

"But it is my fault! I promised her I would be there to protect her, and I couldn't even do-" Gertrude replied.

"Don't you dare thinks it was your fault! This is not your fault, the reason your sister is alive because she put her faith in you! You're her Hope!" Tai said as he shakes both Gertrude's shoulders.

"Why do you care?" She managed to utter at Tai.

Tai look directly in Gertrude's eyes. "I once lost a friend because of my actions and an enemy. It was in a battle when he tries to hold off the enemy. If I have seen it coming….the enemy decides to finish me off. However my friend decide my life is important, sacrificed his life to protect me."

Gertrude was shock with disbelief.

"You have the same guilty that I have…" Gertrude stammered.

"Not just us, many people in the world do. We can't change the past, Gertrude, but we can learn from it and work toward a better future. Beside your sister still need you" Tai said. He never forgives himself for what happens to Agumon. "You shouldn't give up on Hope for yourself, Gertrude. For your sister's sake or your friends', they need you, so don't give up your life in battle."

"Thank you, Taichi…I never thought of that before," said Gertrude, finally smile. "I guess we're in the same boat"

Tai got up as he move the picture frame up when Gertrude give her permission to look which show a picture of her and her sister.

"I guess this is why you avoiding Yoshika since she look like your sister, they could almost be identical twins" Tai said, chuckle.

Suddenly Gertrude's eye brow twitch as Tai wonder what caused her to be upset.

"They aren't twins! Chris is more beautiful than her, Kagami!" Gertrude exclaimed.

"Well, I do think they do look alike" Tai said, goof smile. Well, he might like this Gertrude better than soldier Gertrude he used to seeing around.

Gertrude sighs as she places her hand on the picture frame as she put it away.

"I don't understand how Miyafuji have a friend like you… but we should get going since it almost dinner time." said Gertrude, half annoying as her face flush.

"Good points, I will be going now since I have something better to do and don't to answer stupid questions" said Tai as he left her room.

_Taichi Sohma Kagami….you are the interesting man…but I don't deserve to be call Chris's Hope after what I done_, Gertrude thought to herself.

* * *

**Dinner Hall**

"Thank you for the meal, Yoshika…I will be going now" said Tai after he finish his meal on the table. But not before he felt a hand on his shoulder and it was none other than Mio.

"What is wrong, Mio-san?" asked Tai.

"Member of the squad, come with me this instance" Mio said as she dragging Tai with surprising strength which caught Tai off-guard.

"Oi! Mio-san! Where are you taking me?! Oi!" Tai stammered as he tries to get loose of Mio's iron grip off of him.

**5 minutes later**

"Why am I here?" Tai asked nervously as he was in the bath water with Mio, Yoshika, and Lynette but he is turning his eyes away from them. Both Yoshika and Lynette were blushing since Tai is taking bath with them right now but Mio was unaffected for some reason.

"You need to bath." Mio said washing herself.

"I already took a bath!" Tai shout.

"None of us have seen you taking a bath." Mio countered.

"Wizards and witches don't take bath together" said Tai.

"Squad mates bath with each other in the military. You're the only wizard we know so far…" Mio countered.

"I'm only a bodyguard, Mio-baka" said Tai.

"I'm a Major and I outrank you, Kagami" Mio said, smirk. She isn't going to allow him to call her baka.

"Grrrh! Fine…but don't get near my space" said Tai as he move away and begins to washed himself. He really doesn't understand women of this place at all.

"That is fine with me…" said Mio without any complains.

"Umm…Taichi-san, why don't you did have any ears or tail when you use magic?" asked Lynette, curiosity.

"Well, I have no idea since it must be common with girls and the fact that I'm a Gate. I don't believe they will look well with my armor" Tai shrugged.

The girls agree since they remember that he says he is only a Gate and have hard time imagine his armor with animal ears.

"Hmm…it could be possible that Gates are different than witches" Mio guessed.

This has been one thing which bothers him the most since he learns that when witches using magic, they have ears and tails of animals pop out of their bodies at the same time does it disturbs him.

* * *

**Night**

Tai was able to finish his last patrol for the day before he decides to head home to rest. But he was thinking about what his grandfather would do in situations like this. He look up to him since he help him overcome his guilty when he was too young to understand how serious about the role of an older brother supposed to be.

_But not until that day….._Tai thought sadly. Suddenly he remembers what happened when he and his grandfather were out on the field before his grandfather got sick. He never forgave himself for what happened on that day when his grandfather has already passed away as Agumon's death reminds him of his own failure again.

"Hey Kagami!" shout an angry voice.

Tai turn to see Perrine but she seems to be angrier or something as she coming toward him.

"What is this time?" asked Tai, annoying. He already noticed that this girl doesn't seems to be pleased about having him around for unknown reasons.

"Kagami! Don't you have any tact at all?!" asked Perrine, angry. "I have enough of you bumpkin with Sakamoto-san today!"

"Well, let hear how I annoying you, Perrine-san?" asked Tai, solemn. He decide to find out what was her problem.

"How dare you called Major by her first name?! You even take bath with her?! Are you trying to woe her by using those magic to impress her? I should be the one who haven't been friendly enough to earn the honor to call that yet, I have it with you!" Perrine said in cold tone.

"Hold on, woe? Sorry but that must be a big misunderstanding about me and Mio-san, Perrine-san." said Tai. Even though he respect Mio as a friend but he have duties of protect Gates and fight Phantoms as a way to redemption himself for what happens to Agumon.

"Stop calling her by her first name! Calling her Major! How could someone like you be allowed to call her by her first name in the first place?!" asked Perrine, flush.

_Why does she care about not letting others call Mio-san by her name? Unless…it can't be?!_ Tai thought as he wasn't supposed to be this good at this subject. But this couldn't be happening. Could it?

"Hey! You still haven't responded to my question?!" Perrine demands.

"Umm…Perrine-san. Is it possible that you're in love with her?" Tai asked.

Of all the things that Perrine was expecting, this was not she was seen and couldn't keep her jaw drop to the ground.

"H-How the hell do you know that?!" demands Perrine, flush.

"You were kind of easy to read...even though I'm not supposed to be good in this field but you're jealous whenever someone gives Mio-san's attention especially men" said Tai.

"Why aren't you making fun of me?" asked Perrine. She was expecting him to call her weirdo or something worse.

"But it a little hard to believe…" said Tai as he turns away as Perrine hearing his chuckling.

"Hey!" shout Perrine.

"Sorry, but there is one thing that I been wondering. Have you talked with Mio-san about this?" asked Tai, curiosity.

"Me? T-talk w-with Sa-Sakamoto-san?! Why do I need to do that?!" Perrine asked, blush.

"I know it. You didn't talk with her yet, a good relationship always start with talking" Tai stated.

"Why the hell are you concern about this?" asked Perrine, cold. What is he up to?

"I have no reasons or alternative motivates, Perrine-san. But only you should talk with Mio-san about this first." said Tai, smile.

"What is going on?" asked a sweet voice.

Perrine and Tai turn to see Minna coming as she was carry a binder.

"I'm just finished my last patrol, Minna-san" Tai said, politely.

"If you two get into any fight….punishment will be five week of cleaning the bathroom, all right?" asked Minna, smile.

"Yes, ma'am" Tai said without complains. He been wonder what could happen exactly.

"Hai!" Perrine said as she left them.

Suddenly Minna turned her attention toward Tai. "It seems you know how to take cared of yourself, Kagami" said Minna.

"Sorry but I got a lot on my mind right now about how to help Gertrude right now since it more deeper than I thought it would be…" said Tai.

"Kagami…what is happening with Trudy?" asked Minna. She need to know since she been her friend longer.

"She blamed herself after what happen with her sister" Tai said.

Minna look at him with sadness. "I see…but it wasn't her fault" she said.

"I know that as well" Tai said.

"So self-guilty is bothering her?" asked the voice of Mio who came in on their talks.

"Mio-san?" asked Tai.

"Sorry for listening but I'm a little concern about why Trudy would let her guard down as well." said Mio.

"It alright but I have this theory that the Phantom might be after her sister" said Tai.

"Oh no! Chris!" Minna gasped, with realization.

Mio's eyes were wide. "Trudy's sister? But why?"

"It's probably the close I could think of...they might tries to kills the last of her family if she doesn't have anymore relatives" Tai said.

Both Mio and Minna look with horror at Tai as he figures out something very dangerous.

"Kagami, you need to make sure that doesn't happen. I will try to contact the hospital in case of something like this would happen" said Minna.

"I know. Minna-san, I need to know the Hospital where her sister is?" asked Tai.

"Very well," Minna said.

* * *

**The next day**

Tai was about to check on Gertrude if she is alright. But not before he heard a running sound.

"Kagami!" shout a voice.

Tai turn around as he saw Minna and Mio running toward him.

"Minna-san? Mio-san? What is wrong?" asked Tai.

"It Trudy!" shout Minna.

"What?" Tai asked.

"No one has seen her in the Castle and she took her Strikers as well" said Mio.

"Gertrude is missing!" said Tai, disbelief.

"Everyone is helping looking around the Castle for her but no one has seen her" said Minna.

Tai was trying to figure out why Gertrude left until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Taichi-kun!" shout Yoshika.

Tai turned to see both Yoshika and Lynette running toward them.

"Do you find anything?" asked Mio.

"But why?" Tai thought he helped Gertrude out but not before he remember his talk until he realized something. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" asked Mio.

Tai slapped himself. "Why didn't I realize this? Gertrude overheard our talk!"

"Oh no…that explains why Trudy wait until everyone were asleep to take her Strikers last night!" Mio said with realization. She should realize something like this would happen.

Tai clench his fist.

"This is our fault, Kagami. I didn't realize Trudy was overheard our talk about her sister" Minna said, sadly.

"They're after Barkhorn's sister?" Lynette gasped.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" said Tai as he ran in a hurry.

Tai took out his Connect ring and scan against his driver.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

When he got onto his ride, he quickly got on and putted on his helmet. Yoshika finally caught up with him and tried to talk while puffing, "Taichi-kun… why did you… run that fast for?"

"Yoshika, please tell Minna-san and Mio-san, I won't be back for while" said Tai. "I will get Gertrude back!"

"But would you be alright?" asked Yoshika, worries.

"I will be fine," said Tai, determined as he drive off to the direction where the Hospital that Gertrude is going.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"Phoenix, it looks like the Gate is coming" said Medusa.

Phoenix summons his large sword from his hand. "Where the Gate goes, the Ring bearer Wizard will appeared as well." He snorts.

* * *

Meanwhile Gertrude manages to get to the Hospital where her sister is comatose as she throws a fit to everyone who gets in her way to get to her.

"Wait…Miss, where are you going?"

*Wham!*

"Someone help me!"

*Wham!*

*Wham!*

"Get out of my way!" shout Gertrude, angry. "I won't allow anyone harm my sister!"

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard- Courage of the Strike Witches**

**When the Strike Witches realized what's wrong with Gertrude but before…they realize she went missing, Gertrude have to face with a deadly Phantom who tries to murder her sister. Tai is racing against time to save both Gertrude and her sister as he change the tide when he has to face the memory of his despair.**

**Ch5: Dragon's Cried!**

**Read and Review**


	6. Spell 5: Dragon's cried!

**I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Digimon, and Strike Witches as they all belonged to their owners. Sorry about split Barkhorn's event two parts but here is where it will gone badass soon enough! **

**Also the Kamen Rider Wizard Just the Beginning full is out now!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Ch5: Dragon's Cried!

(Previous on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches)

_Gertrude Barkhorn was suffering from a memory of her past until she found a companion in Tai who shared a similar pain after the Phantom send a group of Ghouls to attack her. But not before she overheard the talk with Tai that her sister might be targeted by the Phantom._

* * *

**The next day**

Tai was about to check on Gertrude if she is alright. But not before he heard a running sound.

"Kagami!" shout a voice.

Tai turn around as he saw Minna and Mio running toward him.

"Minna-san? Mio-san? What is wrong?" asked Tai.

"It Trudy! She went missing!" shout Minna.

"What?!" Tai asked.

"No one has seen her in the Castle and she took her Strikers as well" said Mio.

"Gertrude is missing!" said Tai, disbelief.

"Everyone is helping looking around the Castle for her but no one has seen her" said Minna before she have worry look on her face.

Tai was trying to figure out why Gertrude left until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Taichi-kun!" shout Yoshika.

Tai turned to see both Yoshika and Lynette running toward them.

"Do you find anything?" asked Mio.

"But why would-" Tai thought he helped Gertrude out but not before he remember his guess about Gertrude's sister until he realized something. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" asked Mio.

Tai slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I realize this? Gertrude must overhear our talk!"

This caused both Minna and Mio to become shocks as well.

"Oh no…that explains why Trudy waiting for everyone were asleep to take her Strikers last night!" Mio said with realization. She should realize something like this would happen.

Tai clench his fist.

"This is our fault, Kagami. I didn't realize Trudy was overheard our talk about her sister might be a target" Minna said.

"No! I won't let it end like this!" said Tai as he ran in a hurry.

Tai took out his Connect ring and scan against his driver.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

When he got onto his ride, he quickly got on and took out his helmet. Yoshika and Lynette finally caught up with him and Yoshika tried to talk while puffing, "Taichi-kun… why did you… run that fast for?"

"Yoshika, please tell Minna-san and Mio-san, I won't be back for while" said Tai.

"You're going after Barkhorn-san? But why?" asked Lynette, confused.

"There is no time to explain." said Tai as he putted on his helmet.

"Oi! Kagami!" shout Mio as she and Minna were running to catch with them.

"Are you sure that you should be going there? What if this is a trap?" asked Mio.

"No, I have to be the one who go after Gertrude… If I don't beat the Phantom then no one else will!" screamed Tai who abruptly stopped as he look at them.

They were taken back by his statement.

"Taichi-kun…" Yoshika stammered as she looks at her friend as Lynette was the same. Mio was speechless since she never seen this side of him before.

"But why do you cared for Trudy?" asked Minna.

"This isn't just Gertrude and her sister." He admitted. He then sighed very deeply and by the sound of it you could swear he was about to cry.

The former bearer of Courage begins to turn on the engine of his Winger as he moves the throttle. "I'm…also scared…of losing someone…seeing a love one disappears…I can't stand being scared!" He said, solemn as he begins to roll out of the fortress in high speed.

_Kagami…what the hell have you gone through?_ Mio thought. She wonders what Tai's life was before he was even a Wizard.

Minna was speechless because she didn't know this side of Tai as well and begins to have pity in her eyes. "Are you sure that he could fight in this state?" she asked.

Yoshika was stun because she never knows that Tai lose someone important as well and wonder how he could overcome something like this.

* * *

**Antique Shop**

"Please hurry, Tai" said Koyomi as she look at through her crystal ball.

"Koyomi, come here" said Shigure.

Koyomi come to the older Ring maker's side as she was surprised by his newest creation.

"Is it done?" Koyomi asked.

"Yes, please give it to Taichi" said Shigure as he gives Koyomi the new ring. "Something tell me that he need this"

"Hai!" said Koyomi.

* * *

"Wizard rings contain magical powers." Announce said.

(_The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it._)

"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future" Announce said.

(_Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

(**Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)**

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! **

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around the giant castle while Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores before both of them stop as they looking at the eclipse in the sky.

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**

Mio was sparring with Tai across the beach in the morning as either of them isn't holding back against each. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having a sword showdown.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no**

Passing through among the military soldiers was Koyomi as she held her ring less hand.

**ENAJII kokoro tame**

Tai and Koyomi were trying to reach out for each other's hands. Suddenly the scene behind them changes with members of the Strike Witches who going through their daily life. But the scene suddenly shattered like glass.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time trick janai**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hero hanpa janee ze**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units.

**kibou wo tsukuidasou**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. Koyomi extend her hand as Tai place her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard continued riding his bike along the road while Yoshika and Lynnette were trying to catch up with him.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou kyou ashita mirai**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantom arrived. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai saw Agumon ran to him before he disappears into his arm. Before felt a hug by Koyomi who tries to console him as he looks up into the sky.

**Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

Meanwhile Gertrude manages to get to the Hospital where her sister is comatose as she throws a fit to everyone who gets in her way to get to her.

"Wait…Miss, where are you going?"

*Wham!*

"Someone help me!"

*Wham!*

*Wham!*

"Get out of my way!" Gertrude shouts, angry. "I won't allow anyone harm my sister!"

The only thing was on her mind right now is getting to her sister as possible and preparing against the Phantom who might tries to take her life.

Gertrude ran as she finally found the room where her sister is rested in.

"Chris…" Gertrude huffed. She hasn't seen her sister for a long time after she joined Minna to form the 501st Strike Witches.

"So you finally show up, Gate" said an arrogant voice.

Gertrude turn around to see a man have black spike hair and grown beard and wore a gangster clothes by lean against the door.

"Who the hell are you?!" growl Gertrude.

"You should know…from the Shiny-head Wizard himself. I'm a Phantom" said the man, smirk. "I impressed that you beaten up those suckers down and didn't save me some. You would make a nice Phantom after I murder your dear sister in her sleep"

His body suddenly set on fire as his form as he changed into a red, bird-like being with blue gleam eyes standing before her.

"Kisama! Leave my sister out of this!" Gertrude said as she grabs two machine guns from her back as she activates her magic.

"The name is Phoenix; I'm the strongest of my master's army. If you would expect the Ring-bearer Wizard to show, then forget it. He will be long again after I finish with you" Phoenix.

"Damn you!" shout Gertrude as she coming after Phoenix himself.

"I'm looking forward to play with you, girl" said Phoenix, smirk.

* * *

As Tai race to where the Hospital is locate, there was something getting in his way as he drive away from fireballs that would coming at him.

"What the hell was that?" asked Tai.

He found the source of his problem as he discovers a large mob of Ghouls appeared out of nowhere and begins to charge at him.

"This is great," Tai muttered to himself. "Well, I guess that I have to take cared of this as well."

"_**Driver on, Please!**_"

The Ghouls unleashed their fireballs at Taichi as they hit a home as smoke coming out from the explosion.

But not before they got hit by silver bullets that came out of the smoke as Wizard ride out of there in his Flame Style form.

"So much with your tricks" said Wizard. "But now it time to see my own as well"

Wizard opened his Wizarsword gun and took out a different Ring as his bike jumped into the air above the Ghouls.

"_**Come and Shoot! Shake Hands!**_"

"_**Flame! Shoot Strike!**_"

Wizard shots out multiply fire balls as they going after many Ghouls as each of them got direct hits.

"_**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**_"

The Ghouls fall apart as Wizard's magic circles was on them.

Wizard comes down from his instance mid-air jump in the air as he found more Ghouls coming at him.

"Well, this is great…" Wizard groans. But not before he notices something on his chest is glow as he felt a familiar power flowing into him as he heard a roar.

_Did the Dragon within me helping me?_ Wizard thought.

"Let do it!" said Wizard as he move the throttle of his Winger.

Suddenly himself and his Winger begins were set on flame as he ram through the mob of Ghouls as they explode into nothing.

_Hang on, Gertrude! You aren't the only one who is facing this alone_, Wizard thought as he racing against the clock.

* * *

"It too bad that I don't have this much fun with you." Phoenix said as he grabbing Gertrude by her throat and throws her against the wall.

_How could this be? No…_ Gertrude thought as she is lying on the ground as her weapons been shattered to the ground beside her.

"Hmm…I'm actually surprised that you could hold this long against me. It too bad that witches like yourself have your power been weaken through this era. Oh well, I promised you that I will give you the first gleams of your despair" said Phoenix, chuckle evil.

"No…Not my sister" Gertrude's eyes were wide as she looking into the room where her sister is in right now.

Her sister Chris look like she was resting peacefully as she was unaware the fate have decide for her too soon now.

"See ya!" said Phoenix as he gather a large fireball into his hand.

"No…Chris!" shout Gertrude, weakly. She needs to protect her sister but her injury from Phoenix won't let her move.

"Bye! Bye! Little girl!" Phoenix laughed as he throws the large fireball into the room where lies Chris Barkhorn, the little sister of Gertrude Barkhorn as the room were blow into blaze of flame.

"Chris!" shout Gertrude.

Suddenly a magic circle come out of nowhere as Tai pop out and tackle Phoenix very hard as the blast destroy the window.

"It not over, Phantom" said Tai as he glared at him.

* * *

"The Ring-bearer Wizard! How the hell you get here?!" Phoenix growl with angry.

"Well, it simple magic trick but I won't let you take away Gertrude's sister!" said Tai, enrage.

"Are you alright?"

Gertrude looks up as she was surprised that Tai was asking her this question.

Why are you here?"

"Do I really need a reason to help a friend?"

Gertrude's eyes widen, "But I left everyone behind so I can dead for my guilty."

"But what about your friends and family were left behind? Do you want them to cry?" asked Tai.

This left Gertrude with something that she never thought of before.

(Play -**Digimon Brave Heart**)

"Don't worry, Gertrude. I will protect your Hope" said Tai as he turned to face Phoenix himself.

"I'm surprised you haven't given up yet but it will be too late for the girl soon enough when I done with you!" Phoenix mocked.

"A magician never gives up, there will always Hope in the darkness…" said Tai as he put his Driver-on ring against his driver.

"_**Driver on, Please**_"

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"Henshin!" said Tai.

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

"_**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**_"

Tai ran through his magic circle as he changed into Wizard in time to block Phoenix's punch. He then kicked back but was blocked by Phoenix as the two begins to fight.

* * *

The two just crashed through the walls to the outside when Phoenix was able to kick Wizard away.

The Phantom went and continued his assault; Wizard flipped over the wide slash and blocked another one.

But, Phoenix caught him off guard and slashed his leg.

Just as the Phantom was about to deliver the final blow the ring wearer kicked up and jumped away.

"Whoa nice one!" commented the Phantom as his opponent jumped away.

Raising the thumb, Wizard opened the fist into its grip form, and the sword started its jingle.

"_**Come On A Slash! Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard then scanned his Flame Ring.

"_**Flame, Slash Strike! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**_"

Wizard made a double slash that was connected and launched his attack at Phoenix. But the Phantom simply raised his sword and blocked the attack as if it was nothing.

"Please as if that would work." He claimed at a shocked Wizard.

"Now if you want to see real fire magic, then check this out!" the Phantom then exploded with fire. The power was so great it knocked Wizard far away.

"Now that's what I call bringing the heat." Phoenix joked smugly.

The Wizard rolled his eyes at the lame pun under his helmet. "You need to cool down!" he responded as he takes out his Water Ring.

He then flipped the switch on his belt.

"_**Water, Please!**_"

A blue magic circle appeared above his hand and went down as water splashed all over him as he changes his form.

"_**Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

Wizard switches his sword into his gun mode as he opens the thumb of his gun again.

"_**Come and Shoot! Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard scans his Water Ring against the scanner.

"_**Shooting Water Strike!**_"

He then shoots a huge ball of water from his gun.

"_**Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

But that also proved to be no good either as Phoenix sets himself on fire to disrupt the water ball.

"That squirt gun won't put out my flames." He taunted as he stepped closer to his enemy.

"Shit…This guy's packing some serious heat." Wizard muttered as he took out his Earth ring. This guy reminds him the worse version of Meramon right now.

"_**Land Please!**_"

A yellow ring appeared under his feet.

Some conjured rocks rose up around Wizard as his armor changes.

"_**DoDoDon! DoDoDon! DonDoDoDon!**_"

As his opponent ran at him he took out a new ring and put it over his belt.

"_**Bind, Please!**_"

Suddenly chains made of rocks come from the ground as they chain Phoenix and prevent him from moving.

"I need to end this…" said Wizard as he gets out his Finale ring and another Ring as well.

"_**Le Patch Magic Touch Go!**_"

"_**Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Wizard stomp his foot to the ground, before scans the second Ring against his driver.

"_**Drill, Please!**_"

Wizard begins to spin as he drilled to the ground and resurfaced as he attacked Phoenix from above as he send the Phantom fly to the sky for a short time.

"Don't think I'm done yet!" growl Phoenix, angry. He set his body on fire at the moment when Wizard was in contact with him as it sends the magician rider to a tree.

"This guy is tough…" Wizard grunt as he struggles to get up from the ground.

"Taichi!" shout a voice.

Wizard turns as he saw Koyomi running toward him.

"Another help! It too late for her!" said Phoenix but not before he got hit by bullets by Wizard himself but he changed back to Flame Style.

"Koyomi! What are you doing here?" asked Wizard as his assistant get close to him.

"Wajima-san finished the ring, the least I could do was deliver it." She said as she shows him the new ring.

Wizard was surprised that the new ring look alike his Flame Ring except it has a jewel design above the forehead that replaces the antennas.

"Wait? Isn't that from the stone that you have bad feeling about?" asked Wizard, surprised.

"I know… but the only thing that I could think about is you need it the most, Tai" said Koyomi as she stares at him.

Wizard looks at Koyomi and decides to take the new ring in her hands as he trusted Koyomi's words. Suddenly he heard Dragon's roar within him as the new ring was gleaming for a moment.

"Please check on Gertrude and her sister, Koyomi" Wizard said. He knows what to do now and determine to win this fight.

"Hai!" said Koyomi as she left the battlefield.

"Damn, you…Let end this now" Phoenix mocked.

"Don't worry I will beat you and end this" said Wizard.

* * *

Minna and Mio fly ahead of Yoshika, Lynette, and Erica as they were tried to get to both Tai and Gertrude in time. Meanwhile the rest stays behind in case of Neuroi attack.

"Minna, what is wrong?" asked Mio as she notice her commander/ long time friend's worry look on her face.

"It my fault, why didn't I realize Trudy was still believes it was her fault?" asked Minna to herself in worries tone.

"You aren't the only one who should shoulder the blame alone, Minna. We didn't realize this but somehow Kagami seems to pick up something that we didn't" said Mio. She always seems to be impressed that Tai did something unpredictable.

"You're right about that" said Minna, feeling reassured.

_Kagami, you better keep Gertrude safe or you have to answer to me!_ Minna thought angry.

* * *

"What is that supposed to do?" asked Phoenix.

Wizard took out his new ring and pulls the lever of his driver again.

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"Dragon, lend me your power!" Wizard declared as he put it over his belt.

"_**ERROR!**_"

"What? Oh come on!" exclaimed the Wizard as he tried again.

"_**ERROR!**_"

Wizard look at the new ring in his finger but not before he left his guard down when Phoenix punched him. The Phantom used this distraction to beat the crap out of Wizard again this time using fire birds against him.

"I thought you say that you are going to beat me, I guess it was a joke" Phoenix, mocked.

The explosion threw the hope bringer away as he looked at his ring again and Phoenix is coming close to him.

Wizard knows this will be his last shot or Gertrude's sister will be lost for good as he stands up.

"…Dragon! I know you felt that!" stated Wizard as he attempted again.

"_**ERROR!**_"

Phoenix just went in to finish the job as Wizard is not giving up as he stands up.

"Answer me! Dragon!" He shouted as he put the ring over the scanner again.

* * *

Tai opened his eyes to see he wasn't in the battle field anymore but in a hospital. He widens his eyes as he recognized this place.

"This is…" he was about to say but was interrupted by another him that appeared out of thin air. Except he have sinister red eyes glares at him.

"That's right." Dark Tai said in a deeper, darker voice. "This is the Underworld of Taichi Sohma Kamiya"

"Are you…?" Tai asked.

"How nostalgic?" asked Dark Tai, grin.

The real Tai looked over to see his kid self-looking straight forward at an elderly man in the hospital bed right now.

_This…._Tai thought as he knows this day better than the rest of his family have.

(**DIGIMON SOUNDTRACK - Shouri ~Zen no Theme~**)

This was old man in the bed was his grandfather.

"_Oji-san…I'm… I'm so sorry! This is my fault!_" cried younger Tai.

"_No…it not your fault, Taichi. I know… my time was co-coming soon but I want to spend my last time with my grandchildren_" Grandfather stated with his dying breathe. "_If you going to be a man…someday….remember to never give up on yourself, never give up on tomorrow….Taichi_"

Suddenly his grandfather took himself to death.

"_Oji-san!_" cried younger Tai as he tries to go to his grandfather's side but the nurses gone passed him.

"This is the moment of your despair!" Dark Tai laughs.

(**Song end**)

Tai breathed a tried breath at the painful memory and opened his eyes.

"Your right, but that's not all this is," he stated confidently. "This is also the moment my grandfather entrusted his Hope to me."

Dark Tai smirk. "It seems that you have changed despites been betrayed and forgotten by everyone in the former world, you believe there is still Hope?"

Tai grins back at his Phantom beast Wizardragon and shows him the ring. "Come help me, Dragon. Lend me your power." He said.

Dark Tai smirk as he suddenly changed back into Wizardragon as he flew around the former chosen of Courage before looking at him.

"It's true, that ring will grant you access to my power but will drive you farther into despair." Dragon claimed.

"Quite the contrary dragon, your strength gives me Hope." Tai said confidently.

That really gave it a shocker.

"Did you just call me your Hope?" Wizardragon asked as it looked Tai into his eye.

Tai give a confident smile at Wizardragon.

The winged-beast then began to laugh and flew high. "Interesting! Fine, let's see how much you can take! Use my power to your will!" Dragon finished as a bright light took over Tai's Underworld.

* * *

Just then a flame shield protected Wizard from the final blow by Phoenix as this send the Phoenix Phantom flying backward as bright red light begins to shine brightly.

"_**Flame…Dragon!**_" said the Wizardriver in a more sinister voice as a flaming beast shape like a dragon flew around Wizard. "_**Burn…! Burn…! Burn…! Burn…! Burn!**_"

The flames dragon covered Wizard's form as his transformation completely. The flame covered Wizard's legs with silver guard as they have claw symbols on them. His jacket changed into all red with black within. He had what looked like two silver horns above his head and a golden amulet with a red crystal on top of his helmet that replace the antennae. He had sharp looking silver shoulder guards with rubies in them. Finally his chest looked like the face of a dragon with yellow eyes.

Wizard Flame Dragon style has arrived at last.

* * *

The white Garuda appeared flying by its master: The White Wizard who was observing the battle, while standing on a roof top as he watched the battle.

"Taichi have come a long way… he has evolved." He mused as he continued to see this battle. Maybe it was a good idea of letting him protecting the Strike Witches.

* * *

As Mio and other Strike Witches are getting closer to where the Hospital, Mio spot something as she took off her eye patch and everyone could see the bright light coming from afar.

"What is that light?" asked Mio.

Others were stun as they never seen something like this happen before.

* * *

"Saa Showtime…daa!" The transformed wizard stated calmly as walked back into the fight.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Just the beginning**)

Phoenix just grunted and went in for a punch which was blocked easily by Wizard before he was kicked from behind, then in the chest.

Phoenix was sent flying crashing into the bench. Phoenix got back up and summoned his sword and started swinging like crazy.

Wizard easily dodges the slashes and kicked him in the face.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard pulls out his Wizarsword sword and opened the fist into its grip form then got out his Copy Ring.

"_**Come On A Slash! Shake Hands!**_"

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

Wizard summoned a second Wizarsword sword into his other hand as he was in stance for Phoenix to come at him.

Phoenix went in and slashed forward but was blocked by the twin swords which left him wide opened for an attack. He tried slashed from behind but was blocked again and damaged again.

"No way! There is no way in the hell; you have the chops to beat me!" Phoenix said in denial and attacked again. Only to get disarmed then stabbed from the back.

"I did tell you," Wizard repeated. "I'm going to beat you."

A red light glow from the ring belt which happened to be the dull ring.

"Looks like I finally can use this." Wizard concluded as he put it over his belt.

"_**Very Nice! Special!**_"

"_**Fabulous!**_"

The flaming dragon from before came out and flew to its master up with a red ring behind him as Wizard levitate in the air. It then went through the ring as Dragon's head appeared through Wizard's chest.

Too stubborn to call it quits, Phoenix burst into flames and went in for his final attack.

"The finale." Wizard claimed as his chest released Dragon's Breath as the powerful flame coming out of the Dragon's mouth.

Phoenix shot a firebird but it disappeared as the final attacked exploded on the flaming Phantom.

(**Song end**)

Wizard flew down as he finally defeated his most difficult enemy.

"Taichi!" shout a voice.

Wizard turns around as Koyomi who is smiling with Gertrude come out of the hospital slowly.

Gertrude suddenly falls to the ground due to her injury by Phoenix but not before she felt someone carry her in bridal style fashion and look up to see Wizard in his new form.

"Are you alright?" asked Wizard, concern.

Gertrude's face suddenly turns dark red as she never want to be carry like this since it never suite her soldier lifestyle. "Taichi! What t-the hell are you doing?! Let me down!" she demands, blushing.

"Hey! I'm only carrying you because you're still injury from fighting the Phantom until we find someone to heal your injuries before I let you of on your own again" said Wizard.

Gertrude was surprised that Tai was worry about her as she felt ashamed that she left everyone in the fort to go after her sister.

"Well…this is what you get for fighting the Phantom in the first place, it look like you enjoy been in Taichi's arms." Koyomi giggles.

"I'm sorry."

Wizard and Koyomi turn their attention toward Gertrude as Wizard just hears an apology from her whose face still red.

"I'm sorry…I never should overheard your talk when you thought they might target Chris and I snuck out, Taichi." Gertrude confessed while blushing. "I don't deserve to be her Hope after I failed to protect her."

"You shouldn't give up on yourself like that, Gertrude!" said Wizard.

"But why?" asked Gertrude, confused.

"I believe the real reason why you couldn't face your sister because you're stick in the past and forgotten how to live the present" said Wizard.

This cause Gertrude's eyes widen.

"Your sister won't blame you for what happens. Whatever happens to us in the past, we should focus living in the present to face the future." Wizard said. "Don't worry Gertrude, I promised that I will be the Hope for you and your sister."

Gertrude looks at him before she starts to smile at him. "Thank you for saving my sister, Taichi." She said.

"It was nothing…I'm just glad you're alright" Wizard shrugged.

"Taichi-kun!" shouts a voice.

Wizard and Gertrude look up to see Yoshika and others Strike Witches as they fly toward them.

* * *

Later

"Taidma!" said Tai as he and Gertrude came back into the fortress.

"Welcome back!" said Yoshika.

"Taichi-san, Barkhorn-san. You're back" said Lynette, smile.

"So where did you two have gone off?" Erica questioned with a smirk. "On a date?"

Suddenly both Tai and Gertrude started to blush at Erica's accusing.

"Hartmann! We're not dating!" shouts Gertrude, enraged.

"Aww! But I remember he carry you like a gentleman would do, Trudy" Erica said, smile.

Something tells Gertrude that Erica won't leave her off the hook soon or later.

"N-no! We just went and visited Chris to make sure there aren't any accidents again. Gertrude also has to apology to the staffs" Tai said, assured. Beside he still likes the idea of staying single and he isn't ready to devote his time for a relationship again.

"Aww! It seems to me you two are getting along very nicely…" Mio chuckled with amusing.

"Mio-san/ Major?! We aren't dating!" Tai and Gertrude shouts at the same time. They suddenly look at each other with shock before both of them look away from each other.

"Oh? How is your sister doing, Trudy?" asked Minna.

Gertrude calm down as she respond to Minna's question. "She is alright now since Taichi defeated the Phantom was trying to kill her." She explains.

"Well, it good that you get to visit your sister, Trudy." Minna said, smile.

"I got to hand it to you, Kagami…you did picked up an interesting time to have a new upgrade." Mio said.

"I guess we owe you thank for helping Trudy, Kagami" said Minna, smile.

"It was nothing …" shrugged Tai as he looks at his new Ring in his hand. Suddenly Tai felt two arms around his waist as he notices Erica was smiling at him.

"Kagami-kun, thank you for helping Trudy and her sister!" said Erica, smile.

"You did deserve that new power after you help protect my sister" said Gertrude, smile.

"I'm a little surprise that you manage to tap into the power of your Dragon, did anything weird happens?" asked Mio.

"Nothing that I could think of…" Tai lied. He didn't tell them about him seen one important memory which is one thing that reminds him there was hope.

* * *

Medusa walking alone in a forest as she recalls what happens that surprised her. Wizard gain a new form by tapping into the power of Dragon.

"So…the Ring-bearer Wizard manages to kill Phoenix," she said.

Suddenly she stops as she already knows the presence that was following her now.

"Tell me…how long it took you to revival your sorry-ass this time, Phoenix?" asked Medusa, stoic.

Standing before the darkness come out was none other than Phoenix himself in his human form as he smile.

"I felt refreshed" Phoenix said, smirk.

* * *

Watching the hospital from afar were two men in black suit.

"It looks like we manage to make it in time, Mr. Kizaki" said a grey hair man in black suit.

"I know beside it better than the higher up or that Maloney-teme since this Wizard is dangerous, Jason-san" said Kizaki.

"I agree…but we have to be ready when he unleashed that secret project he been hiding from the government, Kizaki. I'm a little surprise that this Wizard been seen with the 501st Witches unit Strike Witches," said Jason.

The man known as Kizaki adjust his glasses as he took the pictures of Wizard and place them away in safe keeping. "Let's go since Rei-san might be waiting for us" he said, stoic.

* * *

**To be continued….**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches**

**It's training time in the beach with the Strike witches. Shirley seems to be interested in Tai's machine Winger as the two have a race at the same time when Tai have to deal with Yoshika's unusual dream about….Boobs? Another Phantom appears to attack the witches and Perrine getting over her head in her rival with Tai when he has no interesting of getting involved in the rivalry. **

**Ch6: Tech girl and Oceanic Race!**

**Read and Review**


	7. Spell 6: Tech girl and Oceanic Race

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. You guys know what this chapter is about? HAHAHAHAHHAHA! **

**Also I want to know what you readers' opinions….between Tai and Mio…who is better at looking after Yoshika? **

**Here are my responses:**

**HouRaiSan: I thank you for liking the bath scene with few girls. But remember Tai is trying to avoiding taking bath with the girls and Mio tries to make him felt more part of a team. This will create an interesting tension between them beside the fact both of them want to look after Yoshika.**

**Fuji92: It not that bad since I don't want to keep people waiting.**

**Eternal: Tai vs. Shirley…in a bike race…Who will win? Let's found out! Well, this world is a mix of Strike Witches and Kamen Rider Wizard of course as I added Kizaki into the story. **

**Unicorn 359: Thanks! Tai will get other Dragon Styles later in the story. I will add Lynne in Tai's harem since it looks like you won't give up on it.**

**WOLZARD: Hmm…I was thinking of throwing Phoenix into the sun again but…what are the other possibilities of defeating Phoenix are there? **

**This is Tai's harem for the moment: Koyomi, Erica, Shirley, Mio, Gertrude, Francesca, Sanya, Eila, and Lynne.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of Strike Witches

Ch5: Tech girl and Oceanic Race

Medusa walking alone in a forest as she recalls what happens that surprised her. Wizard gain a new form by tapping into the power of Dragon.

"So…the Ring-bearer Wizard manages to kill Phoenix," she said.

Suddenly she stops as she already knows the presence that was following her now.

"Tell me…how long it took you to revival your sorry-ass this time, Phoenix?" asked Medusa, stoic.

Standing before the darkness come out was none other than Phoenix himself in his human form as he smile.

"I felt refreshed" Phoenix said, smirk.

"Hmm…I see. Your regenerating power has saved you yet again after the last incident with the Ring-bearer Wizard during the moment when Wiseman-sama calls us into this world." Medusa said.

Suddenly Phoenix's smirk turns into a mocking grin. "Next time…I will show that Wizard who is the true master of fire!" He said as flame coming out of his body already as his body is going to burst out soon.

"My my, I never thought the great Phoenix is pissed off by defeated by a male magic user…Birdy." A female voice giggles.

Phoenix knows this voice almost anyway as it annoyed him more than Medusa herself as he took out his sword from thin airs. "What the hell are you doing here, Forbidden one?" he asked almost to a growl.

"Well, nothing much but it been so long since me and my comrades are finally released again…unfortunately there is more of us that you Phantoms must release for our power to be complete, Phoenix-baka" chuckles the shadow being known as the Forbidden one.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLED ME?!" growl Phoenix. Is this really one of the Forbidden Ones that he had heard so greatly about?

Before Phoenix gone charging at the Forbidden One to show who is the strongest here, Medusa steps in his way as her eyes were glowing violently which make him freeze in terror.

"That is enough, Phoenix. You still haven't recovered from fighting against the Ring-bearer Wizard." Medusa said as she reversed back into her Phantom form. "We have personal business to attend."

"What could be better this time?" asked Phoenix. He thought Wiseman is going to beat the crap out of him for failing his objective.

"We're hunting a certain someone who left after couldn't get Dragon to awakened and fake his death." Medusa said with a dark smile.

"Oh…I see who you speak of," Phoenix said, amused. "I better come along and reminded that bastard again, Wiseman-sama is our boss or I will burned that sorry eyeball of his down to hell"

* * *

It has been 4 weeks since Tai have left the city and retired from his position as the leader of the Digidestined when Agumon was deleted by Myotismon's attack and Blackwargreymon somehow died as well due to an explosion. Not much has changed in the lives of the digidestined since Tai have left the city and no one has seen him since then.

Matt took over the leadership of the Digidestined from Davis since Veemon could only evolved to champion level and need Ken's Wormon to DNA digivolves to Mega level. Matt felt his life was perfect after he and Sora been going out as this is like sticking a tongue at his former best friend and everyone in the Digidestined seems to be supporting him.

But unlike Tai, Matt have most difficult of leading the Digidestineds then anyone in the Digidestineds would have thought. The Digidestined of friendship thought he could lead the Digidestineds into a new era of power except they have to help with countries' affair with their residents Digidestineds when they starts to rebel with their country folks.

Also everyone have problems of getting along with what Matt's order even if Sora acts like his own queen of the Digidestineds when Matt wasn't good at raising the moral of his fellow Digidestineds like Tai would have right now.

Now Ken, Yolie, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Cody, Davis, and Izzy were having one of their personal meetings when Matt is busy with his band members and Sora is focusing on her tennis competition as they realize the changes when Tai have left.

"Man, how long can we do this?" asked Joe, panting. He was tired from the last mission that they have gone through.

"We almost didn't make in time to stop the affair in North Korea and South Korea if wasn't for Matt's tardiness" said Ken. He already senses the change in the balance of power in the Digidestined when Matt took over and tries to make sure his fellow second generations are safe.

"Hmm…Having anyone seen TK?" asked Mimi, worries.

Kari doesn't seem to be affected by her older brother's disappearance after telling him not to hang around her like a helicopter since she has Davis now.

"No but I notice he been in the Digital World lately with Patamon…" said Izzy as he was still on his laptop.

Lately, TK hadn't been himself lately when his brother have gone out with Sora but the only person who could get through him was Cody as he beginning to taking in Kendo lesson to help him out. But now Cody is worry about his friend who seems to distant himself again and wonder if it has to do something with Davis and Kari been together.

"What is he doing there when we agreed to hold a meeting here?" asked Davis. He still couldn't believe that he lose to Matt in the position of the Digidestined.

"Sorry am I late" said a familiar voice.

Everyone turns around to see TK carrying Patamon as he enters Izzy's door as they notice bruises on both TK and Patamon.

"What the heck happens to both of you?" asked Joe as he coming to check on them. He helps TK when the Digidestined of Hope almost collapses to the ground before caught by Mimi.

"We were in the Primary village to help Elecmon with new babies until we got attacked by Devimon himself before he fled" said TK, slowly.

The first generations gasps when they heard Devimon's name and Ken become shocked as well.

"Cody! I need your helps with TK's injuries" said Joe.

"What?! Devimon is back!" Ken said, shocked. How could that been? Since he remember seen him the last time when he was the Digimon Emperor.

"This could be bad" Izzy noted. "Gennai still tries to figure out why Agumon hadn't reborn back in Primary village yet."

"Do you think Myotismon did something to him?" asked Mimi. She hadn't seen Tai lately after she got back from America.

"I'm a little surprised that Myotismon could do this…" Gatomon muttered to herself. She should have seen it coming as well but losing Agumon is like losing Wizardmon all over again as both of them sacrificed themselves.

But the first generation of Digidestined knows that if Devimon have returns then something is coming for all of them since they no longer have either Tai or Agumon and Matt doesn't have the innate leadership.

* * *

"Wizard rings contain magical powers." Announce said.

(_The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it._)

"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future" Announce said.

(_Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! **

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around the giant castle while Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores before both of them stop as they looking at the eclipse in the sky.

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**

Mio was sparring with Tai across the beach in the morning as either of them isn't holding back against each. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having a sword showdown.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no**

Passing through among the military soldiers was Koyomi as she held her ring less hand.

**ENAJII kokoro tame**

Tai and Koyomi were trying to reach out for each other's hands. Suddenly the scene behind them changes with members of the Strike Witches who going through their daily life. But the scene suddenly shattered like glass.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time trick janai**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hero hanpa janee ze**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units.

**Kibou wo tsukuidasou**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. Koyomi extend her hand as Tai place her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard continued riding his bike along the road while Yoshika and Lynnette were trying to catch up with him.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou kyou ashita mirai**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantom arrived. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai saw Agumon ran to him before he disappears into his arm. Before felt a hug by Koyomi who tries to console him as he looks up into the sky.

**Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

"So this is next one?" asked Tai in his Wizard armor as he follows Mio today. Since he still have to make-up for his test from the first day when the Phantom was causing trouble.

"Alright, Kagami! You need to hit that target" said Mio.

Wizard in his Hurricane Style as he nods to Mio, he takes out his Wizarsword gun as he faced against the target from a faraway place.

"_**Come and Shoot! Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard place his Hurricane ring against the Scanning.

"_**Hurricane! Shooting Strike!**_"

Suddenly Wizard's weapon is charged with the power of the wind before he pulls the trigger.

"_**Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!**_"

Suddenly a powerful aero blast of wind from Wizarsword gun coming out and hits the target.

The target suddenly was slashes to pieces after been hit by the powerful attack.

"Hmm…good job, Kagami... But it was a bit…"

"Overkilled?" asked Wizard.

"Yes" Mio said bluntly as she jolting down on her papers. "But let's get going to the next one!"

"Yes, Ma'am" said Wizard as he follow the Major.

But what they didn't know that Perrine was watching them behind the wall.

_How in the world am I supposed to talk with her?_ Perrine thought. She didn't admit to Tai that she heed his advice about talking first since no one ever give her any love advices before.

But she still _doesn't_ trust him for calling her an old hag on the first day and she doesn't believe what he says that he is the only one who fights the Phantom.

"If I fought one, then Sakamoto will be impressed with me" Perrine giggles to herself. But she doesn't know how hard it will be.

* * *

**The next day**

**(**Yoshika's room**)**

Yoshika was asleep but not before she rolled over the right side of her bed.

"Wait, what are you doing? No Lyn." Yoshika moaned.

"You can't be serious! No!"

"Quit it, Lyn…!"

"Lyn come on... oh wow. They're huge." Yoshika moaned as she squirmed.

Suddenly the morning alarm has started the day as Yoshika accidently fall off of her bed.

"Is there something the matter, Yoshika-chan?" asked Lynette as she coming into the room. She heard a crash sound from her friend's room and coming to check it out.

"Ouch" Yoshika mutter as she rubbing her back.

"Are you alright?!" asked Lynette.

"I just have an unusual dream" Yoshika recalls as she was a little sore from falling off her bed.

"Dream? What is it about?" asked Lynette, curiosity.

"Let me think…In it, I think you and me…"

"You and I?" asked Lynette as she came closer to Yoshika.

Suddenly Yoshika realize Lynette is in front of her before her eyes were glance on her cleavages which are pretty big as her face become red.

"No! It's nothing! It's nothing at all!" said Yoshika as her face is redness from embarrassing that she has this dream in the first place. She almost accidently tells her dream to her.

"Are you sure?" asked Lynette.

Yoshika hurry and throw her bed sheet over herself to avoid Lynette's curiosity stares at her.

* * *

"You're always serious, Yoshika" said Lynette.

"Huh?! Th-That's not true!" Yoshika said, flushing as they continue walking through the hall way.

"It was because of Taichi-san help motivate you to become serious" said Lynette. She always thought Yoshika was lucky to have an older brother figure who always there to help her out. "You were dreaming about all three of us doing training together, right?"

"Huh?! Oh, wasn't—! Yes, that right!" Yoshika said. Well, that wasn't what she was dreaming about but she was always gracefully toward Tai for been there for her as friend and old brother figure.

_Maybe Taichi-kun might know why I have unusual dream? The dream about me and Lynette…I could almost feel them_…. Yoshika thought as she stares with hungry at Lynette's beasts.

"Oi Miyafuji!" said a voice.

Yoshika suddenly got started before as she grabs onto something soft before looking to see Mio was staring at down at her. Yoshika just realize she accident groping Mio's beasts!

"Are you amused?" Mio asked calmly causing Yoshika to scream.

"Major Sakamoto!" Lynette said.

"It not what you think Sakamoto-san!" said Yoshika, redness.

"Miyafuji…you're getting soft on me" said Mio, stoic.

Yoshika all the while stood frightened at Mio readied her sword.

***SMACK* *CLANK!***

* * *

Tai suddenly look up into the air before finished his breakfast with Shigure and begins to shivering as if a cold wind has passed him. He wasn't sure what that about after finishing his 'boot camp' training which isn't quite worse than training with Shisho on how to use magic.

"Tai, what's wrong?" asked Koyomi, curiosity. She only calls him Tai when they're often at home since Tai doesn't mind.

"I sense something disturbing going on…" Tai replies as he took his jacket.

Koyomi frowned as she wonders what exactly Tai sensed anyway.

"Hey! Koyomi, come here." Tai said as he sat on the couch.

"Are you sure you want this today?" asked Koyomi, concern.

"Beside you needed it" Tai said, smile.

Koyomi came to Tai's side and sat beside him as he gentle grab her hand with the Please Ring as he place against his Wizardriver.

"_**Please, please!**_"

Koyomi felt a surge of mana coming out of the Wizardriver after her was almost empty soon but it was refilled with Tai's large mana source as her body was glowing until Tai let go of Koyomi's hand.

"All better?" asked Tai.

Koyomi nods and put both of her hands on Tai's as she look directly at him. "Thank you, Tai. But please be carefully today and coming home safety." She said.

"Everything will be alright, Koyomi." Tai replies with a smile.

Tai stares at the door as he took out his Connect-On ring and scan with his driver.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

* * *

"This should do it" said Tai as he looks into his Machine Winger's engine like he done daily before he close the top of his bike. This is one of the many things that he decide to do as having a bike and taking good care of a bike making he felt more like the Kamen Riders before him.

A few days after he fought against Phoenix, he and Gertrude actually getting along as friends, surprise everyone that he befriends miss perfect and somewhat 'siscon' (Shirley's nickname for her). Unfortunately, they still have to deal with the unlikely constant teases by Erica, Francesca, and Shirley about them been a couple when they're only friends.

_Ummm…. how Gen-chan is doing? It been a long time since I see him_, the former bearer of Courage thought. Despite not missing anyone back in the former world since they could finally move on like they're meant. He still wonders how is his childhood friend Gentarou doing despite after nothing seen each other after his family moved.

"Eh?! Is that you bike, Kagami?!" asked a bright voice.

Snapping out from his thought about his childhood friend, Tai turns around to see both Shirley and Francesca coming toward as Shirley seems to be drooling at Machine Winger.

"Morning Taichi!" said Francesca, cheerfully.

"Yeah," Tai nod to them.

But the next thing Tai knows, Shirley was looking at his bike from all over different angles before she suddenly have stars in her eyes as Tai move back away from her.

"Taichi! Please tell me where did you get a cool bike like this? I never saw any models of this baby before in Liberian!" Shirley said with excitement.

Tai gulp as he wasn't sure how to explain that his bike is from the future in another world. He was a bit surprise that Shirley calling him by his first name. "Sorry but I can't tell you…since it my trade secret!" he said.

Shirley suddenly frowned. Even since the day he shown up, different girls gets to see his armor in action but NOT her or Lucchini yet as this count as _unfair_. "Hey, how fast is your bike?" she asked, curiosity. This is something she has to find out.

"Fast but unless if I want to" said Tai.

Suddenly both Shirley and Francesca begin to grins at each other. "Then what about a race?" asked Francesca.

"Eh?" Tai asked, confused.

**Few minutes later…**

Tai and Shirley were on their motorcycles while Francesca who is on her Strikers in front of them.

"Good luck! Taichi-kun! Shirley-san!" shout Yoshika.

"On your mark…And—" Francesca was holding two flags in her hands as the two racers were waiting for the signal to head starts as engines are rumbling. "GO!"

Suddenly the two riders have gone off as they have left the Strike Witches' fortress already with smokes already as Francesca is following them from above.

"Whoa! They're off!" said Lynette as she and Yoshika were watching from above the castle.

"What is going on?" asked Gertrude as she and Erica came out to see what with the sound that they just heard.

"Taichi-san and Shirley-san are racing each other" Lynette explains.

"They're racing each other?" asked Gertrude.

"Hey! Who do you think will win?" asked Erica, cheerfully.

This is going to be interesting race between a warrior known as Kamen Rider and one witch who known for her fast speed.

* * *

(Minna's Office)

"Well, I didn't expect that Kagami use that to backfire on you when you tried to pry into his past, Mio" said Minna was looking at the papers on her table.

"Don't remind me, Minna…I'm in a bad mood right now" Mio scowl as she drinks her tea.

After Wizard manage to destroyed Phoenix who is after Gertrude, Mio want to confront Tai about his past before he was a wizard but only to get a respond that he gone over his issues when Mio thought he need to let it out with them.

"But I'm actually surprised he could overcome it…" Minna said. She starts to have respect for Tai as he knows the pain of losing love ones but he was able to helped Gertrude overcome her past.

"I guess that is why I want to help him since he has been looking after Miyafuji longer than I have…" Mio said as she looks at her own reflection.

"Since you make a promise to Dr. Miyafuji to look after her daughter" Minna said.

Mio wasn't sure about him at first when she read a report about her been friend with a boy since her benefactor asks to look out for her, but after seen him saving lives give her a different view and desired to recruit him into their division.

"It seems you're warm up to him" Mio said, smile.

Suddenly Minna give Mio a glare as if she took it as insult. "I'm only respecting him as an ally since you're the one who drag him into our cause and the Phantom issues, Mio" she said, stern. "Beside he has Miyafuji to look after."

* * *

(Back with Tai, Shirley, and Francesca)

"Whoa! I couldn't believe he is actually up ahead then Shirley" said Francesca as she was watching from above. But she notice purple glowing nearby the forest which is close to where Tai and Shirley are.

"What is that light?" asked Francesca. She remembers Minna says something about them…but she was sleeping during that time. "Why can't I remember?"

* * *

Both Tai and Shirley were currently driving back to the Strike Witches fort as Tai was ahead of Shirley right now.

"See ya!" Tai said as he salutes to Shirley. He drives through the forests and leaving Shirley behind in the dust.

"He is that fast?!" said Shirley as her jaw drop. She couldn't believe this! She was the fastest for broke the land speed record but now someone actually beaten her?

Suddenly Tai heard a ringing and take out his cell-phone right now while his other hand is on the handler bar as his bike slow down.

"Koyomi?" Tai asked.

"Taichi! Garu-chan spots a group of Ghouls a few blocks from where you're!" said Koyomi.

"Oi! Taichi, what's wrong?" Shirley asked. She suddenly notices her friend's bike slow down for the moment.

"Wait! Shirley stops!" shout Tai as he notices she was ahead of him already.

Shirley suddenly stops her bike by holding on her brake as she and Tai heard hooves sound which is getting close to them.

"Shirley…we need to get out of here, do you think we race back to the fort?" Tai asked as he set out take out his Flame Ring.

Suddenly Shirley got what Tai means and grins to him. "I won't mind another challenge, Taichi" she said, amused. "And I never expect you cared about my well-being."

"Then let's go" Tai sighed.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

"What are you doing?" Shirley asked.

* * *

"_**Flame! Shooting Strike! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

Suddenly the group of Ghouls were patrolling the area were bombed by massive flamethrower as both Wizard and Shirley driving passed them.

"That was awesome!" Shirley exclaimed. She never saw any magic like that before in her life.

"But the question is where the Phantom?" Wizard asked as they stopped.

Suddenly both of them were blow backward by a black blur flying passed them already.

"I guess that answer your question" Shirley said as she already have a glimpse of something fast gone by them.

Wizard stand in front of Shirley as he already caught a glimpse of a black being coming at him as he defend himself with his sword against some spear.

"Not bad, Ring-bearer Wizard" the Phantom said.

Wizard got a good look at her as she resembles some kind of avian with two black wings. She wores some kind of demonic priest robe and bead necklace, her face resemble a raven with sharp red eyes, and black feathers for her tails.

"A Tengu Phantom?" Wizard frowned.

"Of course," said Tengu Phantom before she jumped back. "But I'm after that Gate you're protecting."

"Not a chance!"

Wizard charge at the Tengu Phantom with his sword but the Tengu keep blocking his slashes as Wizard near avoid the attack for his head when he jumped back. Suddenly the Tengu Phantom opened her wings as she flew into the air.

"Let see…how about this?" Wizard asked as he quickly changed his Ring with the Hurricane ring.

"_**Hurricane! Please!**_"

Suddenly there was a large green magic circle in front of him as he jumped into it.

"_**Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!**_"

Wizard comes at the Tengu Phantom as his change into his Hurricane Style already as both of them take the fight into the air.

"Not bad…but I will end this now" the Tengu Phantom smirked as she suddenly disappeared into a blur.

"What the—" Wizard starts to panic a little when the Tengu Phantom disappear before he got hit in the back as he scream in pain.

"Taichi!" Shirley shouts with worries.

"I got an idea" Wizard muttered to himself as he took out another ring and scan across his Driver.

"_**Mist, Please!**_"

"That won't help you!" Tengu laughed as she dives and attack Wizard again.

She stabs the Wizard by his shoulder to find it turned into mist already.

"What is this tricky?" Tengu demands.

Suddenly she stabs again multiply times to find Wizard changed himself into mist and begin to wrap around her.

"How do you like this?!" Wizard said as reappeared himself to restrains both of her wings as the Tengu Phantom scream in pain and pummeling them into the ground.

***Thump!***

Both Wizard and Tengu Phantom stood up as they're affecting by the fall from the air. The Tengu Phantom thought about a straight to get passed the Wizard after he nearly broke her wings.

"You will pay for injuring my wings when the next time we meet, Ring-bearer wizard!" Tengu swore as she stabs her staff to the ground as smoke making her escaped.

"Damn…she is fast—o" Wizard said before he stops and fall to the ground as he reversed back into his original form due to his pains.

"Taichi!" shout both Shirley and Francesca at the same time as they raced toward their friend.

* * *

Tai was laid on the hospital bed while Yoshika was using her magic to heal his injuries right now. Both Shirley and Francesca were there as well since they're worry about Tai.

"Thanks Yoshika" Tai said.

"So another one has appeared and after Shirley this time" Minna recalls from both Shirley and Francesca after they help Tai back into the fort.

"Yeah," Tai said.

"So what Phantom shows up this time?" Minna asked.

"A Tengu Phantom" Tai said.

"A Tengu…? Wait! Isn't that one of the ancient creatures from Fuso's lores?" Yoshika asked, surprised.

"Indeed, Miyafuji. A Tengu is the enemies of the monks and knows for their abilities to hide their identity as Priests" Mio said, intrigued.

"I'm actually surprise another Phantom taken on appearance of Folk lore creatures" Minna said.

"You will have to get used to it, Minna-san. But this one is very fast as I have hard time picking up its moving" Tai respond as he remember the Tengu is way faster than him when they're in midair.

"Umm…Taichi, are there other ways of fighting these Phantoms?" Shirley asked.

"Well, Shirley…that is going to be a problem since normal weapons don't work against them" Tai said. "Only magic are effective against them but my magic is the only thing that can destroy them."

Shirley felt a bit bad since she didn't have her Strikers with her since she could have been more helpful toward Tai and didn't finish their race.

"Hmm…I see there only few witches in our team who could come close fighting with these Phantoms" Mio said as she thinking.

"Kagami after you recover, you're assigned to watch over Shirley." Minna said.

"Please remember we have a training exercise on the beach tomorrow" Mio added.

"Yes, Minna-san. I will be there" Tai said.

Both Minna and Mio left the room as only Yoshika, Shirley, and Francesca in the room with Tai right now.

"Hey Taichi…will you be alright?" Francesca asked, worry.

"I will be fine since I'm more used to getting bang up like this" Tai said.

"We have to do something about that crazy bird if she shows up the next time" Shirley said.

"It won't be easy since the Tengu is faster then I'm in the air" Tai said.

"If that thing is after me, then I will show her who is fastest!" Shirley declared.

Tai tries to get up a little even though he is still a little sore after Yoshika finish her healing on him. "W-wait! You don't think about trying to take on a Phantom on your own? It's too dangerous!" Tai countered.

"Baka! That Tengu woman is too fast for you!" Shirley argues.

"I have to agree with Shirley!" Francesca said with angry look.

"It's my job of fighting them!" Tai said. There is no way, he will endanger their lives.

"Why couldn't you have a little faith in us? Aren't we supposed to be a team?" Shirley shouts. Of the men she ever meets in the past, Tai is the most stubborn person she ever meets.

Tai flinch at the word 'team' again. Despite he been friends with few of the Strike Witches, Tai isn't sure if he was going to fitting in with them after Mio take him and Yoshika in. "Sorry…but I don't work well with others when it comes fighting Phantoms and it my policy not to allowed any harm comes to the Gates" he response, calm.

Shirley sighed. "Well, you should remember that there is no 'I' in the Strike Witches since everyone has to trust each other's back."

Tai's eyes are widening.

"That is true!" Francesca said.

Tai sighed. "I don't know what to say…" he said.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. Let's go, Lucchini. Taichi, I'm sure you and Miyafuji have some time together" Shirley said, smile.

"Hai!" Francesca said as she follows Shirley.

Tai really doesn't understand those two at all since they're more careful than he is. Before turning his attention toward Yoshika, they still mend their friendship.

"So how was your day, Yoshika?" Tai asked.

"It was good actually" Yoshika said as she scratches the back of her hair.

"Well, don't push yourself too hard" Tai said as he scruff her hair which caused her face turn red. He doesn't want anything bad happened to her.

_Here goes nothing…_Yoshika thought. She hoped that Tai doesn't overreact to this like other incidents back in Fuso.

Suddenly Yoshika's face becomes red as she taps her fingers together. "Umm….Taichi-kun?" she stuttered.

"What's up?" asked Tai to his friend.

"Umm…I have this strange dream lately" Yoshika said.

"I see…What is it about?" Tai asked curiosity at her as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"But promise me that you won't get mad" Yoshika plead with her puppy dog eyes.

Tai wasn't sure what this is about but he was always there for Yoshika if she is in trouble. "Ok, I promise" he said, simple.

"I been having unusual dream…it about me and Lynette—"

Tai was a bit confused about what this dream before his face turned scarlet, Yoshika begins to tell Tai about her unusual dream about her and Lynette having sex.

_Wait! Wha?! She has this dream right now even though she is fourteen?!_ Tai thought as he tried to restrain his overprotective mode. There is no way, Yoshika isn't ready for that accursed subject!

"Wha?!… You and Lynne suddenly have that?" Tai gawked without using the 'sex' word. He wasn't hoping for this day to come since Yoshika is still too young to understand about that 'topic', and Tai have another thing to put on blaming her father for not been here for Yoshika. Damn it, why can't Mio explains this to her instead of him!

Yoshika nod nervously. "So….is it normal?" she asked innocently.

Tai gulp as he isn't this good at the talk. "*****Cough*** ***Cough***** Maybe the dream happens because you're just tired and when you're tired, dreams tend to deceive you." He said.

"Really?" Yoshika asked.

"Yeah, I probably should ask Minna-san about not pushing you too hard in chores" Tai said, smile.

Suddenly Yoshika's face becomes bright as she starts to smile. "Thank you, Taichi-kun! I'm a little worry of what Lynne-chan thinks of me" she said, ashamed.

"Well you're her friend then you better be there to support her" Tai said.

Tai felt a little bit better that Yoshika accepts his answer but still was worry for her and Lynette as well. '_I just hope she's not into that kind of thing..._' Or he will blame Francesca for corrupting Yoshika since he never knows who taught that girl to grope people in the first place.

"But I think Shirley-san is right about you shouldn't pushed yourself too hard, Taichi-kun" Yoshika said with worry look.

Tai sighed. "Fine" he said.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"Tcch! Damn that Ring-bearer!" The Tengu growl as she slams her fist against the table.

"Well this is what you getting over your head, Tengu" Shadow said as she having a check up on Tengu's wings after coming back from a mission. She was going to make her lady proud of her to their lord Wiseman's caused for recruit another Phantom.

"I will make him paid….By the way, Shadow. Where are Medusa-sama and Phoenix-sama?" Tengu asked as she grips her staff.

Suddenly Shadow stop as she accidently slap Tengu's wing too hard to cause the Tengu Phantom to jump.

"YOW! What was that for?!" Tengu demands in angry.

"I have no clear idea where they're—" Shadow said before she and Tengu heard a strange crash noise.

"We're back! Look who we brought with us!" Phoenix said as he throws a figure over their head as the figure was throws against the pot of plant.

"Phoenix! We need Lizardman alive for our cause" Medusa said as she joined the two girls.

"Did you say Lizardman?" Shadow asked.

"Umm…Phoenix-sama? Where did you find him? Everyone thought he was a goner" Tengu said.

"Indeed, he was hell hard to find at first…but we have ways to make him do it" Phoenix chuckles, evil.

Suddenly coming out of the shatter pieces of plant pot is a green humanoid lizard with a single red eye and brown hairs. "Leave me alone, Phoenix! Wiseman-sama is insane getting me to awaken Dragon from that boy!" Lizardman said, shiver.

"But Wiseman-sama has a new plan for you…" Medusa said as she came closer to the fearfully Lizardman as if he is afraid of the snake woman. "We will make sure you do it this time."

"Hmm…it look like Lizardman is going to lose it if he confront Wiseman-sama's orders" Tengu mutter as Phoenix came by to her.

"Here make used of these stones, Tengu" Phoenix said as he drops some Ghouls stones in her palms. "If you're going after those Witches then target their wings"

"As you wished Phoenix-sama" Tengu said, bowed.

* * *

**Next day**

"Everything seems to be normal here" Tai said as Garuda hang on his shoulder before flying off again.

Tai was currently walking along the beach while watching the girls trying to get out of the water with their strikers and basking in the sun. He was glad to have a good nap since Koyomi was worry about him not been able to come home if he runs out of mana as he promised her that he will take her to somewhere nice.

Normal, any guys he knows will be jealous of him and wanting to be in his place but Tai isn't interested in chasing girls since he already choose his path of become Kamen Rider in this world and protect people seems to suit him better. But he sort of having respect for these witches fought to protect their countries instead of men.

_There is still one question about why am I and my mentor is the only wizards in this world?_ Tai ponders his thoughts. According to Wajima, male magic users are thought to be myth and only girls can use magic in this world.

Tai turned toward the rock as he notices Mio and Minna were watching both Yoshika and Lynette struggles in the water.

"Both of you need to calm down, if you struggle it will get worse" Tai said to both Yoshika and Lynette as they saw him. "You need to find out why your Strikers isn't activate."

Suddenly both Yoshika and Lynette look at each other before they dive into the ocean then they managed active their Strikers as they flew into the air.

"Oi! Kagami, why are you giving them pointers?" Mio asked, grumble.

"Hmm…I did a similar training like this, Mio-san." Tai said. "Also Yoshika didn't join the witch school since she wants to take over her family clinic but her mana reserve is larger which make it hard for her to control her ability."

"It seems that you really cared about Miyafuji's well-being" Minna said.

"I'm still think you're been soften on her" Mio said.

"Well, my oba-chan says 'Children are special. The worst crime in the world is allows harm to them'" Tai said.

"Your oba-chan is your reason" Mio gawked.

"You have your own belief and I have my own, so there is no way we can't tell who is really right or wrong, Mio-san" Tai said.

"Well, you still owe a rematch, Kagami" Mio said, grumble.

"Very well" Tai said.

*Wham!*

Suddenly both Tai and Mio got wham in the heads at the same time by Minna who….have two big books from out of thin air.

"You two stop fighting like little child…for today? Ok?" Minna asked in her sickly sweet tone. Even though she is a little happy that Mio have someone to occupy her attention but she doesn't approved them hitting each other with sticks in front of her.

"Fine" said both Tai and Mio at the same time.

* * *

(Somewhere)

"Hmm…so this is where they kept their Strikers." Tengu's voice suddenly gives the repair men started with shocked by her and the Ghouls' appearances.

"Monsters!" shout one of the men before all of them started to run away.

Tengu didn't notice that Kraken was above her head as it observe her actions and gone somewhere to report to its master.

* * *

Soon afterwards, Yoshika, Lyn and Charlotte were laying down in the sand while Tai was on his snack break after out running Mio when she almost caught him with a bag of donuts.

Tai was about to finish his second donut, not before he saw Kraken in front of him.

"Phantom?" Tai asked.

Kraken nod as Tai followed his familiar. But he wasn't unaware someone is followed him right now in secret.

_This is my chance of proving I'm better than this lame-o boy! Then Sakamoto will love me!_ Her thought.

"Umm…what is that?" Yoshika asked as she saw something in the sky.

* * *

Suddenly the Ghouls fire their fireballs together as they broken the door to the Hanger where the Strikers of the Strike Witches are rested. But it's too bad they will be destroys soon.

"Hmm….so this is where her Striker lies" Tengu comment as she brought out her staff and tapped Shirley's Striker.

"How could they handle these pieces of junks? It very unfashionable…soon I will get rid of the rests next" Tengu said as she was able to destroyed Shirley's Strikers.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Suddenly silver bullets flew through the air, across the hanger, hitting both the Tengu Phantom and her Ghoul minions, causing them fall to the ground. Tai enters the scene.

"It would make sense that you will be after their Strikers" Tai said with his gun in hand. "It like taking two birds with one stone"

"Of course, without these junks, those witches won't be able to fly and falls into despair faster" Tengu said as her staff hang against her left side.

"Tonnerre!"

Suddenly both Tengu and Tai duck away to avoid lighting attack which hit the Ghouls instead.

"Do you think I will allow anything happens to Sakamoto-san's Striker" Tai recognized the voice belongs to Perrine.

She was still in her swimsuit as she was smirking at her success.

"Perrine-san! What in the world are you doing here?!" Tai shout.

"Shut up, Kagami! This time I will prove to Sakamoto-san that I should be the one who receive all of Sakamoto's attention than you!" Perrine declared.

"Oi Perrine-baka! This isn't the time to thinking about this! Get out of here!" Tai shout back at Perrine. He thought Perrine would get over it and tell Mio about her feeling instead of interfering with his work!

_She is worse than Davis!_ Tai thought. He swore that he will have a talk with Mio if she knows Perrine have a crush on her when this mess is over. Because it very oblivious.

"Shut up! You stay out of this!" Perrine shouts, angry.

"Oh…? So you're Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann? How interesting….? There are so many famous witches in this division including your precious Sakamoto-san" Tengu chuckle with amusing.

"I won't let you laid hand on My Sakamoto-san!" Perrine shouts as she charging at the Tengu Phantom with her magic charge in her fist.

Suddenly the Ghouls stands up again after been hits by Perrine's attack as this stun Perrine when her attack didn't work on those Ghouls before they were hits by silver bullets from Tai.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

"Perrine-san, you better get out of here" Tai said as he took out his Land Ring.

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai said.

"_**Land, Please!**_ _**DoDoDon! DoDoDon! DonDoDoDon!**_"

Suddenly there was a yellow magic circle appeared and passed over Tai, transforming him into Wizard Land Style form. When the transformation was complete with rock crumble falls to the ground, he raised his weapon, "Saa… Showtime."

As he begins to fight off the Ghouls in front of them and begin to knocking them with his sword and getting close to the Tengu Phantom before she disappeared again.

"What the?! ARGH!" Before he and Perrine were hit by the Tengu Phantom's attack but Wizard got hit harder than Perrine.

Wizard got up as he checks on Perrine and caution of the Tengu Phantom's speed right now.

"Perrine-san! Are you alright?" Wizard asked.

"Damn…" Perrine muttered to herself but she couldn't move due to her injury.

"Is that Gate still alive? Good then I will have her in despair soon after I'm done with you!" Tengu said as she send feature like darts at Wizard.

Wizard quickly changes his Ring and scan across his Wizardriver.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

Suddenly rising from the ground in front of him was a stone wall as it shields Wizard and Perrine from the assault of the feathers.

"Hang on, Perrine-san! I will get you to Yoshika soon" Wizard said to Perrine.

"Why…do you care?" Perrine asked, weakly.

But not before the Tengu Phantom use her spear to break the stone wall and slash Wizard across the chest as he send flying a few feet back.

"Finally, I will end this" Tengu said. She walks close to Wizard with her spear in hand as he tries to get up.

"Not so fast!" Gertrude shouts.

Suddenly Tengu turn around in time to see Gertrude running in as she punched her in the face with brute strength to send her away.

"Gertrude? What are you doing here?" Wizard asked.

"I heard an explosion nearby but I couldn't believe the Phantom would target our Strikers. Are you alright?" Gertrude asked to Wizard as she helps him up.

"I think so" Wizard said, nod.

"Another Gate here?!" Tengu screech in angry.

But not before she notice Perrine's body is anyway in sight.

"Hey! I heard you're after me, Birdie!" a familiar voice.

Tengu Phantom turned around to see Shirley as she was holding Perrine along with Mio, Minna, and Yoshika coming along.

"Miyafuji. I'm putting Perrine in you cared" Shirley said as she gentle let Perrine down.

"Of course but be careful" Yoshika said as she begins to treat Perrine's injuries with her magic.

"So they're after our Strikers this time, knowing they could disable our abilities to fight the Neuroi" Minna said, disgust.

"Cried me a river, Gate" Tengu snort. "Human beings aren't meant to fly but only to pummeling down to earth if they dared."

"Well, nothing is impossible for us unless if we keep trying!" Wizard said as he changed his Ring already.

"_**Water, Please!**_"

Gertrude get back from Wizard as a blue magic circle falls in front of Wizard and over him, changing him from Flame to Water Style.

"_**Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

(Play **Kamen Rider Wizard: Mystic Liquid!**)

"Do you think change form will do anything?" Tengu asked as she suddenly disappeared into a blur.

Shirley activates her magic again as bunny ears pop out of her hair. "Not this time!" she said as she followed her suit.

Suddenly Tengu found her wings been caught by Shirley's hands.

"But how?!" Tengu demands.

"Gottcha!" Shirley said, smile.

"If you know anything about the Strike Witches…then you should know about our magic ability" Mio said, calm. "Shirley's ability is speed itself."

"_**Liquid, Please!**_"

Suddenly Wizard's entire body was dissolved into water and caught the Tengu Phantom after Shirley jumped off.

"What is this tricky?!" Tengu Phantom screeched. Her confusion turned to pain when the water around her began to surge and strike her like blades sending her in all directions instead of Wizard.

She landed heavily outside, gasping for air while her legs returned to normal. Behind her, a large portion of water slithered out of the pool before forming into Wizard in his blue armour.

Soon things get really bad for Tengu when she got hit when Shirley come tackling at her with her Strikers on already but before going ahead.

"I will go after the Neuroi ahead!" Shirley shouts.

Suddenly the Tengu was struggling getting up due to her dizziness.

"Wizard, now!" Minna ordered.

"Very well," Wizard nod to Minna's command.

"_**Le Patch Magic Touch Go!**_"

"_**Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

"The Finale." Wizard said.

Wizard spun around on the balls of his feet as water covered his right foot. He then flipped forward and then jumped into the air. He aligned himself as he aimed at Minotaur as he was picking himself up.

"HA!" Wizard shouted as he shot forward as a Magic circles surrounded him he then hit and went through Tengu leaving his magic circle as the Phantom exploded.

"That is done" Wizard said.

"Shirley left!" Francesca said as she shows up later.

"What's wrong?" Wizard asked as he turned toward Francesca.

"I wonder if she checks on the adjustment of Striker…" Francesca said.

_It can't be…._Wizard thought as he hurries and changed his ring already. He never hopes to use this ring right now but he doesn't have a way to catch up with Shirley on her Striker.

"_**Mach, Please!**_"

"I will get Shirley!" Wizard shouts as he jumped into the ocean.

(**Song end**)

* * *

"Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ha ha ha!" Shirley cheered and she rapidly approached mach 1. Suddenly there was a huge boom and Shirley blasted through the sound barrier.

"I can't believe I did it! I reach Mach 1!" Shirley cheered. Her dream of going over her limit has come true!

"Shirley! Stop! You're heading right for the enemy!" Mio yelled in her earpieces.

"Uh?" Shirley looked forward and saw the Neuroi.

"Oh no." Shirley said as she paled and closed her eyes while creating and shield and blew right through the Neuroi, screaming all the way.

Shirley flew up unconscious as her strikers flew off, and her bikini was destroyed.

"_**Hurricane, Please!**_"

Wizard suddenly jumps out of the water as he changed into his Hurricane Style as he flew higher to catch Shirley in bridal fashion.

"Don't worry Shirley! I caught you!" Wizard said.

But not before he realize something is wrong as his face turned taka red behind his helmet to Shirley's undressed state.

"_**Whoa! I have to admit but she is hot for a hatchling**_" Wizardragon said.

'_Dragon! Why are you talking to me right now?_' Wizard asks. This is unexpected right now while holding on to Shirley.

"_**Well, I'm bore beside I'm the one who been giving you my mana to swim across the half of the Ocean to caught her**_" Wizardragon said.

'_Dragon! I never know you care!_' Wizard said..

"_**Shut up! Beside I'm only doing this for my amusing than have you drowned to death!**_" Wizardragon countered back at his host.

'_For an oversized dragon, you're such a jerk!_' Wizard grumbles.

"_**You know that you just called yourself a jerk**_" Wizardragon said, coy tone.

_Stupid Dragon!_ Wizard thought.

"Taichi-san!" shouts a voice.

"Lynne!" Wizard said as he caught sight of one of his friend.

When Lynette got closer her face turned beet red as well to Shirley's state and covered her face.

"Eep!"

"I know. Her bikini got explodes in reach mach 1" Wizard said to Lynette. He doesn't want to give anyone the wrong idea. "Can I borrow your earpiece, Lynne?"

"Of course" Lynette said.

"Hello?"

"Kagami! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Minna-san…but we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Mio.

"Can someone get extra clothes?"

"Umm…why?"

"Umm…you see…Shirley's bikini… got destroyed in collision… with the Neuroi" Wizard stuttered, blushing. This is his second time that he has to deal with seeing another naked woman.

* * *

"Poor Tai" Koyomi said, blushing. She currently checking on Tai right now but this time she wished she didn't do it.

Both Shigure and Michiko's grandfather were covering their nose with tissue papers after seen something from Koyomi's orb. They were originally going to a senior citizen reunion with Yoshika's grandmother but now they have to deal with their nosebleed.

"We need to go soon" Shigure said.

Fujihiro Yamakawa agrees to his old friend. "I agree…I just hope he and Yoshika-chan will be ok." He said.

Koyomi sighed. "Men…these day" she muttered. She decide going to checking on the flower gardens in the backyard that she and Tai been looking after.

* * *

**The next day**

Tai and Perrine encountered each other again but this time in the forest.

"Ummm…I'm sorry" Perrine said, flush.

Tai sighed. "I hoped that you learned your lesson, Perrine-san since Phantoms are too dangerous and I'm not doing this to impressed people." He said. "Because if you died, then how will you tell Mio-san you felt?"

"I understand" Perrine said, depressed. Maybe fighting the Phantom isn't a good idea since she couldn't destroy them in the first place.

"So what are you going to do?" Tai asked.

"Huh?" Perrine asked.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Tai asked.

"Why the hell someone like you cares about my problem in the first place?" Perrine asked, angry.

Tai lean against the tree. "Let just says that I been down the same road before, always good to have someone to talk with" He said, calm.

Perrine looks a bit surprise at Tai before she turned away. "I don't need your help! You better not tell Major before I did or else, Kagami! You hear!" she huff as she walk away. She might be angry with him for taking Mio's attention, but she felt graceful toward him for saving her life.

Tai sighed. "She was almost the death of me…" he muttered as he took out his bag of donuts.

"Sweets!"

But not before he jumped out of the way as Francesca jump out to grab his bag but she missed and land in the bushes.

"Nice try" Tai giggle as he took a bite out one of donuts in front of her.

"No fair!" Francesca demand as she points accusing finger at him. "You are hoarding them for yourself!"

"Here!"

Tai throw a donut at her. Francesca saw it coming at her and immediately catch it in her mouth.

"So this is where you're, Taichi" said a voice.

Tai and Francesca turn around to see Shirley walking toward them.

"Umm…I think I should go now" Tai said, blushing.

"Wait, Taichi!"

Tai stops and saw Shirley's face was red as well. After yesterday's event, Tai avoid Shirley today during his patrol since he felt ashamed of himself.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"Umm…Listen I'm sorry about what happen yesterday, Taichi. I didn't mean for it to happen!" Shirley said, blushing. She was embarrassing as well about what happen yesterday and Tai was avoiding her.

"I know that" Tai said, nervously.

"I'm not mad or anything… but can we be friends?" Shirley asked as she gives her hand for Tai.

"_**Well, what are you going to do?**_" Wizardragon muttered in his head.

"Umm…sure and do you want some donuts?" Tai asked. He felt a little better after hearing from Shirley since he thought he will get attacked for seeing her naked.

Suddenly Shirley look at Tai before she give him her usual smile.

"Sure."

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches**

**An unexpected encounter with the rapidly-adapting Neuroi and a familiar Phantom from Tai's past before has returned could ruin anyone's day. Tai is assigned to work with both Eila and Sanya the night specialty of the Strike Witches as there a tension between Tai and Eila. Due to the power of invisible, Tai have to bring Koyomi to his work but she have problems with the Strike Witches as Yoshika tries to show there is good in people and they follow a mysterious new familiar that appeared.**

**Ch8: Doll, New stone, and Fortuneteller**

**Read and Review**

**Here are some of the OC rings that Tai have used in this chapter.**

**Mist Ring: Similar to the Liquid ring but only use in Wizard's Hurricane style as turning the user into mist that couldn't be hit and move in on the target.**

**Mach Ring: Capability of giving extreme speed but it is a little uncontrollable of the direction of the user and possible missed the target.**


	8. Spell 7: Doll, The Blue stone,

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. As for WOLZARD-san's question about Sora/ Gremlin Phantom, Gremlin will make his appearance in the story as well despite I find him annoying with his giggles but he seems to be likeable character.**

**Update news: I decide to change Tai's harem by putting Koyomi out of it since there still mystery about her identity haven't reveal in the series yet unless if I found a reason to change it. Instead I change Tai and Koyomi's relationship to more of a father and daughter relationship which will make more sense than lovers due to Koyomi still missing her memory.**

**Review Response:**

**Bankai777: Indeed but Tai won't take back his former position since Agumon isn't there to wait for him.**

**HouRaiSan: Maybe but it will play a role.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Spell 7: Doll, The Blue stone, and Fortuneteller

Currently Sanya was flying through the clouds at night singing, her magic antenna active when she stopped and looked to her left to see a bright light off in the distance.

On the mentioned transport plane sat three Witches.

"Grumpiness is written all over your face, Major Sakamoto." said Minna.

"They called us all the way out here to tell us they're cutting our budgets. Of course I look grumpy." retorted Mio.

"They're feeling frustrated too, given that we're the only ones producing results in the war." Minna replied.

"The only thing they see is their own position." Mio countered.

"That's just how the warmongers are. Had the Neuroi never appeared they might be warring with each other right now." said Minna.

"It'd be like a world war, I bet" said Mio, who then turned to Yoshika to her right. "Sorry Miyafuji, I was hoping to show you around Britannia since we're here, but…"

"It's okay. I was actually just thinking how everyone in the military is so different… Um, do you hear something?" Yoshika asked.

"Oh, that's Sanya singing." answered Minna, looking out the window "We must be near the base."

The singing suddenly stopped, puzzling Yoshika, and putting Mio and Minna on edge. "What's wrong, Sanya?" Minna asked.

"Someone is watching us…" Sanya said in a soft voice.

"You need to report clearly and loudly." Mio said.

"I'm sorry," Sanya apologized, and then continued. "An unknown aircraft is approaching from the direction of Sirius."

"Is it a Neuroi?" Minna asked.

"Yes, I'm almost certain of it." Sanya answered. "It's not moving at a normal aircraft's speed."

Mio lifted her eye patch, exposing her purple 'Magic Eye'. "I don't see it, though…" Mio said.

"It's in the clouds." Sanya stated "It can't be detected with the naked eye."

"What do we do?!" Yoshika asked, panic.

"I know it's vexing," Minna said "But there's nothing we can do without our Strikers and Kagami isn't here since he is asleep during the night." Minna then realized something. "You don't think they planned on that?" Minna asked.

"The Neuroi aren't capable of such complicated strategies." Mio replied.

"Target continues to approach at high speed." Sanya said, reminding them of the current situation. "Three minutes to contact."

"Sanya-san," Minna said. "You'll need to buy us time until backup can arrive. Avoid engaging it to the best of your ability."

"Yes, ma'am." Sanya said. She turning off the safety of the rocket launcher she was carrying. "Breaking away from the target."

"Watch closely, Miyafuji." Mio said.

"Sanya knows where the Neuroi is?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes." Mio confirmed "She can even see things that are beyond the horizon."

Yoshika is amazing by Sanya's ability as she watched out the window.

"That's why we always leave her in charge of night patrol duty." Minna said.

"It pretty much like your and Kagami's abilities" Mio said.

* * *

Sanya then flipped over, aiming her rocket launcher through the clouds and firing two rockets, both of them striking the Neuroi.

"It's not attacking back?" Sanya asked in confusion, firing more rockets.

* * *

"Just as I thought." Minna said. "She's doing well against an enemy we can't see…"

"But I don't see a Neuroi at all…" Yoshika said.

"What Sanya says is definitely correct." Mio said.

* * *

"Wizard rings contain magical powers." Announce said.

(_The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it._)

"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future" Announce said.

(_Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! **

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around the giant castle while Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores before both of them stop as they looking at the eclipse in the sky.

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai**

Mio was sparring with Tai across the beach in the morning as either of them isn't holding back against each. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having a sword showdown.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no**

Passing through among the military soldiers was Koyomi as she held her ring less hand.

**ENAJII kokoro tame**

Tai and Koyomi were trying to reach out for each other's hands. Suddenly the scene behind them changes with members of the Strike Witches who going through their daily life. But the scene suddenly shattered like glass.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time trick janai**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hero hanpa janee ze**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some fireworks behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units.

**Kibou wo tsukuidasou**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. Koyomi extend her hand as Tai place her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard continued riding his bike along the road while Yoshika and Lynnette were trying to catch up with him.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou kyou ashita mirai**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantom arrived. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai saw Agumon ran to him before he disappears into his arm. Before felt a hug by Koyomi who tries to console him as he looks up into the sky.

**Houseki ni kaeteyaru ze**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time!**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

**Mansion**

"So no one saw the Neuroi except Sanya?" Gertrude asked.

"It stayed hidden in the clouds and never showed itself." Mio said calmly.

"Okay, but I heard it never even bother to shoot back at her. When does a Neuroi do that? Are we even sure it was a Neuroi" Erica countered.

"Maybe it was a shy Neuroi." Lynette offered blushing.

Everyone looked at her.

"Or maybe not." Lynette said embarrassed.

"No maybe it's true, maybe they were connecting on the same wavelength." Perrine offered.

Eila got upset at that and stuck her tongue out at Perrine.

Suddenly they heard a crashed sound from above the stairs as they turned to see someone fall down the stairs as the girls were flinch as how painful it was.

"Sorry, I'm later…" Tai yawn. "I have trouble of getting up." He said.

Tai got up as he came downstairs as he still in his pajama as Yoshika come help Tai getting up onto his feet.

"Forgive us for calling you this later, Kagami" Minna said. She wants to be sure that there won't any Phantom tries to target them during this job but at the same time concern about Tai's health.

"Hey Taichi," Gertrude said. "Were there any chances that the Phantoms might relate to anything with the Neuroi?" she asked.

"No," Tai shook his head. "Because the Phantoms exist long time ago then the Neuroi have come and invade countries is not on their list of do things" he said.

"So meaning both Phantoms and Neuroi aren't together" Mio said.

"How a Neuroi thinks is not known, we need a cleared picture of their intentions. Until we have that, it'll be impossible to know what they'll do next." Minna said calmly.

"There is a high likelihood that this Neuroi that failed will return over and over again until it succeeds." Gertrude said.

"Whatever that goal could be…" Tai muttered in a quiet tone.

"Yes. So we'll have shifts that take nighttime combat into consideration." Minna said. "Sanya-san?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am?" Sanya asked.

"Kagami?"

Tai turned as his name was called by Minna.

"For the time been, I would have assigning you two to the full-time night squad." Minna said, calmly.

"Working in night?!" Tai said with disbelief.

"You may be specialty in fighting against Phantoms but you still need more experience of fighting against Neuroi with the team." Mio said.

"How many days I have to endure with sleeping in the day?" Tai asked.

"Until the Neuroi is finish" Minna said.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! I'll do it, too!" Eila said in an abrupt tone as she raises her hand.

"Okay. Then the team will consist of you three," Minna said, smile. "Everyone will work in rotations."

"Are you alright, Sanya-san?" Tai asked.

Sanya look up to see Tai. There is no doubt that he was the person with a strange aura that she been sense something during her sleep and here is their first meet after hearing about him from Minna.

_But why does his aura felts different?_ Sanya thought with curiosity. She never hears of existence of Wizards since they're rare.

"It's my fault. I let the Neuroi get away." Sanya said guilt.

"No, Nobody said that Sanya." Yoshika said reassuringly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sanya-san." Tai said.

Sanya look a bit surprised.

"Umm…thanks" she said.

"Yeah, I forget. This is the first time we meet." Tai said. "I'm Taichi Sohma Kagami, a fellow magician and Kamen Rider. I hope we can get along" He said.

"Yeah," Sanya said.

Meanwhile Eila seems to be giving a caution glance at him even since the day when he and Yoshika arrived.

_What exactly are you?_ Eila thought.

"For now, I will be on patrol" Tai said as the girls watch him left the front door.

* * *

**Later**

Tai was continued walking through the hallway alone as he notice the moon in the night sky.

"It looks like the sky is clearer, why are you following me?" Tai asked.

Coming out from the shadow was none other than Eila with a serious look.

"Eila-san?" Tai asked, surprised in his tone.

"Let's get the matter straight, Kagami." Eila said. "But if you harm Sanya in any way then I won't forgive you."

Tai flinch as he was aware that Eila still doesn't trust him when they meet several times during the day as he did hear some rumors.

"Fine," Tai said. "But don't act incredible stupid like Perrine-san." He said.

Eila's serious face turns to surprise when he mentions Perrine as she recall the incident that she heard from Erica. "Hmm…so you have problems with the stuck up four eyes as well?" she asked in quiet tone. "Very well, but I will kept my eyes on you since you and Sanya just meet." She said.

"I find that creepy," Tai said as both he and Eila gone their different ways.

* * *

"Argh!"

A man was groan in his bed as his body is changing from a human and monster as if this has happened a lot before as he changed into his monster form already. His body is white and white, violet spheres showing on his chest and forehead, and strange claws for hands. But the rest of his body couldn't be seen since due to his bed resting.

It time for a new stone to be created…the strange creature thought as he studies his claw like hand.

Before shoving his own hand into the violet sphere on his chest as it went through like it was nothing. The strange creature slowly pull out what look like a sapphire color stone from his chest as it giving off a bluish glow.

It's another magic stone that born from him.

"Now…let see what despair you bring forth?" the strange white creature asks the magic stone. "Or perhaps…"

What he didn't notices was a miniature Cerberus like familiar saw the stone and snuck out before his presence could be detected.

* * *

_Tai felt something cuddling against his chest as he woken from his bed. _

"_Mmm…Taichi-kun" a familiar moaning voice as this caused Tai's eyes become widen as he knows who is in his bed._

"_Yoshika?" Tai asked._

_Yoshika is cuddling against his chest as Tai begins to sweat in fear. Tai tries to gentle get Yoshika off him but her grips on him is strength._

"_Taichi-kun…" Yoshika moan as she continued snuggling against him._

**Morning**

Tai immediately opened his eyes to find himself sweats as he realized it was all of a dream when Yoshika wasn't in his bed the first place.

Tai sighed. "That was an awkward dream..." He muttered to himself. He felt creepy about that dream since when was the last time he did dream something like that? Maybe he shouldn't have read one of his mentor's books about witches in the past.

"Well, maybe a little walk will do for today" Tai said as he getting dressed.

He walks downstairs as he rubs his eyes.

"Oi Taichi! I didn't know you woken up early" Shigure said.

"An awkward dream wakes me up…" Tai mutter in a low voice. "Where is Koyomi?" he asked.

"Hmm…I think she should be in the back garden." He said.

Tai gone through the back door of the shop as he found Koyomi busy with the crops in the garden. Since Koyomi doesn't remember anything about her past, Tai took it up himself by teaching Koyomi about how to live as human again after they become close like father and daughter with helps from Shigure and his mentor.

"Morning Koyomi" Tai said, smile.

"Tai, I didn't expect you will be up this early in the morning." Koyomi said.

"Do you need some help?" Tai asked.

"Sure" Koyomi said as Tai came to Koyomi's side as he help by pulling out some veggies from the soils.

"Are you sure that you don't need to go early?" Koyomi asked. She still not used to Tai working with Strike Witches which means been away from one person who she considered her father figure.

Tai sighed. "Well, I have sometime beside I'm not letting you doing all the work by yourself." he said.

"Thank you." Koyomi said, smile as they carry the baskets into the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eila woke early and gone to the bathroom since she doesn't want to disturb Sanya in her sleep as she continued walk through the hallway.

"Now I need to go back to Sanya" she muttered to herself.

***BOOM***

But not before she jumped out of the way from multiply darts attack as they only caused damaged to the wall.

"Who is there?" Eila asked. She been having a creepy feeling that she was followed and left to make sure Sanya is safe. And she was right.

"My, you're not bad for a Gate!" a voice laughed, sounding male. "You have such wonderful talent, you won't mind been an actress for my play of death?"

Suddenly a shimmer figure appeared as Eila continued walks backward slowly. The mysterious figure reveals his full appearance.

A green armored figure covered in green and blue armored appear. His shoulders pads resemble giant scales over his green scales skins. His armbands were green while his claws are black. His face resembles some kind of helmet with three horns. He has only one large red eye. Trailing down from the back of the helmet was a scaled ponytail ending in a fish tail.

"Monster!" Eila scream as she begins to run for her life.

"Don't make this hard on you sweet" Lizardman said as he snaps.

Suddenly popping out of the forest were three more Ghouls as they corner Eila in surprise ambushed.

_This can't be good!_ Eila thought as she didn't know this is going to be her end.

The Ghouls were about to get closer, when a bike rider came in on his machine Winger as he did a wheelie spin. He knocks down the Ghouls and couple yards away from Eila.

"Are you alright, Eila-san?" a voice.

Eila look up to see Tai when he took off his helmet.

"I'm fine…" Eila replies.

When Tai and Lizardman saw each other face to face, they become shocked for real for the first time.

"You!" Tai and Lizardman shout at each other in the same time.

"You! From two years ago…!" Tai gasped, recalling this was the same Phantom attacked him 2 years ago before the White Wizard came.

"I never thought to crossed path with you again, bearer of Dragon" Lizardman crossed his arms across his chest. "You thought I was gone? Too bad! I'm back and here for my vengeance after I'm done with this girl!" he said.

"I won't let that happen!" Tai said as he scans his ring.

"_**Drive On, Please!**_"

"Impossible! I heard rumors but—" Lizardman started at Tai's belt with shocked.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin," Tai called as the belt played its standby henshin music before flashing the Flame Style ring.

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

"_**Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

The Ghouls tries to jump on Tai but not before they were hit by Tai's magic circle and send flying few feet as Tai run through the circle.

Eila gawked as Tai's transformation into armored warrior known as Wizard.

"Saa…Showtime daa!" Wizard declared to the Lizardman.

Lizardman snaps out of his shock as he charged with Kamen Rider Wizard before failing to attack him with his tail whip every time Wizard dodge his attacks. Eila stay close to the tree as she continued watching the fight between them. Suddenly before Lizardman could attack or Ghouls have a chance of doing anything, Wizard took out his Connect ring and scans with his driver.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard pulls out his Wizarsword sword mode as he fought the three Ghouls that got back up before going after Lizardman.

"Too slow!" Lizardman said.

Suddenly Wizard missed his mark when Lizardman jump to the top of the tree on top of him.

"Watch out! He is going to attack!" Eila shout, immediately.

Wizard dodges his dart attacks by performing a backflip away from him before changing his weapon into gun mode as he shots.

"Shit! That stupid girl!" Lizardman cursed as he jumped away. But he doesn't know that Wizard's silver bullets changed their direction as they hit his back and caused him to fall to the ground.

"Then what do you call this?" Wizard asked as he took out another Ring.

"_**Mach, Please!**_"

Suddenly Eila notice Wizard's fists were on flame as he coming at Lizardman in the instance with rapid fast punches at his face before sending him flying across couple yards.

"What type of magic is he using?" Eila muttered to herself as she continued watching.

"Sorry but that attack won't end me easily." Lizardman said as he gets up. He snaps his finger as his red eye begins to glow and turned invisible.

"What the?!" Wizard gawked. His enemy has already turned invisible which is something he didn't see again.

Eila look stun as well and become cautions to her surrounds as if she was trying to discern the enemy.

Suddenly Wizard blocks an attack from something heavy but he been pushed away to the ground.

"Don't worry, Ring-bearer Wizard! We will meet again!" Lizardman's voice with evil laughing could be heard from everywhere.

"Damn it! That bastard" Wizard muttered as he got himself up. He never thought to see the face of the same Phantom who attacked him when he was unaware of what was going on.

"Eila-san! Are you alright?" Wizard asked as he dehenshin his armor.

"I'm fine but I can't seems to get a read on him" Eila respond, calm. She still on guard about this guy after he been here for a few days, but that oversized lizard is the main problem.

"We need to let Minna-san and others know what going on" Tai said.

* * *

"I see. Kagami then I need you to watch over both Eila and Sanya while on the job." Minna said.

"Fine" Tai said.

"Fine, can I leave?" Eila asked.

"Very well, but I will expect you and Kagami get along" Minna said.

Eila turn one eye on Tai before left the office with a huff.

"Umm…will Eila-san be alright?" Tai asked, nervously. Even though he does see Eila around the fort, she seems to give him the cold shoulder. But he wonders if something with Sanya does when he heard from others they're close.

"Eila is still not used to your presence due to you magic status" Minna said.

"However there is still one problem. This Lizardman could become invisible and your familiars won't able to detect its presence." Minna noted.

"That is a problem. Kagami, do you have ability to detect invisible target?" Mio asked as both girls look at Tai.

Tai was thinking since this is going to be a problem since this is going to be a problem until he got an idea. "I'm afraid, I don't." Tai said. "But I think she can help us." He said.

This caught both Minna and Mio's attention as they become curiosity.

* * *

"Lizardman is back?" Koyomi asked, surprised.

"Is it the same one that you encounter before?" Shigure asked as he gives Tai a cup of tea.

"Yeah and it look like he seems to be surprised that I'm still around." Tai said as he drank slowly.

"So he is after Eila-san, his invisible ability could be a problem" Shigure noted. "There is no doubt you will need Koyomi-chan's help for this job." He said.

"Of course, I will be there to help Tai." Koyomi said. She felt a lot better that Tai need her help to find Phantoms.

* * *

Lizardman was on his fifth drink as he still trying to recover from the Wizard's attack. Who would have known that Ring-bearer Wizard could be the Gate of Dragon now?

"Damn it! Why anyone didn't tells me that the Gate of Dragon is the Ring-bearer Wizard now!" Lizardman yelled out of the top of his lung.

"Well, this is your fault for faking your death in the first place, one eye" a mocking voice caused Lizardman to turns to see Phoenix with an amusing look.

"Phoenix…" Lizardman stammered at his presence. "What is this time?" he asked.

"Hmm…I just want to see your reaction" Phoenix answered. "So how are you going to deal with the Ringer boy?" he asked.

"I will make him paid for humiliate me" Lizardman near growl. "And this time I will be the one who will end his Showtime, I'm the director of this play by pulling the iron curtain of despair!" he declared.

"How interesting," Phoenix said. He is impressed by Lizardman's rage against the magician. "Tell me…but what your plan is?" he asked. "And I might give you some pointers"

He was glad that Medusa is off doing Wiseman's errand right now as he could help this guy with revenge against the Ring-bearer Wizard.

* * *

All the Witches were in the dining room. Meanwhile Mio and Minna were waiting for Tai's return since he happens to know someone who can help them as the witches wonder who exactly.

"Oh, blueberries! But why so many?" Perrine asked.

"My family sent them. Blueberries are good for your eyes, you know!" Lynne said, carrying a basket of blueberries.

"Down the hatch!" Erica said, digging into her bowl of blueberries.

"I have heard that nighttime pilots in Britannia eat them often." Gertrude said.

"I'm back," Tai said as he coming in from the hallway.

"Kagami, you told us that you know someone who can help us?" Mio asked.

The other witches are curiosity about who Tai brought to help them after hearing another appeared and after Eila.

"Yeah," Tai said.

"Who exactly is this person?" Gertrude asked.

Suddenly a figure coming beside Tai as the witches could see her. A young woman with pale skin in her teens with long smooth black hair, a red coat over a white dress, a blue jacket and white heels coming out.

"That would be me" Koyomi said.

"You're the one from before…" Gertrude stammered at Koyomi's appearance. She remembers seeing her at the Hospital and notice how close she was to Tai but she disappeared later.

"Koyomi-chan?!" Yoshika gawked. She never thought to see Koyomi again.

"You know her?" Lynette asked.

Mio was surprised to see Koyomi again after meeting on Akagi but she never thought to see this strange girl again. "You again?" she asked.

"It's been awhile," Koyomi said.

"This is my magic assistant Koyomi." Tai said.

"You have a magic assistant?" Shirley asked.

"So you're Koyomi?" Minna asked. She heard from Mio but the only thing she knows about her that she stick close to Tai for unknown reason.

"I came to help Taichi since the Phantom has the ability of becoming invisible." Koyomi said, smile.

"On his own? We here as well, Koyomi" Mio responds.

"You can't help him." Koyomi respond, cold. "Unlikely the Phantoms in the past, this one have attempt Taichi's life before and this could be a personal grudge match."

This caught the Strike Witches in surprised at what Koyomi says with a straight face.

"I can see through the Phantoms' human disguised." Koyomi respond.

"You can tell a Phantom from their disguises in human forms?" Minna asked. She never heard of someone with the ability.

"Which means I'm the only one who can help Taichi while I'm here" Koyomi said.

"But right now, he is assign to work with Eila and Sanya in the night patrol which means he could stay closer to them if the Phantom attack" Mio said. "Miyafuji. Lynne. I will assign both of you with Koyomi when she is here." She said.

"Sorry but my answered is no," Koyomi said as she turn away from them. "I won't work with them."

"What… did you just say?!" Mio shout, angry.

"This is going to be a difficult case," Koyomi giving a cold glare at Mio. "Unlike you, we can take care of ourselves here and stay out our business!" she said.

Suddenly fly in from the kitchen were Tai's familiars as they follow Koyomi who gone out of the door already.

"Koyomi-chan…" Yoshika was looking at Koyomi with worried as she didn't expect her to be this distant from them.

"How dare she talk back against Major like that?" Perrine demands, annoys in a low tone.

"Not again." Tai sighed.

"Kagami, what is wrong with her?" Minna asked.

"I'm sorry, Mio-san." Tai said. "I guess that I forgot to mention Koyomi doesn't get along with people since she doesn't trust people who get involved with our business." He said.

"It's seems you two have a history together" Gertrude said.

"Yeah, the first time we meet. She was kind of difficult" Tai said.

"Difficult?" Shirley asked.

"Is Koyomi-chan always like this?" Yoshika asked.

"No, she isn't really used to being close with people" Tai said.

Yoshika notice the worry look on Tai's face as if he was worry about Koyomi then decide to talk with her.

"Miyafuji. Lynne. Can you two go after Koyomi?" Minna asked. She is kind of worry about Koyomi been on her own while here.

"Hai!" Yoshika and Lynette said at the same time.

"I wished both of you good luck" Tai said.

"All right," Mio said. "Now that breakfast is over, go to sleep to prepare for night duty!"

* * *

**Sanya's room**

Tai was looking up at the wall.

"Why do they have to make the room so dark?" Tai asked.

"They want us to get used to the dark." Eila answered.

"Sorry they did this to your room, Sanya-san." Tai apologized.

Sanya shook her head. "This is how I like my room." Sanya said.

"If you're bored, we can play with my tarot cards." Eila said calmly.

"Tarot card? Like magic use to see into the future?" Tai asked. His mentor did tell him every witch in this world is born with different magic abilities including those with future sights.

"Yeah, my magic is used for that but I can see very far though." Eila said as Tai picked up a card and Eila looked.

The card that Tai held is something with the sun.

"Ah the sun card, looks like you'll be seeing someone you've been longing to see." Eila said while Tai was for the moments awe before frowned.

_Gen-chan…_ Tai thought.

(**Flashback**)

"_Gen-chan! Catch!" a younger Tai shout as he kicks the ball to another boy who happens to be close to his age._

_Suddenly Gentarou caught the ball before it gone into the nets._

"_I got it, Tai!" Gentarou said, smile._

"_That was awesome, Gen-chan!" a younger Tai said with a smile._

(**Flashback end**)

"I'm afraid that is impossible, Eila-san" Tai said. "The one person who I want to see for a long time was an old childhood friend, I haven't heard from him for a long time" He said.

"Hmm…" Eila frowned. Her predictions are usually right but something about Tai's future seems to be strange.

Tai sighed before he notices Sanya was looking at him with curiosity glance.

"What's wrong, Sanya-san?" Tai asked.

"You seem to be worry about Koyomi-san." Sanya said.

"I guess so…" Tai sighed.

"She did piss Major Sakamoto-san off with her rebel action, there could be troubles" Eila said.

"No, she was like that when I first meet her and meeting new people." Tai said. "She later warmed up to me after we gets to know each other." He said. Besides Yoshika, Koyomi was one person that he helps for the first time.

"She seems to care a lot about you," Sanya said. "I'm sure she will be ok." She said.

* * *

**Somewhere**

Koyomi walks alone in through the hallway with Kraken for company while Garuda and Unicorn were ahead of her.

"So place is sure bigger than those castles" Koyomi mutter to herself. She seen this place a lot through the familiar as this remind her one those place Castle that Tai tells her from his former world.

"Koyomi-chan!"

Koyomi turns around and frowned as she saw both Yoshika and Lynette were running toward her. She sighed deep down that she could wish the Phantom affair was something between Tai and her in the past plus the help of Shigure instead of these girls since there is no need for them to get involved.

Koyomi turns away before she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Koyomi-chan! Why did you run off like that?" Yoshika asked, worry in her eyes.

"This place is too big for you to be off on your own" Lynette said.

"I'm fine, I have these guys help me with directions" Koyomi said as she points toward Kraken, Garuda, and Unicorn as they appeared beside her.

"But it's never good to be off on your own, you could worry us!" Yoshika said.

"There is no need for you to get involved!" Koyomi said, cold.

This caused both Yoshika and Lynette was shocked by Koyomi's tone before she turned away and begins to walk away soon.

"Koyomi-chan, wait!" Yoshika said as she ran and caught Koyomi's hand.

Suddenly both Koyomi and Yoshika becomes shock with each other for different reason as their eyes were wide.

"Yoshika-chan, what's wrong?" Lynette asked.

"Your hand…it's very cold" Yoshika said, scared tone. She never felt anything this cold except snows or...

Lynette look stun at what Yoshika was saying about Koyomi's hand but not before Koyomi released herself from Yoshika's hand.

"Leave me alone!" Koyomi shout. But not before her eyes become focus in on something as she turned around.

Suddenly there was a small group of Ghouls walking in the hallway from nearby until they notice them.

"Ghouls?" Lynette asked in quiet.

"What do we do?" Yoshika asked.

"You two need to get out of here." Koyomi said.

Lynette and Yoshika turns to see Koyomi who now have a serious look upon her face as they begin running for their life.

"Garu-chan, please find Tai!" Koyomi said to a nearby familiar. "We need to lose them in the meantime." She said. There was one thing she learns from Tai's past adventures, always coming up with a plan of action in case something bad was to happen.

Garuda fly off in the hurry to locate its master.

* * *

"What is that noise?" Eila asked.

Tai woke up as he heard soft taps on the door already and gone to check it out.

Appeared in the front door was none other than Garuda.

"Garuda, did something happen to Koyomi?" Tai asked.

Garuda nods.

Tai got up as he took his jacket with him as he turned toward Eila. "Sorry, Eila-san but I will be right back" Tai said.

* * *

Koyomi, Sanya, and Yoshika were continued running away from the Ghouls through the forest.

"Do you think we lost them?" Lynette asked.

"I think…so" Yoshika said, panting. "Koyomi-chan?" she asked.

Both girls were looking at Koyomi who seems to be in distance as she was scanning around the forest for something.

"I know you're there, you send those Ghouls out for us." Koyomi said in a loud voice.

"Hahaha! You're very strange girl when I notice how you can command those familiars of the Ring-bearer Wizard," a voice that could be heard throughout the forest by the girls. "What exactly are you, young lady?" asked Lizardman who appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

Koyomi stand in front of both Yoshika and Lynette to protect them.

"If you two are thinking of ran away, then rethink your plan again" Lizardman said as he snaps his fingers.

Circle around them were Ghouls as both Yoshika and Lynette were shivering as they don't know what to do against them.

But not before the Ghouls were caught off by the impact silver bullets through the forest destroys the Ghouls except Lizardman who jumped from afar.

"Sorry I'm later" Tai said as he came to the girls' side.

"It took you long" Lizardman said.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

"I will end you right now, Phantom" Tai said as he took out his Flame Ring.

"_**SHABADOOBIE TATCHI HENSHIN!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai said.

"_**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

Tai ran into his magic circle and transformed into Wizard as he block Lizardman's tail attack with his sword before jumped back.

"Now here for a show," Lizardman said as his entire body turns invisible in front of them.

"He turns invisible!" Yoshika said in shock.

"Both of you stay close to me and Koyomi" Wizard said, reassured.

"Hahaha! Now how will you find me now?" Lizardman asked.

"Koyomi?" Wizard asks his Magic assistant.

"He is in your seven O'clock! On the tree" Koyomi said.

Wizard turns his Wizarsword into gun mode and shoot where Lizardman's location from Koyomi's guess.

"What the hell—" Lizardman started before got hit in the stomach by the silver bullets as he falls off the tree as his invisible was off alright.

"Amazing! Koyomi-chan can see through his invisible" Lynette said.

_How is that possible? No human should have that ability?!_ Lizardman thought. He gets up from the ground and fire darts at the Wizard and Koyomi.

"Nice try!" Wizard said as he took out another ring and scan across his Driver.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

Suddenly appeared before him and Koyomi was a wall of flame in front of them as the darts were burned in contact with them then turns to ashes.

"Here is another trick" Wizard said as he changed his Wizarsword into sword mode. "My favorite one!" he said.

"_**Come On A Slash! Shake Hands!**_"

"_**Extend, Please!**_"

Suddenly the blade of Wizarsword changed into a whip as Wizard swing his blade at Lizardman from afar to slash several time in the chest as Lizardman was send flying across the field.

Wizard was able to finished him off until he sense dangerous and use his trench coat, he held it up in front of his friends to shield them from an emerald beam attack.

"Where did that attack come from?" Wizard asked.

"About time you shown up, Pixie" Lizardman said as he gets up.

"Sorry but I was so enjoyed to see you getting your sorry butt wiped by the Ring-bearer Wizard!" the shadow figure laughed, sounded female.

She was indeed female, but didn't look anything like a human. She wores strange green armors resemble wood remind Wizard something from Greek mythical which cupping the breasts and wings rising from the shoulders. Also she wore a half white mask as one eye was glowing red and other blue. She also have black flowing hair goes from her back.

"Another Phantom?" Lynette asked, confused.

"Ring-bearer Wizard, you been in our sore side for the long time since you're an outcast to both kind and human" Pixie said. Suddenly butterfly like wings burst from her back as she coming head on against Wizard.

_I was hoping this day wouldn't happen_, Wizard thought. Fighting a single Phantom and a group of Ghouls is enough but two Phantoms are a different story.

Wizard dodges her tackle attack as he changed his Ring already.

"Yoshika, you and Lynette need to get out of here" Wizard said, firm.

Yoshika and Lynette nod as they're guided by his familiars to get somewhere safe ground from the battlefield except Koyomi who stayed by Wizard's side.

Wizard dodges another dart attack from Lizardman, who seems to be hidden among the trees again with his invisible ability on.

* * *

"_**Water, Please!**_"

Pixie was knocked aside when the water circle appeared in front of Wizard as Wizard came over the other side in Water Style.

"Tai, watch your left!" Koyomi said.

Wizard block a claw attack from Lizardman and took out another Ring to scan when Pixie is getting closer again.

"_**Liquid, Please!**_"

When Pixie tries to slash him, Wizard's entire body has turned into water as he snarls her in his trap and Pixie struggles with her bind when Wizard making it harder for her to move until Wizard reappeared into his original form.

"How do you like this?" Wizard asked as he was sitting onto top of Pixie.

"Damn you" Pixie cursed.

"Tai! Watch out!" Koyomi shout.

But her warning come later when Wizard got hit across the chest by Lizardman's sharp tail and knock across the ground as Pixie get up on her foots.

"What the hell took you so long to attack, bastard?!" Pixie demands.

Lizardman walk beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now I see you got beaten by the Ring-bearer Wizard is amusing." He said.

"I will tell Medusa about this but after we're done with him and the girl" Pixie said as she turned her attention toward Wizard.

"I guess it's time to even the odd since two against one isn't fair" Wizard said as he took out his Flame Dragon ring.

"We aren't going to allowed it!" Lizardman said as both Phantoms coming after Wizard when he already has his Ring against his Driver.

"_**Flame… Dragon!**_"

Suddenly a magic circle appeared in front of Wizard as a flame Dragon came out of it and the two Phantoms were knocked backward.

"_**Burn…! Burn…! Burn…! Burn…! Burn!**_"

The flames dragon covered Wizard's form as his transformation completely and Wizard Flame Dragon style appeared.

"What is that power?" Pixie asked. She never heard anything about the Ring-bearer gains this type of power.

Lizardman growl as he throw out more Ghoul stones in front of Wizard as a group of Ghoul soldiers appeared with their spears aiming at their foe.

Wizard begins to dodge his enemies and take out his Connect Ring.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard took out his Wizarsword gun as he begins to shooting the Ghouls and kicks most of the away.

"_**Come and Shoot! Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard scans his Copy Ring.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

This time, Wizard hold dual Wizarsword guns in his hands as he begins to shooting Pixie who happens to be in the air; she countered his bullets with green beam attack with her wooden staff.

Wizard block Pixie's incoming attack when he turns both of his guns into sword mode already as he jumped into the air and gives an X cut across the chest which send Pixie down to the ground.

Before Wizard calls for the final blow, Lizardman send throw what look like a smokescreen in front of Pixie and him until Wizard found them disappeared again.

"Not again," Wizard said as he undone his transformation already and sighed.

"Tai, will you be alright during the night patrol?" Koyomi asked.

"I guess so as long as I have some sleep and couple of donuts or two, Koyomi" Tai said. "This is going to be a difficult case." Tai frowned.

Koyomi was worry that Tai might overwork himself if he goes on the night job since he supposed to need his sleep but she have to put her fate in Tai's safety.

* * *

(Phantom Bar)

Phoenix is having a real bad day right now after Medusa returns from one of her unknown trip on their boss's business or girly errand.

"Phoenix! Why didn't you mention that you send another Phantom to help Lizardman?" Medusa asked with angry as she changed into her Phantom form.

_Oh crap!_ Phoenix thought as he been through across the bar by an angry Medusa.

"Well…you see, Medusa. We need someone to make sure he will followed our orders and this job involved two Gates and taking out the Ring-bearer Wizard" Phoenix said. Why does she have to be so cold toward him and sexy at the same time?

"Oh? What exactly are Lizardman's plans?" Medusa asked with one of her eyebrow rise. "I want to hear about this." She said.

Phoenix suddenly grins as he gets up and changed into his Phantom form already as he and Medusa clash with weapons. "It's so easy. The first step of his plan was complete." He said.

* * *

**Later night**

Tai coming in his Wizard armor, standing behind him was Sanya and Eila in their Strike Units.

Sanya watched as Tai coming onto the runaway in his Wizard Hurricane form which is something she never seen before in any history text about ancient magic in her country.

"What's wrong, Sanya-san?" Wizard asked.

"Nothing but your armor is strange" Sanya said with curiosity.

"So you never have a tail?" Eila asked.

"What's up with me having a tail?" Wizard frowned.

"Well, it's a natural trait if you're a witch" Sanya said.

"Sorry but I'm a wizard" Wizard said as they fly to the sky.

Soon they entered the cloud cover.

* * *

Koyomi watch from the runaway as Wizard and the two witches were off into the sky before she was going to call a day until she felt something against her shoes.

"Huh?" Koyomi asked. A lot of things on her mind right including Yoshika have touched her hand when she warned her not.

She looks down to see a strange Cerberus familiar with a gold color bark in a low tone at her.

"Where did you come from?" Koyomi asked. Could this be another new familiar?

Suddenly the Cerberus begins to walk away before giving her another bark.

"Where are you going?" Koyomi asked. Something tells her that this strange familiar want her to followed it.

Normally, she usually don't go anyway without Tai for protection except the times when the White Wizard send them on weird errands but she sense this could be another challenge by him as well.

Koyomi continued running after the Cerberus familiar.

* * *

Yoshika was having trouble of sleeping in her bed right now as she woke up.

_Koyomi-chan…her hand was so cold_, Yoshika thought. For the first time in her life, she never felt another cold.

"_Leave me alone!" Koyomi shouts._

Yoshika knows she have a long way to go before she could know her old brother figure well when he was revealed to be a wizard. But she have hard time of remember if she ever saw Koyomi in town whenever she passed by Tai and wonder how she and Tai get along.

_What exactly is Koyomi-chan? She doesn't seem to be a witch either_, Yoshika thought.

Suddenly Yoshika stops her thoughts when she heard running nearby from outside of her room.

"Who could be up at this time?" Yoshika muttered to herself, quietly.

Yoshika opens the door to find Koyomi who was running after something.

_Koyomi-chan? Where is she going?_ Yoshika thought. She was still in her pajama as she quickly got out her shoes.

Yoshika hurry as she follows Koyomi in silence.

Before she continued until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Yoshika-chan? What are you doing up so late?" a sleepy voice asked.

Yoshika almost jumped when she saw Lynette who seems to be sleepy.

"Sorry, Lynne-chan." Yoshika said in quiet voice. "I'm following Koyomi-chan." She said.

"Koyomi-chan?" Lynette asked, surprised.

This time both Yoshika and Lynette follow Koyomi from afar as they're outside of their base until they lost her.

"Where do you think Koyomi-chan is going, Lynne?" Yoshika asked.

Lynette looks around and notice there is a forest.

"There could be a chance she goes into the forest" Lynette said.

"Then let's go" Yoshika said.

* * *

(**Forest**)

"Umm…where are you taking me?" Koyomi asked.

But the Cerberus familiar didn't response as continue walking.

Koyomi continue walk through the strange misty forest as she found the familiar Cerberus again.

"Koyomi-chan!" a familiar voice shouts.

Suddenly she stops when she turns around with a frowned as she notice it was them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Koyomi demands in angry.

Both Yoshika and Lynette were breathing slowly after they were running to catch up Koyomi in their pajamas.

"But what are you doing out here?" Lynette asked.

"That is none of your business! Go home!" Koyomi said.

Suddenly the three girls heard a barking and turn to see the Cerberus familiar from far.

"Is that another familiar?" Yoshika asked as she walks toward it.

But Koyomi stop her in her track as she stood in front of her.

"Go home both of you! You shouldn't be here only your own." Koyomi said.

"You shouldn't be on your own either!" Yoshika said, angry.

This surprised both Koyomi and Lynette as they never seen Yoshika this angry.

_I couldn't believe she is the same Gate that Tai have to watch over_,_ I didn't expect her to be this stubborn_, Koyomi ponder.

"Fine" she said.

This surprised Yoshika and Lynette to what Koyomi is saying.

"But you two need to be carefully of this place." Koyomi said. If anything bad happen, she could teleport them away from danger.

The three girls continued follow the mysterious familiar across the forest.

"Umm…Koyomi-san, is that familiar belongs to Taichi-san?" Lynette asked.

"No, it doesn't" Koyomi said. "But I have an idea who" she said in a quiet voice.

Suddenly the familiar disappear as the girls look around the place.

"Where did it go?" Yoshika asked.

_But why this far in the forest?_ Koyomi thought.

"Bark!"

Koyomi turns to find the Cerberus in front of what look like a cave.

"Over there" Lynette said.

Koyomi gone ahead first, with both Yoshika and Lynette were following behind her to the Cerberus familiar.

The strange familiar disappeared into the cave.

"D-don't tell me we have to go in there!" Yoshika said, shiver.

"I wonder what is in this cave..." Lynette ponders. She heard about this forest before but didn't recall a cave being here.

"I go on ahead" Koyomi said as she enters the cave first.

"Wait, Koyomi-chan! We're coming too!" Yoshika said.

* * *

Koyomi, Lynette, and Yoshika continually walk through the dark cave.

"This-s place is so dark!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Yoshika-chan, are you alright?" Lynette asked.

"You two can go back home if you don't want to handle this" Koyomi said as she was in same as them about how dark but refused to show.

"Koyomi-san, it sound like you has some experience" Lynette said.

Koyomi turns away from Lynette since she isn't used to the compliment. After all, she and Tai have been doing this longer but she count on Tai more often.

"I never have been a place like this before…" Koyomi said.

Suddenly bats appeared in front of them as the girls duck down after the bats past by them.

"Scary bats!" Lynette said as she grabs Yoshika by the arm.

This caused Yoshika to flush as she never was this close to Lynette. "Lynne-chan, please calm down" she said.

"What is that?" Koyomi asked.

Suddenly Yoshika and Lynette turn to see a strange room in the cave as well.

"Could there be someone living here?" Lynette asked.

Koyomi took a deep breath as she saw the Cerberus familiar over there and continued walking. There is one that she learned from Tai which is staying calm in situation like this.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" Koyomi asked.

But the Cerberus didn't respond as Koyomi found a white bed curtain in front of them.

"Ok, this is a little strange," Yoshika said.

"What is a bed curtain doing here in a cave?" Lynette asked.

Koyomi walk toward the white bed curtain.

"Wait, Koyomi-san. What if someone is sleeping here?" Lynette asked.

"We won't know for sure but it brought me here to found something." Koyomi said.

Koyomi without any hesitate in her as she opened the bed curtain wide.

"Eh?"

"What's wrong, Koyomi-chan?" Yoshika asked.

Yoshika saw a bed in here but what is on the bed caught her attention.

"What is that?" Yoshika asked.

A large blue stone gleaming before them as Koyomi picked it up.

"A magic stone" Koyomi said.

"A magic stone?" Lynette and Yoshika asked at the same time.

"Is this what you try to show us?" Koyomi asked the Cerberus familiar.

But the Cerberus familiar disappeared.

* * *

The Cerberus Familiar ran outside of the cave and returns to its owner.

Shiroi Mahoutsukai, or commonly known as the White Wizard.

The White Wizard as he gives his hand to the familiar to climb up into.

"Good work, Cerberus" Shiroi Mahoutsukai said. But he never thought that two witches will get involved with Koyomi.

The White Wizard walk away from the cave and disappeared.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches**

**With the appearance of two Phantoms are at large as they're striking from the shadow, Tai and others discovered a new magic stone that Koyomi, Yoshika, and Lynette uncovered in a mysterious cave. Tai learns something from Sanya's past and making a promise to her when she seems to distant herself. When Lizardman changed target Koyomi who important to Tai the most, an unexpected figure make his appearance to revealed Koyomi's origin and Eila felt regrets before kidnap. Can Tai fight against two Phantoms? Or the iron curtain will falls on him in despair?**

**Spell 8: Daughter of the Wizard, The Splash of Water Dragon, and Handshake of friendship**

**Read and Review**


	9. Spell 8: Daughter of the Wizard

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Review responses:**

**Element-OverLord: Please be patience about Agumon's return until the future chapter comes. **

**Eduardloei: Like I say before, I won't reveal who will become Kamen Rider Beast until season 2 but I'm not to reveal who! Please stop asking me ****this stupid question****! Since it's going to be a surprise for those who know him…But I'm not telling! For ****the Phantoms' pasts I will make a slight changed in them since the Strike Witches no sekai year is 1940s.**

**Eternal: I agreed as well.**

**HouRaiSan: Baka! Could you stop asks me about when Beast will show up?! I did put up in my previous chapter that Beast won't show up**** yet****!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Spell 8: Daughter of the Wizard, The Splash of Water Dragon, and Handshake of friendship

(Previously on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches)

_"Wait, Koyomi-san. What if someone is sleeping here?" Lynette asked._

_"We won't know for sure but it brought me here to found something." Koyomi said._

_Koyomi without any hesitate in her as she opened the bed curtain wide._

_"Eh?"_

_"What's wrong, Koyomi-chan?" Yoshika asked._

_Yoshika saw a bed in here but what is on the bed caught her attention._

_"What is that?" Yoshika asked._

_A large blue stone gleaming before them as Koyomi picked it up._

_"A magic stone" Koyomi said._

_"A magic stone?" Lynette and Yoshika asked at the same time. They never have seen a stone like that before._

_"Is this what you try to show us?" Koyomi asked the Cerberus familiar._

_But the Cerberus familiar disappeared._

_The Cerberus Familiar ran outside of the cave and returns to its owner._

_Shiroi Mahoutsukai, or commonly known as the White Wizard._

_The White Wizard as he gives his hand to the familiar to climb up into._

_"Good work, Cerberus" Shiroi Mahoutsukai said. But he never thought that two witches will get involved with Koyomi._

_The White Wizard walk away from the cave and disappeared._

* * *

Lizardman found himself in an interesting place which would be a fitting setting for his next act of his own show while Pixie is minding her own business somewhere right now after Phoenix asks her to help him with getting back at the ring bearer of Dragon.

"So this is where you been, Lizardman" a chilling voice.

Lizardman turns around to see none other than Medusa herself.

"Medusa-sama, it been a while" Pixie said, cheerfully as she appeared in front of her.

Medusa gives Pixie a smile but turns to a frown on her glazing of Lizardman who seems to be lazing around in his human form which consist a shaggy hair man in black clothes.

"What are you doing here?" Lizardman said.

"Why haven't you put any work in getting those two Gates now?" Medusa asked, stern.

"Why? Well, the ring-bearer Wizard has brought something interesting that could render my power of invisible" Lizardman said.

"What?" Medusa asked eyes wide.

"He somehow has this chick who can tell where I am since I don't recall any Phantom who former witches in their past have this ability to detect us Phantoms." Lizardman got up from his bed.

This info that Lizardman give her which gives him a surprise looks on her. Medusa never heard of any human with the ability to detect Phantoms.

"Don't worry, I have this taken care…as this give me another inspiration twist" Lizardman said, with sinister tone. "I will have this matter done after the next close scene of my play of despair the witches after my short break" he laughed.

* * *

"_Wizard rings contain magical powers._" Announce said.

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

_"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future_" Announce said.

(Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou (It's really shocking…)**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki! (The sight of the moon overlapping the sun!)**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around, meanwhile Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores, Shirley is working on her Striker Units, while Francesca is sleeping over a three,

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai (It would anyone believe in miracles.)**

Erica is sleeping in the floor of her room, and Gertrude is trying to wake her, Eila and Sanya are sleeping together, Minna is doing paperwork, Mio is training with her sword and Perrine is observing her while hiding behind a wall. Before all of them look up at the eclipse in the sky.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro tame (The heart needs indispensable energy)**

Mio and Tai where sparring across the beach in the morning without either of them holding back. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having their sword showdown.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~ (Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.)**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time! Trick janai! (Magic Time! It's no trick!)**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hiroi hanpa nee zo (This magic display is out of this world)**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some explosions behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde (Dig into the roots of your memory)**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units and they and Wizard are flying together.

**Kibou wo tsukuidasou (And save that hope)**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. The Strike Witches look at him with a smile in their faces. And Koyomi extend her hand as Tai reach her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard is riding his bike along the road while The Strike Witches are flying over him in their Striker Units.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no (Life is the greatest showtime)**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo (Even if you recklessly drive through fate)**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai (Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future)**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantoms arrived. Phoenix looks at him with a crazed smirk and Medusa look impassively at him. Behind the army of Phantom is Wiseman. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo (All those tears)**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai is alone in a dark room, before Agumon appears before him, but he had a sad look on his face, they try to touch each other, but an invisible barrier separated them, and then Agumon disintegrates in digital particles, as the shadow of MaloMyotismon can be seen, Tai launches a cry of sadness and rage to the sky, as the shape of WizardDragon can be seen in his shadow.

**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze (I will change them into jewels)**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

Tai and others witches were looking at the glowing sapphire stone that Koyomi and others found last night.

"Whoa…It's another magic stone." Tai said.

"A Magic stone?" Minna asked.

"Taichi-kun, what is a magic stone?" Yoshika asked. Because Koyomi did explain to her or Lynette what exactly is a magic stone when she teleport them back to the base.

The others look at Tai with curiosity for an explanation as well.

"Well, Yoshika. They contain raw magical energy which was compounded under pressure and crystallized into a solid substance." Tai said.

"I never heard of such stone contain a lot of magic power…" Minna said, sensing a lot of magic from the stone right now. Even since Tai came here, there a lot of concept about magic she never heard of before which include magic stones or Tai's armor.

"But what exactly are you going to do with it?" Gertrude asked.

"There is no doubt it could be used for crafting into another Wizard magic ring. I need to deliver this to Wajima-ojisan" Tai said.

"Who is Wajima?" Shirley asked.

"Wajima-san is an owner of antique shop and he is an old friend of my Baa-chan." Yoshika said who decide to answer the question.

"Also he is a skillful ring maker when it comes to magic stones." Tai said.

"But there is still one question," Minna turns her gazing toward Koyomi, Yoshika, and Lynette. "Who exactly guide you three to a magic stone in the night?" she asked, stern.

"It's actually a familiar. But not one of Taichi-kun's" Yoshika said.

"Not one of Taichi's?" Shirley asked. She always finds Tai's familiars interesting and wonders how they work exactly but Tai didn't reveal.

Tai gazing at the magic stone, "Hmm…there could be a chance it could be one of my mentor's familiars and another challenge of his." He said.

"Your mentor…?" Shirley asked.

"Come to think of it, you never did mention who is your teacher." Gertrude said.

"It was nothing personal but he doesn't feel like talking about his existence and want to keep his presence a secret from the entire world." Tai said.

Gertrude frowned as she wonders why Taichi's mentor wants to challenge Tai while keeping his presence hidden.

"To see if I can handle the stone's power like the one to the shop once before," Tai took out his Flame Dragon ring and show it to the girls.

"That Ring…" Gertrude's eyes were wide. This was the power which help Tai facing against Phoenix after it target her sister if it wasn't for Tai who show up in time.

"Why didn't you tell us that your mentor send you the stone?" Mio asked.

Tai give Mio a serious look. "Well, I don't see a reason to tell you about my personal life," Tai said. "My mentor did send me and Koyomi on challenges in the past."

Mio frowned at Tai. She thought Tai will opens up to the team when he joins the group but there seems to be more secrets he still kept from them. But why?

"But why does he have to send them off to a dangerous place?" Minna asked, angry. She still was angry at Koyomi, Yoshika, and Lynette for leaving in the middle of the night without telling anyone.

Tai took the magic stone before looking at Minna. "But if they're in trouble then Koyomi could teleport them away from the dangers, Minna-san." He said, calm as he was aware of danger as well. "You aren't the only one who can be worried about them, but if they didn't gone there, and then we didn't find the magic stone since they're quite useful in time of crisis. I'm curiosity about what this one does."

Minna shot one look at Tai before turned away.

"If you're going to check this cave out after this Phantom affair is done then you better let us know ahead this time" Minna said. Because there something about this cave that Lynette and Yoshika were talking about which is something she want to check.

"Come on, Koyomi. We should see Wajima-ojisan about this stone before I have to deal with those Phantoms since this is a good time for a new ring" Tai said, leaving with Koyomi already.

* * *

The morning was normal while Tai still concerns about the attack from the Phantom Lizardman and Pixie. But this morning Tai skip out on Lamprey fish oil when Yoshika and Mio were treating everyone to drink them.

Erica sniffed her cup. "It smells kinda fishy." Erica said weirdly.

"It's fish oil. The nutritious benefits should more than outweigh the difficult flavor." Gertrude explained while Perrine laughed.

"What an absurd choice." Perrine said rudely.

"Is that so, I'm the one who brought it." Mio said calmly behind her causing Perrine to panic.

"I love fish oil." Perrine said swiping a cup and drinking causing her face to turn blue and swallowed the fish oil with difficulty.

"Where is Kagami?" Mio asked.

"Taichi-kun already left since he want to caught up on some sleep" Yoshika said.

"He seems to be enjoying sleeping more than being with a group" Mio said with a scowling.

"Hey Miyafuji, if you been friends with Taichi… Why you didn't know Koyomi?" Shirley asked. She was trying to figure out what type of person is Koyomi.

"I don't know since I never seen Koyomi-chan around town before since the first time I saw was on the Akagi" Yoshika said. She and Lynette didn't mention anything about Koyomi's hand was cold.

"But is there a possible chance he is hiding her from the Phantoms" Gertrude said.

"Koyomi is…maybe she might be someone important to Taichi-san" Lynette said, blush.

It might make sense after they saw how Koyomi isn't cold toward Tai and wonder how close they're?

"There a chance she knows him longer than Miyafuji-san? Since it would make sense on how they work together to face against the Phantoms." Minna concluded.

_Hmm…is it possible she know Kagami's past?_ Mio thought. She was thinking since Tai won't open up about his past with them then Koyomi might be their own clue to Tai's past.

* * *

Tai was lying on the blanket on the floor while Sanya and Eila were resting on the bed. He still isn't used to the times difference in both Fuso and Britannia.

"Ugh…" Tai groaned in pure boredom. "Where are you two from?" Tai asked.

"I'm from Suomus." Eila answered.

"Orussia." Sanya answered.

"Umm…where are they again?" Tai asked. He actually never been outside of Fuso unless if it errand business.

"Suomus is the northern part of Europe. Orussia is to the east." Eila answered.

_Hmm…Suomus could be Finland and Orussia is Russia…_ Tai thought, deep thinking. There are so many differences about this world and his former world beside the names change.

"Wait, didn't the Neuroi conquer most of Europe?" Tai asked.

"Yes, the town I lived in fell a long time ago." Sanya respond.

This causes Tai's eyes widening. "Is your family alright?" he asked.

"They abandon the town and fled further east." Sanya said. "They fled over the Ural Mountains and far past."

"That most been a close call" Tai said, smiling at Sanya.

"How is that a 'close call'? Weren't you listening?" Eila asked, angry at Tai. She doesn't understand why Tai looking happy for Sanya about her parents, if it was her...

"Because they could see each other again someday after the war is over" Tai said.

"Orussia is huge, you know. The area 'past the Ural Mountains' is dozens of times the size of Fuso." Eila said. "Finding someone there wouldn't be easy at all."

"You do have a point…" Tai thought it would be easy but he always keep forgetting this is the 1940s where they don't have advance technologies.

"Plus there's a huge Neuroi den right in the middle." Eila respond.

"Yeah…" Tai scratch his hairs as Eila did make a point since he never seen a Neuroi Den before.

Eila drop herself onto her pillow as she thought this guy is impossible to understand. "You are very stubborn." She muttered.

"Hey Sanya, I been meaning to ask but where did you learn that song like that…?" Tai still remember hearing the song since it beats other songs he has heard before.

Sanya look a little surprised that Tai asking her about her song.

"My tou-san wrote it for me long time ago…" Sanya said.

"Your tou-san?" Tai asked.

"One time when I was little, it kept raining day after day. I was so bored that I started counting the sound of the raindrops, and my father turned that into a song for me..." Sanya said as her eyes begin to lower.

"Sanya?"

Sanya looks up to see Tai give her a hand.

"Can you give me your hand?" Tai asked.

"What are you doing?" Eila asked.

Sanya was a little confused but she gives her hand to Tai. Tai smiled, switching the grip then sliding his hand out, making a fist, which he used to bump Sanya's own, then two more time on the top and bottom.

"What is that?" Eila asked, confused.

"My childhood friend and I made this handshake that no matter how far where we go, we're still be friends. We're friends now, Sanya. I believe that you and your family will meet again someday. So remember don't even lost hope, Sanya" Tai said, smiled before letting go of his hand.

This is his way of keeping the memory of his childhood friend alive.

"Thank you" Sanya said.

Suddenly Tai turned his attention toward Eila as he was giving her a hand.

"What are you doing?" Eila asked.

"Let's be friend, Eila-san" Tai said, smile.

Eila slaps Tai's hand away and look away which confused both him and Sanya.

"There is no way I'm doing that childish handshake with you, Kagami." Eila said, cold. She will felt weird of doing something with the likes of him.

Tai sigh as he rubs his hand since Eila is the most difficult person to get along with.

"Eila…" Sanya still confused to why her friend and Tai still aren't getting along.

Tai still looking at Eila with a curiosity look on his face. "But if you're even in trouble then I will be there since that what are friends are for." He said

Eila look a little surprised as her face become slight red because Tai isn't giving up when she already reject his offer with the strange handshake.

"Why is your face red?" Tai asked.

"I-It's nothing!" Eila shouted, reddened.

"You almost overreact," Tai said.

* * *

Meanwhile Koyomi returns to the Strike Witches fort after she got herself ready despite knowing the danger of two Phantoms could be targeting Eila right now. But there is one thing that been bothering Koyomi right now while the trio Familiars accompany her on her patrol.

Eila doesn't seem to getting along with Tai as Koyomi notice from the girl after seen her giving Tai the cold shoulders.

"I just wished Tai would leave her on her own device, Unicorn-chan" Koyomi said to Unicorn on her shoulder as she continued walking.

But they couldn't since Lizardman shows up, knowing there could be a chance of him using Eila to have a score against Tai.

"So this is where have you been, Koyomi" a voice caused Koyomi to notice Mio Sakamoto leaning against a nearby tree.

Koyomi ignored Mio and walked away from the Second command of the Strike Witches which caused Mio to followed Koyomi.

"What do you want?" Koyomi asked without looking back at Mio.

* * *

Watching from their hiding place is Medusa and Lizardman as they notice Koyomi is talking with Mio Sakamoto right now.

"How strange…she isn't either human or Phantom. What in the world is she?" Medusa frowned and turned her attention toward Lizardman.

She hardly believe this girl be the one who been helping the Ring-bearer Wizard against Wiseman-sama's own soldiers. If Lizardman says she can see through his invisible then it could be really troublesome ability that the Ring-bearer Wizard has right now.

"Whoa! Easy there, Medusa! This is my job of getting two Gates into despair and you would ruin me moments for my act." Lizardman scoff.

"Is that so," Medusa rolled her eyes from Lizardman. "Then you and Pixie better make sure you disposed of that girl soon before I returned." she said, leaving in a different direction.

Lizardman have a grin on his face as he changed back into his Phantom form. He walks toward Pixie who was feasting candy right now before she noticed him.

"Is it time?" Pixie asked.

"Of course, my dear actress" Lizardman said with humble tone.

Pixie stands up before showing a frowned on her face. "Just you know I'm not doing this for you since Phoenix-sama requested me to go with you" she said.

"Whatever, but it's my showtime soon..." Lizardman scoffed.

* * *

"I want to know why you preferred been on your own than asking us for help" Mio said. She didn't know where to start but this is the only approaching option.

"That is not your business" Koyomi said, angrily.

"I want to ask if you know about Kagami's past because you're the only one who seems to be pretty close to him than Miyafuji." Mio said.

She suddenly sense that pause Koyomi to stop and look at her with a blank look.

"I knew his past well even since the day we met." Koyomi said.

"But I can't tell you" She said. Mio was caught off guard by Koyomi's answer with a surprising look on her face.

"But why?" Mio asked.

"Because it's not my place to tell about Taichi's past, only he can tell it himself since it was his own past not me." Koyomi said.

"Why does he need to be ready?" Mio was confused by what Koyomi's words. To her Tai seems to be friendly and getting along with the witches, could there be something she or anyone is aware of?

But Koyomi have already walked away from her at the moment when Mio was able to ask another question.

Neither of them noticing Yoshika happens to be nearby when she saw Koyomi arguing with Sakamoto right now.

_Can I really do it?_ Yoshika thought. She saw Koyomi been angry with Sakamoto a moment ago but didn't hearing what they're talking about.

"What are you doing here, Yoshika-san?" a voice caused Yoshika jumped a little when she notice Koyomi saw her.

"I-It's nothing!" Yoshika said, nervously and waving her hands in front her.

"It's interesting to see you're still alive, brat." A voice caused Koyomi to stand in front of Yoshika as Lizardman appeared out of nowhere.

"You? What are you doing here?" Koyomi asked, confused. This would make now sense for him coming out of nowhere and targeting Yoshika when she isn't longer a Gate.

"That simple, I'm here to dispose the likes of you before you ruined my plan," Lizardman said, coming forward his sword against Koyomi.

But not before his sword clash against a katana belonged to Mio herself.

"Sorry but I wouldn't allow your kind harm anyone on the team." Mio said as she was struggling with the sheer force that Lizardman put behind her.

"Don't worry…soon the rest of your crew will be the main cast part of my play going into despair," Lizardman said, evil tone.

* * *

Tai, Eila, and Sanya walk were through the hallway after feeling sticks being in Sanya's room for too long and need some fresh air.

"So what should we do now? Maybe we can get some donuts to eat" Tai said.

"What is up with you and Donuts?" Eila asked. There been a talk about him eat Donuts in secret which caused an unusual fight between him and Major Sakamoto whenever she spot him eating sweets.

"Donuts have a way of replenish magic, maybe I can cook something since we aren't busy right now..." Tai said while in his thinking pose right now.

This caught Eila's attention as she cocky her eye when she don't believe what she just heard. "You…can cook?" she asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with me like a young man can cook, Eila-san?" Tai asked with a curiosity tone to Eila. "If you like, I can show you in the kitchen."

"No thanks." Eila said.

"Umm…Kagami-san? What were your parents like?" Sanya asked, curiosity glance at Tai.

When Tai heard Sanya's question about _his parents_, he remember the time he spend over two years in this world after meeting with Koyomi and Shigure who took them in. There are so many he may not have a chance to tell his parents or his younger sister Kari especially about his feeling after Agumon was delete in front of him or when he needed them the most. He knew he won't see them ever again when he already accept the changes he been through already since there is no place for him in the real world or Digital world anymore since his days as Leader of Digidestined was already over.

"Sorry, Sanya…but I don't know where my parents are when the war against the Neuroi started because I haven't seen them for a long time." Tai said. This is half of the truth but he wasn't ready to revealed his truth past to anyone especially Yoshika. But he already made a promised to reveal to Yoshika someday when she was older.

Eila's eyes were widening at Tai.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sanya said, pity look at Tai.

"There is nothing to forgive, Sanya." Tai said.

Maybe it was for the best since there is no way, he would involve them in his new life where creatures born of Despair from human.

Suddenly something caught Tai's attention as Garuda flying toward him.

"Garuda, what's wrong?" Tai asked.

Garuda familiar chirps a few sounds for Tai as this caused Tai's eyes to wide.

"Oh no!" Tai said.

"What's wrong?" Sanya asked.

"Shit! Mio-san and others are in trouble" Tai said, running after Garuda who guide him and the two girls on the way.

* * *

Mio was having the hard time of her life as soldier but she doesn't have the strength or magic against something like the Phantoms in her currently level.

_He better get here soon_, Mio thought.

"Well, let see if you can handle this!" Lizardman said as his eye begin to glow and darts coming firing at her, Yoshika, and Koyomi.

"Miyafuji!" Mio shout.

Yoshika come beside her as they both activated their witches' shields to block against Lizardman's attack right now.

"Not bad, but not good enough for my show!" Lizardman shout but before he activated his ability again.

"_**Hurricane Slash Strike! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!**_"

Suddenly Lizardman was caught off guard by the attack but managed to get out of the way as he see Wizard in his Hurricane form right now in front of him.

"Taichi-kun!" Yoshika was happy to see her friend here right now.

"Sorry I'm late…" Wizard said.

"Hmm…It was nothing." Mio said.

"We meet again." Lizardman uttered with disgust as he gets up and summoned his sword again.

"You girls better get somewhere safety from here." Wizard said.

"Understood, you better be carefully." Mio said, taking both Yoshika and Koyomi away from the battle right now.

Wizard took his Wizarsword and begin to fighting against Lizardman again as both of them are pushing against each other right now.

"So tell me why you're after others?!" Wizard demanded, while pushing Lizardman back with his weapon before Lizardman performed a backflip.

Lizardman chuckles before he jumping onto a nearby wall right now when Wizard had to dodge a laser attack from his right as he rolled over his left shoulder.

"That is simple really…why can't I make only the Gates falling into despair but also the bearer of Dragon as well?" Lizardman taunted, amusing.

Wizard really hated that nickname which he got from the Phantoms since they all knew each other but except he who is quite different from them. There is still no way he will allowed any harm to Koyomi and Yoshika as the Lizardman seems to keep dodging his attack but not before the Wizard got hit by an laser attack from above.

"Well played, Ring-bearer Wizard." Pixie Phantom said as she fly down to the ground as the ground beneath her foots have spurt out Ghouls.

"Alright then let's even the odd…" Wizard said, taking out one of his rings and scanned across his driver when the Ghouls are coming at him.

"_**Big, Please!**_"

A magic circle appeared in front of Wizard as he put his right foot into it as his foot becomes giant size as he jumped into the air and slam the Ghouls coming at him into the ground beneath him as they exploded.

Soon Wizard performing a backflip when Lizardman shoots his darts at him against but Pixie also attacks when aiming her attack at him as well.

"Oh! Pixie, it time for the plan took in action!" Lizardman said.

"Hmm…about time." Pixie said as she spreading her wings right now as she flew passed him right now. "Keep him busy, Lizardman."

"What?" Wizard didn't had time to thinking when Lizardman blocking his way right now as Wizard trying to get passed him.

"I told you…we aren't only here to make Gates falling into despair but I can't wait to see that precious little girl of your died when you're too late." Lizardman said, smirk.

"No…" Wizard said with realization before he tries to kick Lizardman but the Phantom dodged again and turned into invisible.

"Maybe it will be too late for you to save anyone! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Lizardman's voice turned into a sinister laughed.

"I won't let that happen!" Wizard swore as he never would allow anyone around him dead in front of him again. Wizard hurry to the direction where he thought Pixie is going after Mio and others.

* * *

Mio, Koyomi, and Yoshika were continuing running through the hallway as if their life depends on it when Tai is taking cared of Lizardman right now.

"Do you think Taichi-kun will be alright, Koyomi-chan?" Yoshika asked with worried in her tone.

Koyomi didn't respond since she was too worry about Tai as well but didn't know how to respond to Yoshika's question.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he will be ok, Miyafuji." Mio said.

But not before they ran into both Eila and Sanya when they saw them running in a hurry.

"Major Sakamoto? Kagami gone in a rush after his familiar appeared" Sanya said.

"It seems that the Phantoms seem to be changing target right now," Mio said with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Both Eila and Sanya suddenly look surprised but not before the girls felt a strong wind blowing at them as they turned to face the Pixie Phantom right now.

"Running away from me is pointless, little girl." Pixie Phantom said as she charged her staff weapon at Koyomi right now.

But not before the Pixie Phantom was bind in some green mist chains right now as Wizard appeared and he seems to be struggling to prevent her from breaking lose.

"I won't allow that happen!" Wizard shouts and was able to open his Wizarsword now until he got slash behind his back.

This caused Wizard falls to the ground when Lizardman appeared out of nowhere.

"That is plain dirty!" Mio shout in angry.

"Do you really think that I didn't plan everything?" Lizardman asked in evil tone. He kicked Wizard's body before joining Pixie Phantom who is unbinding by the wind chains.

"Let's end this now!" Pixie said as her voice with vigor as her staff begins to glowed green with energy at the same time when Lizardman send off his energy darts to target them.

Soon the attacks come out as they're going to hit the girls but not before a figure jumped in with his back was already exposed to the attack.

"Why-y did you do that?" Eila asked, shocked. She couldn't believe he jump in to protect them when the Phantoms almost got him.

Eila, Koyomi, Sanya, Yoshika, and Mio watched with horror to Wizard falls to the ground as his transformation was undone and Tai become unconscious.

"Taichi!" Koyomi shout, running to caught Tai in her arms.

"Taichi-kun!" Yoshika yelled as she running toward her friend's side.

"So that is all done for the great Ring bearer Wizard! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Lizardman laughed.

"Now it's time to make sure he won't be there to save anyone" Pixie coming forward as she was able to finished off Tai and Koyomi.

But from out of nowhere, a large silver orb of energy explodes in front of Pixie Phantom and knocked her far away. Suddenly there is another explosion as it hit Lizardman which caused him to jump away from the attack.

"What the hell?" Lizardman asked. Where did that explosion coming from?

"Hmm…I never expect you will be alive, Phantom." A male voice caused Lizardman and others to turn to see a mystery figure coming out of the forest.

It was a male figure, donning on a white robe with yellow rune-like outlines, and to Mio, it quite resembled Tai in his armor. It had an orange face, almost resembling like a gem just like Wizard. It had black gloves with rings and wrist and ankle protectors along with a silver belt with a black red-outlined hand embedded on it; the shape bearing quite the similarities to Tai's belt; the Wizardriver.

Yoshika notice something about the stranger's belt. "That's similar to Taichi-kun's belt" she said, surprise tone.

This caused Lizardman to be paled as he knew this person after the day of the Phantom ritual.

"Not You! It can't be!" Lizardman shout.

"Shisho…" Koyomi's eyes become widen at the White Wizard's appearance. What in the world is he doing here?

_Could this guy be him…? _Mio thought.

The White Wizard took one of his Wizard Rings which have a violet stone place it against his Wizardriver before resetting his Driver.

"Be gone!" White Wizard said.

"_**Explosion, Now!**_"

Suddenly a silver energy orb appeared in front of the White Wizard and then been throws directly at Lizardman again.

This caused Lizardman flying backward from the attack's sheer power. "Damn it!" he said, before limping away from the battle scene and activate his invisibility. "Don't worry! I will be return for the useless Gate who couldn't even protect those around her."

This caused Eila to flinch as she felt really shame as she still couldn't believe what Tai just did for them. After what she being cold to him but he was trying to be friends with her.

"Whoa…" Mio's eyes become wide at the attack that the White Wizard has unleashed. The others were speechless about the sheer power of this Wizard as well.

Suddenly the White Wizard turns his attention toward Koyomi and Tai as he walks to them.

"It been awhile, Koyomi" White Wizard said in calm assured tone.

"Indeed it has been a long time, Shiroi Mahoutsukai." Koyomi said, smile.

"Umm…who are you?" Yoshika asked.

The White Wizard turns his attention from Koyomi toward the young brown hair girl then to Koyomi. "This was one case which Taichi indeed have struggles with besides guarding a place full of Mirage witches" he remarked.

"Please we need to get Tai help" Koyomi said.

The White Wizard turns his attention to Yoshika and the other girls. "Those two Phantoms will be back soon to complete their objective but we need to find a place for Taichi to recover while we still have the time." He responds.

"Very well, but I need to talk with the commander about your presence." Mio said as she still keeping her glance at the White Wizard if he was going to disappear again.

The White Wizard didn't respond back as he uses his magic to levitated Tai's body into the air and followed the girls into the fort.

* * *

"Dammit! I was this close of getting my revenge against that fool!" Lizardman cursed as he pushed everything off the table.

"Well, I didn't expect you were being this close of making him falling into despair." A voice caused both Lizardman turned to see Pixie talking with both Phoenix and Medusa right now.

"But there was this White Wizard shown up to intervene with our plan!" Pixie cried as Medusa patted her on the head right now.

"Hmm…I didn't expect the White Wizard interfered with your plan, Lizard. But after all, he did blow your butt off to the sky before!" Phoenix chuckled with amusing to what befalling Lizardman.

"Do you need our help to finish your work?" Medusa asked with curiosity.

"After all, with the Ring-bearer Wizard down then we can pick up the girl one by one." Phoenix said with amusing.

"No! This is my script and I will be the one who will make them falling into despair and I will had my revenge for him!" Lizardman said with vigor in his tone as his eye was glowing red.

"So what is the next plan, our great director?" Phoenix asked in cocky tone.

* * *

White Wizard arrived with Tai's body in the air as he laying Tai on the infirmary bed which no doctors or nurses were allowed to be in right now by Mio's ordered.

"Hang on, Taichi-kun" Yoshika spoke softly as she activating her healing magic over Tai's body who still unconscious.

Koyomi looking at Tai who is unconscious right with sorrow but she left the infirmary room.

"How could I let this happen…?" Eila frowned, looking down in ashamed.

Sanya looks at Tai with a sad look on her face.

Before anymore saying, the infirmary doors were burst opened. Shirley, Gertrude, Erica, and Francesca all raced with panic looks on their faces.

"Is Taichi alright?" Gertrude asked.

"He will be fine, but he still has some wounds from the Phantoms" White Wizard spoke in calm voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gertrude demand, seeing the White Wizard in front of them right now when she originally came here to check on Tai.

"I don't mean to alarmed you, I got by many names but I'm the Shiroi Mahoutsukai," The White Wizard said. "But mind you to be quiet since Taichi is asleep." He said.

"The White Wizard…are you same as Taichi?" Shirley asked, noticing his driver look similar to Tai's.

"He is Taichi's mentor." A voice said.

The other girls turned away to see Mio, Minna, Perrine and Lynette entering the infirmary room.

"Huh? It looks like my presence will be known by the witches and the world soon." The White Wizard said with amusing in his tone.

"Kagami did mention of you as the one who trained him how to use his magic and fight Phantoms." Mio said. She never would expect to see him in person.

"We allow this one since you're connected to how he got his power but we have questions for you as well." Minna said. She came when Mio mention the White Wizard have appeared after saving Tai and this could be a good chance for some answers.

"If you going to asking about what is my name as the first question then forget it" White Wizard scowl as if he predicted what Minna was about to ask which surprised her and Mio before he continued. "I go by many names and gain many in the past. But my name has no means to this world anymore."

"O-ok, that isn't the reaction for as response about names but you have your reason." Mio replies, nervously since she recalls his power is quite stronger than Kagami's.

The others were wondering what bothering him.

"Where were you when the first Neuroi come to contact with Earth?" Mio asked.

The White Wizard observed Mio and others around him. "Ah. The Neuroi, I have things to take care off than dealing with the likes of them when they damaged my laboratory." He stated.

"What is that supposed to mean? Don't you know how much damaged they have done with our world?" Mio asked, angry.

"Weren't you aware how many Countries they have taken" Gertrude said, angry.

"That may be true." The White Wizard confirmed, but added on. "But unlikely you, I preferred not to gets involved with publics' affairs."

"Just how many knew about the Phantom's existence?" Mio asked, keeping an eye on the White Wizard.

"That is an interesting question but there aren't any more that knew about the Phantoms like in the past" The White Wizard answered to Mio's question.

"In the past?" Minna asked.

"Before I begin, I want to ask how well you know about the era of Dark Time." White Wizard asked.

"The Era of what?" Francesca asked, confused as this questioned causes some witches to become confuse since they never heard of it.

"The Era of Dark Time…the time of our ancestors, the ancient witches." Minna said in calm voice. "But most of record of that Era was lost." She said.

"But why does that has to do with the Phantoms?" Gertrude asked.

"The ancient witches knew about the Phantoms but when their numbers have increase rapidly to the size of an army as they were the ones who stand up to them." The White Wizard said.

"They fought them?" Mio asked in surprising tone.

"The witches fought against the Phantoms but they lost more of their magic power as this affect their generations where their magic become less effective when their continued aging to adult." The White Wizard said.

"So that how it happens…" Minna couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never thought there is a real reason why witches lose their power when they aged but never thought it was connected to the Phantom.

Mio look surprised as well but couldn't hide her expression on her face.

"To my surprised that witches are call forth to battle again but to face against the threats like the Neuroi even though the using of the Strikers are unusual than the brooms." The White Wizard observed the girls in front of him right now.

"Hold on! Why is that Taichi is the only one who capable of fought the Phantoms now?" Shirley asked. This is one thing that didn't make sense to them since his magic is different on several levels and want to know why.

"Unlikely the past witches, Taichi have possessed a different quality of magic that no witches have. After he was held captive in the Phantom ritual which forced many into despair then giving birth to new Phantoms that crawled into this world." The White Wizard said.

"But how did he survive from being turned into a Phantom?" Mio asked. This is something she didn't figure out.

"That is simply but something rare happens." The White Wizard answered. "He was able to hold back against his Dragon Phantom for he held onto Hope to overcome the face of despair."

"Face of despair…?" Mio suddenly remember something that Tai once said to her when she asks him the questioned about his magic.

"_I have magic because I held on against the face of despair."_

"For his magic is imbued with his Hope. This allows him to gain the ability to tap the power of magic stones and the only way to stop the Phantoms." The White Wizard replies.

"Why did you left Taichi handle against the Phantoms on his own?" Gertrude asked. It make no completely sense that a teacher leaving a student do all of the work.

"Because he has to get strong on his own in order to reach his full potential as a magician." The White Wizard said in his usual calm tone.

"His full potential as a magician?" Gertrude repeated.

"But why? Isn't he already strong enough?" Lynette asked, since for what she has seen, Taichi is pretty strong.

"There is no doubt that he is strong, but the Phantoms will come directly after him sooner or later, since Taichi has killed various of them, thus interfering in their work of creating more Phantoms" The White Wizard said.

"And also if Tai somehow lose the control of his Dragon and fall in despair, that will create a really powerful Phantom, since the more kind and compassionate is Gate, more powerful and evil is the Phantom." the White Wizard explains with calm in his voice, even when talking about the possible demise of his student.

"That is why him…" Mio said with realization to why Tai would often keep his distance from Miyafuji in the past, it was to protect her.

"I always kept monitor his abilities to battle to see if he keeps his powers stable and fight with Hope without being overtaken by the Dragon Phantom. I only intervene if he getting into serious trouble." The White Wizard replies. "But if a Gate is capable of overcoming despair by his own, then I will intervene."

Mio and few of the girls were surprised by the answer of the White Wizard.

"Ummm….Shiroi-san?" asked Yoshika.

The White Wizard turns his attention toward Yoshika who look tired after using her magic to heal Tai's wounds.

"Do you need something?" The White Wizard asked.

"But how did Koyomi-chan got involved with the Phantom?" Yoshika asked.

"I see you have already noticed about Koyomi's condition." The White Wizard in his usual stoic voice, without seeing surprised by Yoshika realizing about Koyomi.

"What are you talking about, Miyafuji?" Mio asked, confused.

"Because…I touch Koyomi-chan's hand before, it was cold as ice." Yoshika said.

"I was there too" Lynette said as she comes to Yoshika's side.

"What?!"

"How in the world is that possible?" Shirley asked with surprise in her tone by what she has just heard.

"What exactly is Koyomi? Since the way of someone been cold unless if they're corpse!" Minna said to the White Wizard.

"Don't worry about Koyomi, right now is not the moment to say more information about her." The White Wizard said. "But just for letting you all know, she couldn't survive without Taichi's mana or she will perish." Explain the White Wizard.

"Why did you entrust her to Kagami?" Mio asked.

"Because at the time Taichi needed a reason to keep fighting," The White Wizard said.

"What are you going to do now?" Mio asked.

"I wait and see how Taichi Sohma Kagami progress until we meet again." The White Wizard said as he scans his Ring with his driver.

"_**Teleport, Now!**_"

Soon the White Wizard disappeared into the thin air in front of them.

"What do we do about the White Wizard, Sakamoto-san?" Perrine asked. She wasn't expecting to learn about another male mage but something about this one seems weird.

"For now we should leave now since Kagami haven't awakened but we still have to be wary of the two Phantoms roaming lost. As for the guy, I don't know what to think of that guy right now but we owe him for getting here it time to save Kagami" Mio said.

* * *

Eila was walking alone in the hallway after seen the White Wizard already disappear when he helped saving Tai, her mind is full of mixing feeling after hearing about things from the White Wizard, she being cold to Tai, and Lizardman's taunting right now.

"_There is no way I'm doing that childish handshake with you, Kagami."_

Those words coming toward her mind as she realized she have been giving Tai the cold shoulder and he still determination to protect her from the Phantom's attack.

"_Don't worry! I will be return for the useless Gate who couldn't even protect those around her."_

Eila felt sickening by what Lizardman had say to her which rings some truth when she relies on dodging her enemies attack then blocking them.

Suddenly Eila stop walking as she senses something in the air.

"Oh no…Sanya!" Eila said as she begins to running for her life.

"I don't think so," a familiar sinister female voice caught Eila's attention off guard when she trying to dodge but something caught her as she seen what look like a Ghoul but not before her whole world become pitch black.

"Well, that was easy." A young girl with chestnut hair said, amusing. She has bright green eyes and wearing a white sun dress. "Soon…it's my turn for my act to be swift than his."

* * *

"_You idiot!_

_"Huh?" Tai blinked as he found himself in a dark void. "Where am I?" _

_No verbal answer came, but as if emerging from a pool of darkness in the void come Wizardragon, his Inner Phantom. "Dragon?"_

_"You're foolish, Taichi Kamiya," scolded Wizardragon. "Your death would've meant my own when you reckless risked your life for that stupid girl who means nothing to you!"_

"_Wow…I never thought you were cared." Tai uttered with amusing. "Beside what am I supposed to do about Lizardman and Pixie?"_

"_The answer is simply," The Wizardragon said. "That magic stone…and you better outsmarted those fools this time or it will be your last!"_

Tai's eyes opened and he groaned as he stared up at the white ceiling. Groaning, he tried to sit up, as he was surprised that the pain from his back was already been mending already.

Looking around, Tai notice he was in the infirmary room again but he still confused about what happens to the two Phantoms when he thought he was finished.

"Arghh!" Tai struggles to get out of the bed as he still felt sore from the two attacks on his back right now.

"Ah! Taichi-san! You're awake!" Tai turned toward the voice to see both Yoshika and Lynette were at the front door right now.

"Lynne…Yoshika…?" Tai spoke up, but his throat felt a little dry.

Yoshika noticed this as she fetched the glass cup of water beside the table beside Tai's bed and give it to him.

"Thank…" Tai spoke slowly, while he was drinking the water before finishing it.

Suddenly Tai got tackle by Yoshika in a tighten hug right now as he felt tears on his shirt right now.

"Yoshika?" Tai asked in confused.

"Taichi-kun…I'm…I'm glad you're ok!" Yoshika cried.

Tai pats Yoshika's hair gentle before noticing Yoshika's eyes still full with tears right now when she look up to him.

"I'm fine….Yoshika. Thank you." Tai said, soften tone. "But could you tell me what happened when I passed out?"

Soon, Tai settle down with both Yoshika and Lynette in the infirmary room as they were telling him about the appearance of his mentor the White Wizard and what they learned from him already which surprised Tai.

"I see…I never thought he will go off again." Tai said.

"Is it true about Koyomi?" Lynette asked.

Tai nodded to Lynne's question. "I'm sorry that you have to find it out that way." He said.

"It's alright, Taichi-san." Lynette said.

Tai look at both Yoshika and Lynette with a surprising look on his face right now.

"But how did you and Koyomi-chan get along?" Yoshika asked.

Tai sigh as he crossed his arms against his chest. "I can't tell you everything but I tell her to accept everything in the present that was before she begins to warmer up to me. If she doesn't believe me, I will be there to look after her to make sure she had a friend." He said, smile.

"To accept everything?" Lynette frowned.

"I hope that can help beside we still had those two Phantoms on the loose still…" Tai said as he took his jacket from the hanger.

"Where is Eila-san?" Tai asked.

"Now you mention I think Eila-san might be in her room and Sanya left like everyone else. But I notice that she might be sad about something" Lynette said, thinking right now.

"Well, I'm going to check on her." Tai got himself from the chair.

* * *

Mio couldn't believe what she was seen in Eila's room right now to check on her. But she doesn't look what she seen on the floor and the shattered window.

"This is bad…" Mio cursed as she looks at the slip of paper right now.

"What are we going to do? Taichi hadn't waking up yet." Shirley said, worried. "I couldn't believe they would do this…"

"What in the world happened?" a voice caused both Mio and Shirley to turn around to see Tai, Yoshika, and Lynette coming toward them.

"Kagami…I see you recovered. But we had serious problem." Mio said in serious tone.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked, become serious.

"Eila is missing and take a look at this," Mio said, given Tai the slip of paper right now.

Tai look at the paper as there is angry on Tai's face right now.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked, worried.

"The Phantoms somehow kidnapped Eila when Kagami was down and they want Kagami to show up in four hour or they will put her into despair soon." Mio said, disgusted.

Tai turned away but not before he comes to face with Shirley right now.

"Hold on! Do you really think we're going to let you go on your own?" Shirley asked.

"I had to end this because this battle had come to long or something bad were happened to Eila-san!" Tai protested. "Beside I still had plenty of mana left."

Tai suddenly felt Yoshika grabbing his arm right now when she stopped him. "But Taichi-kun, you had recovered yet" Yoshika replies.

"Sorry…Yoshika but Phantoms aren't the patients being when it coming to hurting the Gates. But this one want me" Tai said.

"But what do you think were happened if something bad happen to both of you?" Shirley asked.

"You girls needed here to take out the Neuroi." Tai replies, letting go of Yoshika's hand and gone outside right now.

"Do you really think that we will let you do this alone when one of ours was taken?" a voice caused Tai to stop to see Minna with a serious look on her face.

* * *

(Location Unknown)

The first thing that Eila notices when she remembered captive was Sanya in danger. Shifting her arms and legs, she found her entire body bound by a liberal length of metal chain, a near cocoon that covered her entire torso and clasped her to the pillar. Eila's mind slowly clicked back to the events prior.

_Where the hell I'm?! _Eila thought.

"I see that you're awakening…little gate."

The familiar mocking voice caused Eila to shiver when she knew who it could be right now. Lizardman chuckles that this girl trying to not show fear which is quite impressive for a gate of her age.

"Don't worry…I won't put you to despair yet for you will serve as bait for him." Lizardman said with amusing.

This caught Eila's attention which caused her eyes to wide.

"Hmm…is there a reason you want to bind her up like that?" Pixie asked, to her partner in this job right now.

"Well, it would make it more dramatic for the downfall of the Ring-bearer Wizard when he still hasn't recovered enough mana to fight up but shouldn't you go after the other Gate we're talking about?" Lizardman asked.

"Of course…I bet she will be surprised to see someone from her past," Pixie chuckled as she stomp her staff to the ground and changed into someone Eila recalls in Sanya's photos.

"Well, the clock is ticking right now." Lizardman said as he took out a small watch.

_No! This is a trap…! _Eila thought to herself as she clenched her eyes shut to block out the sight of the two Phantoms.

* * *

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Tai took out his Machine Winger from his magic circle right now. Quickly mounting the motorcycle and putting on his helmet, Tai revved the engine and pulled out of the circle.

"I leave Eila-san's safety in your cared but I will go ahead." Tai said.

* * *

Lizardman is idly kicked a can aside as he was walking through the warehouse with his sword in his hand. "Maybe the attack we did had already killed the Ring-bearer Wizard? But I wonder if he really is going come and saved your life, princess" he wonder out loud for Eila to heard.

Suddenly Lizardman turned around to see something crashed through the front door. Tai arrived on his machine Winger as he got off his bike as he notices both Lizardman and Eila. Eila gasped and screamed for him to run, but all that came out were muffled sounds.

"Ah, you finally arrived soon than I expected Ring-bearer Wizard," Lizardman spread his arms. "You're later, but let's begin your downfall act."

"Don't worry Eila, I will saved you after I beaten this guy." Tai swore to Eila as this caused Eila to have a surprised look on her face. "I will end this guy right here, right now!"

"How interesting," Lizard said amused to Tai's vow. At the same time Tai took out his Flame Ring.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai shout.

"_**Flame, Please! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

The magic circle passed over Tai, transforming him into his Flame Style form.

"Saa…Showtime daa!" Wizard announced as he took out his Connect Ring right now.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard took out his weapon from his magic circle and shooting the Phantom with silver bullets right now. Lizardman been caught off guard when the silver bullets forcing him away from Eila right now.

"Gah!" Lizardman cried, stumbling.

But not before he sees Wizard came close to him and delivers a side kick that send him few feet away.

"You will pay for that!" Lizardman has Ghoul stones in both of his hands right now as throw them out to the ground as Ghouls appeared before leaving them to Wizard.

Wizard turned his Wizarsword to its sword mode before charging into to facing the mob of Ghouls. He dodge couple of the attack then Wizard followed up with some swing kicks against the Ghouls before taking one of the Ghoul's spear then throw back to its owner's chest right now. But not before one of the Ghoul got grip on his weapon.

Meanwhile Lizardman was climbing one of the beams that held the warehouse together before shooting Wizard with his darts.

Wizard saw this and uses the Ghoul to block his attack. Also Lizardman's dart attack had destroyed the Ghouls around him before he knew it.

Lizardman laughed at Wizard before he almost got hits by silver bullet aiming at him by Wizard when he already jumped onto the next iron beam. Then he dodges again until he lands on the ground in front of Wizard.

"Over here! Catch me if you can!" Lizardman said waving Wizard's attention toward him before running off deeper into the warehouse.

Wizard followed after Lizardman but hid behind a wall before he jumped out to see Lizardman wasn't there.

* * *

Meanwhile Eila still struggling with her chains right now after Tai showed up but he is already chasing after Lizardman. She had to warn him about this trap. But she doesn't have Gertrude's enhanced strength magic were come in handling right now.

"Whoa…I didn't expect you been chained like this, Eila."

Eila turned to see Mio, Gertrude, and Erica.

"Don't worry, Eila. We will get you free from these chains" Mio said before turning her attention to Gertrude.

"I will handle this." Gertrude said. She jumps off her Strikers as she activated her magic to break the chains that binds on Eila's body right now.

"Thanks…but we had a bigger problem" Eila said, her throat still dried.

* * *

_Where did he go?_ Wizard thought as he looking around the area.

***Voom!***

He found his answer as he turned to find Lizard driving a military truck and trying to ram him over.

"What the-!" Wizard jumps away from the truck after it went passed him.

Lizardman growl that he missed his shoot at hitting Wizard but he turned the truck around and driving at Wizard right now.

Wizard quickly took off his Flame Ring and replaces it with the Water Ring right now.

"_**Water, Please! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

A blue water circle fall over Wizard's body and changed him from Flame to Water Style right now. Then he took out another Ring again then scans across his driver when the truck was able to hit him.

"_**Liquid, Please!**_"

Wizard's entire body turned into water after Lizardman's attempt to run over him with a truck failed before reappeared again. Wizard changed his sword back into a gun then shooting down the truck that Lizardman is driving in right now.

Lizardman immediately jump out after the truck explode and stumbling to the ground. He notices Wizard coming toward him with a sword as they begin to fight again with swords. But this time, Lizardman was been pushed back by Wizard's swings as he hit to the ground.

Wizard grabbed the thumb of the Hand Author on his weapon and opened the clenched hand.

"_**C'mon and Slash! Shake Hands!**_"

He then swiped his sapphire ring over the hand.

"_**Water Slash Strike! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

"HYAH!" Wizard and swung, unleashing energized blasts of watery magic slash. Lizardman was hit and send outside of the warehouse.

* * *

Lizardman stumbling across the ground as he was already on one knee when Wizard walk toward him.

"This time I will finish what my mentor would had started, Lizardman" Wizard said.

"But it's too bad…that it will be your end, Wizard." Lizardman said, smoothly.

"What?" Wizard turned his attention toward to Mio, Eila, Gertrude, and Erica who coming toward him. Then realize someone is missing.

"Where is the Pixie Phantom?!" Wizard demands.

"Kagami! This is a trap set up by him. The other one is going after Sanya!" Mio shouts.

Wizard turned around in time and block Lizardman's sword with his own.

"If I can't get one Gate, then I will get another fall into despair! But you won't had enough strength to get back to her in time" Lizardman gloat.

Out of pure rage, Wizard slashes Lizardman as he knocked the Phantom's sword from his hand already and kicked the Phantom afar.

"Taichi!"

Wizard turned around to see Koyomi who was running to him right now.

"Koyomi." Lizardman believe this is his chance of getting away slowly as Wizard's attention was away from him to the Ocean.

"Catch!" Koyomi shouts as she throws the two rings to Wizard.

Wizard notice there are two new rings in his hands as he already notice Lizardman is walking slowly to the ocean.

"I won't let you escaped." Wizard took out one of the new Wizard ring which looks exactly like his Water Ring but this one had ornamental silver horns and a diamond shape sapphire in the center of his forehead, surrounded by gold.

Wizard reset his driver again and scans the new Ring he puts on.

"_**Water…Dragon!**_"

Suddenly a blue magic circle appeared above Wizard.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Mystic Liquid**)

"_**Bubble! Bubble! Bubble! Bubble! Bubble Crash!**_"

Wizard's magic circle is going passing down on him. From it, a blast of water resembles Wizardragon which began to circling around Wizard in high speed. Wizard's body began to merge with the waterfall, the water shaped dragon then left Wizard in his next Dragon style.

Wizard's outer cloth turned bright blue. His chest armor looks the same like in his Flame Dragon style. His shoulder armour had changed into diamond plates with sapphire in the middle. The helmet remained the same, but now sported a silver horns with a sapphire embedded on his forehead with a gold mounting.

"Incredible…is this the power of that stone" Mio said, couldn't keep her eyes off Wizard and his new form.

"Did that stone given him a new transformation power?" Gertrude asked.

Both Eila and Erica were silent by Tai's new form as they watched the scene is going on.

Lizardman suddenly look panic at Wizard's new transformation and lumping toward the ocean.

"I don't think so," Wizard said as he took out another Ring right now.

"_**Very Nice! Special! Fabulous!**_"

Wizard's back lit up as his magic circle appeared once again. A dragon made of water emerged out of the magic circle and began to circle around Wizard. Lizardman didn't look back as he jumped into the water in hope of getting away from what is going to happen meanwhile the girls were watching the water dragon came up to Wizard's back before slamming into him. Burst out of Wizard's back was Dragon's tail could be seen sticking out, it hits the ground once.

"He has a tail!" Eila gasped. Never thought Tai would get his own tail as well.

"But tail isn't supposed to be that big!" Gertrude said, panic.

"I had to admit but his looks kinda of cool and big than ours" Erica said, envious.

"I have to agree with that." Mio said.

Wizard turned his attention toward the ocean, using his tail like a sword and slash across the ocean which leaves the girls in godsmack. Across the slash in the water, Lizardman found himself been stick and couldn't move.

Wizard took out the other new ring as he reset his driver twice.

"_**Very Nice! Blizzard!**_"

A large blue magic circle appeared before Wizard's hand as he pushed the magic circle forward, everything comes in contact freeze to ice and Lizardman himself was frozen like an ice pop stick as he no longer able to move.

"Da finale!" Wizard said as he jumped down to the frozen ice before him.

Wizard slide forward on through the ice field in high speed toward the frozen solid Lizardman. He swung his Dragon's tail across the ice as the tip become extremely cold and shattered the Lizardman.

Lizardman exploded in his frozen state and his vendetta against Wizard never achieve. Wizard immediately jump high into the air and performed a high-air somersault back to the land as some of the ice fragments falls around him like stars.

Wizard walks toward his friends who seem to be still shocked by his final attack on Lizardman before he got their attention. "Coming on we need to get back in time to stop that Phantom from harming Sanya or else," Wizard turned his attention Eila. "Are you alright?"

Eila couldn't believe he was asking about her safety but only nodded to him.

"We need to get back to the fort." Gertrude said.

"But we weren't getting back in time fast enough." Mio said.

Suddenly Wizard took out a familiar ring in his hand.

"Taichi, are you sure that you had enough mana to make a portal?" Koyomi asked.

"Don't worry, I will handle this…we need to save Sanya." Wizard said as he reset his driver twice and scans his Connect Ring.

* * *

Back at the Strike Witches' fort, things gone a worse as Minna and others were heading their lines in the Hanger of their Strikers are held.

No not against the Neuroi.

But a small numbers of Ghouls right now.

"Be gone!" Perrine declared as she activated her thunder magic again across the small herd of Ghouls right now coming at them.

"I never expect this was a trap to get Taichi-san away" Lynette said as she and Yoshika looking over the barricade that Minna had device if they're under attack by Ghouls right now.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that Taichi and others will get back with Eila soon enough" Shirley said as she shot another round of shootings against the Ghouls.

"I hope because these guys won't stay down!" Francesca said.

_They're are keeping getting up…_Minna thought as she trying to figure a way to hold them longer enough for them to get back.

"_**Very nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Some of the girls turned around as they heard the familiar sound as a red magic circle appeared above the Ghouls and a figure smashed through the numbers of them which caused an explosion now.

"Are you girls alright?" the figure in ruby armor asked.

* * *

"Taichi-san…" Lynette said with glad in her voice.

"About time you shown up" Perrine frowned.

"Did you get Eila back?" Minna asked. As the commander, it her job to make sure the safety of her girls comes first.

"Everything seems to be fine, Minna." Mio said. She and others pops from Wizard's back.

"Thank you, Kagami." Minna said.

"But we had another bigger problem to deal. The other one is still alive." Wizard said.

"What?" Minna asked, shock.

"It seems Lizardman was actually buying time when he was facing Kagami." Gertrude said in serious tone.

"What?! That would means the Ghouls we faced were division as well…Oh no! They're targeting Sanya!" Minna said.

"I will find Sanya!" Wizard said as he was able to leave. But not before Eila steps in his way.

"Taichi…I need you take me with you! Because… I can sense where Sanya is!" Eila said. She isn't going to lose her friend as well.

"Alright, we need to get there fast" Wizard said as he and Eila left the Hanger in a hurry.

* * *

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Now soon falls into the depth of despair! And quickly give birth to a new Phantom!" Pixie Phantom laughed in her man guise right now.

Sanya gasped as her heart is stop before falling to her knees.

"Sanya!"

Then Wizard and Eila's appearance caused Pixie Phantom to stop laughing as they noticing Sanya is on the ground now.

"The Ring-bearer Wizard, I'm surprised you saved one Gate but this Gate's fate is sealed by her own father." The Pixie Phantom said.

"You monster! How could you taken on Sanya's father appearance?!" Eila said with disgust in her tone.

"Eila, I will finish this quick but please stay with Sanya." Wizard said as dashed toward The Pixie Phantom who changed back to her normal from, as they crashed through to another wall.

"Sanya! Please hang on!" Eila shouts as she coming to her friend's side.

"Eila…" Sanya whimper as she slow saw her friend.

* * *

Wizard uses his weapon to fire at the Pixie Phantom's wing to prevent her from flying into the air again which caused her to flinch in pain.

"You dared to use the memory of the father of Sanya against her! You hurt her deepest feelings, I will never forgive you!" Wizard exclaimed, charging at Pixie, as they're parrying with weapons before they jumped back.

"Oh, is that so? Then what about your dearest person against you?" Pixie asked. She was aware that Wizard might be already too tired from their countless fights plus the night mission which could tolls on him.

This caught Wizard off-guard as he couldn't believe what the Phantom was saying as she stabs her staff to the ground.

"What?" Wizard asked, stunned.

"This is my ability as the Pixie Phantom," The Pixie Phantom said, her female voice changed into a familiar male voice that Wizard would never thought to hear again and the form was begins to take shape of someone he knew well.

"No…it can't be—" Wizard stops as he couldn't believe his eyes as who Pixie Phantom had shifted in.

"Of course…after all you weren't stabbed your best friend, right Tai?" Pixie Phantom said in Matt's guised with a smile on his face. "After everything we went through together as Digidestineds. Let's catch up on old times, Tai"

The Pixie Phantom has changed in the person that once was the best friend of Taichi; his appearance is even the same when they were in their first adventure, the point when their friendship was in their strongest point.

"I see… besides taking the form and personality of the dear person, you also enter in the mind of your victim, that why you were capable of deceive Sanya" Said Wizard in a stoic tone of voice.

_Hehehe_… the Pixie Phantom thought, '_Nobody can reject their dearest person, they bring us memories and great joys. In this occasion is a shame that it will your best friend the one who will take your life_'.

"I'm really sorry about this Taichi, but you have to die!" Matt/Pixie said as he rushes towards Wizard, who didn't make any movement and only stayed immobile in his position.

The Pixie Phantom walk close to Wizard but wasn't aware that strange energy are flowing into Wizard's SwordGun right now.

Taichi is still here, without doing or saying anything.

"Goodbye Taichi!" Exclaim Matt/Pixie.

But he isn't aware yet, since that was the last mistake he will ever commit.

***SLASH!***

Is heard a loud thud rezoning in the night.

"Eh?" Matt/Pixie himself questioned, who feels a terrible pain in his chest.

Slowly lowering his gaze, he finally can observe with horror what is causing the pain…

Is the Wizard, who currently is stabbing where his heart should be located.

"Y-yo-u-you" Started to talk Pixie/Matt, despite the pain. "You killed your best friend… You are heartless!" Exclaimed with what is left of his strength the Phantom, who by that point changed back to his original form of Pixie.

"Stupid," Is the reply of Taichi, "The true Yamato is not even in this world and you look younger that his real age should be, it was very foolish of your part think that you could fool me so easily," Wizard replied. By this point he decided call his ex-best friend by his complete name, since there is no friendship between them anymore.

"That is not important, what matter is that you should have seen me as your best friend, nobody dared to even raise a hand against my when I personify their dearest person!" Pixie said, who is still capable of talk, probably because her body of a Phantom, "… Is that you don't have a heart?"

By this point Wizard retired his weapon from the chest of Pixie. The Phantom landed heavily in the ground.

"How absurd," Wizard started to talk, who knew that the end of the Phantom is already near, "How you can talk about feelings when your own heart is rotten".

"But you have feelings…" the Pixie Phantom replied, weakly.

"Let me tell you one thing, Phantom" Wizard said as his tone is still cold. "Two years ago that could have worked, but now everything is different." Now is tone is more distant, "There is someone who I loved and appreciated, even now he is still in the bottom of my heart", Taichi says as he looks at the stars in the sky.

But by doing that, Wizard didn't notice the Pixie Phantom slowly raising her head.

_'So, in the end he is still a human…_' Thought Pixie, '_He must have a weak point that I could attack… And I can't die without finding it!_'

So, in that moment Pixie started to use her powers to spy in the mind of Taichi.

'_What could be_' Says Pixie as she floats in a sea of memories, '_A thought or memory that the Wizard had in the most deep of his mind', _She start visualizing a strange world_, 'He must have another weakness…_ '

In that moment a silhouette similar to a dinosaur appear.

'_Eh? What is that?_' Pixie wondered. '_What is that creature that the Wizard stored in his thoughts…_'

Then an evil look appears in the eyes of Pixie.

'_Kukukuku… I did it!_' the Phanton thought, triumphantly. '_HE will end his life!_'

Wizard's sword is coated in magical flame as he rushed to delivers the final blow on the Pixie Phantom when he didn't realize she was already amusing before defeated by the likes of him.

'_Damn…_' Pixie thought after receiving that final blow. '_If I had known before about the existence of Agumon… I could have ended with the Wizard! ... But I'm happy of get to know his weakness before die_' Resigning to her fate, Pixie decide says her last words to Wizard.

"The love and tears make us useless…The human feelings… Are absurd and stupid!" Pixie says before exploding.

"You say that because your body is hollow in the inside, your only interest was playing with the heart of your victims. But that ended" Wizard said to nobody in particular.

* * *

Wizard rushed back to where Eila and Sanya.

"Sanya! Please don't give up!" Eila said, tearfully.

"Sorry, Eila." Sanya whimper as her body began to crack with the purple energy, indicating she had fallen into despair. "My father…he might not want me back….I no longer had a place to return…"

"That not true, Sanya. You do have a place to call home."

Eila and Sanya look up to see Wizard.

"Your friends are here for you Sanya. Even if you couldn't see your family right now but your friends should be the important thing to you. They're your family too." Wizard said.

"I promise you."

Sanya was still looking at Wizard as he took out the Engage Ring for her.

"I will be your Final Hope."

"Hope…?" Sanya watch as Wizard putting to Sanya's onto her finger before flipping his driver once more.

"_**Engage, Please!**_"

Sanya fell unconscious as a magic circle appeared over her. Levitating, Wizard hovered over the circle and dove into it feet first. He traveled down a tunnel of magic circles with a purple background which would bring him into Sanya's Underworld.

Meanwhile Eila couldn't believe what she was seen. Wizard puts a ring on Sanya's finger! As this thought cause Eila to do one thing that never happens before.

She fainted to this knowledge.

* * *

When he arrived, Wizard found himself in the usual slightly grayed out world of the past. This time, however, he found himself in what look like a living room. He then began to walk around to locate any disturbances.

"Is this Sanya's Underworld?" Wizard pondered and he notices two figures together in this room with a large black piano, and hearing the familiar song that Sanya sing.

"Sanya…?" Wizard watches the younger Sanya playing the piano with her father together as they have time. Wizard couldn't help himself admit that she was incredible cute when she is younger.

_Ok…maybe hanging around Yoshika and Michiko when they're little was a REALLY bad idea_, Wizard thought as he shakes his head right now to remind focus on the task at hand.

That is… until the cracks formed, causing the rider to gasp as a large white fur gorilla like monster with green eyes and sharp claws came burst through the wall of the Underworld as it unleashed a roar into the sky.

"A Behemoth Phantom?" Wizard thought but not before he ran for the front door of Sanya's house as the Phantom followed him.

Seeing as the space was so small, Wizard needed more room to fight this giant Phantom, thus, he headed out. However, one stop to duck under the Behemoth Phantom's attack caused the Phantom to get out of the building first.

"STOP!" Wizard demanded as he followed the Phantom outside.

Seeing the Phantom was already on a rampage, he set his driver up and slipped on another ring.

_Dragon, I need your help_, Wizard thought.

"_**Dragorise, Please!**_"

Then through the Magic Circle, the WizarDragon appeared beside Wizard.

Wizardragon growls as he fly after the Behemoth Phantom.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard took out his Machine Winger from the magic circle and speedy as he saw the battle between the Wizardragon and Behemoth Phantoms was already going on in the snowy city before the Behemoth punch Wizardragon in the face after he bite it's arm to forced him to let go.

The Behemoth Phantom begins to throwing boulders of ice at both Wizardragon and Wizard as it seen them as threats to its existence.

Wizard jump his bike into the air as it transforming into its wing form and attached onto Wizardragon who was waiting for him, this allowing the rider and dragon had a second round against the Behemoth as it begins to running away from them.

They begin to fly after the Phantom as Wizard aware the purple scars on Sanya's Underworld will get worse soon enough. But not before he hears Wizardragon's roar as they notice the Behemoth Phantom was throwing ice boulders materialized out of thin air at them. They flying passing through while avoiding couple of ice boulders coming at their way as Wizardragon slams its tail against the Behemoth Phantom and sending him into the sky.

Wizardragon blast hot flames from his mouth while the same time, the Behemoth Phantom was unleashing chilled ice at them not willing to given up. But flame overpowers ice as the Behemoth Phantom was hit by Wizardragon's attack.

While it was down, Wizard used this opportunity to take his dragon up into the air to prepare a finisher. A couple flips of the belt, and Wizard readied his Kick Strike ring.

"It's time to end this, Dragon!" Wizard said.

"_**Le Patch Magic Touch Go!**_"

"_**Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Wizardragon bellowed before the Machine Winger detached and became a bike again. Wizardragon likewise shifted and transformed into what looked like a massive foot with its horns and claws taking the forms of the talon toes with the rest forming the rest of the foot. Wizard came down and connected his own foot with the end, attaching himself to it while the Machine Winger connected behind him to help keep him in pace. Once the transformation was complete, the massive foot became engulfed in magic power, projecting the image of a giant Wizard wielding the construct.

Behemoth had just gotten up to try and defend himself, but only to get a boot kick to its' face by Wizard's finisher before Wizard shot right through it, making the Phantom explode in defeat.

Wizard managed to get flung off as the "boot" of WizarDragon landed on the ground, and the rider himself managed to recover, landing safely on his feet.

Rather than cause damage, the explosion actually caused all of the purple cracks in the area to close up. All around, the people began moving again as Sanya's Underworld was restored.

Wizardragon changed back into its original form and roar in triumph in their victory over the Behemoth Phantom.

"Well, it looks like we're done our job." Wizard said.

* * *

The pain in Sanya's body abruptly vanished as did the purple cracks running along her body. Groaning softly, she sat up and looking around to see what happened. Beside her, another red magic ring appeared before Wizard drove out on top of his motorcycle. Coming to a stop, Wizard looks back at Sanya before he reverse back into his original form.

Tai dismount his bike as he check on Sanya, "Are you alright?"

"Thank you…Taichi" Sanya said, smiles.

Tai smile softly for Sanya but not before he falls to the ground unconscious if it wasn't for Sanya there who caught him from falling to the ground.

"Kagami! Sanya! Eila! Are you three alright?" a voice caused Sanya to turn around to see Mio and others coming in.

But they stop after seen Tai is lying on Sanya's arms right now when he was already passed out. Before they could asks anything, they heard the sound of the Neuroi alarm is going on right now.

"That can't be good! We need to get Kagami into the infirmary first before anything happens." Mio said.

* * *

Once all of the Strike Witches were assembling in the hangar after equipping their Strikers and take off into the air.

"Umm…where is the Neuroi?" Francesca asked, little confused.

"Could that be the Neuroi?" Shirley as she saw something near the coastline of their fort right now but this something different. This Neuroi looks completely different from the other ones that the witches had destroyed in the past, this one look like a giant T-rex with blue stripes on its body as wore some kind of grey helmet, and had three horns as red eyes shone through it.

"That is impossible! Could this be a new type of Neuroi?" Gertrude asked which she asks the question that other girls were thinking.

"This is unlike any Neuroi we have seen in the past." Minna said. Could the Neuroi suddenly decide to advance to land base creatures?

"We need to take it down before it destroyed our base." Mio said.

"Sakamoto-san! Look!" Yoshika shouts as she couldn't believe what she is seen.

The strange Neuroi opens its mouth to the sky when it notices the girls and unleashed an attack that could shock the girls.

"Scatter!" Mio shouted to everyone on the team.

"Mega Flame!" the Neuroi roared, unleashed an red energy orb at the witches, the girls managed to scattered in two different side from the attack as they couldn't believe what they're hear.

"The Neuroi…it just talks!" Yoshika said, stun.

"Could it be possible that the Neuroi are adapting?" Erica asked.

Minna turned her attention toward Mio. "Mio, where is the core?" she asked.

Mio opens her magic eye to see the glowing red crystal in the helmet head of the Neuroi but the Neuroi seems to notice this as it deliver another laser beam attack at them.

This caused the girls to activate their shields at the moment of the attack.

"The Core is inside its head part of the body! Everyone splits into two teams since something tells me that this one could fire its attack from its jaw." Mio said.

"We can use that for our advantage by attacking from two different directions." Minna said.

"Right!" Everyone said as the group splits into two different group led by both Minna and Mio as they know the location of the Neuroi Core right now.

* * *

Koyomi was watching over Tai in the infirmary room after he falls unconscious when he saved both Eila and Sanya.

_I guess this time I couldn't scold you for being this stubborn…._Koyomi thought.

Koyomi then turned her attention to the window as she seen explosions from the coastline where the witches are fighting against the Neuroi.

"I hope they could be alright," Koyomi said.

* * *

"Let's go!" Mio revealed her sword as she charged ahead against the Neuroi monster on the sand but not before the Neuroi uses its own tail to block Mio's katana attack.

On Mio's team that considers of Perrine, Shirley, Francesca, and Erica as they coming at the strange monster with their shots at its head in hope of getting crack on the Neuroi's core but not before they had to avoid the laser attack coming at them.

"Mega Flame!" The Neuroi roared, unleashed another blast at them.

Meanwhile on the other team consist of Minna with Yoshika, Lynette, Gertrude, Sanya and Eila as they deliver attacks above the head of the monster as they only seen smokes.

"Did we get it?" Minna asked to Eila.

What they could only see were those red eyes through the smokes right now.

"No…another attack is coming!" Eila shout.

Suddenly another attack coming at them as the Neuroi roar again but not before charging toward another nearby building but it wasn't for Yoshika who flew ahead as she uses her magic shield to knock the Neuroi's head as it been forced back before getting hit again by the other girls.

"Are you alright, Yoshika-chan?" Lynette asked, coming toward her friend's side.

"I'm fine but we need to protect this place because Taichi-kun is in there" Yoshika said as Lynette helps her get up.

Both Yoshika and Lynette hurry as they flew off to join their friends in a barrage attacks against the Neuroi with Gertrude in the lead with her strength magic to creak the top of the Neuroi's helmet like head which follows up by Lynette's distance sniper shoot, then Erica's wind magic while others were shooting the head until they saw the core and others like Yoshika activate her magic shield to cover the team.

When the Neuroi's Core was shattered by the Strike Witches' effort, it let out a roar of defeated before its body changed into fragments disappeared into the air.

* * *

**?**

The mystery white Phantom being returns to the cave and find the stone had already been taken.

"Hoo! Well play, my dear friend." The strange Phantom said, amusing before letting out a manically laugh in the air.

Soon all of the pieces of the Puzzle will be in place.

* * *

Tai woken up as he recall mumbling about eating donuts again and found he was in the Infirmary room again. He throws his arms into the air as he never felt better in his life after that nice sleep when he managed to defeats two Phantoms.

"You're awake!"

Tai turned to see both Eila and Sanya coming rushing to his bedside.

"What happen? The last thing that I remember falling unconscious again after helping Sanya." Tai mumble.

"Well, after you collapsed. We're called out to fight a Neuroi that was closer to our base." Eila explains.

Tai frowned that another Neuroi appeared but not before he notices a concern look on Eila's face as she is looking at him.

"I'm sorry."

Tai look a bit surprised at Eila's response.

"What for?" he asked, confused. He never seen Eila act this way toward him.

"It's my fault. That you end up collapsing after you shield us from the attack and you came to my rescue even though you didn't know it was a trap." Eila said, looking down.

"It's alright, Eila." Tai said, trying to cover up his caring tone. "Beside what happen in the past, we should focus on the present. After all that is what friends are for."

Eila look surprised at what Tai's speech and become soften as she gives Tai her hand.

"You still consider me as a friend?" Eila asked.

Tai smiles as he gives his hand to Eila's hand as they shake their hands then sliding the hands out, making fists, then two more time on the top and bottom.

"Now we're all friends, Eila." Tai said.

"Hmm…maybe it wasn't a bad handshake after all," Eila said, amusing at the handshakes.

"Don't mention it," Tai said smile before giving Sanya. "Don't worry, Sanya. I didn't leave you out."

Suddenly Tai and Sanya did the handshake before Sanya ask Tai something that she been wonder about.

"Umm…what exactly is this ring?" Sanya asked.

"Well…this ring is known as the Engage Ring, it allows me enters to fight against the Gate's inner Phantom." Tai explains and other effects. Meanwhile Sanya somehow ends up having a massive blush on her face and look down on the Engage Ring in her hand after Tai explains it. But Eila was gawked at the name 'Engage' as her face was reddened as well.

"Why the hell the ring's name is Engage Ring? Is it short for Engagement Ring?!" Eila demanded as she given Tai accused stares.

Tai was surprised that her reaction was almost bad as Yoshika when she learned the name of the Engage Ring before having an amusing idea.

"Who knows? Are you sure that you don't want me putting the 'Engage Ring' in your finger, Eila-chan? Because I wouldn't mind if you really want?" Tai asked, in an amusing tone with an evil smile.

This causing Eila to blushing more reddened and speechless at what Tai offered to her since this is her first time to seen a man trying to gained her attention.

_What is wrong with me?_ Eila thought, blushing maddened.

"S-shut up, Taichi! I don't want one!" Eila stuttered in stammer as she turned away from him. She may accept him as a friend but she couldn't accept his flirt.

"Fine, if you say so, Eila-chan" Tai frowned, still pouted but then becoming kind of amusing to Eila being embarrassing.

* * *

Meanwhile Koyomi watched by the door of the Infirmary room as she was happy that Tai was alright.

_I just hope there is no more Phantoms are sinister like Lizardman…_Koyomi thought. She knew that might never happen but always hopes thing could be a little easy on Tai.

Koyomi suddenly notice both Yoshika and Lynette walking toward her which caused her to frown. She still hadn't heard about how they react to her existence.

"Koyomi-chan...Do you want to be friends?" Yoshika asked.

Koyomi's eyes were wide and turned away before Yoshika grabbed her hand again.

"Let go of me!" Koyomi shouts but not before Yoshika caught her into a hug which caused Koyomi to paused for a moment.

"Why?" she uttered. Why won't they leave her alone?

"I know how you feel." Yoshika respond, soften.

"Eh?" Koyomi look a little confused at what Yoshika was saying before letting Koyomi go from the hug.

"Koyomi, we're just like you." Yoshika said, still holding Koyomi's hands. "Taichi-kun gave us hope and showed us how to live the present."

"If…it wasn't for him, I didn't have a lot of friends to support me." Lynette said before touches both Yoshika and Lynette's hands.

"We may not be like you two. But we can still accept everything we have seen." Yoshika said, assure tone.

Lynette nodded to Koyomi.

"So please."

Koyomi look at them before she turned away from them.

"You're warm." She muttered in a very quiet tone.

* * *

"Oh great! I never thought that after all that fighting…I hadn't eaten some Donuts lately." Tai said, sigh. But not before Tai felt Koyomi grab his hand as she giving him her attention.

"Already! This time I am cooking." Koyomi said, smiling. She doesn't want him to stuff himself with sweets again after the last time.

"Really?" Tai asked, surprised.

"It's alright if we come along as well?" Lynette asked, flush.

Koyomi stops as she turned around to see Yoshika, Lynette, Eila, and Sanya.

"Suite Yourself." Koyomi replies.

"Yeah, I always wonder how good a cook Koyomi-chan be" Yoshika said.

"This could be very interesting…" Eila said, smirk.

Tai look at Koyomi with surprise before Koyomi noticed.

"What's wrong?" Koyomi asked.

"It's nothing." Tai said, crossing his arms and looking away. He was secretly happy for his little girl making friends.

"What's wrong, Sanya?" Eila asked.

"You guys can go on ahead. I want to tell Taichi something in private, Eila." Sanya said.

Eila look a bit surprised at Sanya's request and sighed.

"Fine, but you two better make sure to catch up." She said as she left the room to catch up with Koyomi, Lynette, and Yoshika.

With that only Taichi and Sanya were left in the room.

"What is it, Sanya?" Tai asked.

Sanya looks up to Tai as she give a soften smile to Tai. "I'm glad… when the Phantom took the form of my father and started to say those terrible things. I never felt something so heartbreaking in my entire life." She said, in sad tone.

"Sanya…?" Tai continued listen to Sanya as he doesn't get why she would happy about Pixie's attempt on her?

"Because you're my Hope now, Taichi. I promise to treasure this ring you give me forever." Sanya said blushing meanwhile her hand holds the finger where the Engage Ring is.

When those words left the mouth of Sanya, Taichi felts his cheeks reddening a little, since he had to admit that Sanya is a really pretty girl.

"It's not a problem," The former bearer of the Courage said, he smiled as he stood on one knee to be near Sanya's height. "If you ever feel sad or lonely, you can count on me to be there for you, Sanya." Tai said as caress a little bit of Sanya's snowy white hair.

And now this time, Sanya's blushing is intensity superior to Taichi, since that is the first time she has that kind of close physical contact with a boy.

After a few moments of let the hand of the Wizard caress her hair, Sanya broke up the contact and managed to compose herself, because of that the blush on her face is less noticeable than before.

"Thank you, Taichi." Sanya said, giving a heartwarming smile. "I'm sure that Eila feels the same way about you."

"Eh?" Tai asked but not before Sanya left.

"Wait for me, Sanya!" Tai shouts as he follows Sanya.

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches**

**On the day of her commendation, Erica Hartmann misplaces her panties and it's no way in sight…but soon the other witches notice their panties were missing as well. Tai and Francesca were puts as suspects of the crime of panties theft as they trying to find a way to clear their names by location missing panties would stole from the witches. Tai and Francesca have to work together to get the missing Panties back from a thief and Erica somehow tag along for the ride.**

**Spell 9: Wizard is Framed!? The Mysterious Panties Thief!**

**Read and Review**

**AN: This brought us to the end of Eila and Sanya's arc, I hoped you like it. What's up with the Neuroi? It almost looks like…. I'm not telling! Since it supposed to be a surprised. Also I thank Sekishiki for helping with the moment between Tai and Sanya.**


	10. Spell 9: Wizard is Framed?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. I will still trying my best despite what people telling me that I allowed the White Wizard (if anyone already know about his identity) to appear early since it involved important business in the future chapters. If anyone asks me about why did I delete my Kamen Rider Eternal story because I lost inspiration but don't worry, I will trying and come with something new in the future. **

**Review responses:**

**Eternal: Yeah, I'm thinking about some Canon Phantoms to bring into the story as well.**

**Element-Overlord: Not so soon because Tai still have long road ahead of him as a both a magician and Kamen Rider.**

**HouRaiSan: Why thank you! It will get more interesting soon enough.**

**Fuji92: Indeed but the Neuroi will be quite different from here on now and Tai will soon realized the trouble of being close to the girls….**

**Eduardleoi: That is an interesting idea! Well, it not my fault that no one have attempted to do something like this! Yes, I know you want to be in Tai's place right now and do the one on one with the Strike Witches! Because of the moment between Tai and Sanya was adorable!**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Spell 9: Wizard is Framed!? The Mysterious Panties Thief!

Deep in the forest, Tai and Koyomi were walking toward the direction that Koyomi recalls the cave where the blue stone was found. But they aren't alone as Minna, Gertrude, and Mio were accompanying them on the trip through the forest.

"We're pretty deep in the forest. You say that you and others found the magic stone around here?" Tai asked, to his magic assistant.

Koyomi nodded. "I remember there was entrance around here somewhere, but…" she still remember the unknown cave that the Cerberus familiar have guide her, Yoshika, and Lynette through the mystery cave to the blue stone.

"But I wonder why we didn't have any report about this place, Minna?" Gertrude asked as she scouts out the forest to see any potential threats.

"I don't know because no one have vent through these forest for quite some time in the past," Minna said while keeping an eye on both Tai and Koyomi to make sure they don't go too far.

"But now we do have a reason that something must be hiding here." Mio said, as she couldn't help being tense about what could coming out of the forest as she grips her katana.

Suddenly Tai stop as he felt something in the air isn't quite right as he looks around and he was right about something.

"Something isn't right here." Tai said, become serious.

"Eh?" Koyomi look at Tai with a confused look.

"We have been walking around in circles." Tai respond.

"What?! You got to be kidding me…" Gertrude said as she was on her guard here.

"I been feeling a strong magic around this area…" Minna said as she sense there were more fogs here than usual.

"Something or someone must been keeping us out." Tai said, looking around the forest to see anything.

"Do you think you can break the barrier?" Gertrude asked.

"I don't think that be a good idea because we might active some kind of trap." The former Digidestined of Courage said, grim.

"Whatever the thing was, it put a strong barrier conceal here that my magic eye couldn't see through." Mio said, scanning the area with her magic eye.

"Learning about the truth of magic stones won't be easy." Tai said.

"I feared that we can't do anything for now… but I would think its best that we leave here since whoever is blocking my sense is someone I doubt is friendly." Mio said.

"I agree." Minna said to Mio.

Watching Tai and the girls from below the cliff, was the mystery white Phantom as he see them leaving the forest.

* * *

"Wizard rings contain magical powers." Announce said.

(_The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it._)

"A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future" Announce said.

(_Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place_)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou (It's really shocking…)**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki! (The sight of the moon overlapping the sun!)**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around, meanwhile Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores, Shirley is working on her Striker Units, while Francesca is sleeping over a three,

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai (It would anyone believe in miracles.)**

Erica is sleeping in the floor of her room, and Gertrude is trying to wake her, Eila and Sanya are sleeping together, Minna is doing paperwork, Mio is training with her sword and Perrine is observing her while hiding behind a wall. Before all of them look up at the eclipse in the sky.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro tame (The heart needs indispensable energy)**

Mio and Tai where sparring across the beach in the morning without either of them holding back. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having their sword showdown.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~ (Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.)**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time! Trick janai! (Magic Time! It's no trick!)**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hiroi hanpa nee zo (This magic display is out of this world)**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some explosions behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde (Dig into the roots of your memory)**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units and they and Wizard are flying together.

**Kibou wo tsukuidasou (And save that hope)**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. The Strike Witches look at him with a smile in their faces. And Koyomi extend her hand as Tai reach her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard is riding his bike along the road while The Strike Witches are flying over him in their Striker Units.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no (Life is the greatest showtime)**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo (Even if you recklessly drive through fate)**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai (Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future)**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantoms arrived. Phoenix looks at him with a crazed smirk and Medusa look impassively at him. Behind the army of Phantom is Wiseman. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo (All those tears)**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai is alone in a dark room, before Agumon appears before him, but he had a sad look on his face, they try to touch each other, but an invisible barrier separated them, and then Agumon disintegrates in digital particles, as the shadow of MaloMyotismon can be seen, Tai launches a cry of sadness and rage to the sky, as the shape of WizardDragon can be seen in his shadow.

**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze (I will change them into jewels)**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

The night has fallen in the base of the Strike Witches, after failing to find the cave where the Blue Magic Stone was discovered, Tai and the rest decided just to go back and worry later about that.

But now, Tai have something more to worry about…

"Thanks for allowing me stay here, Sanya," Tai said, who happens to be blushing.

The reasons for him blush right now?

Our favorite wizard is currently blushing because right now, in the same room as him, there is another person.

"It's alright." Is the reply of Sanya, who currently is in her bed, she in this moment also has a blush, and perhaps a blush more intense that Tai and her white skin make it seems more noticeable.

The reason of why both of them are blushing is different for each one.

Sanya is blushing because she is sharing her room with Tai, the person who managed to save her from falling in despair and turning in a Phantom, also he give to her the ring that Sanya holds dear and promised to be here for her if she needed him.

Meanwhile Tai is blushing and slightly looking away, that is because the nightgown that Sanya is wearing!

Seriously, what Sanya is wearing right now really make her white skin stand out, furthermore with that added to how delicate seems to be Sanya's body make her look really cute.

The fact that they are alone in the room doesn't help Tai at all, since that only makes see Sanya's body more attractive.

And they will be all the night together…

_No! Pervert thoughts! _Tai thought, furiously. '_Don't even think about that! Don't even think about that!_' Currently our hero is with an intern argument with himself but that was broken by Sanya.

"Uhm… Taichi…?" he heard the voice of Sanya, which managed to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Um…Yes?" Tai answered from his sleep bag

"Are you okay?" Sanya asked, since from what she has seen, Tai seemed to have some trouble.

"Yes, I'm okay," Tai responds, trying to not think again in his earlier thoughts. "I think we should go to sleep" The former chosen one of the Courage said.

"Yes," Sanya agrees.

With that they turn of the lights and decide start to sleeping.

The sleep didn't seem to come easy for Tai, who for the past forty-five minutes has been just staring to the ceiling of the room, having trouble falling asleep our hero is remembering a little about the past battle he had with the Phantoms who targeted Eila and Sanya.

_It was truly a hard battle_, Tai thought. _But I was lucky that Pixie went down easy, thanks to that I don't really spend too much mana in her, and have enough to save Sanya._

That was true, since by the time of his confrontation with Pixie, Tai was dangerously low of mana, and a prolonged battle would have depleted even more his reserves and in the end our Wizard is not sure if he could have enough mana left to be able to save Sanya.

_I was lucky_, Tai thought.

But then, Tai started to hear something, a sound in the room, for a few second our Wizard tried to find the source, the lack of light let his ears hear more easily the source, before finally realizing the source.

"Sanya, you're still awake, aren't you?" Tai asked.

For a few seconds everything is quiet, but the question of our hero is answered.

"Yes… how did you know?" Sanya asked, which a little of surprise in her tone of voice.

"Well, the way in which you breathing was kinda easy to notice you were awake," Explain the former Digidestined of the Courage.

"Ah…" Sanya respond, realizing how she was discovered.

"Is there something bothering you?" Taichi asked, because even when Sanya is free from being a target of the Phantoms, he still cares about her, as well he cares for the other girls.

"Is nothing," Sanya said, but there is something unsure in her tone of voice, like she is hiding something.

But Tai was able to hear a hint of insecurity in her voice, and he immediately figured that there is something wrong.

"No, it's no nothing," Tai responds suddenly, "Please tell what is bothering you, I can help you," the Kamen Rider said.

As an older brother he knows when a person is hiding something that is worrying them, further increased by his time when he was the leader of the Digidestined and making new improvement progress by the time he started to training as a wizard, so Tai can tell that is better for Sanya to speak.

"I… was thinking about yesterday…" Sanya said in a low tone of voice, but Taichi still managed to hear that.

_Yesterday?_ Tai thought, until the realization hit his head. '_If is yesterday that could only mean…_' The eyes of the former Chosen One of the Courage widened.

Because there is only one thing about yesterday that could cause this kind of reaction in Sanya.

"Is about The Pixie Phantom?" Tai asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes…" Sanya said, her tone of voice now has sadness, "Yesterday, I was capable of holds back myself, because everyone was here… but now when I think of how that Phantom used the form of my father… I…I-" By this point it sounded like Sanya is about to cry.

Tai feel nervous this time, because crying girls never was not his strong point and he almost never has to deal with one before, even then the only crying girl he has comforted is his little sister and still then he wasn't very good at that.

But that doesn't means he can just stay here and do nothing for Sanya, so Tai start thinking in a good idea, but sadly he couldn't think of any good idea, so instead he decides just follow his own instinct.

"Please don't cry," the wizard said in a calm and kind voice. "I'm here for you so don't worry about that, because I won't allow any Phantom try to harm you and the one who tried is already dead," Then Tai do something rather unexpected for Sanya as he proceed to take her hand.

"Remember what I said 'If you ever feel sad or lonely, you can count on me to be there for you'," Tai said, while he is holding the hand of Sanya, the distance between the floor where Taichi has his sleep bag and her bed don't seems to be really extended for some reason. "And now you are sad, so I will help you until you're not sad anymore," The former Bearer of the Courage finishes with determination in his voice.

"T-taichi," Sanya mutters, who now has a smile in her face and suddenly all the thoughts of the Pixie Phantom seemed to have banished from her head already.

"Let's sleep," the brown hair teen said. "And I will not release your hand until you fall asleep," With that Taichi close his eyes.

Sanya also close her eyes, but not before saying something to our hero.

"Thanks Taichi, you are my hope…" Sanya said, a slight nod from Tai confirms he is still quite awake, however, but the next words are spoken in a low tone of voice, low enough so Tai doesn't heard them, "… And the man that I love,"

* * *

Soon the room is filled with a peaceful silence…

… But a silence that will not last long.

Because the sound of the door being open was hear.

Tai immediately open his eyes and releases Sanya's hand, so he can look who opened the door. Even when Sanya has her inner Phantom destroyed, thus making her no longer a Gate, there was still the possibility of a Phantom trying to kidnap Sanya to make him rescue her, in that case if that Phantom was targeting other of the girls then it would give him enough time to carry out his plans.

Luckily it was not a Phantom the person who opened the door.

It was…

"Eila-chan?" Tai asked.

Indeed, there in front of the opened door the girl from Suomus, who has a noticeable blush in her face from being called 'Eila-chan'.

"S-shut up, Taichi!" Eila respond, who is glaring at the wizard for call her that way; she is wondering why he only uses the '-chan' suffix in her name.

"Eila? What are you doing here?" Sanya asked.

"I was worried about you sleeping here," Eila said, pointing at Tai as she walks closer to the bed, "So I decided sleep here as well to make sure nothing weird happened," With that Eila sits on the bed, alongside Sanya.

But sadly for her that was enough to give a little idea to our favorite Wizard, and evil smile is forming on his lips.

"Oh? I see… You're worried about me and went so far to sleep in this room," Tai said with a slight teasing tone of voice, his words cause Eila to have wide eyes and sputter, but our hero wasn't finished, "Ah, you are a really sweet girl, Eila-chan," With that Taichi closes his eyes and proceed to sleep.

"T-T-Taichi! I only went here for Sanya!" Eila shout, who proceed to just sleep, Sanya also decided sleep since she also feels safe with Eila being around.

Tai for his part has a smile in his face; teasing Eila is just too fun, her reactions are always the best, but is not only her since our hero thought that it would be a little unfair tease her only… Maybe he could also try to tease Gertrude? He is sure she also could give very good reactions.

And with that our hero finally let the sleep catch with him.

—**6 Hours After, Time: 6:00 AM —**

Now six hours has happened after Tai and the girls started to sleep, currently the only sound is the one of the breathing of Tai, Eila and Sanya.

In other words a pacific scene until it will not last.

Sanya is currently moving a little in her sleep; meanwhile Eila is on the edge of the bed which is a rather bad position right now, because just with a little movement of Sanya, Eila fell over the edge of the bed.

Luckily for her, there was someone who will catch her.

In his sleeping bag in the floor was a boy with brown hair, he is the hero of this story.

Currently Tai having a rather unusual dream.

For some reason he is back in his old world… and for some reason he was standing on a strange battleground in his rider armor walking around for no reason…until he fight against 10 armored figures like himself and an army of brown armored warriors! Tai couldn't believe his eyes as he dodging their attacks and vary powers. What's going on here?

'CRASHED'

That entire dream was promptly crushed when Tai is forcefully awakened, courtesy of a certain witch with long silver hair who has fallen over him.

"Gkkhhh!" Is the only sound that the Wizard can make when the impact rather harder on him.

"W-what is this?" Tai managed to speak.

Now with a little more time he start clearing his view, finally being capable of seeing what hit him.

"E-Eila-chan?" Tai spoke, who is surprised of seeing her over him, and even more he is blushing since Eila is sleeping in her nightwear and her body is more 'developed' than Sanya.

And since they are so close in this moment, Tai can have a more detailed view of Eila, and he had to admit it: She is beautiful.

As if is only for instinct, Tai raises his hand and slowly caress Eila's hair, meanwhile his free arm wrap across her body.

What our hero not noticed is that for some reason a slight blush appears in Eila's sleeping face.

And if there was a mirror, Tai could see that he also spot a blush on his face right now.

But everything has a final, as so has this scene.

Because in the moment, Eila opened her eyes and instead of being in the same bed that Sanya like where she ended sleeping. She is with Tai in his sleeping bag in the floor and he has an arm wrapped around her and his hand is caressing her hair.

There is a deadly silence and the atmosphere of the room fells a little heavier.

Eila is looking directly Tai in the eyes, as if she is struggling to find what to say in this situation.

But not before it was our hero who responds first.

"Hi, Eila-chan… Did you sleep well?" Tai asked with a smile.

"..."

"…."

"…!"

"Kya-!" heard the sound of a scream, but that scream was stopped before becoming too noticeable, courtesy of the hand of our hero, who is currently using it to cover the mouth of Eila.

"Don't do that, Eila-chan," Tai said in a quiet tone, "Or you want awake Sanya and being discovered in this position?" With those words Eila was capable of calming down.

"Now, I'm going to release your mouth, but only if you promise not scream," Tai said.

Eila's nodded.

Tachi proceeds to retire his hand from her mouth.

"What I'm doing here, Taichi?" Eila asked when it seems she has calmed enough.

"Well, it seems you have fall from the bed and landed over me," Tai explain. Eila seems satisfied with the answer, and then she proceeds to rise from the sleep bag and go to the bed.

"Eila-chan, are you angry with me?" Tai asked, carefully.

Said girl just look at Tai, but there is no anger in her eyes.

"No," Eila respond, "It was just an accident, so I'm not angry," Then she looks at the ceiling of the room, "Besides, you already saved me once. I think that I can't get angry at you easily," Then she closes her eyes with the intention of going back to sleep.

"Taichi…" Eila said with her eyes closed, "Thanks, you saved me again," If Tai was not in the floor he would have noticed a blush in the face of Eila.

_What is happening to me? _Eila thought. '_Why I'm feeling weird around him? This is the first time I feel like this over a boy_,' with that in mind she returned to sleep.

Tai on the other hand has some troubles going back to sleep, that experience with Eila was enough to wake him completely, and so is more likely he will not return to sleep.

"Well," the former bearer of the Courage mutter to himself, "That was amusing," He send a last glance to the sleeping figures of Sanya and Eila.

Maybe he really liked those two girls…

* * *

Mio turns toward Yoshika. "Miyafuji," Mio said, "You will practice your swings."

"Yes ma'am," said Yoshika as she and Mio began swinging their swords.

At a nearby tree, Perrine was also watching them train.

_That's too close_, Perrine thought._ Why am I not over there? Why does she train with that puny raccoon dog every morning?_

Suddenly, Lucchini came out of the branch hanging upside down facing her.

"Yo!" Lucchini said, "Whatcha lookin' at, Perrine?"

Perrine screamed in surprise. Mio heard it and looked at where Perrine and Lucchini are at.

"Perrine, Lucchini-chan!" Yoshika called out, "What are you guys doing here?"

"This is where I slept today," Lucchini said as she looked at Perrine with a grin.

"I…" Perrine trailed off.

Mio looked at Yoshika. "Miyafuji," she said, "You're not swinging."

"Oh, right!" Yoshika said as she began to swing.

"Um," Perrine said, "Please let me join."

"Oh, Training? Sure!" Mio said optimistically, "Very commendable!"

"Great!" Perrine said. Lucchini dropped down and landed on her feet.

"Lucchini, you're coming too!" Mio said gaining a "Huh?" from Lucchini.

* * *

In her room Erica was looking for something. Let's just say that it's chilly under there, and she is looking for something to cover it up. She look everywhere in her room and she still hasn't found it.

"They're gone," She said in an uncaring voice, "Oh, well." She got up and left the room

* * *

"Training in the morning too," Lynne said impressed as she, and Minna are riding a jeep to town, "Major Sakamoto sure is dedicated."

"I just hope she's not being hasty," Minna whispered to herself as she's driving.

"Ma'am?" Lynne asked.

"Oh nothing," Minna said, "It's great that you're here. I wanted to go pick up some important things, but nobody else is familiar in this area."

"I'm happy that I can be of use!" Lynne said.

* * *

In the dining hall, Shirley and Gertrude were eating steam potato buns.

"No one's waking up," Shirley said as she took a bite.

"Everybody's gone soft," Gertrude said irritably.

"Well, I don't see a problem with it," Shirley said, "there shouldn't be any Neurois for while anyway."

"You're too optimistic, Liberion." Gertrude argued, "You must always be ready! Especially since those Phantoms could be targeting one of us right now!"

"This is why Karslanders are known for being stiffs." Shirley said, teasingly. "Beside I'm actually surprise that you and Taichi become such close _friends_."

"W-what did you said?!" Gertrude demand, with a blush on her face.

"Oh come on, after all you seem to be soft toward him even whenever you two are gather together." Shirley retorted. "Beside you two could make an interesting couple." It kind of true when Gertrude and Tai seem to get along after he ran off to save her and her sister from the attack of Phoenix. Shirley found it amusing as she let out a giggle like a school girl. She then noticed that Gertrude took a steam potato buns that she was about to get. "That big one was mine!" she yelled.

"That was Blitzkrieg tactics," Gertrude said plainly. She only acknowledges him as a fellow comrade and friend after he saved her and her sister.

"Besides isn't you who Taichi saw naked?" Gertrude asked, this causing Shirley to blushing hard.

This was a known fact for the girls about the 'incident' where Taichi saved Shirley when she destroyed a Neuroi and ended destroying her bikini in the process, so after the Wizard saved her, he was received with the sight of a 'very naked' Shirley.

As for how everyone know that? Because Taichi announced what happened thought the communicator that Lynnette was carrying with her when he was trying to contact them to get Shirley more clothes.

So, mention the incident is a good way to obtain a reaction from Shirley. But before the argument could escalate, a person opened the doors.

The doors opened to show Taichi, who is currently dressed, he has been awake since his early 'incident' with Eila, so after some minutes he decided dress up and go to walk around, since he couldn't get back to sleep and used that time to use some new rings.

"Morning," Tai said. "Oh, are those steam potato buns? Can I have some?" he asked. He was actually curiosity about are they good or not?

"Hey, Taichi," Shirley said cheerfully, seeming forget about the earlier mention of the 'incident'. "Yeah, here come get some!"

Meanwhile Gertrude seems to curse herself but focus chewing her steam potato buns in silence.

"Thanks." Tai said as he took a fork and sat beside Shirley and started to eat.

A brief moment has passed, with the three of them just eating.

But then Shirley remember about the earlier argument that she has with Gertrude, and decide ask Taichi about what he thinks about it.

"Hey Taichi," Shirley said, who gain Tai's attention. "I have something to ask you,"

"What is?" Tai asked after eating another steam potato bun.

"Do you think is better be always prepared for a possible enemy attack?" Shirley asked, those words caught the attention of Gertrude, who is giving a slight glare to the girl of Liberion, "Or use the free time to be able to relax and enjoy?" She asked.

"Well…" Tai start to speak, but was cut before finishing.

"It's better to be always prepared for an enemy attack!" Gertrude said, looking at Taichi. "Do you think so, Taichi?"

"I think…"

"That is better being able to relax and rest, it isn't that right Taichi?" Shirley asked.

"Hey girls…"

"You're too selfishly carefree, Liberion!" Gertrude exclaim.

"And you're way too strict about everything!" Shirley responds.

Now Shirley and Gertrude are glaring each other, is in this moment when Tai decide end the argument as he wonders how Minna or Mio would handle a situation like this.

"Girls!" Tai exclaims, earning the attention of both girls, "Do you want know my answer or not?" the Wizard asked, making the girls nod.

"Well, my answer is…" The girls are curious about what he will say, "… This is not my problem," Tai said, finished.

"Eh?" Shirley and Gertrude asked at the same time, clearly not expecting that answer from him.

"If there is something that I have learned well in the past, is 'never intervene in an argument between girls,' it never ends well," Tai said as he proceeds to eat another steam potato bun.

Tai learned that the hard way during his time as the leader of the Digidestined, whenever that an argument was going on between Sora and Mimi, any of the guys who tried to break it ended involved, usually the situation didn't resolve. And his classmates in school also tell him how a bad idea tries to intervene in girls' arguments.

But perhaps, for Taichi Sohma Kagami not intervenes in this situation could have been a mistake or a blessing, depending on your point of view.

Shirley just frowned with that answer, but suddenly there is a mischievous smile appeared her face, since she has thought up something that would be amusing.

"Oh? So if it's not your problem… then you wouldn't mind," the Witch of Liberion said, who gets up from her seat and walks being at Taichi side, "This," With that she does something that neither Taichi nor Gertrude were seeing it coming.

"Eh?" Is the only thing Taichi can say, his battle instincts were screaming him to get away from her as possible, but it's already too late for Tai.

Since he has his left arm hugged by Shirley, her breasts pressing against his arm.

"W-what are you doing, Liberion?!" Gertrude exclaim, surprised by the action of Shirley.

"Hmm? I'm just hugging Taichi," Shirley responds calmly, as she continues to press her breasts against Tai.

Tai was blushing very hard for he never has actively a girl doing this kind of direct approach to him, all of his other past encounters were accidentals, like the one with Eila in the morning, was purely an accident.

So this kind of sensation is something new for him.

_Her beasts are so soft…_Tai thought, his rational mind normally would have ended everything right now since this is something that has nothing to do with his duty as a Kamen Rider right now, but the sensation is overwhelming his mind right now, _Now I can understand why Francesca likes them so much…_

"R-Release Taichi this instant!" Gertrude exclaimed from her seat, and Tai could have sworn he heard a little of jealously in her voice.

"Eh? But I think he likes this feeling," Shirley said smile, who is currently blushing. "Isn't that right, Taichi?"

"I… don't dislike this…" our favorite Wizard groan in a soft voice, but even then he was heard by Shirley and Gertrude.

Even with his past before becoming a Wizard and his current mission of helping the Strike Witches, there is still a fundamental part of Taichi Kagami that he wished to keep locked away.

He is still a guy.

So in the end he is answering subconsciously, this is what the part of him who is still a guy would want. That response seemed to shock Gertrude, on the other side the smile of Shirley's face widened.

"Is that so? Then I won't stop," With that Shirley continues happily hugging Taichi.

"I- I won't allow this continued!" Gertrude said who gets up from her seat and start walking to the direction of Tai.

"…Gertrude?" Tai asked, he notices the girl from Karlsland standing beside him in the opposite side that Shirley is hugging.

He wonders what she will do, but the answer will be something Tai never expected.

As she hugs his right arm.

"!" This time no words come from his mouth, as he is too shocked to even respond.

Since he never expected Gertrude, who is always too strict or serious doing what she is doing right now, just what could have impulse her to do that?

And then the sensation is now really overwhelming him, since even is Gertrude breasts are smaller than Shirley's, they still felt pretty soft.

"What you think Taichi," Shirley said, who find amusing and is enjoying seeing Gertrud in this situation, "Bigger ones feel better, obviously ~" She said.

But then Gertrude also says something.

"Size doesn't matter…" Gertrude said who is blushing.

Tai doesn't know what to say to either of them due to his brain is overwhelming by what they're doing and did one thing which he couldn't foresee.

He fainted backward.

* * *

Erica was sliding down the stairs, and then jumped and landed on her feet. She sneezed, thinking how cold it was 'down there'. She looked down the hallway to see the changing room for the bath. She decided to go there and hopefully get spare underwear. However she didn't notice that someone was watching her every moves before disappeared again.

* * *

Perrine has walked out after enjoying a nice bath with a towel wrapped around her waist as she goes to her clothes basket.

But she notice something is missing in her clothes draw.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Perrine begins to looking through her clothes.

"My pants? They're—?!" Perrine exclaimed but not before she calmed herself from overreaction.

After all, an upper-class lady of Gallia mustn't lose control over something like this!

* * *

Back at the base, everyone was at the dining room with Yoshika's swimsuit at the table. Tai was already awakening after his incident with both Shirley and Gertrude after Mio brought up the situation status as he already notices Yoshika's swimsuit on the table. Perrine was giving a sinister glare at Tai as if he was the criminal.

"I didn't do it beside there is no way I'm taking bath with the likes of her." Tai retorted. "I was here eating steam buns with Gertrude and Shirley."

"You might use magic to steal it!" Perrine said in irritably tone.

"I did not! Beside I don't exactly someone like you to lost their underwear" Tai continued, with a little sarcasm. There is one thing that bothers him.

"Beside I don't think Taichi would be the type of person to steal anyone's pant." Shirley said.

"Uhm," Yoshika said nervously, "Can I have my swimsuit back?"

"No," Gertrude answered sternly, "this is material evidence." She then noticed that Yoshika looked uncomfortable. "You don't have anything on?" She asked, "In that case, you could borrow mine."

"EH!" Yoshika screamed, "Please wait!"

This caused Tai's face to turn bright red as he turned his eyes away. "Oi Gertrude! Don't forget I was over here as well!" Tai retort as he grab another bite of the steam bun.

Mio let Yoshika wear her imperial officer's jacket "Make do with this for now." Yoshika thanked her.

Perrine saw Mio in all her swimsuit glory with fawning eyes.

Gertrude, noticing her mistake, blushed since she almost forgot Tai is here, but quickly put it out. She told everyone to get back to business and asked why Perrine's underwear was missing. She assumed it was Tai but she knew he isn't the type of person who does it.

"Maybe she wasn't wearing any to begin with?" Shirley joked.

"Y-you know I wouldn't do that!" Perrine yelled back at her.

"Which means it's very likely that someone stole them," Gertrude concluded.

Francesca froze when she heard what was happening.

Erica noticed this but shrugged it off and continued eating her share of steam buns.

"So the question is," Gertrude continued with her hand on her chin that made look like she's thinking about something, "Who was in the changing room before Lieutenant Clostermann?"

Perrine was in deep thought before all eyes were on a shivering Francesca with.

"Ensign Francesca Lucchini!" Gertrude called out. Francesca got out of her seat and ran.

"She ran away!" yelled Shirley as Francesca stopped at a wall and continued to run way. Her jacket was lifted up from the back showing that she is wearing Perrine's underwear.

Perrine saw this and yelled that those are hers.

Everyone chased Francesca around the table. She nearly tripped, but she held on to the table and grabbed Yoshika's swimsuit. Yoshika saw this and told her to give it back. However Francesca ran out the door with everyone following her and telling her to stop.

Erica was left alone at the dining table still eating her share of buns.

"This is good," Erica respond happily.

* * *

Minna and Lynne were out in a store. Lynne was carrying one small box of supplies.

"The weather sure is nice," Lynne said as she's looking around the place.

"Yes," Minna said, "It sure is peaceful." She then thought, '_I just hope that we could keep that_'.

* * *

Out in the doorway to the main building, Gertrude and Shirley ran out with Tai following. "Where did she go?" Gertrude asked while looking around.

"Dunno" was all Shirley could say.

Tai just shrugged.

"This way!" Gertrude ordered them and they followed her. Yoshika, Perrine, and Tai were behind them and went the other way.

* * *

While they were running, Perrine was slowing down for some reason.

"You okay?" Tai asked concerned.

"It's chilly down there," She said and dropped to the ground, "I … can't go on."

"Don't worry," Tai said as he caught up with Yoshika and yelled back at her, "We'll get it back!"

* * *

Francesca was hiding in a bush but Yoshika spotted her.

"Get back here!" she screamed and gave chase while Tai was telling her to wait up. As they were chasing Francesca she climbed a tree. "Lucchini!" Yoshika yelled at her, "Give me back my underwear!" Francesca was sighing in relief and taunted Yoshika to come and get them. Yoshika gritted her teeth and tried to climb the tree. She finally got to the top, but found that Francesca was already down.

"Yoshika!" Francesca called out. "Your stuff is showing!" Yoshika realized this and covered it; however, when she covered it, there was nothing to hang on to with so she fell down. But not before she was caught in Tai's arms.

"Yoshika…are you alright?" Tai asked.

"Thank you, Taichi-kun." Yoshika said. Tai smile as he let Yoshika down to the ground.

"Uh" Francesca heard shouts and turned her head to see that Shirley and Gertrude had spotted her, so she ran for it again. She ran back into the building with Shirley and Gertrud following.

"Yoshika, please look after Perrine." Tai said, before rushing to another route in order to catch up with Francesca.

* * *

Meanwhile Francesca was running through the hallway and suddenly slowly down when she thought to lose them already as she breath slowly.

"Hmm…make that Gate fall into despair is hard but do you mind that I take that underwear from you?" a new voice caused Francesca to jump.

She slowly turns around and come face to face with a monster looks like vaguely resembled a cat, but has white skin, gray like armor over his body and legs, sharp like claws sprout from his shoulders and arms, his head looks like a Cat but with a sinister look on his face tells a different story. Cait Sith who was hanging on the wall above her right now.

"Evil Cat!" Francesca shouts as she running away again.

Cait Sith jump down as his left arm grow into a gold blade and started to chase Francesca across the hallway right now.

* * *

"Where could she be?" Tai look around in one of the hallways in the fort but before he ran off to another area, his cellphone was ringed.

Suddenly Tai got out his cellphone when it was ring and took it out.

"Koyomi? What's wrong?" Tai asked in concern voice.

"It look like Kraken found Francesca-san but she seems to be chased by a Phantom." Koyomi said as this caused Tai's eyes to wide.

"I'm on my way." Tai said after closing the cellphone and begins to run.

* * *

Back with Francesca, she is running for her life while holds onto Yoshika's underwear with the Phantom is in pursue her.

But not before Cait Sith somehow got passed her and looking very threat with his claw like sword.

"Come on, little girl. Why don't you just hand that underwear over?" Cait Sith asked with curiosity in his voice.

Somehow Francesca trip herself to the ground when she was trying to get away from Cait Sith who approaching her but not before he got hit in the face with bullets.

"Something hit me!" Cait Sith hissed. Suddenly he and Francesca saw Tai approaching them.

"That is far enough, Phantom." Tai said with his Wizarsword gun on his hand.

"The guy with the silver bang gun! You are the Wizard" Cait sith said in realization.

"Well…here is my calling." Tai said as he scans his ring.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

Tai took out his Flame Ring and setting his driver.

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"_**Sha Ba Do Be, Touch To Henshin!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai said as he put his Flame Ring against his driver.

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

"_**Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

His magic circle goes over his body as he changed into Wizard Flame Style.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Last Engage**)

"Saa Showtime daa!" Wizard declared as he shown his ring and begins to shoot Cait Sith.

The Phantom did some cartwheel to avoid been shot but one did a hit on him before looking back at Wizard himself. "Watch it! Man, this scene is lame!" he said.

Cait Sith suddenly begins to run in a quickly speed as Wizard and Francesca were surprised and he jumped over them.

Suddenly Cait Sith came at them, Wizard turned his weapon into sword mode and jumped away from Cait Sith's punches. Wizard brought out his sword to hit the Cait Sith but the Phantom constant dodge his swings as they continue running through the hallway.

Wizard swing his sword as Cait Sith was blocking them but Wizard deliver a side swing against the Phantom as he knock Cait Sith to the ground.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Wizard asked to the Phantom.

"I ain't done yet! Not after I will get all of those panties which will belong to me" Cait Sith said angry. This time he jumps into the air as he and Wizard continued fighting each other.

"What are you talking about?" Wizard asked, confused.

But he got his answer in rough slash attack coming from the Phantom instead as he was hit to the ground. Wizard got up as he was quite amused.

"He's pretty fast." Wizard wonders out loud and took out his Water Ring. "Then let's go with the flow."

Wizard reset his driver again after he replaces his Flame Ring with his Water Ring.

"_**Water, Please!**_"

Suddenly a blue magic circle comes over Wizard's body as he changed into his Water Style form.

"_**Sui! Sui! Sui! Sui!**_"

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Mystic Liquid!**)

"You think hypercolor change costume will gonna to scare me?!" Cait Sith said, charging at him again but he was unaware of Wizard took out another ring.

"_**Liquid, Please!**_"

When Cait Sith punch Wizard's shoulder, it changed into water as he missed and become confused as he trying several time.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Cait Sith asked in confused. He trying to pull a double punch against Wizard but Wizard's body turned into liquid as it cover Cait Sith's whole body.

Suddenly Wizard appeared again as he was pulling Cait Sith's arm while putting his weight on the Phantom's body right now.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What's that, pussy Cat?" Wizard laughed. He suddenly throw Cait Sith to the ground again and sitting on top of him right now.

Suddenly Wizard turned into liquid again as he rearranged Cait Sith's body by pulling both of his arms and using his legs to stretch the Phantom's body which caused Cait Sith in pain.

"I have more than speed, sucka!" Cait Sith shouted, angry. Suddenly growing out of both of his arms were sharp golden blades which caught Wizard's attention in surprise as he kicked the Phantom's behind in the air and watch for him to fall.

Both Wizard and Cait Sith were about to fight until Cait Sith let out a sigh which caught Wizard and Francesca's attention.

"Aww! I'm getting tired of this fight…but I got what I already got what I came for, Ring-bearer Wizard" Cait Sith said to Wizard.

"What are you talking about?" Wizard asked, confused. He thought the Phantom is after Francesca but this doesn't make sense.

"After all, it was a little hard to steal those panties" Cait Sith said in a lazy tone which stun by Wizard and Francesca.

"You did what?!" Wizard and Francesca shouts at the same time.

Before Wizard or Francesca could demand anymore questions, Cait Sith suddenly escape in an amazing fast speed across the hallway.

"Wait!" Wizard shouts, running after the Phantom.

But before he even knows it, the Cait Sith has already disappear from the hallway.

* * *

Tai and Francesca looking around the hallway as the coast were clear for them to continue the search for Cait Sith aka Phantom pantie thief.

"This is just great… I thought we might lose them for sure." Tai said. "Did you check Shirley's room?"

"Shirley's panties got stolen!" Francesca said, angry as she returns.

They thought of telling others what going but going against it since they know no one won't believe such outrage story about Phantom steal panties.

"I been meaning to ask but why did you took Perrine-san's underwear in the first place?" Tai asked in curiosity. This doesn't make any sense to him for why she took in the first place.

"I only took Perrine's panties because mine somehow disappeared" Francesca explained in sad tone. This caused Tai to have a surprising looking on his face.

"Don't worry! I'm sure that we will get them back, Francesca." Tai said, looking at Francesca with an encouraging smile on his face right now.

"Yeah!" Francesca said suddenly becoming cheerful and determined. There is no way, she will letting the Cat monster getting away with either.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dinner hall, Mio was talking with Gertrude and Shirley about what they already found after they lost track of Francesca.

"That is my underwear!" Yoshika grasped her clothes back into her hands again when she thought it would be lost.

"Where did you find it?" Mio asked.

"We find it by a nearby hallway but there is no scene of Lucchini and a note from Taichi about returning this to Miyafuji." Gertrude said.

"Now you mention it… where Taichi?" Shirley said. "He should find Lucchini by now."

"Don't tell me that he could have trouble of finding Lucchini…" Mio replies.

None of them noticed that Erica was already left the dinner hall after she finished her meal and decide to check on something.

* * *

Soon enough, Tai and Francesca begins their search for Cait Sith by trying to learned exactly who's underwear have already been stealing by the Phantom and who he could be after next. Tai still keeping eyes out carefully for anyone who could still be after them while Francesca is guiding him across the fort right now.

_This is the weirdest Phantom I ever dealt with…_Tai thought as he and Francesca checked the laundry room where the clothes are usually washed.

Suddenly Tai become tensed as he hold Francesca back as the two saw a strange man searching through the clothes that Yoshika and Lynette recently washed yesterday.

"They should be here somewhere…" the black skin man uttered.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?!" Tai demands as he already have his suspicious of this man's identity.

This caused the man to be freeze as he turns around to see Tai and Francesca looking at him.

"How did you get in here?" Francesca demanded as she become serious too.

"Shit! I didn't thought you two will be up on me this fast!" the man said before Tai deliver a side kick which he dodge and turned into the Cait Sith Phantom as he running away with two underwear in his paw already.

"Get back here!" Tai yelled.

But not before their path was already been blocked by four Ghouls already. Tai gone ahead and begins to brawl with four Ghouls already to defend Francesca.

"That crazy Cait is getting away!" Francesca shouts.

"I know," Tai said as he takes away two of the Ghouls' spears and using them against their own kind. The other two Ghouls were attempted to attack Tai from the back if it wasn't for a bright light caused them to become blind. "But I already send Garuda and Kraken to follow him."

Tai turn around and deliver a round kick after he enhanced his foot with magic which caused the Ghouls to end up explode like nothing. This is one of the tricks he came up with after learning his own magic since Ghouls are only grunt soldiers.

"This is bad! Shirley and Trudy are coming this way!" Francesca said as she and Tai spot the girls from Karlsland and Liberion running this way.

"When I get my hands on that Phantom then I will make him paid!" Tai swore as he and Francesca begins to run for their life.

"They're over there!" Gertrude shout as she saw the familiar black coat that Tai wore and begins to running with Shirley.

* * *

In Sanya's room…

"Stop that!" Cait Sith yelled in angry. He was in a worse situation after he outruns Wizard again and seeking for more panties to steal. This is worse than facing the ring-bearer Wizard right now or his superiors right now.

He was back away from two annoying little girls with pillows in their hands right now.

"Stay back, you fiend!" Eila shouts as she holding onto a pillow as if it was a weapon against Cait Sith. She woke up when she sense something unusually enter Sanya's room and found out this is none other than another Phantom.

Suddenly burst through the door was none other than Tai with his Wizarsword gun and Francesca as they look angry.

"Not you two again!" Cait Sith said.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

"You give back those panties you stolen!" Francesca demand as this caught both Eila and Sanya's attentions as they don't know what is going on here.

"Nice try but I steal them fair and square, dude!" Cait Sith said, before he charges at Tai who had his Wizard Flame ring.

"Henshin!" Tai said.

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

Suddenly there was a red magic circle appeared in front of Tai which knock Cait Sith Phantom back and Tai ran through the magic circle.

"_**Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

Coming on the other side of the circle was Wizard with his weapon turned into a sword as he block Cait Sith's golden claws.

Currently both of them are on term of power, but Wizard have more experience of fighter than the lazy Cait Sith as he dodges and counter blows to blows with the Phantom himself until Wizard managed to slash Cait Sith on the head.

"Oh! How long are you going to interfere with my plan?" Cait Sith exclaimed.

"As long as I live," Wizard said as he reached for a ring from his chains.

"I'm getting out of here!" Cait Sith declared as he did something that no one would expected right now. Cait Sith run and jump through Sanya's window.

"He is getting away!" Francesca said.

"Not when I have something to say about it," Wizard said as he replaced his Flame Ring with his Hurricane Ring in his hand right now.

"_**Hurricane,**** Please!**** Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!**_"

Suddenly Wizard enters a green circle as wind was blowing around Sanya's room and changed into his Hurricane style.

"What's going on?" Sanya asked.

"Long story short…We're trying to catch a panties thief," Wizard respond.

Francesca immediately jumps on Wizard's back as he flew out of Sanya's break window and left two sleepy girls in nightgowns behind.

"Eila, what do you think?" Sanya asked.

"Hmm…something weird is going here" Eila said to Sanya.

* * *

"Wait! Taichi is hunting a Phantom right now with Lucchini?" Gertrude asked.

"From the looks of it, Yes. But I want to know what exactly going on? Since either Taichi or Lucchini didn't stick around and explains to us." Eila replies.

Shirley begins to given a retell about what happened when Perrine discovered her underwear was missing and she blamed Tai for it.

"But I don't believe Taichi is that kind of person" Sanya said.

"I just thought of something," Shirley said. "Does this make Lucchini the Phantom's target?"

"No, the Phantom's target is someone else but I wonder why they choose her" Eila said.

This cause Shirley, Eila, and Sanya look confused at Eila.

"Her?"

* * *

"Man, he is sure fast!" Francesca started after losing track sight of Cait Sith Phantom already after she and Tai were after him. But Cait Sith somehow run them by dust and disappeared again.

"But least we prevent him from stealing underwear from either Eila or Sanya," Wizard nod in agreement with Francesca. His armor broke down to reversed back into his original form after finding a place where he and Francesca could hide from others for the time been. "Now we need to find out where he is hiding those panties fast."

"Who hide those panties?" a voice asked.

Tai and Francesca turned around to see Erica who seems to be watching them with curiosity look on her face right now.

"Eh, Erica-san?" Tai asked. He was a bit surprise to meet her here right now. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Everyone seems to be looking for Lucchini right now but I'm a little surprised you decide to play hide and seek with everyone here." Erica replies.

"Ah not an easy tale to tell..." Tai sighed. "We're chasing a Phantom right now who happens to steal some of the girls' panties."

"Eh? Really?" Erica look a little surprised.

"Yeah but the Phantom disappeared again." Francesca said.

"Kagami-kun, is there any way to tell where the Phantom could be hiding?" Erica asked.

"Well, my familiars are looking into it but I don't know where the stupid Cait is going to show up next," Tai said before paused for the moment. "I wonder…"

"What's up?" Francesca asked.

"I think I know where we can look for the stupid Cait," Tai said. This game of chase Cait Sith somehow reminds him the time when he has to chase a certain old Cait around in the past.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Ahh…my preciouses," Cait Sith said, playing with several panties that he already has stealing from the unguarded Strike Witches.

"But my collection of this Division is not complete! I need more!" Cait Sith said, in malice and pervert tone at the same time. "Soon the Gate will falling into despair after I stealing their panties!"

When Phoenix asks him to put this Gate into despair, Cait Sith thought of why don't he steal all of the girls' panties and make the Gate fall into despair? This sound a lot easier than dealing with the Ring-bearer Wizard right now.

"But I would have to deal with that stupid Ring-bearer Wizard!" Cait Sith whimpered. After all Medusa and Phoenix ask him to do this before they left to fill a task for Wiseman.

Just when he thought to be caught up in his thought, he suddenly smells presences of three people in the forest already.

"Well, I guess I have deal with them first" Cait Sith said, taking a couple of Ghoul stones in his giant paw. "After all, Phoenix-sama did lend me some of these could be usefully."

* * *

Tai, Erica, and Francesca continued vent through the forest after Erica decide to lead them out of the way since she want to help out with hunting the panties Phantom as well.

"Are you sure that the Phantom will be hiding here?" Erica asked.

Tai overlook the two girls traveling with him right now. "It would make some sense since this guy is act like a cat and look like one as well." He explains. "And where do you think a Cat hide their stealing loots? The forest of course."

Erica is quite impress with Tai's analogy when it comes to cat since she actually interesting in what else he could do since he got here with Yoshika.

"This place is too quiet" Francesca looking around.

"Maybe too quiet unless if you're scare," Erica teased.

"Keep your eyes opened for anything weird, girls." Tai said.

Suddenly appeared from out of nowhere were 6 Ghouls with their spears pointed at Tai and the girls.

"Like that?" Erica asked.

"Yes, this will mean that we close than we thought." Tai said as he place his Drive On ring.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

"Henshin!" Tai said.

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

Suddenly there was a red magic circle appeared and going over Tai's body already.

"_**Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Last Engage**)

Wizard dodges the first attack from the Ghoul and took out his Ring.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard took out his Wizarsword gun from his dimension pocket and begins to battle against the Ghouls. He quickly dodged an attack from one and rolled off a crate and made a spin kick to one of them. Wizard then started to jumping sideways while spinning and making kicks to the monsters' faces.

After he landed he rose up and started firing again as some of the Ghouls ends up exploded. A Ghoul tried to attack him with his spear, but Wizard simply blocked it. Wizard begins to use his gun and shot the Ghoul in the face then take the spear and throw across a shadow figure hiding in the tree above them.

"I know you're over there, cat baka" Wizard said.

"Not you again, Ring-bearer Wizard" Cait Sith said, he jumping down from one of the trees already after avoid the spear. "You almost killed me there!"

"We came here to get the stolen properties back!" Wizard said.

"No way! Beside I would thank you for bring that Gate since I will make her fall into despair after seeing those panties of her comrades gone" Cait Sith replies, he pointed his claw at Erica.

"Ehh?!" Both Wizard and Francesca blinked twice. The Phantom was stealing panties because he was after Erica the whole time.

"If you think they're the only ones I got," Cait Sith said, before took out more Ghoul stones from his hands and throwing them to the ground. "Then guess again." He responds.

Suddenly popping out from the ground were more Ghouls than before than Wizard have face early.

"Get them and the girls' panties!" Cait Sith ordered as the Ghouls begins to advance toward Wizard and his two female companions.

"Something tells me that I will need use this," Wizard said as he took out the Copy Ring and reset his driver.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

Suddenly a red magic circle appeared beside him as Wizard clone appeared already. But there is more, Wizard reset his driver again and scans his Copy Ring again.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

Soon there were already 4 before Wizard and his clones did again. "_**Copy, Please!**_" This caught both Francesca and Erica in surprised as there 8 identical wizards in front of them.

"How many can he make?" Francesca asked.

"No matter who the Gate is, I will make sure they're safe from the Phantoms. Saa…Showtime daa!" Wizard and identical clones declared as they shown their Rings in their hand.

As the Ghouls coming closer, Wizard begins by shooting down the frontline of Ghouls as they collapsed and exploded.

"_**Very Nice, Kick Strike! Fabulous!**_"

Suddenly the remain of the Ghouls have to end up dealing with 4 wizard clones who jumped into the air as they deliver a fiery fury drop kick on their numbers already. Before leaving Cait Sith the only one remained as wizard clones disappeared and leave the original one still standing in front of him with weapon ready.

"Why you!" Cait Sith cursed. "Then I will turn the tide of this battle my way!" Cait Sith begins to run in speed as he target Erica before anyone could reacted.

"_**Extend, Please!**_"

Suddenly Wizard's arm becoming long and grabbed both girls out of Cait Sith's grasped before they even see it coming.

"No matter who the Gate is, I will make sure they're safe from the Phantoms." Wizard repeats. "I won't let you have your way with either Francesca or Erica because they're my friends."

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Strength of the Earth**)

This cause Erica to have a surprise look on her face after what Wizard just say before since this was a little different from what he say in the past before Wizard charge into battle against Cait Sith again as he took out another Ring.

"_**Land, Please!**_" Soon a red magic circle appeared beneath him while rocks appeared from its upward, "_**DoDoDon! Don, DoDoDon! DoDoDon! Don, DoDoDon!**_" Soon the red part of his armor was changed into yellow and his ruby helmet changed into a topaz helmet.

"I'm getting out of here!" Cait Sith said, he was able to jumped into one of the tree.

"_**BIG, Please!**_"

Suddenly Cait Sith couldn't move when he was caught in a giant hand of Wizard already. "What the—?!" Cait Sith shrieked, he struggles to moves.

Before he activate his hiding blades, Wizard throwing him as the Cait Sith Phantom was hurried through several trees in the process which caused the Phantom to become a little dizzied and couldn't get up.

"The finale!" Wizard said. He opened the thumb of his weapon.

"_**Come On A Slash! Shake Hands!**_" Wizard scans his Land Ring against the author reader of his weapon. "_**Land, Slashes Strike!**_ _**DoDoDon! Don, DoDoDon! DoDoDon! Don, DoDoDon!**_"

Suddenly Wizard's sword begins to glow brown as rock were surrounding the blade as he deliver a slash against the Phantom.

"AAAaaahhh! Damn you, Wizard!" The Phantom cursed. But not before Wizard deliver another slash in the process which caused the Cait Sith Phantom to exploded with a yellow magic circle being what's left behind of the attack.

"Whew," Wizard sighed. The Phantom is finally down for the count.

"Now we got to find those missing panties!" Francesca said.

Wizard dehenshin and changed back into his original form as he followed the two girls as they collect what being stealing by the Phantom.

"Erica-san, are you alright?" Tai asked. He been noticing she was giving him an odd look on her face.

"It was nothing," Erica shrugged. "And thank you for saving our lives, Taichi." She said before letting out a little giggle.

* * *

The unlikely trio returns with the stolen panties from Cait Sith phantom to the fort. Most of the girl couldn't believe what happened after Tai, Francesca, and Erica when they return with stolen panties which immediately took back by the witches already and couldn't believe their reactions.

"So that what actually happened…" Mio said after listens to their side of the story. "I did recall of seeing an explosion nearby."

Minna couldn't believe the incident happen when she and Lynette gone on an errand. "But how did the Phantom stolen our clothes in the first place?" she asked, calm. She was in fact mad at Tai this event happened but she won't holds it against him since he did help and getting their stolen 'properties' back.

"Well…I have no idea because this is one Phantom I never have dealt with before in my life and the fact his way of putting Erica into despair was stupid." Tai replies.

Lynette's face was redden after learning the Phantom had trying to steal her underwear from her room and immediately took it back after seeing it. But she isn't sure if she could handle being near Tai's presence for a while after what happened early.

"Well, I know now that it wasn't your fault for this to happen" Shirley said, blushing. She couldn't believe the Phantom would take her underwear and Tai have actually touched it.

Gertrude couldn't look at Tai for once seen her taking off her underwear for Yoshika and the second time it was the Phantom's fault for allowing it to happened.

"But why did Lucchini-chan take Perrine-san's underwear in the first place?" Yoshika asked, confused.

"Because hers was missing, but I don't think the Phantom was responsible for that incident" Tai said.

"Really?" Lynette asked.

"Then who took it?" Perrine asked.

"It was none other than Erica." Tai said, he pointed at the blond Karlsland. He knows it was her after he spots her wearing Francesca's underwear when he uses the Extend Ring to save her and Francesca from Cait Sith.

"Eh?!" Suddenly everyone grasped.

Erica didn't respond as she lets out a smile on her face.

However in that instant a thought comes to the head of our favorite Wizard.

"Did any of you even think of take a second set of underwear?" Tai asked realizing that simple solution. "That could have saved us too much trouble," he said.

The girls suddenly looked embarrassed as they never thought of this when they're overreacted about the underwear theft. The former chosen of Courage suddenly noticed their expression on their faces.

"Don't tell me that you never thought about this before…" Tai deadpanned, "... Do you all feel stupid?" He asked, embarrassing the girls even more.

But then he suddenly felt something in his left arm, and Taichi is surprised to see Erica hugging him.

"Thanks for everything, Taichi," Erica said happily, as they walk back to the base.

With this Taichi feels more like he belongs here, his grief for the past seems to be smaller.

He will not allow the Phantoms bring harm to them, because those girls are no ordinary Gates, they are his teammates and friends.

But...

... For some reason our hero feels that the next case will be the hardest battle he will ever face.

* * *

Inside a location better off unmentioned, a cavern was playing host the forces of the Phantoms. Medusa was present, her arms folded and looking a little vexed as if she had heard some annoying news. At one end of the cavern was a silk veil where an ambient light illuminated a man sitting in a bed, but no other features were visible.

"Wiseman-sama, Cait Sith failed us, he wasn't able to put the Gate into despair, but also ended destroyed by the Wizard in the process." Medusa reported. "What should we do about the Ring-bearer Wizard?"

"I already have something planned for the Ring-bear Wizard and another Gate as well," the man, Wiseman replies. "After all, he does know one of the Gates better than others."

Suddenly a beautiful melody is heard, one that could make anyone loses the will of fight and decides just listening, and the instrument who is used to play this music is a Flute.

"I did, Wiseman-sama." Says a voice, when he speaks the music stops, indicating he is the one playing the flute.

"Oh, I see, you have arrived on time, my friend." Wiseman said rather suddenly. Medusa turns to the entrance of the cavern to see Phoenix coming in with a shadow figure.

"You…" Medusa said. She never expects this Phantom showing up by Wiseman's summoning.

"Of course, Medusa-sama. After all, we swore loyalty to Wiseman-sama beside you generals." The stranger said. There is nothing could see about the stranger's face except he have two giant wings on his back.

"Indeed, I see that you are caught up with our cause, warrior of Siren." Wiseman replies. "I have a task for you, it time to visit an old friend of your Gate."

"Of course, Wiseman-sama," The stranger responds, smirking. "It's time for me to visit and play my love melody to my beloved dear siren… Minna."

* * *

Walking in the middle of a forest, is the figure of a young man wearing a black hat with a noticeable light blue feather.

"So this is where the Ring-bearer Wizard and the Strike Witches resident?" The man said to himself. "Well, not too bad, and some of those girls have long hair..." The man says, but there is something unnerving in his tone of voice when he mentions about the hair of the girls.

"Still I should not waste time here, so..." He said, as he reveals that his hand has something... A Yellow Stone which is glowing with mana, "It's decided, I will make myself know to the Wizard, and give him this as a presentation gift," Says the man with a smile on his face, besides he already has doing his work with the Green Stone.

"Besides, I wonder how are Misa-chan and Yuugo doing?" the man said, who suddenly transform himself in a Phantom, but the lack of light make hard describe him properly.

With that he disappears, since he has moved at an incredible speed.

Who is this Phantom?

* * *

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches**

**A mystery man brought a new magic stone and a warning about a new Phantom appears and Minna is the next target. Minna seems to be acting strange distant Tai lately than usually when he tries understanding her better but can he face the truth about Minna's past? Or the Phantom will end up broken both of them apart?**

**Spell 10: Her Heart Is Sealed In The Past! Lovers of a Past Time! **

**Read and Review**

**If you were wonder how did I come up with something like Steam Potato buns, I was confused which is it and wonder if anyone could given answer about is it either Potato or Steam buns in Strike Witches season 1 episode 7. **


	11. Spell 10:Her Heart Is Sealed In The Past

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think. Yes, Tai did have a dream related to the BattleRide War videogame since it looks awesome! Also I have problem with this reviewer 'Eduardleoi' since his comment about my story was very offensive…. that I choose to delete it! I find his comment about Tai is very offensive! Beside this is my story! **

**Respond review:**

**Eduardleoi: Sorry but can you please don't tell me about your urge with the Strike Witches girls since it kinda of awkward and disturbing right now since I would want to blamed the creators... Also I have to deny your offer about the Opening since I can do it by myself!**

**Element-Overlord: I have something different in mind for another Style form for Tai when he somehow returns to the Digital world again. But I won't tell you yet since it's a secret.**

**Wizard: How interesting. But Date a Live is still a new series before I could create something for Natsu's adventure.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of Strike Witches

Spell 10: Her Heart Is Sealed In The Past! Lovers of a Past Time!

Inside a location better off unmentioned, a cavern was playing host the forces of the Phantoms. Medusa was present, her arms folded and looking a little vexed as if she had heard some annoying news. At one end of the cavern was a silk veil where an ambient light illuminated a man sitting in a bed, but no other features were visible.

"Wiseman-sama, Cait Sith failed us, he wasn't able to put the Gate into despair, but also ended destroyed by the Wizard in the process." Medusa reported. "What should we do about the Ring-bearer Wizard?"

"Fear not, Medusa. I already have something planned for the Ring-bear Wizard and another Gate as well," the man, Wiseman replies. "After all, he does know one of the Gates better than others."

Suddenly a beautiful melody is heard, one that could make anyone loses the will of fight and decides just listening, and the instrument who is used to play this music is a Flute.

"I did, Wiseman-sama." Says a voice, when he speaks the music stops, indicating he is the one playing the flute.

"Oh, I see, you have arrived on time, my friend." Wiseman said rather suddenly. Medusa turns to the entrance of the cavern to see Phoenix coming in with a shadow figure.

"You…" Medusa said. She never expects this Phantom showing up by Wiseman's summoning.

"Of course, Medusa-sama. After all, we swore loyalty to Wiseman-sama beside you generals." The stranger said. There is nothing could see about the stranger's face except he have two giant wings on his back.

"Indeed, I see that you are caught up with our cause well, warrior of Siren." Wiseman replies. "I have a task for you, it time to visit an old friend of your Gate."

"Of course, Wiseman-sama," The stranger responds, smirking. "It's time for me to visit and play my love melody to my beloved dear siren… Minna." He said.

* * *

**Digital World…**

A large black demon with red eyed, long arms, and a pair of ruined wings was watching over the once castle belong to Myotismon. He was none other than Devimon himself. He was look at his own claw after the fight with Angemon again as his wound was already healed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting the Digibrat of Hope and his partner have some fights after they within my new power. But there will be no next time for him or the angel fool to stop me from achieved my goal of put Digital world in my grasped." Devimon said, smirking devious. After all this is a perfect time to start conquered the Digital world again after the downfalls of Chosen of Courage and his partner.

Stood below him were creatures with glowing red eyes as they're waiting for their new master's order right now.

* * *

"_Wizard rings contain magical powers._" Announce said.

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

"_A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turning despair into Hope for the future_" Announce said.

(Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou (It's really shocking…)**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki! (The sight of the moon overlapping the sun!)**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around, meanwhile Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores, Shirley is working on her Striker Units, while Francesca is sleeping over a three,

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai (It would anyone believe in miracles.)**

Erica is sleeping in the floor of her room, and Gertrude is trying to wake her, Eila and Sanya are sleeping together, Minna is doing paperwork, Mio is training with her sword and Perrine is observing her while hiding behind a wall. Before all of them look up at the eclipse in the sky.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro tame (The heart needs indispensable energy)**

Mio and Tai where sparring across the beach in the morning without either of them holding back. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having their sword showdown.

Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~ (Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.)

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time! Trick janai! (Magic Time! It's no trick!)**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hiroi hanpa nee zo (This magic display is out of this world)**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some explosions behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde (Dig into the roots of your memory)**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units and they and Wizard are flying together.

**Kibou wo tsukuidasou (And save that hope)**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. The Strike Witches look at him with a smile in their faces. And Koyomi extend her hand as Tai reach her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard is riding his bike along the road while The Strike Witches are flying over him in their Striker Units.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no (Life is the greatest showtime)**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo (Even if you recklessly drive through fate)**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai (Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future)**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantoms arrived. Phoenix looks at him with a crazed smirk and Medusa look impassively at him. Behind the army of Phantom is Wiseman. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo (All those tears)**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai is alone in a dark room, before Agumon appears before him, but he had a sad look on his face, they try to touch each other, but an invisible barrier separated them, and then Agumon disintegrates in digital particles, as the shadow of MaloMyotismon can be seen, Tai launches a cry of sadness and rage to the sky, as the shape of WizardDragon can be seen in his shadow.

**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze (I will change them into jewels)**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

Tai was sleeping in his sleeping bag in Sanya's room when Sanya and Eila already left on the night patrol together.

(Tai's dream)

_Tai heard someone is crying as he continues walking across the strange forest._

'_Where am I exactly?' Tai thought._

_And standing at the end of the cave before him was…_

"_Minna!" Tai gasped as the auburn hair girl turned to look at him._

"_I'm sorry…but too late for me" Minna said, in sorrow voice as her skin was covered with purple scars that caused the Bringer of Hope to be shock._

"_Minna! Hang on!" Tai shout as he trying to reach for her but not before her body was explode and something coming out of her broken body._

Tai immediately woken up with sweats on his face right now and surprised he was still in Sanya's room.

"Why am I dreaming about that time again?" Tai asked to himself as no one is around to hear him. '_What was that? Why was Minna crying?'_ the former chosen of Courage thought. He never once saw Minna emotional except when she scolds Gertrude for leaving on her own.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

The next day Tai decide to gone on his usual patrol around the fortress when he felt used to navigate through the place already.

"Thank you for always being so helpful!" a familiar voice that caught Tai's attention as he turned and face the Hangar right now.

_That sound like Yoshika's voice…but what she doing in the Hangar? _Tai thought as he decides to check it out.

The former chosen of Courage saw Yoshika was carrying snacks as she was talking with the engineer crewmen.

"I'm sorry," The head mechanical said as he and others were working. "Commander Minna has forbidden unnecessary conversations with the Witches." He said.

"Huh?" Yoshika look disbelief.

"Yoshika, what's going on?" Tai asked.

"Oh, Taichi-kun. Do you know anything about this?" Yoshika asked.

"Maybe but you can leave the snacks with me and let me talk with these guys alone?" Tai replies. "I promise that I will catch up with you later."

Yoshika nodded without any questions as she hands Tai the snacks and left the Hangar. Tai often have friendly convention with the guys in the mechanical due to him being a guy on board as guard for the Strike Witches.

"I'm sorry about this, Kagami-san." The head mechanical said.

"It was nothing, Yuuto-san." Tai sighed before carried the snack to the table.

Even when he was the leader of the Digidestineds, he didn't make too many rules for others to follow but he wasn't expecting her order about this….Tai doesn't know how to put it as '_harsh_'.

"It might seem harsh but Commander Minna cares about our well-being." Another mechanical goes by the name of Ren.

"I see…But please accept Yoshika's cooking because good foods should never go to wastes." Tai said. Even if he doesn't want to get involved with too much of the military, he refused to see people treats food crudely due to his pride as a cook Tai still held on.

* * *

Mio was training outside with her sword as she continued her route. Unfortunately Tai didn't volunteer to come sparring with her and decided to patrol today instead.

_How in the world someone like him learn dual sword style…?_ Mio wonders. Suddenly Mio swing her sword immediately and find no one was behind her.

"That was strange…" Mio mutter as she looks around her surroundings. She could swear that someone has touched her hair just now.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Mio thought unease.

* * *

The mechanical crews were somehow convinced to accept Yoshika's handmade snacks as he pointed out there is nothing in the rules about guy hand another guy a snack unless if they want to go hunting for wild foods in the forest. After all he did give Yoshika some points in the past. Tai originally thought this place might be a good place for Yoshika of being safety but he find this rule too strange for him as well.

Tai meet up with Yoshika and Lynette when they're doing laundries. But Lynette is still having problem been near Tai despite they are friends as she was sitting next to Yoshika for console.

"Eh? They like my snacks?" Yoshika asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, they promise to try it but you should have to be more carefully or you will get into serious trouble, Yoshika." Tai said to his surrogate little sister.

"But why did Commander Minna make such that rule? Do you know?" Yoshika asked curiosity.

"I know she made those orders, but I never paid any thoughts to them." Lynette said.

"Hmm...Mio-san didn't mention about this order to me until now" Tai said as he thought about it. Could do something with males not being able to use magic? Since he remember that he was still disbelief about there are only witches in this world and he is wizard (There is no way he will call himself a male witch or he will give them a serious hell!).

_But for what the reason…_Tai thought. As the bodyguard for the Strike Witches he know he shouldn't get pry too much unless Phantoms are involved, but his curiosity is same as Yoshika's for this rule kinda of don't make quite a sense to him without a good reason.

"Huh?! There's definitely something strange about those orders! Too strange!" Yoshika complains. "Don't you think so, Lynne?"

"Huh? I've… hardly talk with men before, except for Taichi-san or my brothers." Lynette said, quietly.

"How about the school you go to before coming here?" Tai asked. He was a bit curiosity about Lynette's life before coming here and what were her brothers are like.

"I only go to all-girls schools." Lynette said, blush.

"Really?" Yoshika asked.

"Sorry…" Lynette mutters.

"Look! It's the Akagi!" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Akagi?" Lynette asked.

Tai spot the familiar ship that brought him and Yoshika here from afar. '_But what is it doing here?_' Tai thought as he continued to stare at the ship was well-known in his former world.

"I heard they were repairing it. I wonder if it's was fixed…" Yoshika wonders curiosity as they were watching the ship gone by.

Suddenly Francesca and Shirley stepped out of the building. "There she is! Yoshika!" Francesca shouts.

"Commander Minna needs to see you" Shirley said.

"Okay! I wonder what for…" Yoshika thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Medusa is watching the coast by herself. After learning Wiseman have already chosen a Phantom who she despised for he bears a sick feeling to been neared the fool who have some mind control flute.

"What's the long face, Medusa?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing, Phoenix... But out of all the Phantoms…why does it have to be him?" Medusa asked in venom tone.

"Hmm…How should I know? You two are at each other's neck in being Wiseman-sama's favor in the past before you were even chosen as I recalled." Phoenix said, amusing. Indeed, it was truth that both Medusa and _him _couldn't stand being in each other's presence for reasons to be unknown. "Beside I'm curiosity about how will the Ring-bearer Wizard will deals with the likes of him."

Medusa didn't respond as she remained silent and continued stares out the ocean.

* * *

Yoshika come into Minna's office room and announced, "Pardon me for intrusion."

She noticed there was a greyish hair man in navy uniform with large box in his arm.

"Miyafuji-san! I was hoping to meet you!" The greyish hair man said before Minna stop his approach toward Yoshika for a moment.

"This is the captain of Akagi. He insists on seeing you." Minna explains.

"I'm Sugita. I've come to thank you on behalf of my crew." The greyish hair man said.

"Thank?" Yoshika asked.

"Thank to you, the European fleet avoided losing any important ships," Sugita said. "And more than anything, you saved many lives. We are truly grateful to you."

"No. It was Sakamoto-san and others…" Yoshika said, she didn't mention Tai since she knew her brother figure will be in trouble if people discovered about him having magic. Maybe she should make something nice for him since he was working hard as well.

"No, it's true that we might've been wiped out had you not been there." Mio said. "It's okay to be proud of yourself, Miyafuji!"

"Really? Thanks you." Yoshika said before noticing Sugita given her a present.

"After discussing it, the crew decided to give you this…" Sugita said.

"Oh! Good for you!" Minna said, smile.

"Accept it gratefully, Miyafuji" Mio said.

"Yes!" Yoshika said after accepting the present. "Thanks you."

"We're being deployed as part of the counterattack operation too, as an outpost." Sugita said, serious.

"This is finally it?" Minna asked.

"A counterattack?" Yoshika asked as this caught her attention.

"Yes. We stopped by here today because it was on our way." Sugita said. "We leave port tomorrow, so everyone would love it if you visit our ship!"

"Sorry but I will need my niichan's permission first." Yoshika said. She doesn't want to scary Tai out if she ends up going somewhere on her since she learns that some places aren't safe to go alone.

"Umm…Niichan?" Sugita asked, confused.

"We have several strange incidents happening here but we're fortunately had a bodyguard who specialty in this problem and he happens to be Miyafuji's guardian here." Mio said.

"Unfortunately, we have a battle scheduled for tomorrow." Minna said with a serious look on her face.

Yoshika could swear that Minna's eyes suddenly become cold a moment ago. She recalls this never happened when Minna is talking with Tai, since Yoshika got a feeling there something going with Minna worries her.

_I may not be good as Taichi-kun… but there is something wrong here_, Yoshika thought silent, decided to see her brother figure about this.

* * *

In the forest, Tai was eating donuts he brought with both Francesca and Shirley when Francesca won't leave him unless he shared donuts with her and Shirley.

"Taichi, are you ok?" Shirley asked.

Tai with a donut in his mouth suddenly notice Shirley and Francesca were looking at him before he bites of a piece of donut. "Sorry, I was thinking why the Akagi is here." Tai said.

"Who knows? They always seem to be talking with Commander Minna about some possible mission of attacking the Neuroi" Shirley said as she took a bite of her donut. "So how did you like the place after staying here more often?" she asked.

"I guess this place is lively." Tai said.

Tai wonder if he should ask Shirley about Minna's unusually order but he go against the idea since she doesn't seems to be close to Minna. But not before Garuda flew to his shoulder right now.

"What is it, Garuda? Phantom?" Tai asked.

Garuda begins to chirping several times to Tai as he gets up from the ground.

"Another Phantom?" Francesca asked.

"No, it's nothing but there something I need to check on…" Tai said as both of the girls noticed there is a serious look on his face right now.

What they didn't know that Tai have a feeling about something he never would think to face here when it comes to Yoshika's safety as his brotherly instinct becoming wild right now.

* * *

After leaving Minna's office, Yoshika was talking with Lynette about the navy as they're on their way to Yoshika's room and unwrapped the present.

"He's a colonel, which mean he outrank Commander Minna, you know." Lynette said.

"Oh? He was important of a person?" Yoshika asked.

"It's incredible that a ship's captain come to thank you for his entire crew!" Lynette said.

"But I still kinda of wished that Taichi-kun could get some thanks as well…" Yoshika said in low voice. Tai doesn't fight to gain glory but to save people from monsters is one thing why she wants to try her best as a witch.

Yoshika almost have a heart attack by the outburst, as someone was trying to make himself known. "Miyafuji-san!" A stranger said. Stood in front of her was a boy who in a military uniform with a letter in his hands.

"I-I really admired the courageous way you fought!" The sailor stutter. "TH-Thanks you very much for protecting our ships!" he said.

"S-sure you welcome!" Yoshika said, flush.

"Also… um…please accept this." The sailor said.

Lynette immediately figures out and decide to her friend out by whisper something into Yoshika's ears, "Umm…it must be a love letter!"

"A love letter?" Yoshika asked. What is that?

"Yeah! You should accept it!" Lynette said, taking the present off Yoshika's hands before moving away slowly.

Suddenly Yoshika's face become red as she never accept something like a love letter before she shyly approach to reach the love letter from the sailor's hands.

"Step away… from Yoshika!" a cold voice from the sailor's back.

The sailor and Yoshika jump back from each other when they slowly turn around to face Tai who seems to be looking pretty angry right now.

"Taichi-kun…" Yoshika said. She snapped out of her nervousness moment ago when Tai shows up and never seen him this scary except the time of scary bullies.

But the sailor has a different thought. The only thing on his mind right now he was supposed to be the only guy who attempted to risk his life of giving love letter to Yoshika!

"W-who are you?" The sailor asked, nervous. There was never mention of another guy beside him here and why does he felt fear of this guy? But here is someone who knows Yoshika Miyafuji!

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?!" Tai demanded in cold tone.

"I trying to give this letter—" The sailor spoke before Tai snatch the letter from his hand before he even knew it.

Normally, Tai wouldn't have hold against this guy but when it comes to Yoshika who is the close friend he ever has beside Koyomi. This fool has crossed a line he should never approach!

"Sorry, but I won't allowed for I'm her guardian" Tai replies.

The guy suddenly become froze in place...and his face turned paled. "H-How?!" he exclaimed with fear.

"That is not your business but I warn you that you should leave right now or I will make you wish that you never born into this world again…" Tai said, with intense malic aura that could scare the wit out of anyone right now.

* * *

Meanwhile within his prison, Wizardragon couldn't but help to be amusing of what going on out of his host especially of the malic aura been given off.

_Hehehehe! How amusing this is!_ Wizardragon thought as he laughed. Served the foolish mortal right of daring a forbidden entering his territory!

But he still curiosity about which of these girls his host will claim as his first mate since he would want some perfect materials to tease him.

* * *

The sailor gulped and did one thing in his mind right now: _Run_

He turned tail and running away like hell as he find himself facing against Commander of the Strike Witches, Minna who have a shallow look at him right now.

"Get out." Minna said, cold.

The sailor didn't say anymore as he wants to get the heck out of here as fast as he could.

Minna was about to leave and complain to Sugita when she noticed Yoshika and Tai seems to be arguing right now.

* * *

"But he didn't do anything wrong, Taichi-kun!" Yoshika said. She couldn't understand why Tai have to scare the guy away.

"That may be true, Yoshika. But you are still too young to know about the other side of the world." Tai grumble. There is no way he will let Yoshika knowing about dating right now since she still too young and there is no way he will allowed the sailor to do anything _vile_ to her!

"I take it that you were the one who make him leave." A suddenly voice caused Tai to turn and noticing Minna as she stop before them.

"I don't know how someone like him snuck in the first place." Tai shrugged.

"Kagami, I expect you hand over that letter in your possession." Minna said.

Tai was a little surprised that Minna could tell he has the love letter in his pocket but he still need question to be answer. "But why didn't anyone tell me about your order of unnecessary conversations with the Witches is forbidden?" Tai asked straightforward as Minna stared at him.

"Because rules are rules, Kagami!" Minna stated before the argument continue, both of them suddenly heard a clapping noise from out of nowhere.

"Hey!" a voice caught Tai's attention as he saw a strange man with a black hat lean against the wall. He has copper orange hair and wears white-black clothes.

"Who are you?" Tai asked. There is something strange about this guy.

"I was impressed by how someone who supposed to bring people hope…can be scary as well, Ring-bearer Wizard." The man said as this caught their attention.

"Phantom?! What are you doing here?" Tai asked.

"Oh? So you already knew what I'am. I find it interest that there are so many cute girls here!" The strange man said, smile.

"What do you want?" Minna asked, caution.

Suddenly the man begins to walk toward them before Tai stood in his way before giggling, "Relax. I'm not here to fight or anything yet. I'm just here to give you a welcoming present and a warning, Ring-bearer Wizard."

"Huh?" Tai asked. This is a weird Phantom.

Suddenly the mystery man took out what look like a glowing yellow stone in his right hand then throw at Tai who immediately caught it.

"A magic stone? But how…" Tai was caught broke off when the mystery Phantom suddenly stood in front of him before he or the girls ever realize.

_This guy is dangerous!_ Tai thought.

"Now onto my warning, as you know the leader of Phantom will send another one coming here pretty soon than you expected and its target is…" The mystery Phantom said, who disappeared in a blur again, "This lovely girl with auburn hair here," suddenly Minna felt someone touch her hair which is none other than the mystery Phantom himself.

"Get away from her!" Tai barked before the mystery Phantom dodge Tai's kick by disappeared in a blur then appeared in front of them.

"I wished you luck of facing against this Phantom, Ring-bearer Wizard...for this fiend is born from this lovely girl's own nightmare." The mystery Phantom said.

_My nightmare?_ Minna thought as she couldn't shake off the feeling of when the Phantom touches her hair like that.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"My name is Sora you better remember it… until next time!" The mystery Phantom waved before disappear again.

* * *

In the Antique shop…

"How strange…This is really a magic stone." Koyomi said, looking at the magic stone Tai given to her already.

"I find it kind of strange…but why did the Phantom give it to you?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know since I'm not sure if Shisho know about this guy or not," Tai said, drinking his tea right now. "But I find it strange that something bad is going on." He said.

"You mean the Phantom's warning about another one is coming after the Commander?" Shigure asked.

"You don't think this Phantom is lying right, Tai?" Koyomi asked, sitting beside Tai.

"I'm not sure… but I do have a strange feeling that this Phantom is weird from others we faced in the past." Tai said. Especially bother that this Phantom having the same name as a certain girl he once knew.

Shigure look at the magic stone given to him by Koyomi and walk toward his workshop right now. "I will try to get working on this new stone. But you had to be careful since the commander is wary of male as you say." He said.

"Yeah, I know since it could do with the bad feeling that I been getting lately." Tai said, standing up. Now it time to return to the fort to face against the Phantom and find answers about what is going on with Minna.

"Please be careful, Tai." Koyomi said.

* * *

"I will be expecting both of you get along nicely." Mio said. She is in one those situations that could either killing or saved the two individuals in the same office right now.

Both Tai and Minna haven't saying any words to each other as Mio seems to getting little concern since she knew they rarely talk with each other face to face lately.

_Damn…both of them are quiet_,Mio thought as she noticed both of them are quiet. She was trying to figure out how to get both of them talking with each other.

Despite they trust each other, Mio still notice there is still a line between them recently until Tai was confront Minna about one of her rules which Mio consider a bold move but she was hoping for something more. "Kagami, I will be going now since I will be talking with Sugita. I will be expecting you to make sure Minna be safe from the Phantoms." Mio said.

"I will, Mio-san. But I still don't want see that guy near Yoshika or else" Tai said.

"Don't worry, Kagami. I will handle this mess," Mio said. She need to make sure Tai could stay focus on the job at hand or he will be distracted from his work. "Also please be carefully around Minna."

Tai nodded as he went back into Minna's office.

* * *

Minna was looking out the window than doing the paperworks laying her table. She was thinking about the way that Tai and Yoshika were interactions from what she remind her time with _him_. But not before that day happens when she lost something important.

_That day…_ Minna thought as an image of what happen with the fire. Soon Tai returns to the office which interrupted her thoughts on her past.

"Kagami, do you need anything?" Minna asked.

Tai look at Minna with a worry look on his face. "I think it's the other way around." He said.

"I'm fine." Minna respond.

"No… you aren't, Minna-san. Listen…even since I meet you, I been having a weird feeling that you would wary of me because I'am a guy and I want to know why." Tai said. he look directly at Minna as their eyes suddenly meets. He wants to know what is going on.

To Minna, Tai seems a little different this time as he isn't carefree when Mio mention but more when he left off saving Gertrude. Minna isn't sure what to do and turning her glazing away from him.

"You know you can talk to me if there's anything bothering you." Tai said.

"Why do you care?" Minna asked.

"Because it's not a good idea of bottled up you own burden or you will get ill…" Tai said. Even if he doesn't want to do anything with him ends up become a leader again, he don't want Minna to face the same stress he felt about being a leader.

"I'm sorry but you had your own secret and I had my own." Minna said, looking away.

"Listen… but won't you might accompany me to getting package that supposed to be here soon?" Tai look a bit surprise before letting a small smile.

"Hai!" Tai said. He hurries along after the auburn hair girl without knowing the danger both of them will be in.

There was a shadow of a stranger watching from the outside.

* * *

Tai was helping carry the package for Minna. "Where do I put this?" he asked.

"I think over there will do." Minna explains.

Suddenly both Tai and Minna hear what sounds like a beautiful melody from a flute from out of nowhere.

"**Stay focus, Taichi. This isn't a normal sing will cause you to lost focus!**" Wizardragon shouts in Tai's mind. There is no way he will allow his host to been brainwashed by this right now.

"Minna-san! Snapped out of it!" Tai said as he shakes Minna's shoulders and somehow awaken her to reality right now.

"What's going on?" Minna asked, frankly as she wasn't sure what is going on right now.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be able to snap out of the melody of my music that fast" A male voice as it caused Tai and Minna to see a Phantom with bird like wings appears from above them.

The Phantom was carried a flute with ancient designs on it. His face was covered in some kind of black Romanian helmet with wings on both sides and his body is silver, gold and black. His silver shoulder pads looked like bird beaks with green stones embedded in them.

This is the warrior of the siren, Valkyrie.

"If you wished to live with your life intact, then leave the maiden with me." Valkyrie said.

"Sorry but I refused your offer." Tai said as he equips one of his rings.

"_**Driver-On, Please!**_"

"Henshin," Tai called as the belt played the standby henshin music before flashing the Flame Style ring.

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

"_**Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**_"

Minna stands back as she watched Tai changed into Wizard.

"Saa…Showtime daa!" Wizard announced to the Phantom.

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Last Engage**)

"Oh? So you're the Ring-bearer Wizard? You will stand between me and my Siren…" Valkyrie responds in a low voice.

Valkyrie and Wizard battle each other as the Valkyrie took his staff weapon to block Wizard's attacks as the rider dodge the Phantom's staff attack. Wizard easily knocked the Phantom's attack and took out his one of his ring.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Pulling out his Wizarsword in gun mode, Wizard fired at the Phantom, who blocked the bullets with his staff. That is, before the Valkyrie Phantom unleashes some slash attacks which caused Wizard to roll over his left shoulder.

"I was expecting more from the defender of my Siren." Valkyrie said.

"Then how about this?" Wizard asked as showing the Land Ring before puts it against his driver.

"_**Land, Please!**_"

"_**DoDoDon! Don, DoDoDon! DoDoDon! Don, DoDoDon!**_"

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Strength of the Earth**)

Wizard changed from Fire style to Land as he continues attacking the Valkyrie Phantom in a duel with weapons.

* * *

Meanwhile Minna was watching the battle from nearby if something went bad with the fight. That was until she was about to leave until she spotted a man with blond hair watching her from afar before walking away.

_It can't be…Kurt? _Minna thought as she turns again but to find her ex-lover disappears again.

* * *

"Not bad…but I will get what I want in the end." Valkyrie said as the Phantom got up and snaps his fingers.

Stood before Wizard, were a 2 dozen of Ghouls coming out from the ground, they're prepared for this fight and charges at the Wizard.

Wizard turns his weapon back into a sword, he battles his way through the hordes of Ghouls and Valkyrie Phantom at the same time. Wizard using the moment to use one of his magic rings right now as he jumps into the air.

"_**Drill, Please!**_"

Suddenly Wizard turns himself into a tornado and taking down the Ghouls except the Valkyrie Phantom who flew away to avoid the attack as Wizard reappears.

"Hmm you aren't half bad." Valkyrie Phantom said before landing to the ground. "But not good enough for my Siren."

"What are you talking about?" Wizard asked.

"You don't know everything about what happens with my beloved Siren yet. But this will be a Farwell for now, Ring-bearer Wizard." Valkyrie Phantom took out his flute and begins to play it beginning to hearing Wizard's ear drums and sending the warrior back flying.

_Damn…this is worse than Etemon's own song!_ Wizard thought as he trying to cover his own ears against it as the Valkyrie Phantom is getting closer.

"Soon…it will be over for you."

_Not a chance…!_ Wizard thought as he knows he had to do something and took out one of his Rings immediately.

"_**Water…Dragon!**_"

* * *

******AN: I would've gotten this out much earlier but I had to deal with a few things. **Also if anyone complains about how the Valkyrie Phantom I created then PMs since I could make his appearance a same in the canons. If anyone knew who the identity of the Valkyrie Phantom...then don't talk since it will only spoiled those who didn't watch Strike Witches until the next episode. 

**Next time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches**

**After the fight against the Warrior of Siren, Valkyrie and Tai had to figure out what is the Phantom is planning while trying to learn about Minna's past. The Phantom still running amok, but his identity will shocked anyone to the core. Could Tai have the courage to save Minna from her own nightmare and become her Hope before it's too late? Or he will be one who ends up dying with rejection in his heart again…**

**Spell 11: A hand to reach out of darkness! Tai's Resolve! I will fight to protect Minna's heart!**

**Read and Review**


	12. Spell 11: A hand reached out of dark!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Wizard, Strike Witches, or Digimon Season 1-2. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me. To anyone who is interested, drop a line and let me know what you think.**

**Review response:**

**Wizard: Well, I didn't expect you to respond back. I might make it if I get some inspiration…. I won't mind trying to make a Fairy Tails x Kamen Rider story with Natsu and I agreed with you about Natsu and Lucy pairing is overused.**

**Deathryuger: Well, Beast will appear in Season 2 but I won't tell you exactly when because it will be a surprise. The Wizard movie hasn't come out yet and I don't want to screw up anything with the new movie. **

**Element-Overlord: Kamen Rider Mage won't show up yet. **

**Fuji92: Sorry about making you wait.**

* * *

Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches

Spell 11: A hand reached out to the darkness! Tai's resolve! I will fight to protect Minna's heart!

"Hmm you aren't half bad." Valkyrie Phantom said before landing to the ground. "But not good enough for her."

"What are you talking about?" Wizard asked.

"You don't know everything about what happens with my beloved Siren yet. But this will be a Farwell for now, Ring-bearer Wizard." Valkyrie Phantom took out his flute and begins to play it beginning to hearing Wizard's ear drums and sending the warrior back flying.

_Damn…this is worse than Etemon's own song!_ Wizard thought as he trying to cover his own ears against it as the Valkyrie Phantom is getting closer.

"Soon…it will be over for you."

_Not a chance…!_ Wizard thought as he knows he had to do something and took out one of his Rings immediately.

"_**Water Dragon!**_"

"_**Bubble! Bubble! Bubble! Bubble! Bubble Crash!**_"

Suddenly the Valkyrie Phantom was hit by the water dragon coming out of the blue magic circle in front of Wizard before it merged with Wizard to become Wizard Water Dragon Style. He opens the aura reader of his weapon before taking out one of his rings.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

Suddenly a small magic circle appears before him and Wizard took out another sword when Valkyrie comes at Wizard with his staff.

Wizard quickly blocks his attack with his dual swords, and they collide with Valkyrie's staff weapon.

"So this is the power of your Dragon given to you, not bad for a traitor who defiant his own master." Valkyrie Phantom said before Wizard forces him to move back. Wizard glares at the Phantom before either of them, ready for more fighting.

* * *

"_Wizard rings contain magical powers._" Announce said.

(The magic circle appears as the four rings floats out from it.)

"_A dark force that exists since ancient time has been reawakening once more as they swipe through human's heart and turns into despair. The only one who can stop this mess with the abilities to use the Wizard rings…and turns despair into Hope for the future._" Announce said.

(Taichi Kagami who was hovers right in front the magic circle and makes a glance towards the viewers as a quick flash of Kamen Rider Wizard can be seen in his place)

(Cue in Life is SHOW TIME!)

**Maji ka?! Maji de?! Maji da! Show Time~! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The montage starts with Kamen Rider Wizard twirls around a few times with a magic circle on a background and he opens up a magic circle to the sky, letting the Dragon Phantom soar the sky.

**Maru de tsuki to taiyou (It's really shocking…)**

Tai was watching from above a building before looking out at the former world that he has left behind and the new world he is involved in. He turns his attention toward the lunar eclipse in the sky as purple scars glowing on his arms. His shadow suddenly becomes the shape of a Dragon roaring into the sky.

**Kasanaru toki no shougeki! (The sight of the moon overlapping the sun!)**

Yoshika is walking alone through the hall of the Strike Witches' home castle as she tries to found her way around, meanwhile Lynnette is preparing helping with possible chores, Shirley is working on her Striker Units, while Francesca is sleeping over a three,

**Dare datte kiseki wo shinjitemitai (It would anyone believe in miracles.)**

Erica is sleeping in the floor of her room, and Gertrude is trying to wake her, Eila and Sanya are sleeping together, Minna is doing paperwork, Mio is training with her sword and Perrine is observing her while hiding behind a wall. Before all of them look up at the eclipse in the sky.

**Kitto hitsuyou fukaketsu no ENAJII kokoro tame (The heart needs indispensable energy)**

Mio and Tai where sparring across the beach in the morning without either of them holding back. But both of them weren't aware that the other Strike Witches were watching them having their sword showdown.

**Yume to yosou ii ima de uragitte kureru mono~ (Dreams and expectations will betray you in a good way.)**

Suddenly there is quick montage of the mysterious White Wizard with a topaz masked his face who carries Koyomi across the beach, Koyomi crying when she don't remember anything, The Flame ring on the table along with a book that has a strange book symbol of a magic circle before it change to Tai preparing his Henshin stance and placing the Flame Ring onto his belt and his body glows radiantly within Koyomi's magic ball.

**3 2 1 Show Time!**

Tai changes into Kamen Rider Wizard and he spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Magic time! Trick janai! (Magic Time! It's no trick!)**

He spins around while showing his Flame Ring on his left hand.

**Mahou hiroi hanpa nee zo (This magic display is out of this world)**

Three PlaMonsters: a yellow Kraken, blue Unicorn and red Garuda, floats away from Wizard as he cast a spell to make some explosions behind him.

**Kioku no roots mogurikonde (Dig into the roots of your memory)**

In a fast forward montage, Wizard was doing a spin dance before enter in another magic circle where he change into Water Style land on the sea. Another magic circle appears above his head and he immediately jumps high to change into Hurricane Styles as the Strike Witches are flying with their Strike units and they and Wizard are flying together.

**Kibou wo tsukuidasou (And save that hope)**

When Wizard passed through the magic circle on the ground, he transformed again into Land Styles, creating a crater in the Base as many soldiers falls to their knees. The Strike Witches look at him with a smile in their faces. And Koyomi extend her hand as Tai reach her hand.

**Show Time!**

Wizard is riding his bike along the road while The Strike Witches are flying over him in their Striker Units.

**Life is Show Time tobikkiri no (Life is the greatest showtime)**

Wizard jumping into another Underworld and he faced against the Phantom who tries to destroy the Hope in the world.

**Unmei no life mucha shitemo (Even if you recklessly drive through fate)**

Suddenly Wizardragon fly beside him as Wizard jump into the air while his bike change to extra wings lay attach on the back of the Dragon.

**Kinou, kyou, ashita, mirai (Yesterday, today, tomorrow and in the future)**

Tai and the Strike Witches were playing in the shop during one of their day-off before their day of peace suddenly got change into a mess when the Neuroi and Phantoms arrived. Phoenix looks at him with a crazed smirk and Medusa look impassively at him. Behind the army of Phantom is Wiseman. Tai and the Strike Witches were prepared for battle. Tai put on his Flame Ring and change into Wizard.

**Subete no namida wo (All those tears)**

Koyomi look up as she begins to fade away as the scene change to Kamen Rider Wizard who tries to reach his hand up to the eclipse.

**Show Time!**

Tai is alone in a dark room, before Agumon appears before him, but he had a sad look on his face, they try to touch each other, but an invisible barrier separated them, and then Agumon disintegrates in digital particles, as the shadow of MaloMyotismon can be seen, Tai launches a cry of sadness and rage to the sky, as the shape of WizardDragon can be seen in his shadow.

**Houseki ni kaette yaru ze (I will change them into jewels)**

Tai is riding his bike but this time Koyomi by his side as she hold around his waist. Wizard in his varies Style forms comes together to Flame Style form.

**Maji ka maji de magic da Show Time! (Magic?! For Real!? It's the real thing! Showtime!)**

The scene finished with Tai, Koyomi, the Strike Witches, Wizard and his vary element Style forms, his mentor White Wizard, old man Shigure and their allies in the scene.

* * *

"Whoever is this master is. I will make sure he disappears from this world for what he did!" Wizard exclaims. He was stuck with annoying dragon in the first place because of this crazy guy!

"You still upset about the day where so many lives falling into despair? There is no way you can beat my master." Valkyrie said. "They were already in pain of despair when the Neuroi had come and conquer the lands from out of nowhere as my master given them a painless death by despair. But don't worry as my master can't stand the Neuroi for getting in our way either."

Wizard and Valkyrie face each other when the Valkyrie unleashes another wave attack at him but Wizard channels the power of water into his blades and deliver a double slash attack as it cancel both attacks out.

"As much as I want to continue fighting you… Farwell for now, Ring-bearer Wizard," Valkyrie said before taking off into the sky with his wings.

Before he ponders about the Phantom's motives, he almost forgets about Minna and left to search for her right now.

* * *

"Minna-san!" Tai shouts as he was running through the hall.

_Where did she go?_ Tai thought as he continued to look around.

Suddenly he spots the auburn haired girl who seems to be looking in the blank space right now.

"Minna-san! Are you ok?" Tai asked.

Minna started and looked around before noticing Tai was in front of her.

"...Ah. Forgive me, Kagami." She said.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked.

"It's nothing. But we should get going soon…" Minna said as she avoids his stare at her. Soon both of them left the hallway and heading back to Minna's office. Tai still notice Minna seems to be bothered by something right when he was fighting against the Valkyrie Phantom and sighed.

"Minna-san, did something happen while I was fighting against the Phantom?" The magician rider asked.

"Umm…it's nothing really." Minna respond.

"No, you're lying." Tai said. Minna look at Tai with surprise since this was the second time he can tell she was hiding something.

"It's just that-" Minna said, nervous. "I saw someone on the battlefield."

"What?"

Tai's mind went back to when he and Minna hears the strange tune playing by Valkyrie Phantom and remember what the stranger known as Sora have warn him.

"There is no doubt that this Phantom knows Minna." Tai noted as he wonders if there was any affect by the flute of Valkyrie Phantom. "Minna-san, I need to know who this person is." He replies.

"What? Why do you need to know?" Minna was taking back by Tai's question; why does he want to know about him?

"Minna-san, I don't know what happens to you in the past, but somehow this Phantom knew you pretty well like what the stranger Sora had warn us. I need to know what happened!"

"That…" Minna said before making a conclusion with angry. "That is no way! I will not believe your nonsense of who this Phantom, Kagami!"

"Minna-san…"

"I thought you were the same like me. But you don't understand how I feel!"

"Minna-san, Listen this could be a trap—"

*****_SLAP!_*****

"Get out of my life, Kagami! You dared to call the one I once loved a Phantom! I don't want to see you again!"

'_Get out of my life, Tai! Stay out of my life!_' As the familiar words begin to ring in Tai's head when Minna says that and slapped him across the face as he thought to see Sora in Minna's place. What Minna say bring back a memory he had bury deep within himself when he thought he finally able to move on.

"Alright, I will go." Tai said as he left the office without looking back at Minna. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time, Minna-san." he said.

Suddenly Minna frozen at where she was standing before looking down at her hand she used to slap Tai when she was enrage about Tai asking about her past. She was expecting him to argue back at her but he didn't.

_W-why did I do that?_ Minna thought.

* * *

Tai walks through the hallway. He was remembers every battle he faced as Kamen Rider Wizard when he land in this world. Now he recalls his grandfather had tells him about the Kamen Riders when he was little. He spoke to himself, "I guess that I still hadn't change..."

After a few minutes of looking through the hall, the former chosen of Courage found the right door and decide to knock a couple of time.

"Who is it?"

"Gertrude. It's me. Can I talk with you?" Tai asked.

"Taichi! Hold on a moment." Tai waits for few minutes until Gertrude opens the door with her serious look on her face.

"What happen to your face?" Gertrude asked. She notices a red bruise on Tai's right cheek.

* * *

Valkyrie took out his flute and begins to play a tune in a bar runs by a fellow Phantom in disguise who recently opens up in Britannia to find any information about Gates. After he done playing his tune, he sense someone familiar drinking wine.

"What do I owe this visit, Phoenix-sama?" Valkyrie asked.

"Always sharp sense, Valkyrie and good tune as always." Phoenix said in his human form.

"Have you put your assigned Gate to despair, Valkyrie?" a familiar voice from Medusa who holding wine in her hand.

"It turns out to be different, Medusa-sama." Valkyrie said as he and Medusa were glazing at each other.

Medusa's eyes flashed purple and several bottles up on the shelves shattered.

"Medusa-sama, I would advise you of not destroy his store or else." Valkyrie said, cold. He really doesn't like Medusa.

"Hey flute-boy," Phoenix replied. "So what is the hold up? It's unlike you for running away from a fight before when Wiseman-sama orders you."

"The Ring-bearer Wizard was one problem I can handle, but he already there sooner than I expected is the problem. Someone must had taps him off. I want to know who?" Valkyrie questioned with an angry look on his face.

This caught both Phoenix and Medusa kind off-guard. "Someone tips your presence to the ring-bearer Wizard?" Medusa asked. Why would someone do something like that?

"Don't worry, we will look into this matter, flute-boy." Phoenix said. "But tell me when you are going to put that Gate into despair?"

"You better or else." Valkyrie said, with an obvious look on his face. "Don't worry, I already had it plan out since I know what this Gate's Hope lies and I will make sure it disappear by the unexpected face she never seen again."

"Humans are really stupid. I don't really get why Dragon would side with them." Phoenix snorts.

"They put all their hopes into a stupid dream or trinkets," Medusa said. "That's what makes it so easy to drive them to despair."

"Well see ya." Valkyrie said, leaving the bar.

* * *

"And that what happens." Tai said, sitting on Gertrude's bed.

"Taichi…" Gertrude replies as her tone become serious. "I don't know if I should blame you or not for being an idiot."

"But you say that this Phantom seems to know Minna, right?" Gertrude asked. She was a little surprised that Minna would do something like this.

"Yes, when I ask Minna-san about it, she seems to be avoiding the subject…I guess it might be my fault for jumping into wrong question." Tai said.

"Taichi…" Gertrude never saw Tai this down before and wasn't sure how to cheer him up since this isn't her specialty. She already heard the situation from Mio about Tai is protecting Minna from a Phantom but she find something is odd about this Phantom as well.

"Did Minna-san lose someone in the war?" Tai asked, since he knows this had to do something with the Neuroi war. Gertrude nodded.

"Yes, it just isn't anyone but a man she once loved." Tai silent until Gertrude sits next to him.

"I will tell you what happened," Gertrude said. She wasn't sure if this is going to help but Tai needs to know the story if he going to understand what Minna is going through.

"It was before the Neuroi started the invasion in Karsland. His name was Kurt Flachfeld, he is one of the mechanics for the Karslander' army. He and Minna were really close as lovers when both of them share the dream of being musicians together on stage. I've seen them together couple of time." Gertrude explains.

"However, that day when we evacuating people from Karsland…"

(**Flashback**)

_Minna is talking with her friends who were already at the shelter about the mechanics crew if they had arrived or not. _

"_They hadn't arrived?!" Minna said._

"_No, no one has…" Erica said with her arms crossed._

_Minna suddenly turns around and was able to take off into the sky._

"_Wait Minna!" Gertrude said as she trying to stop Minna from going back there. "The others are out helping with the evacuation right now. There's nothing we can do; we're out of magic right now!"_

"_But…! That's where…!" Minna struggles while tears were rolling down her eyes._

(**Flashback end**)

"Soon enough, Karsland fall into the Neuroi's hands." Gertrude explains. "That day Minna still felt it was her fault for not going back to Kurt and swore not letting any witches felt the same thing she did. I decide to help Minna the best I could since she been there for me after Chris was in comatose state."

"Gertrude…" Tai said quietly.

"Taichi, I'm sorry that no one tells you about what will happen make Minna this way. You must understand that she thinks for the team's safety."

_A leader always thinks for their teammates' safety first…_The magician rider thought. He knows the feeling well.

"When did this happen?" Tai asked.

"Around two years ago but I remember there was an Eclipse appearing on that day." Gertrude said. Tai suddenly becomes shock at what she says.

_There is no doubt about it…_Tai thought serious. He knows he wasn't the only one who was trap by the Phantom ritual.

"You did what you had to, Gertrude. I don't blame you for trying to help a friend." Tai said as he pat her on the shoulder.

"Taichi…" Gertrude looks at Tai as he getting up. "Thank you for telling me what happened, Gertrude." Tai said before he leaves.

"Wait, Taichi." Tai felt Gertrude's hand on his shoulder as he turns to face Karsland girl. "I don't know what are you going to do but if you need help. I will be there." She said.

Tai wasn't sure what he will say but only nod and go through the hallway.

* * *

(**DIGIMON SOUNDTRACK - Shouri ~Zen no Theme~**)

That night, Tai couldn't sleep after he decides to go back to Fuso since he couldn't help to keep his thought straight and thinking about Minna's sorrow since he can't stand being in the same place where he could face Minna.

"She is just like me" Tai ponders to himself. The feeling of losing someone important is a feeling no one can overcome well.

_Why Minna had to remind me of her…_Tai thought, looking at the crest of Courage as a certain red haired girl appears in his mind.

"Tai, are you ok?" Koyomi asked as she comes by to check on him. She was a little surprise since Tai decides to come back here to rest.

"I don't know Koyomi…" Tai said, decides to rest his head on Koyomi's shoulder when she sat next to him. Koyomi was the only person beside Shigure he felt opens up about his problems. "It's just…Minna reminds me of _her_. I never had any problem before…"

"But you had to remember she isn't from what I seen, Tai." Koyomi said as she remembers hearing Tai's adventure.

"I thought I can finally bury my feelings for Sora away…but why does she had to ends up remind me of her?" Tai asked. Koyomi wasn't sure what to do but she puts Tai into a hug.

"Tai, stop blamed yourself what happens in the past." Koyomi said to Tai. "Whatever happens…I will be there for you whenever you need someone to talk with." She reassured to Tai.

"Thank you…Koyomi." Tai said as he took Koyomi's hand. "But I'm still not sure what to do about Minna-san."

Koyomi didn't say anything as she knows Tai want to figure this out on his own but she will be there to help him.

* * *

The next morning, the witches were gathering in the meeting hall as Minna was in front of them discussing the situation at hand.

"Reports indicate the enemy is on its way here from Gallia." Minna explains.

"I guess the predictions were right again for once." Mio said.

"Yes. It's currently flying at 15,000 meters and heading straight for this base." Minna continued.

"All right. Our routine intercept pattern should suffice." Mio said before taking a piece of paper. "Today's team will be—"

Minna is glad, she didn't see Tai this morning after what happen between them yesterday and hopes it stay that through the mission.

_This how it should be…_ Minna thought.

* * *

_So they're off…_Tai thought. He watches them fly off into the sky from his hiding spot.

_But why do I have this strange feeling there is more to Gertrude's story…_ Tai thought, looking down at his Flame Ring. He can't help but feel there something missing.

Tai go back into the base as he isn't sure when or where the Valkyrie Phantom is going to strike next.

* * *

When he was on his patrol right now, Tai felt someone was following and turns around to see one man from the mechanic crew.

"Do you need something?" Tai asked, curious. Until his instinct kicks in as he dodges the shoot going for his head when the man took out his gun.

"What the hell?" Tai look disbelief before noticing the man is in some kind of trance by the looking at his face right now.

_Don't tell me…_Tai got up and kick the gun from the man's hand before he can fire another bullet.

"**There is no doubt about the chicken bastard's flute can do that.**" Wizardragon said, amused as he watched his host run and other men from the mechanic crew were after him as well.

* * *

"_**Small, Please!**_"

"I can't believe this!" Tai grumbled as he sits on one of the tree branch.

He managed to hide himself in the forest from the brainwashed mechanic crew. The magician rider looks as he notices they're searching for him with their pistols in their hands. There is no doubt that this is what the Phantom had in store for him. Fortunately, Tai thought up a solution of using ring known as Small to make avoid their attention.

_But where is the Phantom right now?_ Tai thought. His familiars hadn't come back yet and Koyomi hadn't report back.

He better do something about the hypnotic mechanic crew before Minna and the girls come back to see what is going on.

* * *

"**Why don't you just kill them? They're only just in your way of getting the girls.**" Wizardragon said in Tai's head right now.

'_Is that all you cared about?! Why the hell you're my Phantom in the first place?_' Tai argue back to his Inner Phantom as he continued running.

"**Such hot temper for my host. I was wonder who will be your first…**" Wizardragon said with amusing in his tone. Maybe when he breaks free someday, he will claimed all of the witches in this world!

Tai decide to ignore Dragon's last comment since he doesn't want to get involved in a romantic relationship while Phantoms are roaming chaotic across the world as he focused on his plan now.

"Hey! I heard you fellows are looking for me!" Tai taunted at the hypnotic crew in front of him and they started to chase him.

* * *

_Now it about time…_Tai thought as he almost dodge one of the bullet aiming for his head right now and turns around to see he was being corner by those he knew in the mechanic crew in one of the tool rooms he found.

"Sorry about this guys and no hard feeling." Tai said as in his hand was a ring with an image of dragon sniffing something and place on his driver.

"_**Smell, Please!**_"

The sudden yellow gases surround Tai and the mechanic crew as all of them smells something horrible right now. The mechanic crew passed out from the terrible gas while Tai covered his nose.

"Ewww…next time I really should bring a gasmask if I use this ring again." Tai said, looking down at the Smell Ring and lock the door.

_I really need to find that bastard before anything bad happens…_Tai thought as he was able to leave.

Suddenly a flute begins to play and Tai spot a man from afar distance but he couldn't describe him due to the bright of the sunlight.

"We meet again, Wizard." The man announced.

Suddenly the shaped of the man disappear when two wings appear as feathers flutters everywhere as the strange man disappear.

"Shit! He is here…" Tai said as he took out his Flame Ring.

"_**Driver On, Please!**_"

Tai suddenly felt a presence behind and turns around to expecting Valkyrie Phantom. But it wasn't as the figure was slight bigger than him with bulky body and black spikey shoulder pads.

Before Tai could react, the giant Phantom punched Tai very hard as he sends Tai flying against the wall.

"I don't think so, Wizard" Ogre Phantom said.

"_**Flame, Please!**_"

Soon a sudden burst of silver bullets coming at the Phantom as the Ogre block with his giant club and seeing Wizard with his gun in hand.

_Why I'm not surprise there could be another Phantom here?_ Wizard thought.

Suddenly Ogre rampage at him with his club and Wizard turns his weapon to block the Phantom's attack right now. The magician rider felt like he is being pushed back as he dodges every swings but he wasn't expecting another attack from his side. A sudden violet wave hits Wizard and Ogre took this chance to knock Wizard flying across the grass.

Wizard got up slowly as he saw the same blond hair man from early and seeing the man changes into the Valkyrie Phantom.

"I guess this is so-called guardian is weak because he is always alone" Valkyrie said. He and Ogre Phantom released attacks at the same time and attack target Wizard.

"Shit!" Wizard said as he took out his Defend Ring.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

A sudden shield made of fire block the duo attack and caused an explosion that caused both sides back away from each other. But Wizard somehow fall down to the cliff side due to his injury somehow cancel his armor and falls unconscious.

* * *

"Taichi!" Koyomi shouts as she got up from her chair.

"What's wrong?" Shigure asked, still working on the magic stone and notice something wrong with Koyomi right now.

"Tai fall somewhere from an attack and I had to find him." Koyomi said as she getting her jacket. She refused to lose the first person who cared for her.

"You had to be careful, Koyomi." Shigure said.

"I know." Koyomi said, put her hands against the air and a magic circle appear in front of her as she walk through it.

* * *

Yoshika was watching Minna land in once ruin of Karsland as she was curiosity about what happened here before she felt something sting her heart.

"Yoshika-chan, what's wrong?" Lynette asked.

"I'm sorry…but I got a weird feeling…" Yoshika said as she feeling something weird. She didn't see Tai this morning when she and others taken off to the missions like he always does it. She was worry about Tai as Wizard facing off against the Phantom and hope he came out alive.

_Please be okay…Taichi-kun_, Yoshika thought.

* * *

"Tai…wake up, buddy!" a voice calling out to Tai as the magician rider struggled to open his eyes after the seemingly endless fall as his nerves registered that he was finally laying on his back, on solid ground.

"Five more minutes, Koyomi" Tai said as he go back to sleep.

"I can believe I had to do this….WAKE UP, TAI!" Tai suddenly jumped up as his eyes were opened and notice he was in a grayish world.

"Where am I?" The magician rider asked himself.

"You finally awaken, buddy." The same voice awakens Tai and turns around and faces a white armor warrior. The white figure was, no doubt, based on an astronaut. He had a cone-like head, and his face was white with a black face and orange bug-like eye visors. The suit that this figure was donning was again overall white, but with orange and black stripes. Around his limbs are seemingly strange limb protectors, each with a strange shape. On his right arm is an orange circle, on his left, was a black square, on his right leg was a blue 'cross (X)' and on his left was a yellow triangle. But what was most noticeable about him was his belt, which was quite oddly shaped. In the center was some large device with four switches inserted to it and a small computer screen showing a silhouette of himself.

"Who are you?!" The magician rider demands as he got up.

"My name is Kamen Rider Fourze! I will make friends with every Kamen Riders!" Fourze replied.

Tai, he was surprise that he was in a presence of another Kamen Rider, but he can't help admit there is something familiar about this rider as if he knew him for a long time.

"Don't give up on protecting your friends, Tai. They need you more as you realized how much you need them." Fourze respond.

"Why do you care about my problem?" Tai asked. He was still confused about what to do about Minna since the Phantom seems to know her too well.

"Snap out of it, Tai!" Fourze punch his face as he was sending back to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" The former chosen of Courage shouts.

(**Play Gokaiger: Kaizoku No Hokori Wo Kakete**)

"I know the real Taichi won't give up like this!" Fourze shouted.

Tai was silent at what the white Kamen Rider was saying as Fourze comes up to him.

"Even if she doesn't want you around, do you really think it ok for a friend to stand by and do nothing before she goes too far hurting herself by being alone?" Fourze asked.

"I-I know that…but I-" Tai protested but he couldn't find his words as he wasn't sure what to respond.

Suddenly Tai see a hand and look up at Fourze.

"Stop being afraid of losing people and betrayals because of what happened in the past, what's the point in having friends if you can't face them when they're in trouble?" Fourze asked. "Do you think that should stop Kamen Riders from fight to protect their friends?"

"No, they won't." Tai replies.

"Remember Tai. A Kamen Rider not only fights for justice and protecting humanity. They fight to protect those they cared about from danger. Though they might be outnumbered, but it does not matter. No matter how dangerous the battles or how powerful the bad guys are, we stood up face against them and fight to the very end! We never give up! That what it means to be a Kamen Rider!" Fourze declared as he pounds his own fist to his chest and point at Tai.

The words suddenly shaken Tai as he took Fourze's hand and look at the strange white rider. Tai know Fourze is right about what it means to be a Kamen Rider and is touched by his words.

"Thank you, Fourze. I need that." Tai said as he looks at Fourze. "You're right. Even if Minna remind me of Sora, she isn't her and I should put my feeling of Sora away as they shouldn't matter to me anymore. Even if Minna doesn't want me around or cared me around, I still want to try and be her friend because I want to help her."

"Good to know, Tai." Fourze said as he pats Tai on the shoulder. "But remember you aren't facing this alone, Tai. Other Kamen Riders like us are out there facing evil like us and fighting to protect peoples' smiles, even if we can't see each other; we know that we had nakamas out there given us supports!"

"Tai! Please wake up!" Tai turns as he hears Koyomi's voice calling out to him as Fourze seems to know this will happen already.

"Go forward, Tai!" Fourze said as he was about to leave.

"Wait!"

Fourze turns around and look at Tai.

"Fourze…who are you?" Tai asked, soften tone.

"I can't tell you yet, Tai. But your friendship had helped me when I almost face a certain death and I here to repay the favor." Fourze said. "We will see each other again someday in the future like we promise, my friend. And I will be there to fight beside you."

"Our promise…?" Tai looks confused to Fourze's words but he find Fourze isn't there anymore.

_Who are you Kamen Rider Fourze?_ Tai thought. What is this promise?

(Song end)

* * *

Tai opens his eyes right as he was no longer in the forest anymore and Koyomi was sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Tai don't try to move around. Or you will make your injury worse." Koyomi said.

Tai look down to see there were bandages wrapped around chest and right arm as he struggles to get up from his bed.

"I will be fine." Tai said, secretly blamed himself for getting caught by the ambushed.

"Garu-chan and others are still watching the base and there no sights of the Phantoms yet" Koyomi explains.

* * *

After dismissing everyone when the mission is done, Minna go to her room and took something out from her closet she been kept saving after all these years.

_Maybe I should allow Miyafuji visit them..._ Minna thought.

"That what I will do," Minna said as she looking at the red dress in her hands.

She was minding herself in the dress without realized the danger of her past coming back to haunt her.

* * *

Meanwhile Phoenix is watching from a magic mirror as he can't help but to be amused about what Valkyrie is planning.

"So this is what he was planning…how interesting." Phoenix said, lying back at his chair right now.

"Phoenix! Where the hell did Valkyrie go?!" Phoenix suddenly jumped from his chair and turns around to seen a very angry Medusa right now.

"What did that dude done this time?" Phoenix asked annoyed. He never expect Medusa actually become pissing whenever mention of Valkyrie's presence.

"He took one of my soldiers without my permission." Medusa respond as this caused Phoenix fall off his chair right now.

* * *

Even though he still had to wears bandages under his clothes, Tai won't rest in bed until the Phantom mess is over as he drinking tea and donuts brought by Wajima.

"Tai! We have a problem. Make it a big problem!" Koyomi said.

"What's up?" Tai asked.

"Garu-chan spots the Ogre Phantom nearby the kitchen but I can't seem to be finding the other one." Koyomi said.

"Or he is already closer to Minna." Tai said as he got up. He still felt his body all aches but he clench his teeth from groan.

"Tai! Wait!" Koyomi said as she run toward him.

"I know you're going to run out there while you're still not recovered but please be careful." Koyomi said in her usual concern voice. She and Shigure know Tai will do whatever it takes to make sure the Phantoms are stop.

"I will be okay, Koyomi. Just please had fate in me." Tai said to his foster daughter/ closest friend he ever had before he heads out there.

_I know what I must do_, Tai thought.

* * *

"So it's time, boss?" Ogre asked.

"Of course my dear friend as it time for the awakening of my beloved Siren at last." Valkyrie said as he suddenly changed into his Gate identity.

* * *

On the Akagi, Sugita is watch from the commander's office before sudden beautiful song being heard from his radio right now.

"Broadcast to all the ships!" Sugita said.

"Understood!"

* * *

Yoshika begins her search in the cafeteria after she got back to the base but she couldn't find Tai anywhere.

"Taichi-kun! Where did you go?" Yoshika asked. She already checks Sanya's room but he wasn't there either.

Even if she wants to go and greets the boy again when Mio told her it was alright but she denies it.

"Well, I didn't expect anyone to be here, nee-san." A voice caused Yoshika to turn and facing see a young man with black hair who happens to be eaten a cookie.

"How did you get in here?" Yoshika asked. She suddenly had a feeling something bad happen and begins to moving always slower.

"I'm just hungry for human flesh." The man gives her a sinister smile on his face and transformed into the Ogre Phantom.

"Phantom!" Yoshika shout.

* * *

Tai runs through the hallway as he notices a group of Ghouls were in the area and they come at him.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

A magic circle appears by his side and Tai take out his gun and do a spin as he fires silver bullets at them.

_It looks like I had some cleaning to do…_Tai thought, takes out his Flame Ring.

* * *

The Strike Witches were gathered as they were listening to Minna who was singing for the Akagi crew in a way to wish for their safety.

Suddenly they heard a clapping which isn't one of their only as a blond hair man appears.

"That was beautiful." The blond hair man said.

"It can't be…Kurt" Minna gasped, she couldn't believe her love was alive.

Meanwhile others look stunt as how this person knows Minna except Gertrude and Eila picked up something wrong.

"I did keep my promise I would return…Minna." Kurt said, with a fake smile on his face to hide his true intention.

* * *

Yoshika is having a worse day as she running away from the Ogre Phantom who chased her into the hallway.

"Hahaha! No one will come to save now! I wonder how human flesh taste like?" Ogre Phantom ponders.

"_**Bind, Please!**_"

Appear from the floor were red magic circles in front of Yoshika and fiery chains appears as they caught Ogre Phantom as his movements are being restrained.

"Taichi-kun!" Yoshika said as she spots a red blur coming out of nowhere and attacking the Ogre Phantom in rapid flash as the Phantom falls to the ground.

"Are you ok, Yoshika?" Wizard asked, appears by Yoshika's side.

"Damn you! I thought you were already dead!" Ogre howled as he suddenly broke the chains binds him to the ground and coming at him. "But I will finished you off!"

"Yoshika, please stay back." Wizard walks calmly in front of her and opens his sword.

"_**Come On A Slash! Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard then scanned his Flame Ring.

"_**Flame, Slash Strike! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!**_"

Wizard made a double slash attack and send at the incoming Ogre Phantom's chest as the attack caused the Phantom flying back.

"ONORE WIZARD!" Ogre Phantom shouts before blowing up into pieces.

Suddenly Yoshika notice Wizard is a little shaking as if something is hurting him, "Taichi-kun…are you ok?"

"There is no time to explain, but I need to find Minna or something bad will happen…" Wizard said as he ignoring the pains in left arm.

* * *

"I did keep my promise I would return…Minna." Kurt said.

"Kurt?" Minna recognized the voice as his but that wasn't possible. "But… you're dead."

"Indeed, I thought as well." Kurt said as he continues walking toward her. "If I was, I would not be standing here before you today."

"But it can't be…" Minna said.

"Do you remember the present I left for you?" Kurt asked.

That what all Minna need to hear, this person was who she remembers after all these years. She was about to get off the stage without noticing a sinister grin on Kurt's face. But someone already notices it and step forward.

"Who exactly are you?" Gertrude asked with a dangerous look, stood in front of Kurt.

"Trudy?" Minna asked.

"Forgive me, Minna. But I don't believe this person is Kurt from the last time I remember he dead long time ago." Gertrude said.

"If he was really Kurt…then where had he been all these years?" Erica asked who suddenly becomes serious. "No one did escape the attacks from the Neuroi after what happen in Karsland."

"Well…I was expecting this will be easy… but I will do it the hard way." Kurt said before a sick grin appears across his face.

Suddenly two pairs of wing spurt from Kurt's body and they begin to glow with colorful light.

"Everyone get your shield up!" Mio shouts, realization.

Soon the girls activate their magic shield to defend everyone in the room from a giant feather storm that cuts up everything in its path.

"Not bad…but it's time to put all of you into despair." Kurt said as his body begins to shimmer. His form begins to shredder and turns into the Valkyrie Phantom, as this caused Minna's face to become horrified.

* * *

"Kurt…Why are you a Phantom?" Minna gasped. "But how?!"

"Well, I guess I won't mind tell you but your beloved boyfriend and his crew couldn't make it to the escape boat when they weren't there in the first place." Valkyrie explains. "As they been puts into despair along with many other people by my master. Put them into out of their misery and given birth to us."

"No…this can't be!" Minna said as she backing away to the wall. She always thought Kurt will come back someday but she never expects him to turns into a Phantom.

"I already know what is your deepest hope and dream, my beloved Siren." Valkyrie said as he took out his flute right now. "But this will end painless if you endure it."

Soon everyone in the room hears a beautiful music played by Valkyrie but soon the music become dreadful and dark as everyone fells into the floor.

"What the hell is this song?" Shirley exclaimed.

"This song is evil." Sanya said.

"Where is Taichi?" Eila asked.

As Valkyrie plays his tune, his flute is absorbing something from Minna's body which caught everyone's attention.

"What did you do to Minna!?" Mio demands.

"I take what she cherished the most and a lively long dream." Valkyrie smirk, pointing to Minna who notice something is wrong.

She was trying to talk but nothing is coming out her lung, but it was in vain as her voice was no more and already taken by the Valkyrie Phantom.

"But she won't be singer as her voice has already abandoned her like how she abandoned her boyfriend! This is fate! Hahaha!" Valkyrie noted before laughing.

Deep within her underworld, something is waken as it recognized the one who is called out to her now and trying to break free.

Soon, Minna gasped as her voice is going and something deep within her is trying to break out.

"Soon you will become one of the greatest Phantoms, my dear Siren as my master foretold a powerful Phantom dwell within your soul." Valkyrie said.

"You had to get through us first!" Gertrude shouts. She and Erica activate their magic as they coming at the Valkyrie Phantom.

"Nice try." Valkyrie said, he throw a couple of Ghoul stones to the ground.

"Gertrude! Erica!" Mio shout.

Sudden a group of dozen Ghouls appears before the two Karsland girls and stop them in their tracks right now.

"Shit! Not these guys again." Gertrude cursed.

Before the Ghouls get closer to the girls, familiar silver bullets hit the Ghouls, sending them flying backward as everyone turns….Wizard holding his Wizarsword gun with Yoshika at his side, much to the Phantom's chagrin. "Wizard, I thought I got rid of you!"

"Sorry but I'm here to settle a score." Wizard said sarcastically before turning to Yoshika. "Please look after the others."

With a nod, Yoshika left to see to others' injury and notice something is wrong with Minna. Wizard immediately charged straight at the Ghouls and slicing all of them down before coming straight at the Valkyrie Phantom.

"I shall get rid of you once and for all!" Valkyrie said. He jumped aside from Wizard's first swing at him.

Valkyrie blocks all of his intense sword attacks with his spear. But he wasn't expecting to get hit in the gut by a kick. Valkyrie got up and suddenly flies into the air. "I will make your paid!" Valkyrie said as he took out his flute right now.

"Kagami! That is the attack he used early!" Mio shout.

Wizard replaces his Flame Ring then took out his Hurricane Ring and activates his driver.

"_**Hurricane, Please!**_"

"_**Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!**_"

Soon the wind blows around Wizard, as a green magic appears from under him and changing him from Flame to Hurricane Style. Once again, Wizard took out another Ring right now and scanning across his driver.

"_**Defend, Please!**_"

When the Valkyrie Phantom unleashed his sonar attack at Wizard, a green barrier of wind appears in front of Wizard and blocks the attack.

(**Play Date a Live ost- 2 13 pride**)

"What?" Valkyrie gasped as his music didn't work.

"Don't think the same trick will work on mine, since the wind nullified all sounds including music" Wizard said as he soon jumps into the air.

Soon Wizard begins to clash with Valkyrie when Wizard coming at the Phantom with multiple fast slashes which Valkyrie block with his staff but he missing one which hits his stomach. Soon Wizard took another Ring and scans across his driver.

"_**Mist, Please!**_"

Soon Wizard's body turns into mist when Valkyrie trying to slice him and find himself wrapped in a green mist as the Valkyrie Phantom was sending pinned to the wall.

Soon Valkyrie Phantom activates his staff's power and causing both him and Wizard falls to the floor at the same time. But Wizard was groan in pain from the attack as the Valkyrie stood up first.

Valkyrie growl as he looks back Wizard, "Why the hell are you doing this?! I thought you left when she abandon you!"

Wizard struggles with the injury on his right arm but he forced himself to move up from the ground. "I-It true I would give up and run away… but I meet a friend who made me realized what is important!" Wizard said. "I won't turn a blind eye to someone who needs help. I especially won't stand aside where someone is hurting themselves by pushing others to be alone! No one in the world can bear total isolation!" he said.

"Are you willing to do it by ending my existence? Are you trying to win her love?" Valkyrie asked.

"No…I can't love anyone like I used to anymore," Wizard replies. "I already lost someone who is important to mine." He continued as he remembers Agumon dying in front of him then his meeting with Kamen Rider Fourze. "I don't know what is my feelings for Minna but I will not let a friend faced this alone for she is someone important to me I had to protect. Even if I'm alone, I will fight as long as I live….to protects those around me!" He declared. He won't replace the love Minna had for someone else but he will be her Hope to overcome her despair.

Meanwhile the witches couldn't believe what they heard but this was the first time they ever heard a strong speech and felt awe as his words were deadly serious. Minna just stared at him as she never though he will go this far of helping her and never felt touched by his words.

Valkyrie growls as his wings begin to spread opening, "How can someone like you can't love but can fight? Who the hell are you?"

(**Play Kamen Rider Wizard: Just the Beginning**)

"I'm the Final Hope and Kamen Rider, you better remember that!" Wizard said, as he charging at Valkyrie straight forward.

"This is the end for you!" Valkyrie as his wings begin to glow and feather storm appears as it hits Wizard and caused smokes to appear everywhere.

"Kagami! Get out of there!" Mio shout as they watch the feather storm had engulfed the magician rider and leave nothing behind until they heard a familiar sound.

"_**Flame Dragon!**_"

Suddenly a flame dragon appears and caused the feather storm to disappear as the Valkyrie Phantom was knocked backward.

"_**Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn!**_"

Coming out of the feather storm is none other than Wizard, everyone look quite shock as his Hurricane Style suddenly turns red when he merged with the flame dragon as he transforms into Flame Dragon style, walk out of the storm like it was nothing. Wizard took out his Connect Ring and activated his driver.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard takes his sword and countered every moves Valkyrie had tried as this time the table seems to be turning around. Wizard opened up his weapon's Hand Author and put his right hand over it.

"_**Copy, Please!**_"

Another Wizarsword appears in Wizard's free hand, surprising Valkyrie, before he was slashed across the chest and then sent staggering with a kick. Valkyrie trying to unleashed energy wave attacks with his spear at Wizard, but the attacks somehow bounced off Wizard's armor as Wizard comes charging straight at him.

"That is impossible!" Valkyrie gasped. How did this Wizard block all of his attacks?

Kicking Valkyrie backward, Wizard turns both of his weapons into guns again. Taking aim, he unleashed twin barrages of silver bullets which impacted against Valkyrie's back, further knocking the Phantom back.

"Damn you, this isn't over!" Valkyrie snaps, sudden purple glows around his body.

"It already is over. I never forgive you for harm my friends!" Wizard said as he took out the Finale Ring and scans against his Driver.

"_**Very Nice! Special! Fabulous!**_"

Wizard's back lit up as his magic circle appeared once again. The ring-user's body then levitated into the air as once more as a dragon made of fire erupted from the circle and began to circle the area, making cinders rain down. Valkyrie watched as the flaming dragon came up to Wizard's back before slamming into him. Wizard's chest then let out a blast of flame before Dragon's head could be seen sticking out of it, roaring with raw fury.

"Da Finale!** Dragon's Flame!**" Wizard shouts.

The Drago Skull bellowed before it unleashed a stream of intense flame down at Valkyrie, engulfing the Phantom in its heat. Valkyrie trying to unleash a powerful screech attack back but the intense heat of the dragon's flame was overwhelming to him, he screamed as the attack struck him. Valkyrie stood no chance as his armour and then his flesh were reduced to cinders before...

***BOOM!***

Valkyrie exploded, as his life as a Phantom is over. Wizard settled back down on the ground, letting the Drago Skull roar out in victory before it disappear.

(Song end)

* * *

Soon Wizard hurry back as his attention is on Minna.

"Minna!" Wizard shouts, running toward the auburn hair girl's side as everyone watched Wizard.

"Taichi…" Minna mutters as her body begins to cracking with purple scars. Her voice return but it might be too late for her and she look up to Wizard. "I…I never thought you came back for me."

"Taichi! Please you had to save Minna!" Gertrude said.

"I know what I must do and I will keep my promises." Wizard said as he took out an Engage Ring.

"I promise you this."

Minna looks at the Engage Ring in Wizard's hand right now.

"I will be the Hope you need."

"I don't know what to say…" Minna said as her body begins to cracking and a single bird like wing already grown out of her back. Wizard put the Engage Ring on her finger before flipping his driver once more.

"_**Engage, Please!**_"

With Minna passing out, the ring opened a magic circle as everyone watch the Wizard jumped into, following the purple vortex into Minna's Underworld.

* * *

When Wizard arrived, he finds himself in the Underworld. But this time he finds himself in some kind of garden.

"So this is her Underworld." Wizard noted as he observed the surrounding and spot two people sitting on the bench. One of the person sit next to Minna could be her mom as Wizard could guess right now.

"Mom! That is amazing!" Younger Minna said, smile.

"Thank you, sweet.—" Minna's mother said but her voice stops when the cracks formed, causing the rider to jump back and gasped as a large bird with human head, bird feathers and scaly feet crashed through the image right now.

"Shit…no wonder why he know she will be a Siren." Wizard ponders as the Siren Phantom notices him already and slammed him against the wall with its scaly feet.

"Come…Dragon!" Wizard shouts. His body was already set on fire, causing the Siren Phantom to move away from him before started flee. Wizardragon emerged from Wizard's armor, he already spot the Inner Phantom and beginning pursued it.

Wizard takes out his Connect Ring and resets his driver right now.

"_**Connect, Please!**_"

Wizard took out his Machine Winger from the magic circle and after the two Phantom beasts right now. Siren release a screeching attack at Wizardragon but Wizardragon dodges the attack before respond it with a serious head-butt which knocks the Siren Phantom spinning in the air and caused it to hit a nearby forest.

Wizard jump his bike into the air as it transforming into its wing form and attached onto Wizardragon who flies under him as the Siren Phantom fly into the air again.

This time, the Siren Phantom's eyes were blue as it summons water from out of nowhere and sending them at the rider and his dragon.

Wizardragon saw this and avoided the direct attack of the torrents at him then he unleashed a large fireball at Siren Phantom.

Siren managed to block the fireball and counter the attack with a beautiful song which flung both Wizard and Wizardragon back as they were almost falling to the ground.

"Coming on, Dragon! We're not going to give up against a lowly Phantom like this!" Wizard said as he pulls the handle with everything he to get them up. He will not let Minna falls into despair as he remembers his dream now; there is no he will allowed it to happen! Suddenly his body begins to glow as the mark of Crest of Courage glowing on Wizard's chest.

Soon Wizardragon roared with an new found resolved to his rider as they coming back up as the Siren Phantom wasn't expecting and Wizardragon begins to bite Siren furious by its neck as it caused the Phantom to scream in pain before letting it go. They dove straight to the ground like eagles diving, but they actually caused some damage to occur until they flew back into the air and flew a great distance away before charging towards each other.

Wizard then pulled out his Wizarsword in sword mode before pulling the thumb of the hand, making it open and set to do a handshake.

"_**Come On A Slash Shake Hands!**_"

Wizard stood up as it started before "shaking" the hand with his left hand.

"_**Flame Slash Strike!**_"

"_**Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii! Hii!**_"

This time, his sword is begins to glow with oranges-red flame as the dragon flew closer and Wizard readied himself to slash his sword.

When the Siren and Wizardragon were about to pass each other, though, Wizard slashed the oncoming Phantom, creating a ring around the kaijin before it exploded with the Wizardragon's roar and the purple cracks disappears as if nothing happened.

Wizard got off from the ground after the safe land on the ground. The explosion suddenly restores the purple cracks that appear to close up. Soon the image of younger Minna and her mother talking begins to move once again as Wizard couldn't help but felt accomplished.

"Mom! That is amazing!" Younger Minna said, smile.

"Thank you, sweet. But remember music is coming from the heart." Minna's mother said.

"So she wants to be a singer like her mom…" Wizard said as he watches them walking out of the garden.

* * *

Back in the outside world, Minna's body seems to returns back to normal as everyone sigh in relief before Wizard appeared on his normal bike through a portal with a flash of Minna's Engage Ring.

"I never thought we had to see this again." Eila said.

"Kagami, you did a good job." Mio said.

"She is none longer a Gate and saved from the Phantom…" Wizard said as his armor dissipated but he suddenly falls to the floor. He really did use a lot of mana today to be this exhausted.

"Kagami!" Mio shout.

"I guess… I'm already at my limit." Tai said, weakly.

"Taichi-kun!" Yoshika gasped as she comes to Tai's side. Soon everyone suddenly look with horror on their faces when Tai collapsed to the ground.

"Miyafuji! Can you help him?" Mio asked.

"Please hang on…Taichi-kun." Yoshika said, she begins by activated her magic right now.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like… Yoshika," Tai said, facing his surrogate sister who had a shock look on her face.

Suddenly Tai felt a sudden dread look coming from Mio right now.

"Kagami, what the hell were you thinking of fighting with this injury?!" Mio demands.

"There wasn't much time… since I already knew Phantoms were trying to get rid of me while you girls were away." Tai said, still resting on the ground.

"Oi! Taichi! What the hell are you think?" Gertrude asked.

Others were surprised that Gertrude isn't this usually emotional except around Tai.

"Baka…" Tai said. "You girls had your own missions… I will only get in the way…"

This caught most of the girls off guard since none of them think Tai as a burden. They know they had a mission but does he really think he just a burden to them, because his power isn't meant to fight against the Neuroi?

"No you won't, you are our friend." Sanya said. She never thought to the man who was her Hope.

"You need to take it easy, Taichi. What were you thinking of running with that injury like?" Shirley asked, worry.

"Why didn't you escaped?" Eila asked.

"The mechanic crew I often chats got caught under the influence of Valkyrie's flute and came after me. I saved them by knocking them out with magic and lock them one of the large storage rooms…but sadly it was a trap I almost escape with my life." Tai said.

This caused most of the girls to gasp.

"Now you mention it…I hadn't seen them when we got back here." Mio said.

"We probably should get them out of there." Shirley said.

When Yoshika almost fall to the ground if it wasn't for Tai and Lynette to caught her. Tai turns around to see Minna who walk toward him as everyone suddenly become silent.

"Taichi…I'm so sorry for the way I treated you, yet you came back to save me..." Minna said.

"I'm used to looking after stubborn Gates and pretty much used to their reactions by now." Tai said.

"How are you ok with it? It's was my fault! I should have listened to your warning… but you end getting hurt in the process because of me!" Minna tried to not to cried.

"That is enough!" Tai shout to stop Minna from making him felt even guiltier than before. Everyone suddenly look shock at Tai's outburst.

"I will forgive you… but only if you can forgive me for asking too many personal questions." Tai said, looking away as he felt a little embarrassed.

"I-I understood. I forgive you, Taichi." Minna replies.

"That is good." Tai sighed.

"Taichi… did you already know Kurt was a Phantom?" Erica asked, carefully.

"I got the feeling when Gertrude told me what happen on the day…because that was the same day when the Phantom ritual occurs." Tai said. "Once a Gate becomes a Phantom, there is no way of changing them back to who they once were."

Everyone gasped as they were shock. However Minna's reaction is different as she was actually crying about what happens when she thought of her ex-boyfriend got killed by the Neuroi but got taken by the monsters known as Phantoms.

"Minna…I know what it's like to lost those you cared." Tai said softy and sad as this caught the auburn hair girl's attention. "I lost my best friend and closes person who I call my partner long time when he sacrificed his life to protect mine. I blamed myself for what happen since he been there for me but he is gone. My family and my friends had moved on without me as I was already on the edge of despair...I was already to throw away everything if I hadn't meet Koyomi who already lost something important to her as well. I started to realize… I can't longer live with the guilt for what happened in the past and move on while someone doing the same as me before." He said.

"But how can you continue fighting?" Minna asked.

"Because I held on to Hope alone and I followed my heart to keep on fighting. To protect Gates and those who important to me to the future." Tai said as this caught Minna by surprise. "But I'm also glad that I meet you girls who reminded me of how fun it is to be in a team. So thank you, Minna." he said, smiles.

The girls were surprise at Tai who they always thought to be brave but he lost someone important to him and no one was there to help him.

"Taichi…" Tai was caught in a surprise before Minna starts to hug him and begins to cry on him right now.

"I-I know I shouldn't ask…but can you hold onto me? I don't know if I can bear this sadness anymore." Minna said before sobbing again. Tai nodded as he accepts her request and wrapped his arms around her to make sure not to let go of her until she stop crying.

"Don't worry, Minna. You aren't facing this alone…You still got your friends and... You still got me. I will be there to protect you and everyone, I promise as your Hope." Tai said soft.

"But what will happen if you get hurt again? Or worse…"

"I won't say goodbye to you Minna." Tai reassured.

"Taichi…"

"Because it's Kamen Rider's job to protect humanity and fight for justice, it's also their duties to protect their family and their friends from dangers. No matter what happen in the end, Kamen Riders will fight and don't give up." Tai said.

He didn't see it coming when Minna kiss him on his right cheek as this caused the magician rider's face become scarlet. This also caused the other witches caught off guard as what their commander just did in front of them.

"I did not expect she will do it…" Gertrude said.

"Oh my!" Lynette gasped as she and Yoshika were blushing at the sight.

"Taichi, I promise that the Strike Witches will be there to protect you. You don't have to bear everything on your own shoulder alone." Minna said.

"Minna…I don't know if I want that-" Tai tries to talk but not before Minna lift his face to look at her eyes which is still red from crying.

"Taichi…you're already important to us...and me. I don't want you to get hurt but I know you had to fight for people like us. I won't say goodbye to you either, I promise." Minna said soft as she rest her head on his shoulder while he was still holding her.

"Alright, Minna." Tai said soften, blushing madly as he turns away. What in the world is wrong with him?

"Well, I wasn't expecting Kagami got caught off guard by Minna." Mio said, amusing as she notice Tai is glaring at her.

* * *

"Well…I see Valkyrie couldn't keep the end of his deal of putting the Gate into despair." Phoenix grunted as he turns off the magic mirror.

"Not only that but he take Ogre without my permission as both of them got killed." Medusa said, cold. This new will make Wiseman very angry about the mission.

"My, my, so this is the place Kurt-san says you were hang out." a cheerful voice as this caused both Medusa and Phoenix to turn around. "It nice to meet you here again, Misa-chan. Yuugo-san."

"Wait…you again?" Phoenix asked.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Medusa demand as she recognized the figure before them.

Coming out of the shadow is none other than the strange man known as Sora with a creepy smile on his face right now.

"Yay! I finally find my friends again!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Wizard: Courage of the Strike Witches**

**It all start with Tai saw children playing game of soccer, the witches begins to become curiosity about his past. Tai ends up an unusual situation where he discover a Gate chased by a Phantom and he wants his help of searching for his missing wife who disappear into a unknown mansion rumored to be cursed. It will be a ghost hunting for Tai as the witches tag along and a Phantom trying to find the Gate. Also there is a prophecy about the future seems to make everyone nervous.**

**Spell 12: The nightmare mansion and Wizard! Ghost hunting! A prophecy of the ancients.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
